Y mi amor por ti, aqui perdurara- Segunda temporada
by luucy
Summary: se han amado a pesar de la distancia, a pesar de las mentiras, a pesar de los demás. Se han echo daño y se han perdonado, y hubo un tiempo en el que solo el amor no pareció bastar ¿podrá perdurar aun cuando todo a su alrededor se desmorona? ¿aun cuando sientan que se han perdido?¿podrá hacerlo a pesar del pasado? es el comienzo del resto de su vida, hasta su ultimo aliento...
1. Capitulo 64 Me pertenece, le pertenezco

PEETA POV

Han pasado tres años desde que con katniss decidimos empezar de cero. Pareciera que solo hubiesen pasado semanas, porque ningún tiempo me es suficiente para estar a su lado. Desearía poder vivir feliz con ella sin pensar en nada mas, estar a su lado eternamente, y por un lado sé que es posible; siempre estaré con ella, así no sea físicamente.

En este último tiempo, han pasado muchas cosas, las cuales guardare como recuerdos en mi mente, me duele tener que irme si fuera necesario.

Es inevitable no ver lo que pasa alrededor, las cosas han empeorado en el país, para la mayoría de las personas.

A pesar de que mi familia no siente el hambre y doy gracias por eso, me he involucrado demasiado en asuntos que me tendrían que ser indiferentes, para que todos podamos tener las mismas oportunidades. Muchas veces estuve tentado a dejar de ayudar, rendirme, pero es algo más fuerte que yo, no puedo permanecer sin hacer nada y si tengo que luchar en la guerra que se avecina, lo hare, y no precisamente por el lado que todos esperarían.

FLASHBACK

Estoy en el estudio haciendo unas cuentas cuando de repente mi hermano Josh entra preocupado.

-peeta, no quise meterte en esto, porque se que tienes a tu familia, pero si se lo digo a papa el estará totalmente en contra de lo que hacemos, lo sé, necesito de tu ayuda-dijo mirándome a los ojos preocupado.

-¿qué pasa Josh? ¿Porque estas así?-digo confundido.

-necesito provisiones, para… los rebeldes… eres el único que puede ayudarnos a conseguirlas, tu puedes desviar algunos recursos del negocio, puedes gastar mi parte si es necesario, pero ellos lo necesitan-dijo mientras se sentaba en frente.

-pero… ¿los rebeldes? ¿Acaso estas con ellos, cómo?...

-luke y yo hemos estado involucrados en esto desde hace un tiempo, desde que el presidente Snow se negó a dejar el mando, desde entonces no te imaginas cuanta gente ha sufrido por causa de su tiranía. En los demás distritos se ha encargado de explotar a los trabajadores… por eso hemos estado viajando más; yo para brindar ayuda médica y luke porque se encarga del reclutamiento de más personas.

De un tiempo para acá había notado que mis hermanos viajaban más, Sin embargo decidía no entrometerme en su vida, ahora entendía muchas cosas.

-los ayudare-es lo único que salió de mí. a pesar de ser tan distintos, los tres teníamos el mismo espíritu de lucha, nuestros padres desde pequeños nos han enseñado que todos deberíamos de tener las mismas oportunidades y una vida digna; y era cierto, desde que Snow tomo indefinidamente el gobierno a base de violencia, veía como gente del distrito era explotada y maltratada, me dolía no poder hacer nada por ellos, quizá llevarlos a mi hacienda donde el poder de él no los alcanzaría, pero no podía tener a todo el distrito trabajando para mí, no aunque quisiera.

Además, el poder del nuevo gobierno, ya empezaba a alcanzar a los grandes comerciantes, desde hace poco se había instalado una nueva ley en la que todos los que poseían tierras o negocios debían de colaborar en el sustento del ejercito de Snow. Eran muchas injusticias que se sucedían y nadie podía oponerse, ya que el castigo por aparentar ideas revolucionarias podía llegar a ser la muerte.

Es por eso que surgieron los rebeldes, los cuales trataban de organizarse para luchar… para recuperar la libertad de elegir quien nos debía de gobernar. Estos "traidores" podían estar infiltrados en la sociedad como lo son mis hermanos, o podían estar ocultos esperando el momento de atacar.

Luego de que luke me interiorizara en el tema, me encargue de desviar algunos de los recursos que nos llegaban de la hacienda, obviamente katniss sospecho en un inicio, sin embargo tuve que mentirle diciéndole que era para el ejército de panem, mientras menos supiera, sería mejor .

FIN FLASHBACK

-¡papa!-veo a mis dos hijos corriendo hacia mí y los cargo, les doy un abrazo a ambos. Estoy un momento así, más de lo normal, voy a extrañarlos, verlos crecer si es que no llegara a volver, pero sé que mi papa o mis hermanos los cuidaran si algo llegara a pasarme.

-¿dónde está mama?-les pregunto a los dos que siguen en mis brazos y me miran con una sonrisa, están por cumplir cuatro años, pero parecen más grandes, creo que es porque viven rodeados de adultos y Prim se ha encargado de estimularlos para que sean niños muy inteligentes.

-está en su cuarto, se sentía mal-me dijo con cara preocupada Joseph.

-iré a verla ¿sí? Para ver si ya está bien-les dije bajándolos, ellos de inmediato volvieron con sus juegos en el patio.

Entro en nuestro cuarto, y esta recostada de espaldas a la puerta, me acerco y le doy un beso en la mejilla. Rodeo la cama y me acuesto a su lado contemplándola… la luz del sol busca llegar a cada centímetro de su rostro, en sus sueños sonríe y se la ve tan tranquila que no podría despertarla.

No sé cómo hare para separarme de ella, no sé cómo viviré sin poder protegerla, pero sé que lo que hago, es para que nuestros hijos puedan vivir libres el día de mañana, para que la tiranía del presidente nunca llegue a ellos, porque eso no tarda en suceder, este se ha encargado de entrometerse cada vez mas no solo en los negocios de mi familia, sino en la de katniss de igual manera. En cualquier momento él se apoderara de todo en el país, como ha venido haciendo en otros distritos, no quiero perder todo por lo que mi familia ha trabajado y no quiero que ella pierda su hacienda que tanto ama.

Mientras con mis dedos acaricio su mejilla ella sonríe, esta despierta ya, pero no quiere abrir los ojos.

-tienes que despertar amor, ya está atardeciendo, no podrás volver a dormir en la noche-cuando digo esto ella lentamente abre los ojos y sonríe.

-¿los niños?-pregunta esta vez acariciando mi mejilla con su pulgar y tomando mi cuello.

-tu papa vino a buscarlos con effie, van a cenar en la hacienda.

Desde que mi suegro había empezado a vivir con effie estaba de buen humor todo el tiempo, nunca lo había visto así, pero lo entiendo, el estar enamorado te hace ver las cosas buenas a pesar de todo lo malo que sucede.

La familia de katniss tenía más problemas que la mía; eran más solicitados los recursos de sus tierras para el ejército, sin embargo el padre y el tío de ella habían logrado sortear bien las dificultades que les traía prácticamente regalar parte de sus cosechas.

Katniss se acercó de a poco a mí, y cuando estuvo sintiendo mi respiración, miro mis ojos para luego mirar mis labios, me dio uno de esos besos que me dejan sin aliento. Cuando se separó empezó a besar mi cuello mientras desabrochaba mi camisa, yo mientras acariciaba su espalda y la liberaba de la suya. Cuando nos deshicimos de ella, la puse por debajo de mi cuerpo y empecé a apropiarme de su cuello mientras con una de mis manos tomaba su cintura y con la otra acariciaba su pierna, ella susurraba mi nombre pidiéndome mas, de a poco el resto de la ropa que estorbaba desapareció.

Hemos hecho el amor miles de veces, pero cada vez es como la primera, la tomo como si fuera la última vez, porque en realidad no sé cuando empiece la revolución, no sé cuándo tendré que irme dejándola de nuevo, pero prefiero no pensar en eso cuando estamos de esta manera, solo quiero disfrutar de cómo nos convertimos en un solo ser, de como ella con sus manos acaricia cada parte de mi cuerpo haciéndome estremecer, como puedo besar cada parte de su cuerpo, porque me pertenece y yo le pertenezco…

Solo una sábana cubre nuestros cuerpos desnudos, mientras utiliza mi pecho como su almohada, de repente voltea su cabeza y la apoya en este mirándome a los ojos, empieza a jugar con su dedo índice sobre mi mentón y sonríe.

-te amo, ¿lo sabes no?-me dice de repente, le sonrió.

-si lo sé, yo también lo hago-le digo y beso su frente, para al separarme ver como lagrimas empiezan a caer por su rostro-hey ¿qué pasa?-digo tomándola del rostro delicadamente, ella niega con la cabeza mientras las seca -Katniss, ¿qué pasa?-digo y me siento en la cama sentándola a mi lado, esconde su rostro en mi cuello mientras yo acaricio su cabello y esta así un momento sollozando, pero luego se separa mirándome a los ojos. Toma la mano que tengo en su rostro y la coloca en su abdomen desnudo.

-vamos a ser papas-me dice ya calmada, solo puedo sonreír-de nuevo-sonríe, me acerco y le doy un beso dulce y duradero, no me quisiera separar nunca.

-¿cuánto tiempo?-le pregunto, la verdad es que teníamos dudas, más bien ella tenía sospechas, le dije que visitara a la doctora para asegurarnos, eso había pasado hace como un mes, y pensé que las sospechas no habían sido acertadas, no quise preguntarle, porque pensé que había sido una falsa alarma, y con todo lo que estaba pasando últimamente me había olvidado por completo.

-tres meses –dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabello, yo ya estaba en su regazo tocando su vientre.

-pensé que había sido una falsa alarma, como fuiste a la doctora hace más de un mes-dije y después bese su mano.

-lo que pasa es que esta vez los exámenes tardaron más, el hospital no está recibiendo los suministros necesarios del capitolio-aplaque un poco mi sonrisa, me di cuenta en que me había metido… ¿cómo puedo hacer para dejarla ahora? No puedo hacerlo mientras esté embarazada, no puedo abandonarla de nuevo cuando más me necesita.

Por lo poco que sabia la revolución estaba muy lejos de llevarse a cabo aun, el levantamiento se estaba organizando, sin embargo era poco probable que sucediera en meses o quizá años más, sonreí al pensar que estaría con ella el tiempo suficiente para conocer a mi nuevo hijo o hija, para ver como su vientre crece y para esta vez ser yo el que reciba al nuevo fruto de nuestro amor.

* * *

 **hola! y bienvenidos a la segunda parte, gracias por haber estado presentes antes y haberlo estado ahora, los viernes saben que son mis dias infernales y me alegra poder en la noceh subirles cap :)**

 **espero nos leamos pronto!**


	2. Capitulo 65 Tranquilidad

KATNISS POV

-uhhh ahora no sabes cómo se va a poner tu mama, va a tener más sueño, mas nauseas, mas lágrimas, mas hambre-dice peeta mientras acaricia mi abdomen aun plano, yo golpeo su hombro.-pero también va a necesitar más caricias de papa-dice y besa mi mano, sonrió-va a necesitar que cumpla todos sus antojos y que este a su lado cuando ya no pueda caminar, cuando tu crezcas tanto que ella se canse de sostenerte, pero yo estaré ahí para apoyarlos a los dos.

-tu papa va a tejer tu ropita también-digo hablándole a mi hijo-tus abuelitos van a estar muy contentos, tus tíos, tus primos y tus hermanitos.

Glimmer tenía un niño de tan solo 1 año junto con josh; era igualito a ellos, tan hermoso, tan enterado de su belleza a pesar de ser pequeño; fox junto con luke tenían otro niño de tan solo 3 meses, de ojos celestes y pelirrojo como ella, eran tan felices con él, les había costado muchísimo tenerlo y lo cuidaban como lo que vale, oro.

Mis hijos eran los más hermosos del mundo ante mis ojos de mama, y sabía que se alegrarían muchísimo ante la noticia de su nuevo hermanito.

FLASHBACK

Estábamos en el lago, Joseph y Alex a un costado jugando mientras peeta y yo estábamos apoyados en un árbol contemplándolos. Con sus tres añitos recién cumplidos todavía se ayudaban entre los dos para poder permanecer de pie, de repente vienen corriendo y los recibimos mientras se tiran hacia nosotros.

-mami, mami-dice Alex desde los brazos de su papa- Joseph quiere decirte algo-dice señalando a su hermano.

-¿qué pasa Joseph?-pregunto mirándolo mientras se sienta frente a mí.

-le pregunte a tía Prim, como venían los bebes-abrí los ojos impresionada, mire a peeta que se reía disimuladamente y después me dirigí a mi hijo.

-¿y qué te dijo mi amor?-sabía que tendría que enfrentarme a estas preguntas algún día, pero nunca pensé que sería tan pronto.

-que los papas llaman a la cigüeña, para que ella le traiga los bebes-dijo con una sonrisa-entonces tienes que llamarla de nuevo mami, quiero otro hermanito.- trague saliva, nunca espere que me pida algo así- Alex también quiere-dijo señalándolo mientras este asiente, miro a Peeta que aun sonríe.

-pero…ya tienes un hermanito Joseph, tienes a Alex-le digo para tratar de zafar de esta situación.

-pero queremos otro hermanito mas pequeño, para cuidarlo y que me obedezca, porque Alex no quiere hacerlo-dice mientras juega con mi pelo.

-tienes a Erick, el hijo de tu tío josh y a tresh de tu tío luke, ellos son pequeños-dije acariciando su cabeza.

-pero no viven con nosotros mama, yo quiero un hermanito propio-peeta ríe y yo lo miro con el ceño fruncido, trata de aguantarse la risa.

-no solo yo tengo que estar de acuerdo bebe, tu papa también tiene que llamar-digo y miro a peeta superada, ahora el tendrá que arreglar esto.

-llamaremos hoy en la noche entonces-dijo peeta despreocupado, y no tengo tiempo de protestar porque mis hijos ya están parados festejando que se salieron con la suya una vez más.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Estoy sentada en el sillón de la sala esperando a que mi papa traiga a mis niños, rio mientras peeta no se cansa de hablar con nuestro bebe, haciendo de cuenta que no estoy.

-¡mami!-dicen los dos al ver que rio y corren hacia mí, peeta se levanta de mi regazo y deja que mis dos niños me den un gran abrazo con sus pequeños bracitos, entre los dos son capaces de rodearme por completo, cuando los tengo en mis brazos es la sensación mas cálida que puedo sentir, me dan un beso y Joseph pone su manito en mi rostro-¿estas mejor mami?

-si mi amor estoy mejor, ahora que están aquí-le digo con una sonrisa y dándole un beso a ambos.

-¿te sientes mal preciosa?-dijo de repente mi papa entrando de la mano de effie.

Me alegraba que el al fin este siendo feliz, que le haya pedido a effie que se quedara con él, ya que ella solo esperaba eso, que él se lo pidiera. Me sorprendió cuando lo hizo, fue tan repentino, nadie lo esperaba, fue en el primer cumpleaños de Alex y Joseph, desde ese día nunca más los vi alejados, él estaba más feliz y en el rostro de ella solo se podía ver alegría.

-querida no tienes que descuidar tu salud, ¿fuiste al médico?-dijo effie saludándome con un beso y tomando asiento en frente mío.

-estoy bien effie, fui, me dijo que todo estaba bien-conteste y sonreí.

-me alegro, nosotros nos vamos, porque ya te trajimos a estos traviesos-dijo mi papa, entonces Alex salto a sus brazos.

-abuelo, ¿le puedo mostrar a mi mama lo que nos regalaste?-dijo y me miro.

-papa… ¿que fue?-lo regaño con la mirada, siempre cumplía sus caprichos sin necesidad de pedirme permiso, él me sonreía inocentemente.

-nada preciosa, solo…-dijo sonriendo

-¡un perrito!-dijo Joseph desde los brazos de Effie-¿podemos traerlo papa? Está en el auto del abuelo- y ahí están mis niños otra vez recurriendo al único que saben no les negaría nada.

-no sé, hay que ver qué opina tu mama-dice mirándome… y ahí está el, dejándome siempre la responsabilidad de ser la mala de la película.

-está bien, pero lo van a tener que cuidar ustedes-les digo seria y señalando a los dos, ambos solo asienten, saben que cuando hablo en serio, hablo en serio.

De inmediato salen de la mano de mi papa a buscar a su perrito. En estos años su relación se fortaleció de tal manera; nunca había visto el brillo en la mirada de mi papa como el que tiene al ver a mis hijos, son sus únicos nietos además del bebe que viene en camino… pienso en eso y sonrió para mí, mientras peeta me rodea con su brazo en la cintura y esperamos que traigan al nuevo integrante de la familia.

Effie y mi papa se despiden, mientras peeta juega con el perrito y con los mellizos, entonces me siento con ellos en la alfombre de la sala, miro a peeta y asiento, quiero que los primeros que sepan la noticia sean ellos.

-niños dejen al perrito un momento, con mama queremos contarles algo-dijo peeta abriendo sus brazos para que Alex valla a ellos, yo tome a Joseph.-estamos muy felices y espero que también ustedes sean felices con la noticia-me miro con una sonrisa- además del perrito, un nuevo integrante va a llegar a nuestra familia- mis niños lo miraron con confusión.

-van a tener un hermanito-le digo a ambos mirándolos a los ojos, sus rostros cambian automáticamente a una expresión de alegría.

-¿dónde está mami? ¿Dónde está él bebe?-dijo Alex emocionado mirando hacia su costados.

-esta aquí-dijo Peeta colocando su mano en mi abdomen-en el estómago de mama…

-¿te comiste al bebe mami?-me miro sorprendido Joseph.

-no, no-dijo peeta riendo con su mano aun donde la tenía-la cigüeña lo trajo muy muy pequeñito, y lo puso al lado del estómago de mami para que crezca ahí y ella pueda cuidarlo, para que todos podamos cuidarlos, cuidando a su mama-dijo y me sonrió, me alegraba tenerlo para que explique este tipo de cosas, yo no era muy buena con las palabras, pero el siempre sabía que decir.

Mis hijos se acercaron a mí y sin decir nada pusieron sus manitos al lado de la de peeta, él les sonrió afirmativamente y les dijo que de ahora en más me tendrían que tratar con cuidado ya que él bebe necesitaba tranquilidad.

No podía estar más tranquila teniéndolos a ellos a mi lado, eran lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz, que ellos estuvieran bien y estuvieran conmigo en estos momentos.

Me ilusionaba el hecho de que en este embarazo peeta si pudiera estar conmigo, que viera como nuestro hijo o hija crecía y poder ser el quien lo reciba al mundo.

* * *

 **hola! espero que esten teniendo un lindo sabado, les dejo cap nuevo :)**

bea... **muchas gracias por tu review en la primer parte de la historia :) me alegra muchisimo que la hayas seguido desde el primer capitulo :) la verdad es que lo que mas me importa es que la historia llegue a las personas y con solo leerla ya es un halago para mi :) muchas gracias por tu review largo, me encantan! trate de que la historia satisfaciera los deseos de un lector, ya que yo tambien leo fanfics, me alegra que esperes con ansias esta segunda temporada y espero sorprenderte con cada capitulo :)**

 **nos leemos pronto!**


	3. Capitulo 66 Por ella

-¿quieren saber el sexo?-nos preguntó la doctora mientras pasaba ese aparatito por mi abdomen abultado de 6 meses. Mire a Peeta y el me miro suplicante, quería saberlo, pero yo estaba dudosa… no pude mas de la curiosidad y asentí a la doctora.-a ver…se mueve mucho-dijo presionando mi estómago para que mi bebe se dejara ver-ahí estas-dijo como refiriéndose a el-…al parecer es… una niña-dijo y nos sonrió.

-una niña-repitió peeta sonriendo y besando mi frente.

El la deseaba mucho, decía que los niños a pesar de ser varones eran muy apegados a mí y que el necesitaba una niña que solo fuera de él, su niña consentida.

Cuando llegamos a nuestra casa de inmediato se dirigió al cuarto que seria de la bebe, era la habitación de al lado; los niños hace tiempo se habían mudado al frente de la mía y dormían juntos, porque ellos eran así, nunca estaban separados.

No sé de donde Saco pintura rosa y empezó a arreglar el cuarto de la pequeña, cuando entre en el me impresione al ver el lindo paisaje que estaba pintando en la pared en frente de su cuna blanca.

-le va a encantar-dije y el giro al parecer sorprendido de que este ahí, se levantó, y beso mi vientre.

-todo para las mujeres de mi vida-lo acerque y lo bese dulcemente, me encantaba como era, como se entregaba por completo cuando amaba alguien, era el mejor padre, el padre que siempre he querido para mis hijos, nunca me arrepentía de elegirlo una y otra vez, cada día y a cada segundo.

PEETA POV

Cuando la doctora dijo que sería una niña no cabía de la emoción, siempre quise tener una hija y sería el más feliz si llegara a ser igual que katniss, tan hermosa como ella.

Mientras pintaba ese atardecer en su cuarto pensaba en como seria, como sería tenerla en mis brazos por primera vez, y como puede que no la vea crecer; eso me entristecía, por un momento pensé en abandonar la lucha, sin embargo no podía, ahora tendría que luchar mas, por ella.

FLASHBACK

-¡papi!-dijo dándose la vuelta y corrió a mis brazos, la cargue como si siempre lo hubiese hecho y sentí como sus bracitos me fundían en un abrazo, me dio un beso en la mejilla, el cual me hizo explotar de alegría.

Tenía el pelo oscuro y ojos azules como los míos, me miraba fijamente con ellos mientras sonreía, yo acariciaba su largo cabello mientras contemplaba su belleza, era la niña más linda que hubiese visto en el mundo, su sonrisa iluminaba más que el sol en el lago, que era donde estábamos. Empezamos a caminar alrededor de el sin decirnos nada, yo tomando su pequeña manito mientras ella patea algunas piedritas que se cruzan en nuestro camino.

-yo estaré bien, no tienes que preocuparte-me dijo y me puse en cuclillas para tenerla de frente.

-no quisiera dejarte nunca, ¿lo sabes no? Nunca quisiera tener que irme de tu lado-dije tomando sus manitos y derramando algunas lágrimas, ella de inmediato las seca con sus pequeños dedos.

-yo entiendo papi, tienes que luchar para que estemos en un mundo mejor, como el héroe que eres-dijo y me dedico una sonrisa.

No podía creer que esta niña de al parecer 6 años hablara de esa manera, no podía creer que fuera mi hija, pero lo sabía, sabía que era mía, porque cuando la miraba, veía a Katniss.

-siempre te voy a amar y si no regreso lo tienes que recordar-dije mientras apartaba un poco de su cabello por detrás de sus hombros.

-regresaras, lo sé, tienes que prometerme que harás todo lo posible por volver con nosotros-asentí completamente seguro de ello.

-te lo juro, voy a hacer todo lo posible para volver –la abrace porque no podía aguantar más las lágrimas y sentía una presión horrible en mi corazón por esta despedida…

Abro los ojos de golpe, aun es de noche y katniss se encuentra a mi lado como siempre, hace unas horas me dijo que iba a ser papa otra vez, pero, ¿cómo puede ser posible? ¿Será que esa niña en mis sueños es él bebe que viene en camino? toco su abdomen aun plano y pienso que me haría muy feliz que esa hija, sea la que está creciendo en él.

Pienso en la promesa que le hice, y aunque fue un sueño, planeo cumplirla y volver con ella, volver con mi familia, cueste lo que cueste.

FIN FLASHBACK

-¿a dónde vas?-le pregunto a katniss cuando siento que se levanta de la cama y se pone la bata.

-quiero frutillas con crema-me dice en una sonrisa.

Así fueron estos meses, sus antojos aumentan mientras el tiempo pasa, a pesar de que son las 3 de la madrugada.

-amor acuéstate, yo te las traeré-me levante rápido de la cama.

-no me gusta que me trates como una inútil-dice y se coloca las manos en la cintura mirándome enojada.

-no te trato así, solo que estas a punto de tener a nuestra princesa, no puedes andar sola por ahí.

-entonces tengo que ir y tu vendrás conmigo, para que no este "sola"-dijo esto último entre comillas y saliendo por la puerta del cuarto sin dejarme protestar…

Estamos sentados en el sillón, comiendo las frutillas mientras la hago reír, ella tiene sus piernas apoyadas en mi regazo mientras yo acaricio a mi niña que patea; katniss ya está de 8 meses y medio y Siempre que cumplía sus antojos y más cuando se trataba de algo dulce, nuestra hija parecía ponerse más inquieta y me alegraba que cuando sintiera mis manos en el abdomen de su mama me diera pataditas como queriendo tocarme, como sabiendo que yo estaba ahí.

KATNISS POV

-mami se mueve-dice Alex sentado a mi lado en el sillón del kiosco, con su manito sintiendo como su hermanita patea.

-si mi amor, te saluda-le digo con una sonrisa-eres su hermanito mayor, ella te quiere.

-¿no te duele mami?-pregunta nuevamente Joseph tocando mi mano preocupado. A pesar de que mis dos hijos son apegados a mí, Joseph es más maduro al ser el hermano mayor, en todo este tiempo ha estado pendiente, como un niño grande.

-no Joseph, me gusta que tu hermanita se mueva, así sé que está bien-él me sonríe.

Estamos caminando adentro cuando de repente siento una fuerte punzada en mi vientre, lo tomo y se lo que significa. Lentamente voy hasta el sillón y respiro hondo, mientras lo acaricio y cierro los ojos, no quiero preocupar a mis hijos así que me aguanto las ganas de gritar ante cada contracción.

-Joseph-lo llamo con la respiración pausada-ve a buscar a tu abuelo o abuela y pídeles que vengan ¿sí?-le pido con media sonrisa para que no se preocupe, el asiente y sale en busca de alguno.

Es cuando veo que peeta cruza la entrada que ciento que el alma me vuelve al cuerpo.

-peeta-digo cuando veo su cara preocupada al acercarse a mí- ya viene, ya va a nacer la niña.-no tengo que decir más ya que el me carga en brazos dejando a los niños con su madre y tomando el bolso que ella le entrega.

Vamos en la camioneta, mientras yo respiro tratando de tranquilizar mi dolor, peeta toma mi mano por momentos y yo me aferro a ella.

Cuando llegamos al hospital pide de inmediato una silla de ruedas. Todo pasa muy rápido y yo ya estoy en la habitación, la doctora llega y la veo entre mis piernas otra vez.

-bueno katniss, su bebe ya está lista para nacer, así que la tienes que ayudar-dice y sé que me sonríe por debajo de su barbijo.-cuando te indique, puja-me dice y lo hago.

Con cada esfuerzo apretó la mano de peeta que siempre estuvo a mi lado, siento que le estoy quitando la circulación, pero él no dice nada, solo me sonríe y se dedica a darme fuerzas para seguir. Cuando siento que no puedo más, y ha pasado mucho tiempo, escuchó su llanto y se que mi bebe ya está en el mundo.

Peeta me mira como pidiéndome permiso para soltar mi mano e ir a ver a su hija, yo solo asiento, estoy muy débil como para hablar.

Cuando la toma en brazos, ella deja de llorar, nunca voy a olvidar este momento y me alegro de que todo aparentemente haya salido bien. Él le concede su dedo índice y ella con su pequeña manito lo toma, él sonríe mientras tiene lágrimas en los ojos. Luego me mira y se acerca.

-gracias, es hermosa, muy hermosa-me da un corto beso en los labios y después me entrega a la niña.

Tiene razón, es la bebe más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, su pelo es oscuro como el mío, pero sus ojos son los de su papa, lo miro y después la miro a ella… se la entrego porque me siento débil, en cualquier momento cerrare los ojos… y lo hago.

* * *

 **hola! paso a dejarles este capitulo temprano porque se que despues no voy a poder subir :( les pido perdon por no actualizar ayer pero estoy a full con cosas atrasadas de la uni, y hoy estoy tratando de avanzar en eso tambien :) asi que bueno, espero haya disfrutado el capitulo :) personalmente son uno de los capitulos que mas me ha gustado escribir, porque su familia crece con el tiempo, y ellos estan felices en mucho tiempo a pesar de lo que esta pasando a su alrededor, espero sigan la historia de cerca, gracias por ponerla en favoritos y por los hermosos comentarios! no estoy respondiendo porque como les comente estoy a full con la universidad, pero los leo porque me llega la notificacion al mail y ese lo tengo todo el dia abierto en el el celular, asi que leo sus opiniones y me encanta! gracias y nos leemos pronto! ;)**


	4. Capitulo 67 Luminosa

PEETA POV

Me alarmo cuando Katniss cierra sus ojos, pero rápidamente me despreocupo cuando la doctora me dice que todo está bien, solo es el cansancio por lo que acaba de pasar.

La llevan a una habitación mientras yo acompaño a nuestra hija, la veo a través de un vidrio, en medio de muchos otros bebes, no quiero perderla de vista ni un minuto, es cuando veo llegar a Haymitch que salgo de mi mundo para recibir su fuerte abrazo.

-¿cómo están?-me pregunta cuando se separa de mí con una sonrisa mientras Effie lo mira emocionada y acaricia su brazo.

-bien, es ella-le digo señalando a mi hija, el la ve y solo puede sonreír aún más, de repente me da otro abrazo, pero este dura más.

-gracias muchacho, es muy hermosa-me susurra en el oído, cuando nos separamos los dejó para que sigan contemplando a la niña mientras me dirijo a la habitación en la que esta Katniss, no quiero que despierte y que yo no este.

Cuando llego aun duerme, parece tan exhausta, pero a la vez su cara refleja felicidad, seguro porque pudo ver al fin el rostro de nuestra bebe. Pienso en como tuvo que pasar el parto de los niños sin mí, tuvo a su padre, pero yo no estaba ahí, eso es algo que nunca me podre perdonar y es algo de lo que a ella no le gusta hablar. Salgo de mis pensamientos cuando empieza a removerse en la cama, poco a poco abre los ojos, me acerco para levantarla con un beso.

-te amo-es lo único que sale de mí, ella me mira sonriente.

-yo también, los amo a los cuatro-dice y sonrió, me giro porque la puerta se abre, es Haymitch entrando con su nieta en brazos junto con Effie, Katniss al verlo sonríe y los saluda.

Cuando la bebe está en sus brazos la mira detenidamente, ha escuchado su voz y parece saber que ella es su mama ya que con sus pequeñas manitos toca su rostro mientras Katniss sonríe. Luego sin esperármelo, me dedica una mirada, me mira a mí y después mira a Katniss, mira a Haymitch y Effie, es muy observadora y parece impresionada ante lo que ve, de repente empieza a llorar, entonces Haymitch y Effie salen de la habitación para que Katniss pueda alimentarla.

Verla así de nuevo, es tan hermoso; ella es tan hermosa, sé que esta imagen de ella con mi hija quedara para siempre en mi memoria, empiezo a pensar como hare para poder separarme de ellas, ¿cómo dejarlas si siento estas inmensas ganas de cuidarlas siempre? Aunque sé que Katniss es fuerte y podrá salir adelante, por un momento me planteo si abre hecho lo correcto este tiempo, si el haberme involucrado con los rebeldes ayudara en algo a la revolución que se avecina, Y sé que aunque aporte solo un poco, algo será, en comparación a no hacer nada.

KATNISS POV

La veo y todavía no puedo creerlo, esta pequeña niña, mía y de Peeta, un pedacito de nosotros dos. Se parece mucho a mí, debo de admitirlo, pero sus ojos son los de él, eso me reconforta, cada vez que me mira con ellos no puedo hacer más que sonreír. Estamos en el hospital lo que resta del día y la noche también, pero al día siguiente ya nos dan el alta.

Al entrar en la casa mis niños corren hacia mí, les indico que tienen que hacer silencio ya que su hermanita sigue durmiendo. Me siento en medio del sillón y ellos están parados en frente mío, contemplándola y sonriendo, cada uno toma una manito, lo hacen con tanta delicadeza, pareciera que tuvieran miedo de romperla.

Ella abre sus ojos y me mira para después mirar a sus hermanitos, les sonríe y ellos la saludan.

El resto del día se la pasa en brazos, la lleve a la hacienda para que la conozcan y me recuerdan que no habíamos pensado un nombre, es algo que tenemos que reflexionar mucho con Peeta.

En la noche cuando ya ambos estamos en la cama con ella en medio, veo como Peeta la mira embobado, tiene su pequeña manito en la suya y cada vez que abre los ojos no hacen más que sonreírse mutuamente, él se la comería besos si fuera posible.

-debemos ponerle un nombre-digo desviando su atención hacia a mí.

-la veo y se me ocurre que es tan bella como…-entonces mira por la ventana-como la luna…

-luna….me gusta-digo de repente y es verdad, ella es tan luminosa como la luna, y el ponerle ese nombre es como un homenaje, a aquella luna que es la que pudo mantener vivo nuestro amor a pesar de estar lejos.

Estamos los tres juntos, yo contemplando como Peeta duerme con una sonrisa que nunca le había visto, todavía no lo creo, pero soy más feliz que antes, más feliz de que nuestra familia siga creciendo y porque nunca pensé que me podría sentir más plena cada día, a su lado todo era más fácil…

Los últimos tres meses visitamos casi todos los días la hacienda, ya que Peeta quiere que me dedique por completo a nuestra niña, al menos hasta que esté más grande. Cuando llegamos los niños se van inmediatamente a jugar con Finn, Prim cuida a luna y yo voy al estudio para hablar con mi tío y mi papa.

-¿porque no me dijeron nada antes?-les pregunto enojada.

-no queríamos preocuparte Katniss, tú estabas con luna, tenías que estar tranquila-de repente dice mi tío.

-¿te das cuenta que si es verdad lo que me dicen, mis hijos se pueden quedar sin su padre?-digo tomándome la cabeza y aguantando la angustia.

Al parecer tanto Peeta como sus hermanos eran sospechosos de ayudar a los rebeldes, ellos no lo saben pues no están en los ámbitos en los que se paseaba mi familia.

Nadie estaba de acuerdo con lo que pasaba en el país, mucho menos mi tío y mi papa, pero prácticamente eran obligados a colaborar con el ejército de Panem teniendo que regalar parte de nuestras cosechas.

-tranquila preciosa, son solo sospechas, eso pasa porque tu esposo y sus hermanos nunca van a las juntas, hable con él, pero es terco como tú, no está de acuerdo con el presidente y no piensa aparentar.-me acerque a el que estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio y me puse en cuclillas, le tome las manos.

-tienes que hacer algo papa, no puedes dejar que sospechen de él, puede ser peligroso que este en la mira-digo prácticamente rogándole mientras él toma mi mejilla en su mano con preocupación.

-tranquila Katniss, con tu papa nos hemos asegurado de que sepan que Peeta nunca estaría involucrado en esas cosas-me dice mi tío tomando mi hombro-aunque no estamos seguros de que no sea así.

-¿cómo?-digo confundida y girando a verlo, me levanto a su altura- no tío, él no está en eso…

-no estamos seguros, y es por eso que te estamos pidiendo que hables con el-dijo mi papa mirándome seriamente-eres la única que puede convencerlo para que tome otra posición respecto al tema, aunque no esté de acuerdo, debe de colaborar, no solo basta con el apoyo que tu tío y yo le damos, el necesita demostrar que está de parte del gobierno, sino tiene mucho que perder.

Es entonces que me quedo pensando eso, es verdad, si llegara a ser cierto que Peeta colabora con los rebeldes lo podrían arrestar o hasta matar por traición. Se me ahoga el corazón al pensar que podría perderlo, que podría perder al padre de mis hijos y al amor de mi vida.

PEETA POV

Estoy saliendo de la biblioteca cuando los veo entrar, mis dos niños me saludan con un beso y de inmediato se van a jugar, Katniss me pasa a mi niña, pero veo algo raro en su mirada, esta triste, preocupada por algo.

-¿pasa algo?-le digo mientras tomo su mejilla, pero ella desvía la mirada hacia el suelo.

-tenemos que hablar-me dice y esta vez me mira directo a los ojos. Dejo a luna con mi mama y camino detrás de ella hasta el estudio, cierro la puerta detrás de mí.-¿cuándo me ibas a decir que estabas ayudando a los rebeldes?-me dice de repente y siento como mi corazón se detiene.

-¿qué?-es lo único que puedo contestarle, no entiendo de donde saco eso, ¿Será que habrán hablado con ella?

-lo que escuchaste-dice mirándome con los brazos cruzados y preocupada, sé que no le puedo seguir ocultando las cosas, tiene que saber qué es lo que estoy haciendo.

-no quería que te enterarás Katniss, es peligroso que te involucres en esto-dije acercándome. Ella acorta la distancia entre nosotros y me abraza llorando.

-¿porque lo hiciste Peeta? Te pueden matar, te van a matar si se enteran-dice sollozando en mi cuello.

-me necesitan, así como necesitan a todos-digo tomando su rostro y secando algunas de sus lágrimas-la tiranía de Snow nos va a alcanzar Katniss, va a buscar la manera de sacarnos todo como lo viene haciendo con los otros distritos, tenemos que hacer algo.

-no quiero perderte Peeta, nosotros te necesitamos ¿es que acaso no pensaste en tu familia?-me dijo separándose de mí y sentándose en el sillón.

-siempre pienso en ustedes y es por eso que me uní a esta lucha, para que nuestros hijos no tengan que ver injusticias en un futuro, para que sean libres de elegir como quieren vivir y que no sean obligados a pensar algo con lo que no están de acuerdo- digo sentándome a su lado, ella toma mi rostro con una de sus manos.

-siempre tan noble-dijo y me sonrió mientras que con su pulgar acariciaba mi mejilla-simplemente no concibo una vida sin ti, no quiero que te pase nada.

-nada me pasara, siempre estaré a su lado-lo dije, pero no lo pensaba, no estaba seguro de volver porque en la lucha podría dejar mi vida o en el caso de que el gobierno de Snow me descubriera también podría morir o ser preso, sin embargo no quería pensar en eso, solo quería disfrutar de sus brazos rodeándome y de cada minuto que podría pasar con ellos.

* * *

 **hola! si me inspiro demasiado, de seguro me quedo hasta mañana, y esa no es la idea porque tengo que volver a estudiar jaja, gracias por estar ahi! por ponerla en favoritos! espero que hasta ahora las historia los siga atrapando...**

linyta54... **gracias por estar ahi al pie del cañon nuevamente! :) yo tambien ando un poco perdida porque estoy a full con la uni y todo eso, pero me queda esta semana y la proxima y creo que en vacaciones podre explayarme mas en los capitulos, lo voy a intentar, me gusta saber su opinion, pero entiendo si no tienen un ratito mas que para leer porque yo ando igual :) tu comentario me llena de amor y me alienta a seguir subiendo la historia! gracias! espero leer mas de lo que te va pareciendo lo que sigue :)**

 **nos leemos pronto!**


	5. Capitulo 68 El ultimo recuerdo

Lo único que puedo sentir cuando me lo confirma es desesperación, ¿cómo lo sacaré de esto? No lo sé, porque es imposible desvincularlo de lo que esta por suceder, lo conozco tanto como me conozco a mí misma y entiendo sus razones para querer pelear, pienso que lo único que puedo hacer es apoyarlo en esto y tratar de cuidar que nadie se de cuenta de lo que está haciendo, pero no puedo hacerlo sola…

-Katniss…-dice casi en un susurro, sorprendido al verme en la entrada de su casa.

-hola, ¿puedo pasar?-el solo asiente con la cabeza y cierra la puerta detrás de mí, camino hasta su sala y me quedo parada hasta que el me invita a tomar asiento.

-¿qué paso? Porque…-no lo dejo continuar, él está tan extrañado como yo al verme aquí, en este tiempo solo nos hemos visto rara vez en la preciosa, ya que claro, tenía que visitar a su madre. No quiero aparentar, así que decido ir de frente con las cosas.

-¿qué tan sospechosos se ven peeta y sus hermanos?-lo miro directamente a los ojos, porque siempre pude ver si me mentía en ellos. No es un hombre que ande con vueltas y se que inmediatamente me contara lo que sabe, lo cual es mucho ya que él trabaja para el gobierno, maneja las ganancias de este y es por supuesto una de las primeras personas en las que confían.

-he podido en estos años ocultar la faltante de los mellark, pero temo ya no poder hacerlo katniss-dice y me mira a los ojos, no me miente cuando me dice que todo este tiempo ha estado evitando que algo le pasara a peeta-alguien más ocupara mi lugar, yo me enliste en el ejército-cuando escucho esto no sé qué decir, se está metiendo en una situación tan peligrosa como en la que se metió peeta.

-¿pero cuando? ¿Porque Gale?-le digo mientras toco sus manos, pero inmediato las alejo al pensar que no es correcto.

-quería esperar a tener el valor para decírtelo, así tú le advertías a peeta…no te preocupes, iba a dejar mi puesto solo hasta que tu estuvieras enterada-dice mientras ve como mis manos se entrelazan, veo una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

-no solo me preocupo por él, Gale tú también me preocupas-entonces me mira extrañamente, decido aclarar las cosas- eres mi amigo y siento que no te estás dando cuenta en que te estas metiendo.

-katniss la guerra es inevitable y cada uno está tomando partido por un bando, no tengo otra opción prácticamente, si no estoy con ellos estoy en su contra y si llegaran a matarme o aprisionarme mi mama no lo podría soportar, ya ha perdió a mi padre, es suficiente dolor.-dice triste.

-pero si vas a la guerra puedes morir también-le digo esta vez tomando fuertemente sus manos, es mi amigo y siento que debe de tener muchos problemas en su interior y, necesita que alguien lo escuche.

-pero al menos podre hacer algo desde adentro…-me dice decidido.

-¿hablas de ayudar a los rebeldes?-digo sorprendida.

-si puedo, lo hare-dice despreocupado-hay muchas personas que no están de acuerdo con esto ¿sabes? solo que no son tan valientes como peeta para oponerse al gobierno-toma más fuerte mis manos-no es justo que esta guerra absurda separe familias… no te puedo afirmar cuando se desatara todo… no sé cuánto tiempo pase, pero quiero que sepas que siempre contaras conmigo-solo puedo dedicarle media sonrisa, sé que cuento con el así como él cuenta conmigo.

-gracias Gale, gracias por ayudar a peeta en este tiempo-le digo antes de que pueda abrirme la puerta, le doy un gran abrazo porque si no fuera por él, peeta hubiese sido preso hace tiempo.

-se los debía, después de lo que paso-me dijo mientras tomaba mis manos con fuerza.

PEETA POV

-deja yo la llevo-le digo a katniss tomando a mi hija en brazos, está dormida porque acaba de comer, mientras la llevo a su cuna la admiro, siempre me gusta hacerlo, nunca me canso de mirarla, cuando termino de acostarla katniss me habla.

-te tengo que contar algo-dice seria mientras yo camino por la habitación desvistiéndome y buscando mi pijama.

-¿qué paso amor?-digo despreocupado, aunque se que con ese tono nada bueno se puede avecinar.

-fui a ver a Gale-me suelta de repente, por un momento me quedo quieto, para después terminar de ponerme la camiseta, al ver que no digo nada ella decide continuar-le pregunte sobre tu situación y la de tus hermanos...

-no era necesario katniss-dije sentándome en la cama.

-si lo era peeta, me dijo algo de lo que no me hubiese enterado si no hubiese ido a verlo-hizo una pausa y continuo- en estos años en los que estuvo manejando los negocios del distrito pudo justificar los desvíos de las panaderías, pero ahora ya no podrá hacerlo, alguien más ocupara su lugar.

-no quiero que intervengas en esto katniss, mientras menos tengas que ver mejor será-no quería que me hablara más del tema, no quería discutir ya que de verdad me enojaba el hecho de que ella haya ido a buscar a Gale.

-pero peeta, tienes que cuidarte, por favor-me miro con desesperación a los ojos y es entonces cuando me arrepiento de mis celos absurdos.

-lo hare, voy a cuidar mejor como justificar los gastos, pero por favor te pido a ti que no te involucres en esto, no quisiera que puedan culparte de nada de lo que está pasando-le digo mientras la acerco a mi pecho.

-lo hago porque te amo-y es que siento que derrama algunas lágrimas- y no quiero que tengas que irte, que nos volvamos a separar, por una guerra que no tiene sentido.

-yo también quisiera que todo fuera distinto, que nada de esto estuviera pasando porque lo que menos quiero es separarme de ustedes-agarro su rostro y la miro a los ojos secando sus lágrimas-pase lo que pase, siempre estaré contigo, siempre te amare y si muero… el ultimo recuerdo que pasara por mi mente será el brillo de tus ojos al mirarme.

-no morirás-dijo tomando mis muñecas y sorbiendo su nariz- tienes que volver con nosotros peeta, tienes que prometérmelo-me dice tratando de no llorar.

-te lo juro, hare todo por volver-la beso… y nos entregamos de nuevo, así como lo hemos hecho todos estos años, nunca me cansare de sentirla mía y me es tan poco el tiempo que he vivido con ella.

Mientras la veo dormir en mis brazos pienso en cuanto tiempo perdimos no estando juntos, por cosas absurdas que nos sucedían. Claro que volveré para estar con ella, para ver como nuestros hijos crecen y sentir el resto de mis días el calor de su cuerpo.

Cuando escucho el llanto de luna, dejo a katniss delicadamente sobre la cama y voy en busca de mi niña.

-cumpliré mi promesa luna, volveré con ustedes-le digo mientras me mira con sus enormes ojos, ella solo sonríe y toma mi dedo índice con su pequeña manito.

La paseo por su habitación ya que en las noches suele ponerse inquieta. Katniss no lo sabe, pues es un secreto entre ella y yo. Nos gusta mirar el atardecer en su pared para luego mirar la luna en todos sus estados, le cuento historias que brotan de mi imaginación y poco a poco ella vuelve a dormirse.

Vigilo sus sueño desde la ventana, alternando mi mirada entre ella y la responsable de su nombre que está en el cielo; pienso en lo que me dijo katniss y si es cierto, pronto vendrán a buscarme. También se lo he ocultado, pero si llegaran a querer apresarnos mis hermanos ya tienen todo planeado para poder huir, no me quisieron decir dónde y creo que es mejor que no lo sepa ya que si katniss me ruega que se lo diga, de seguro termino por confesárselo.


	6. Capitulo 69 Un dia mas

Cuando menos me lo espero ya amaneció así que me cambio y bajo hacia el salón para empezar el día.

-señor mellark, le llego esto-me dijo una de las empleadas de la casa, entregándome una bolsa con cuatro cajitas adentro.

-gracias-le digo mientras subo las escaleras.

Estoy en frente de la habitación de mis hijos y cuando entro aún siguen durmiendo, así que decido sentarme en los pies de la cama para esperar hasta que se levanten.

-papa, ¿qué paso?-dijo Joseph preocupado al verme sentado en su cama.

-nada, solo los veía dormir-le digo y él se acerca a darme un beso de buenos días.

-¿qué es eso?-me pregunta señalando la bolsa.

-algo para ustedes-digo señalando a ambos, Alex ya está despierto y sentado en su cama. Tomo dos cajas de la bolsa y las abro para ver cuál trae lo que quiero darle a cada uno, entonces saco dos cadenitas y me acerco a ellos para ponérselas. Ambas son de oro y tienen la inicial de su nombre, las mande a hacer por si acaso algo me pasara, así tendrían con que recordarme.

-pero nuestro cumpleaños no es todavía-me dice Alex tomando su cadenita.

-lo sé, solo se las quería regalar para que pase lo que pase,-digo tomando el hombro de ambos- siempre sepan que los quiero.

-pero, ¿que podría pasar?-me dice Joseph curiosamente, él siempre ha sido más atento a lo que pasa a su alrededor y de seguro sospecha que algo está pasando de un tiempo para acá.

-solo quiero que me prometan, que si algún día yo llegase a faltar, ustedes cuidaran a su hermanita y a su mama por mí-los miro triste y veo en sus ojos confusión, pienso en que algún día serán buenos hombres y quiero que me recuerden si yo no pudiese volver a su lado, se que tendrán miles de otros ejemplos que seguir, hombres como sus abuelos o sus tíos, pero me gustaría saber que el día de mañana tengan algo de mí, ya que cuando los veo los siento tan parecidos, tan míos. Se que son los únicos que podrán ayudar a katniss a salir adelante y me alegro por eso, al menos le dejo una parte de mí en cada uno de nuestros hijos.- ¿me lo prometen?-no tienen que decir nada porque solo asienten mientras yo me acerco para abrazarlos.

Puede que no sea lo mejor estar haciendo esta especie de despedida ya que podría llegar a confundirlos, pero todo es tan incierto que no sé si en el momento de huir podre despedirme, decido hacerlo ahora, espero que sus frágiles mentes puedan recordar este momento y todos los momentos en los que he intentado demostrarles mi amor, que entiendan en un futuro porque hice las cosas, todo lo hice por ellos, y soy capaz de entregar mi vida para que ellos estén bien.

Voy a mi cuarto y cuando entro katniss está cambiando a luna, se acerca a mí y me da mi beso de buenos días con ella en brazos, beso la mejilla de mi hija, luego tomo de su mano y sin decir nada la llevo hasta el sillón de nuestra recamara.

-esto es para ti-le digo mientras abro la cajita que trae una prendedor con un sinsajo-para que siempre seas libre, cantes tan maravillosamente como lo haces y sepas que te amo eternamente-ella sin decirme nada con sus dedos toma un minuto el pequeño pájaro, me mira, sonríe y después me da un dulce beso.-y esta es para la niña más hermosa del mundo-tomo la última cadenita de la bolsa la cual tiene un dije de media luna que en el reverso tiene un grabado-siempre a tu lado-digo mientras se la coloco.

Katniss no aguanta más las lágrimas así que se lanza a mi pecho para poder llorar, es un lamento apenas audible ya que se está guardando todas las ganas de gritar, llora en silencio porque no quiere preocuparme, pero puedo sentir el latido de su corazón y se lo que ella de verdad está sintiendo.

KATNISS POV

Un par de meses habían pasado desde que me entere de la verdad, y aunque es poco tiempo, no parece serlo estando todos los días preocupada porque en cualquier momento peeta pudiera ser apresado. Todas las noches dormía abrazada a él y en mi mente me repetía "un día más"; era un deseo, poder vivir un día más con él, que podamos disfrutar un día más del pasear con nuestros hijos en el lago, ver cómo le enseña a los niños a montar en sus pequeños potrillos, y disfrutar de esas comidas en familia en las que solo las risas inundaban el ambiente. Desearía siempre tenerlo, poder abrazarlo todas las noches después de haber estado juntos, y escuchar siempre las palabras de amor que solo me dedica a mí; poder decirle que lo amo a cada instante no es suficiente ya que ninguno tiene idea de lo que pueda pasar mañana, solo espero que si nuestra vida acaba, este totalmente convencido de cuanto ha significado para mí, y cuanto seguirá significando pase lo que pase…

-¡Katniss! ¡Katniss!-siento que grita mi nombre en la sala así que bajo rápido.

-¿qué pasa aquí?-digo bajando las escaleras con mi niña en brazos.

-señora, disculpe, el señor mellark le prohibió la entrada a este hombre, pero se metió por la fuerza-dice uno de los guardias sosteniendo a Gale.

-está bien, puede dejarlo, tengo que hablar con él, puede retirarse-le digo mientras sale por la puerta.

-Vienen por el en cualquier momento-me dice aun agitado y siento como mi corazón se para.

Cuando lo veo atravesar la puerta junto con mi papa y mi tío lo único que puedo hacer es correr a abrazarlo, el acaricia la cabeza de luna mientras yo solo derramo lágrimas, estoy como en un estado de shock en el que mi corazón late tan apresuradamente que logra impedir que el aire llegue a mis pulmones y siento un nudo en la garganta que no me deja decir nada.

Todo sucede tan rápido… mis suegros traen unos bolsos al igual que peeta y sus hermanos, mi padre trata de tranquilizarme pero escucho solo una parte de lo que me dice. Al parecer todos se tienen que ir ya que el negocio mellark ha sido tomado por el gobierno ante las sospechas de traición, no solo peeta y sus hermanos son sospechosos, sino que su papa también lo es, susan lo acompaña porque así lo decidió.

Lo miro a los ojos mientras el sostiene mi mano, le ruego con la mirada que me lleve con él, pero el deja de mirarme para mirar a mis hijos que están a mi lado y a luna que esta en mis brazos, se que me tengo que quedar por mis niños, así como fox y glimmer tampoco van.

Sus hermanos terminan de despedirse de sus esposas e hijos; y veo como el abraza a mis niños con lágrimas en los ojos, trato de secar las mías para poder sostener su mirada el mayor tiempo posible. Joseph y Alex toman la mano de mi papa mientras peeta lo abraza y parece decirle algo al oído, abraza a mi tío y después se acerca a mi tomando mi mano que tiembla, besa la frente de mi niña para después apoyar su frente en su cabeza, mientras ella acaricia su rostro con su pequeña mano, la acompaño con la mía, no sé cómo hago pero mi cerebro logra que mi mano pueda tocar su mejilla suavemente para sentir su piel, me mira a los ojos, tampoco puede evitar llorar, nos decimos todo así, todo lo que nos hemos dicho estos años, me abraza y yo lo rodeo aspirando su aroma por última vez en mucho tiempo, este debe ser el dolor más fuerte que hemos sentido pues mi corazón y el suyo nunca habían latido tan apresuradamente.

Me separa para darme un beso, el cual nunca olvidare, tiene sabor salado por nuestras lágrimas, es tan desesperado y a la vez tan dulce que puede encender toda mi alma.

-te amo para siempre-le digo aun abrazada a él, sobre sus labios y con mis ojos cerrados.

-yo también… te amo, siempre estaré contigo, no lo olvides-me dice y suelta mi mano lentamente mientras se marcha, cuando lo hace siento un frio que pocas veces sentí, no es físico, pues es de mi alma que se rompe una vez más al tener que alejarme de él. Lo sigo hasta la puerta trasera y veo como se sube en su caballo, todo el tiempo sostiene mi mirada, hasta que llega el momento de mirar hacia adelante y junto con sus hermanos y sus papas se los empieza a ver cada vez más pequeños mientras recorren las tierras hasta adentrarse al bosque.


	7. Capitulo 70 A salvo

POV PEETA

Cuando voy llegando a la preciosa y veo a haymitch y finnick afuera, se que algo no está bien, sus caras lo reflejan y lo confirmo cuando por fin estoy en frente de ellos.

-muchacho, llego el momento-me dijo haymitch tomando mi hombro, solo asentí.

Nos habíamos preparado para lo que pudiese llegar a pasar, después de contarle la verdad a katniss, no pude ocultárselo mucho más tiempo a los hombres de su familia. Lo más extraño de todo es que en ningún momento me recriminaron la decisión que había tomado, es más, me apoyaban, ya que ellos tampoco estaban de acuerdo con el presidente.

Haymitch me ha prometido que si este momento llegaba él se encargaría de cuidar a mi familia, claro hasta que volviera, ya que tenía que hacerlo, se lo prometí a él también.

Mientras vamos de regreso a mi casa me explica que el negocio ya estaba siendo tomado por los soldados del ejército, y que toda mi familia tenía que huir, al menos todos los hombres. Sin embargo se que mi mama nos acompañara, lo decidió hace ya mucho tiempo, desde que se enteró de todo, y no hemos podido hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Al entrar me cruzo con sus ojos, ella sostiene mi mirada en todo momento y se acerca a mí rodeándome con el brazo que tiene libre, ya que en el otro se encuentra mi hija. No puedo evitar llorar y abrazarlas yo también, me duele, me duele mucho no poder ser yo el que las proteja y tener que alejarme, quizá nunca veré en la hermosa mujer en la que se convertirá luna o como katniss envejece y se vuelve más preciosa con el tiempo.

La veo suplicarme prácticamente que la lleve conmigo, pero no se puede, ambos lo sabemos; miro a mis hijos, a cada uno le dedico un momento, quiero llevarme la imagen de sus caras en mi mente, ya que ellos son mi fuerza, son la fuerza de los dos.

Me acerco a abrazar a haymitch y le susurro:-mantenlos a salvo, por favor.- Las manos de mis hijos pasan a tomar las de su abuelo y se que con el estarán bien, no confió en nadie más en el mundo, sé que el los ama tanto como yo.

Paso a mirar a mi hija, observo cada detalle de su pequeño rostro, siento como su manito se apoya en mi mejilla y solo puedo sentir como el alma se me desgarra por dentro al tener que dejarla, miro sus ojos tan parecidos a los míos, y se que ella siente todo lo que quiero decirle, ya que simples palabras no bastan para demostrarle todo mi amor.

Entonces llega el momento de despedirme de katniss, mientras la abrazo, sentir su aroma de cierta manera me tranquiliza, me vuelve a centrar en lo que quiero y tengo que lograr para poder volver. El beso que nos dimos no pudo ser más desesperado, en el busco tomar un poco de su alma, para llevármela conmigo; se que este momento era inevitable, se que estos años juntos nos hemos demostrado lo que sentíamos y también se que un amor así no se puede acabar, así yo no sobreviviera hasta mi último suspiro la amaría y sé que ella también lo haría.

Voy dejando de poco nuestro agarre y cuando por fin nuestros cuerpos han dejado de tocarse, siento el frio, el frio de mi cuerpo que sin su fuego no es nada, pienso que tendré que acostumbrarme a vivir así mientras nos alejamos, y cuando por fin ya no alcanzo a verla, miro hacia adelante, pues si miro atrás no dudare en volver.

POV KATNISS

He dejado de llorar, seque mis lágrimas y me voy acostumbrando a mi nueva situación. Miro a mis niños y se que no puedo permitirme ser débil, por ellos tengo que salir adelante, hasta que peeta regrese, porque el volverá.

Estaba tan perdida que no me di cuenta en que momento soldados habían entrado en mi casa, veo como mi papa habla con ellos y no entiendo nada, pero de repente el ver a Gale por detrás de él me hace volver a la realidad. Dejo a mi niña en los brazos de glimmer y me acerco a la entrada de la casa.

-¿qué pasa aquí?-digo dirigiéndome a mi papa y el me mira extrañado.

-señora, tenemos órdenes directas del general de detener a su esposo y a su familia-se refiere a mi uno de los capitanes del distrito.

-ellos no están aquí-digo decidida sin el temblor en mi voz que hace momentos tenia.

-eso les estaba diciendo katniss, pero ellos no lo entienden, quieren pasar a la casa, porque también tienen una orden de embargar todo, la casa, los negocios, todo-me dijo mi papa con una cara preocupada, lo miro sorprendida y después bajo la mirada tratando de pensar que voy hacer ahora.

No pude pensar más pues no pudo hacer nada para que no cumplieran su cometido, se metieron en mi casa y empezaron a registrar todas las cosas. Cuando el capitán dio la orden de que salieran en su búsqueda por el bosque, sentí escalofríos, rogaba por dentro que ellos estuvieran suficientemente lejos.

-ustedes se van con nosotros a la hacienda-dijo de repente mi papa mirándome a los ojos, yo solo asentí y subí a empacar las cosas mientras glimmer y fox me ayudaban.

No hablamos en ningún momento, ya que los soldados estaban por toda la casa, nuestras caras eran tristes por supuesto y preocupadas ya que las tres nos habíamos quedado en la calle, sin embargo era obvio que ellas venían conmigo, nunca las abandonaría, son más que mis amigas, son mi familia, juntas íbamos a pasar por esto y juntas íbamos a esperar hasta que nuestros esposos volvieran. No podíamos decirnos ni una palabra de apoyo sin parecer sospechosas, este no era el lugar.

Cuando voy bajando las escaleras con las últimas cosas, siento como uno de los soldados entra corriendo a la casa y se dirige al capitán.

-ya los localizaron señor, los están siguiendo en el bosque-dijo aun agitado, miro a Gale que ha permanecido en la casa vigilando que todo fuera en orden y no tengo que decirle nada ya que sale a toda prisa.

Me extraña que nadie le haya recriminado que estuviera en mi casa, y que justo la familia mellark desapareciera, pero mientras viajamos a la preciosa mi papa me explica que él es capitán en el ejército, no es un cargo muy alto, pero ninguno de los que estaban registrando mi casa eran de más rango que él…

La noche llega rápido y no hemos tenido noticias de nuestra familia. Tanto glimmer como fox se han quedado a mi lado en el sillón del salón esperando que Gale entrara por la puerta y nos diga que no pudieron alcanzarlos y que escaparon, pero no lo hace, no viene y yo ya he empezado a desesperarme.

-las malas noticias son las primeras en llegar-dice de repente fox tomando la mano de ambas.

-mi papa no tarda en enterarse de todo-dijo glimmer bajando la mirada al suelo, su papa era general de su distrito y no dudo ni un minuto de que cuando se entere que paso con el marido de su hija, venga a buscarla de inmediato.

-no pasara nada, las tres vamos a permanecer juntas-le digo apretando su mano mientras ella me dedica una media sonrisa, sin embargo no lo sé, no sé si podremos estar juntas, ya que si antes el distrito era machista, con esto de la guerra había empeorado la situación para nosotras. No íbamos a ser vistas de la misma manera nunca más, así como nuestros hijos tampoco, no nos podrían comprobar nada, ya que somos muy "ingenuas" como para planear algo contra el gobierno, pero solo el hecho de ser familia de "traidores" nos volvía escoria en la sociedad.

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos, ya que escucho llegar una camioneta a la hacienda, pienso que es el, es Gale, no puede ser nadie más, ya que a los únicos que se les permite andar libremente en la noche, son a los que forman parte del ejército.

Mi papa y tío salen de inmediato del estudio, entonces sé que lo vieron. En todo momento su mirada hacia a mí ha sido la misma, de preocupación y sorpresa, la primera porque saben que si algo llegara a pasarle a peeta seguramente moriría y la segunda porque de seguro no se esperaban que me repusiera de repente a todo lo que había vivido este día, la verdad es que ni yo sabía cómo hacía para permanecer de pie, pero si sabía por quién lo hacía, lo hacía por él, ya que me lo había pedido.

Cuando Gale cruza la puerta de la hacienda y se encuentra con mis ojos, sostiene mi mirada; no puedo ver nada en ellos, pero mi corazón ya está acelerado, porque él es el único que sabe lo que paso, en sus manos esta enterarme de que fue de parte de mi familia.

* * *

 **hola! la universidad me esta acabando :( pero me queda esta ultima semana y ya, despues soy toda suya por tres semanas :) espero disfruten este capitulo que en realidad corresponde a ayer, asi que mañana los compenso subiendoles los dos del finde :D nos leemos pronto!**


	8. Capitulo 71 Peeta

Me acerco de a poco pero con paso firme hacia él.

-¿que paso?-le pregunto mirando esos ojos que no saben mentir, veo pena en ellos y entonces frunzo el ceño tratando de contener las lágrimas, me doy cuenta que algo malo paso, pero quiero saber qué.

-los siguieron en el bosque y lograron ubicarlos-trago saliva-cuando llegaron hasta el rio ellos decidieron saltar, la corriente era muy fuerte, no sé si hayan sobrevivido, pero uno de los hombres le disparo a…-dijo y bajo la mirada, no podía continuar viendo mi reacción ante lo que me contaba.

-¿a quien le disparo Gale?-le dije casi sin voz, necesitaba oírlo de él, necesitaba saber la verdad.

-a peeta, le disparo antes de que saltara…-dijo y no continúe escuchándolo ni a él ni a los lamentos de mis amigas, porque ya estaba corriendo fuera de la casa.

Cuando dijo su nombre, me dijo que él estaba muerto, algo en mi cabeza hacia presión… vi su sonrisa y no pude evitar correr en busca de ella, él no podía estar muerto…

Nadie pudo alcanzarme porque nunca había corrido de tal manera, sabia que si lo hacían me detendrían y lo que menos quería era que me encerraran, no podía quedarme ahí, no sin intentar encontrarlo.

Tome el único caballo que estaba afuera de la casa y mientras iba a toda prisa las lágrimas empezaban a caer por mis mejillas, nadie podía oírme en medio del campo así que me permití llorar, gritar hacia fuera todo el dolor que sentía. Mientras recorría el camino hacia el rio, recordaba cada momento, cada rasgo de su rostro, sus manos acariciando mi piel y su sonrisa, él no estaba muerto, me negaba a aceptarlo.

Cuando llegue a la orilla me baje del caballo y entre lágrimas grite su nombre.

-¡Peeta! ¡Peeta! ¡Peeta!-no me importaba si alguien me oía, no me importaba si me descubrían aquí y me mataban, porque yo ya estoy muerta sin él, si no lo encuentro ahora mismo sabré que ya no está conmigo, que se fue para siempre, y quiero encontrarlo, quiero al menos tener su cuerpo entre mis manos para que me ayude a darme cuenta de la realidad.

El rio es enorme, pero aun así no me canso de gritar su nombre, voy con la corriente y mi corazón golpea fuerte mi pecho amenazando con salírseme por la garganta, me estoy quedando sin voz y la desesperación me invade más en cada minuto que paso sin verlo.

Estoy así toda la noche, solo recorriendo la orilla y gritando mientras no recibo respuesta, solo mis cada vez menos audibles gritos se escuchan en el bosque que rodea mi camino;

el sol está saliendo, poco a poco, se asoma y logra enceguecer mi vista, caigo de rodillas al suelo porque mi mente dejo de funcionar, entre el llanto que nunca paro y el hecho de que mi corazón haya perdido las esperanzas con cada paso que daba, siento que exprimí cada parte de fuerza que me quedaba. caigo al suelo aun consiente y veo como una figura se acerca a lo lejos, pero mis ojos no pueden permanecer abiertos, decido intentarlo una última vez :-peeta…

POV PEETA

Cuando entramos en el bosque aun teníamos nuestro paso apresurado, no sabía hacia dónde íbamos y por eso yo estaba por detrás, mis papas y hermanos se me adelantaron. Nadie decía nada, todos estábamos tristes, no solo por el hecho de haber perdido todo por lo que habíamos trabajado, sino porque nuestra familia huía, pero no estaba completa.

Llego la noche y nos alarmamos al oír unos disparos cerca con los ladridos de algunos perros, apresuramos aún más el paso mientras seguíamos a mi hermano josh. Las pisadas de caballos se hacían cada vez más fuertes y las voces de seguramente los soldados, se oían cada vez más cerca.

Cuando gire mi vista pude verlos, estaban a pocos metros de nosotros y empezaban a disparar; quieren matarnos, pienso, confirmamos que somos traidores porque estamos huyendo. Un balazo rozo el brazo de luke y en ese momento vi la desesperación en la cara de mi padre.

Tratando de tranquilizarme para pensar en cómo salir de esta situación mire hacia adelante y vi un rio, le grite a mi familia que vayamos hacia él y nadie se opuso, ya que al parecer nadie tenía una idea mejor.

Cuando llegamos a la orilla nos bajamos rápido y dudamos un momento si arrojarnos a él, sin duda nos alejaría de los soldados que están cada vez más cerca, ¿pero a donde nos llevaría? Además la corriente era muy fuerte y podría llegar a ahogarnos.

No tuvimos la oportunidad de pensar más porque ya estaban en nuestras narices, agarramos fuertemente los bolsos que traíamos y nos empezamos a largar por turnos, primero mis papas, después mis hermanos y cuando llego mi turno, antes de que pudiera estar totalmente por debajo del agua, sentí como esa bala entraba en mí.

Al entrar en el agua pude confirmar lo fuerte de la corriente, no podía controlar ni un musculo de mi cuerpo porque ahora el rio era dueño de él, hacia lo que quería conmigo, me llevaba de un lado a otro y me golpeaba con algunas de las rocas de la orilla. Con dificultad pude sacar mi cabeza a la superficie, y a lo lejos vi los brazos de mis hermanos tratando de poder nadar, a mis padres no podía verlos y entonces sentí una puñalada en el corazón al pensar que nos habrían dejado.

Me sentía más débil, mientras más avanzaba, trataba de mantenerme a flote, pero era más el tiempo que pasaba debajo del agua que recibiendo aire, sentía como mis pulmones poco a poco se saturaban de agua y como a cada segundo tenia más sueño, no quería dormirme, ya que necesitaba estar despierto para poder salir a flote y respirar, con cada golpe del agua me levantaba un poco, pero era inevitable, el agua detrás mío se cubría de sangre a pesar de la velocidad de esta y sabia que estaba perdiendo mucha.

El camino era eterno, rogaba que el rio bajara un poco su velocidad o nos arrastrara hasta alguna orilla, pero no lo hacía, parecía que cada vez iba más rápido y aunque no era muy profundo, quería llevarme hasta el fondo.

Lo supe… nunca había estado tan seguro en mi vida de algo, aquí iba a morir, porque no iba a poder salir de esta; el hecho de que miles de imágenes de mi vida golpeen a mi memoria me hizo saber que este era el momento, había hecho bien en despedirme porque no volvería a ver a mi familia.

Me vi de niño, con mis papas, con mis hermanos, después vi a cada uno de mis amigos, cada uno de los momentos que vivimos. Saque la cabeza una última vez a la superficie y vi la luna, de a poco empezaba a salir otra noche más, e iba a salir todas las noches aunque yo me fuera de este mundo.

El rio me guio a sus profundidades de nuevo y debajo del agua abriendo los ojos pude verla por última vez, más bien era un recuerdo. vi su sonrisa, sus ojos, cada rasgo de su cara alumbrados por el sol, ella no me miraba, sino que permitía que la contemplara, tenía a mi hija en brazos y a ella pude verla tomando la mano de su mama, vi a mis hijos, estaban alrededor de katniss abrazándola, no podían verme;

de repente luna gira su vista hacia mí y me estira su manito, mis hijos también me ven y sonríen, y por ultimo veo "mis" ojos grises mirándome con alegría haciéndome un gesto con la cabeza de que fuera con ellos, que me hundiera en ese recuerdo y que dejara de respirar… era cierto, el ultimo recuerdo que iba a tener era el de sus ojos grises, porque mientras con mis últimas fuerzas luchaba contra la corriente por alcanzarlos, la imagen de mi familia se hacía luz, y cuando estuve a su lado tratando de tomar su mano, todo era luz, todo menos esos ojos.

* * *

 **hola! hola! un poco tarde pero les habai prometid que hoy los compensaba, este es uno de los dos capitulos de hoy, al ratito subo el otro :D**


	9. Capitulo 72 Ellos son el

KATNISS POV

-¿juntos?-dijo el tendiéndome su mano para que la tomara, sin dudas lo hice.

-juntos-le dije con una sonrisa.

De repente el lago empezó a crecer, empezó a moverse y no se porque; nos levantamos rápidamente y empezamos a correr lejos de él, pero era muy rápido, logro alcanzarnos y con su movimiento intentaba separarnos, todavía nuestras manos estaban agarradas, me negaba a soltarla, me negaba a que cumplieran su cometido y nos alejaran, entonces el agua lo tapo y lo sumergió con tal fuerza que solté de ella. Inmediatamente me sumergí pero no podía verlo, había desaparecido, subí a la superficie nuevamente y otra corriente me sumergió a mí, me mantenía bajo el agua y no me dejaba subir, no me quedaba aire y poco a poco empecé a sentir como se terminaba.

-¡Katniss! ¡Katniss! ¡Despierta!- Prim me mueve, puedo sentir sus manos, su tono preocupado. Me levanto de golpe sentándome sobre la cama e inspirando aire desesperadamente, como si la pesadilla hubiera sido real, como si de verdad pudiera salir a la superficie y de un momento a otro me encontrara segura en mi cama con mi hermana al lado.

¿Pero que clase de superficie era esta? Una tormentosa, en la que estaba sola, completamente sola, porque lo había perdido, a mi razón de vivir cada día. Recordé esto, volví a la realidad completamente, y no pude más que agarrar mi rostro con mis manos y empezar a llorar y largar sonidos de desesperación, me dolía, me dolía mucho, mas allá de lo físico, era mi alma, mi alma se había roto para siempre y nunca más iba a volver a ser la misma.

Mientras me desahogaba Prim acariciaba mi espalda, en estos momentos no me importaba si ella me veía llorar, no me importaba si alguien me veia, porque yo ya no soy fuerte, ya no soy fuerte sin él.

Calme los sonidos que salían de mí, pero no pude calmar las lágrimas, me recosté de costado, tomando un poco de la sabana que me cubría y seguí llorando, en silencio mientras miraba por la ventana, Prim seguía atrás mío, seguía acariciando mis brazos, como tratando de pasarme algo de calor, pero no podía, no era el calor que yo necesitaba, aunque la ame muchísimo y se que quiere hacerme sentir mejor, necesito llorar todas las lágrimas que tengo dentro, necesito solo estar recostada y llorar, porque este es el peor momento de mi vida y es la única vez en la que no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo salir adelante.

Poco a poco con el tacto de Prim vuelvo a caer rendida, estoy muy cansada y me duele todo el cuerpo, recuerdo poco a poco lo que había hecho, lo había intentado, había intentado encontrarlo, pero no lo hice, falle.

En realidad no dormía, sino que cerraba los ojos para no tener que ver los de mi hermana mientras me acariciaba, tenía pánico a volver a tener una pesadilla como la de hace rato, sentía una opresión horrible en el pecho al tenerlas y hace tiempo que no las tenía; desde que lo volví a tener pienso.

Cuando mi hermana sale de la habitación, abro los ojos y veo que es de noche, siento que alguien entra y pienso que debe de ser ella con más comida, tratando de alimentarme, no lo lograra, porque lo único que puede pasar por mi garganta son lamentos.

Miro la luna y largo aún más lagrimas recordando todo. Solo recuerdos me quedan, hermosos pero dolorosos recuerdos que me van a acompañar hasta el fin de mis días. Me extraña oír su voz, porque la habitación estuvo en silencio mucho tiempo, aunque me habla en susurro puedo entender lo que me dice.

-vas a estar bien, vas a salir adelante-dice mi padre acariciando mi cabeza, solo puedo seguir mirando por la ventana y llorar, no me siento lista para hablar-se que duele, duele perder a alguien que amamos, y se que tienes que vivir tu duelo, puedes hacerlo preciosa, tomate el tiempo que necesites, llora todo lo que tengas que llorar, porque cuando ya derrames todas las lágrimas que está herida dejo en tu alma, vas a poder levantarte, porque tienes tres razones por las cuales hacerlo-cerré y volví a abrir los ojos con fuerza tratando de limpiar las lágrimas, y aguantando la presión de culpa en mi corazón, claro que mis hijos son la razón de mi vida ahora, y se que me levantare en algún momento para estar con ellos, sin embargo ahora no tengo la fuerza, no puedo mirarlos sin llorar, porque cada uno tiene algo de él.

Se que les tendré que explicar que paso y eso me llena de temor, ¿como les diré que perdieron a su papa? ¿Como les diré que el ya no volverá con nosotros? Posiblemente mi familia ya les haya tratado de explicar algo, pero no se quedaran solo con eso, querrán escucharme a mí, y es entendible, ya que solo yo puedo entender lo que sienten, solo nosotros podremos sentir ese dolor de perderlo, porque él nos pertenecía, nos amaba de tal manera que no necesitábamos nada más…

El doctor ha venido a verme esta semana, solo asentía y negaba ante sus preguntas, no podía decir nada, pero no era por el hecho de que mis cuerdas vocales estén dañadas, sino porque no encontraba palabras para relacionarme con los demás, definitivamente me iba a costar reponerme de esto.

Prim había logrado que al menos deambulara por mi habitación, poco a poco los días pasaban y yo avanzaba, unos días me refugiaba en el sillón y otros días raros salía hasta el balcón.

Una de esas tardes en las que solo contemplaba el atardecer, senti que la puerta de mi habitación se abrió, no gire a ver quién era porque nunca lo hacia, pero al tardar las palabras di vuelta mi vista para encontrarme con mi pequeño Joseph, sentado en mi cama, parecía contemplarme hasta que gire mi vista hacia a él.

Me sonríe, y entonces yo también sonrió, no lo he podido hacer en mucho tiempo, pero con el simplemente no puedo no sonreír, le hago un gesto para que venga a mi lado en el sillón del balcón y él lo hace tan rápido como sus piernitas se lo permiten, cuando llega a mi lado, lo recibo en mis brazos, y lo siento en mi regazo, mientras el apoya su cabeza en mi pecho, sentir el aroma de su cabello me estremece el corazón, poder acariciar su cabeza y besarla me hace sentir afortunada de tenerlo, juntos nos sentamos sin decir nada, mirando el cielo.

De vez en cuando lo espió, el solo cierra los ojos y parece estar cómodo en donde se encuentra, entre mis brazos, rodeado por mi calor, ya que solo con el pude encender la poca llama que queda dentro mío.

-te amamos-dijo claramente a pesar de su corta edad y de que algunas veces las palabras se le confundían, el oírlo fue como una corriente de electricidad que fue de mi cabeza a mi corazón, volvió a hacerlo latir, esto es lo que necesitaba, los necesito a ellos para poder salir adelante, porque por ellos tengo que vivir el resto de mi vida, peeta deseaba que fueran felices, y yo me encargare de cumplir el propósito de nuestra vida.

-también los amo, mas que a nada en el mundo, siempre lo hare-dije de repente y me sentí rara al volver a hablar, mi voz se oía extraña pero el mensaje había llegado a mi niño, porque lo vi sonreír, como si hubiera encontrado algo, algo que el también necesitaba.

Se separó de mí, para alcanzar mi cara y darme un beso en la mejilla, al sentirlo volví a sonreír, lo apreté más fuerte contra mi cuerpo y empecé a besarlo por todo su rostro mientras el reía…

A semanas de los que paso, me encuentro con ellos dibujando en la sala, luna en mis brazos mientras acaricio su cabello. Sonrio cuando me miran, para que sepan que estoy bien.

El dolor todavía está en mi corazón, las lágrimas creo que nunca se acabaran, ya que son resultado de una herida que nunca va a sanar; pero en frente de ellos, no puedo estar mal, tengo que sacar la alegría de mi corazón porque ellos son los únicos que logran que salga.

Siempre que vea la sonrisa de mis niños podre tenerlo de vuelta, podre tener de vuelta esa sonrisa que tanto buscaba, porque ellos son el, cada rasgo de su cara puedo encontrarlo en ellos, como tienen las palabras justas para cada momento, como con una caricia pueden sacarme una sonrisa, como el silencio es suficiente entre nosotros para demostrarnos el amor que sentimos y sobre todo, como nuestro corazón late exactamente al mismo tiempo.

* * *

 **bueno :( capitulos bastante tristes, me disculpo de nuevo por no subir mas temprano, pero bueno creo que en esta epoca todos andamos con examenes, asi que si es su caso les deseo mucha suerte :) espero les haya gustado los dos capitulos, mañana voy a tratar de actualizar mas temprano...**

 **gracias por el apoyo, gracias por seguir ahi a pesar de los tristes momentos, por poner favorito y por sus comentarios :)**

 **nos leemos pronto!**


	10. Capitulo 73 Me aleja de ella

Quiero tocarla, de verdad quiero ir tras esa luz y por fin dejar de luchar contra algo que me hunde cada vez más, pero no puedo porque siento que una mano toma de mi brazo y me aleja de ella.

-no te vayas peeta, vamos-escucho a josh mientras siento una presión en mi pecho, de a poco la sangre vuelve a inundar mi cerebro, vuelvo a la realidad pero estoy muy débil como para abrir los ojos.

Josh trata de revivirme… y lo logra ya que mis pulmones involuntariamente expulsan el agua que había entrado y vuelven a tomar aire.

-no es solo que se haya ahogado, le dieron en la pierna josh-escucho que luke le dice a mi hermano mayor.

-tenemos que llevarlo rápido, no queda mucho camino-dice mi padre y entonces el alma me vuelve al cuerpo, está bien y mi madre también lo está ya que oigo su llanto desesperado.

Mientras que entre dos me cargan y me llevan no puedo evitar sentir mucho dolor en mi pierna izquierda, específicamente en la pantorrilla. Sabía que estaba herido pero no sabía bien que tan grave, supongo que al perder tanta sangre debo de estar delicado.

A pesar de que no abro los ojos, estoy consciente, se lo que pasa a mi alrededor, y me abruma no poder gritar por el dolor que siento.

Habremos caminado un buen tiempo cuando de repente me ponen sobre una tabla, los brazos de mis hermanos ya no son los que me cargan sino que ahora parezco estar sobre una fría mesada, siento como de a poco se deshacen de mi ropa y limpian cada parte de mi cuerpo, cuando pasan por mi pierna siento ese dolor intenso que me estuvo atormentando las últimas horas, una máscara cubre mi nariz y boca y puedo aspirar un olor tan fuerte que logra dormir el resto de mis sentidos, no supe más de mi después de eso…

Es como si me hubiesen dormido, más bien lo hicieron, porque se que este es un sueño, katniss no está en frente mío, no es real que ella este a pocos metros recogiendo dientes de león. Aun así decido acercarme, aunque sea un sueño, deseo su cercanía, aunque ya no estemos juntos físicamente, nuestras almas siempre lo estarán y la atracción que siento hacia ella es inevitable.

Cuando estoy prácticamente a su lado extiendo mi mano para tocarla, porque ella está de espaldas hacia mí, pero antes de siquiera poder tener contacto con su cuerpo imaginario, un cristal choca contra mi mano, lo golpeo para que me escuche y gire su vista hacia a mí, pero ella parece no escucharme, parece no notar mi presencia, es como si fuera un fantasma.

Esta unos momentos más recogiendo flores hasta que empieza a caminar, yo la sigo lo máximo que este vidrio me lo permite gritando su nombre para ver si puede escucharme pero no lo hace, llega hasta lo que parece una lápida en el suelo y al leer el nombre de la persona que se encuentra ahí, no puedo más que sentir escalofríos, es el mío, se supone que yo estoy ahí.

Se arrodilla sobre ella y pone las flores, y se queda ahí, llorando de la misma manera en que lo hace siempre, en silencio, solo veo lagrimas caer por sus ojos grises y necesito ir a abrazarla, decirle que todavía vivo, que todavía estoy en este mundo y que volveré por ella.

Alterna su vista entre el vacío y lo que se supone es mi tumba y algo muy extraño pasa, parece haberse cansado de llorar porque seca restos de sus lágrimas y de un bolso que no me había dado cuenta que traía, saca algo que parece ser un cuchillo, mi corazón empieza a latir apresurado, se lo que quiere hacer cuando lo aleja en dirección a su cuerpo y con sus manos tiene la intención de atraerlo a su corazón. Grito con más fuerza sobre el vidrio, pero este no cede y ella no va a parar, no hay nadie que lo haga y yo no puedo hacer nada porque me alejan de ella… lo hace, clava ese cuchillo en su corazón y cae al lado del cristal, montones de sangre salen por donde el cuchillo entro y yo me agacho para ver si ahora tiene contacto con mis ojos, y parece hacerlo, parece darse cuenta que yo estoy ahí, pero cuando sonríe es demasiado tarde, cierra los ojos y esa sonrisa de hace instantes desaparece.

Nunca había estado tan desesperado en mi vida, ni siquiera cuando me estaba ahogando, golpeo el vidrio con fuerza gritando su nombre pero este no cede y dudo que lo haga.

-peeta, despierta, peeta-las manos y la voz de una mujer me sacan de esa horrible pesadilla.

Ya no estoy en una camilla fría, sino que ahora siento un colchón cálido por debajo de mí, voy volviendo a la realidad y abro los ojos de a poco, cuando lo hago tengo la mirada de esta mujer que nunca había visto encima, parece asegurarse de que desperté y se gira para ver un suero que desemboca en mi brazo.

-has dormido mucho tiempo, se ve que estabas cansado, después de lo que paso, es entendible-me dice mientras apoya su mano en mi hombro, la miro confundido, no sé quién es, pero puedo llegar a deducir que es enfermera, ya que su traje blanco la delata-¡perdón!-dice sacando su mano de mi hombro y tapándose la boca con ambas, como si hubiese hecho algo malo-no me presente-dice sacando las manos de su cara y me extiende una de ellas-soy Johana, Johana masón-me extiende la mano como esperando que se la estreche, lo hago, con la poca fuerza que tengo, la estrecho.

No soy el único en esta sala, hay más personas en otras camas, las cuales están separadas solo por algunos metros una de otras. Ella parece ser la única que se encarga de todos, así que va y viene en la gran habitación, soy el único consiente, pero en realidad lo soy por poco tiempo, porque un sueño profundo me invade y no puedo seguir viendo lo nuevo de mi alrededor.

Unas manos que conozco acarician mi frente y con este tacto puedo volver a la realidad, abro los ojos nuevamente para encontrarme con la sonrisa de mi madre, también sonrió, una cara conocida pienso, baja su mano hasta tomar la mía y la aprieta yo también la sujeto en señal de que estoy bien, se que ha estado llorando porque sus ojos están hinchados, me siento culpable por su preocupación, pero se que no es solo por mí, debe de extrañar al resto de nuestra familia, como yo lo hago.

-hola-me habla con un tono que pareciese no quisiera levantar a los demás, pero no despertaran, están así desde que yo me dormí.

-hola-le digo con una sonrisa y abriendo y cerrando los ojos lentamente todavía, me siento muy débil, como si el cuerpo me pesara mil kilos.

-cuando me dijeron que despertaste no lo pude creer, le agradecí mucho a Dios porque me escucho-dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabeza y se sentaba en una silla a mi lado.

-¿cuánto tiempo llevo dormido?-digo humedeciendo mis labios y tratando de sentarme un poco, pero no puedo, estoy muy débil aun.

-no te esfuerces peeta, fueron unos meses, unos meses en los que no despertaste-mientras acariciaba mi mano me miraba preocupada, no entendía esto ya que el hecho de que haya despertado se supone era una buena señal.

Me habla de lo que paso en este tiempo, me explica que estamos en un distrito subterráneo y que por eso esta habitación no tenía ventanas, estamos bajo tierra, en el distrito 13. Me cuenta también sobre los levantamientos, que aumentan con el tiempo, pero los rebeldes aun no son suficientes para enfrentar al ejército.

Mi padre y hermanos parecen muy involucrados en el asunto, ahora que no tenemos nada que perder. Han venido a verme las veces en las que me he sentido con fuerzas para permanecer despierto me habían comentado todo lo que está pasando afuera.

Uno de los días en los que tuve fuerza para sentarme en la cama, cuando por fin el dolor empezaba a ceder en mi cuerpo, me di cuenta el porqué de la preocupación de mi madre, no sentí mi pierna izquierda y cuando sucedió, un escalofrió horrible recorrió toda mi espalda, pero llego a solo uno de mis pies.

Supe de inmediato que la había perdido, había perdido mi pierna y creo que fue mejor que me haya dado cuenta solo, porque cuando lo supe además de sentir mucha tristeza, sentí rabia, rabia porque ya me habían dañado, esta guerra ya estaba dañando a todo el mundo a mi alrededor. Estaba rodeado de muerte, la gente a mi lado cambiaba a medida que pasaban los días, pero no creo que se hayan recuperado milagrosamente, estaban más cerca de la muerte que de la vida.

De cierta manera no opte por la reacción trágica de lo que me había pasado, me sentí un poco afortunado por solo haber perdido la pierna y no perder la vida. Podría recuperarme y tendría que hacerlo, tendría que aprender a vivir con mi discapacidad y tendría que dar todo de mi para que esta causa se cumpliera, para que el país volviera a ser libre, para que mi familia pueda recuperar lo que nos había sido arrebatado y lo más importante, para volver con ellos…

* * *

 **hola! siento el sufrimiento de hacerlos pensar que peeta estaba muerto, pero bueno estuvo a punto y bueno aca tienen lo que fue de el, en pocas palabras ha perdido demasiado, pero aun asi esta dispuesto a salir adelante, porque el es asi :) espero que hayan disfrutado los capitulos, aunque fueron un poco triste espero transmitirles sentimientos porque ese es el objetivo, en fin, gracias por seguirla y por los hermosos comentarios!**

linyta54... **gracias por estar siempre ahi con tu comentario al pie del cañon con la historia, esta es mi ultima semana de clases y despues tengo tres semanas de vacaciones asi que me puedo dar el tiempo de responder :) la verdad es que estos son capitulos muy tristes y de cierta manera me satisface el poder haber transmitido estos sentimientos de dolor, se trata de eso, de sentir felicidad pero tambien poder estar tristes y fortalecerse, ellos van a vivir momentos mas duros desde ahora, espeor seguir teniendote mas adelante :)** guest... **gracias por tu comentario! te entiendo perfectamente en el tema de no poder comentar, porque como te daras cuenta yo recien hasta hoy pude contestar, gracias tambien por lo halagos :) se hace lo mejor que se puede y es bueno verse recompensada por sus opiniones, en cuanto a la historia hasta ayer peeta estaba muerto, pero con este capitulo puedo darte el respiro de que no ha muerto, aunque katniss crea lo contrario, en cuanto a luna, ella fue un gran regalo para los dos, ademas de sus otros hijos tambien :) veremos como se fortalecen en esta situacion :)**

 **nos leemos pronto!**


	11. Capitulo 74 Me necesitan

POV PEETA

-tienes mucho mejor semblante-dijo Johana mientras revisaba el suero y yo comía, había pasado unos días desde que me levante y poco a poco me fui recuperando, en un tiempo más me podría levantar y empezaría a vivir esta, mi nueva vida.-aunque las pesadillas, siguen ahí-dijo dudosa sin mirarme y hojeando la planilla que estaba a los pies de mi cama.

-creo que nunca se irán, nunca mientras dure esta guerra-le digo y entonces ella me mira.

Lo siguiente que hace lo hace con cuidado ya que no hemos hablado mucho, pero parece interesada en saber más del único paciente que puede contestarle cosas coherentes; se sienta en la silla que suele ocupar mi madre y se cruza de brazos.

-¿quién es Katniss?-la miro fijo, hace mucho no escuchaba su nombre y oírlo de una voz nueva logra movilizar cada bello de mi cuerpo, al ver que no continuo ella se ve apenada-lo que pasa es que siempre la nombras en tus pesadillas, siempre gritas su nombre como si tuvieras miedo, miedo de perderla-dice por ultimo pensativa.

-katniss es el amor de mi vida-digo sosteniendo su mirada comprensiva, no sé porque pero confió en ella, después de todo, me ha mantenido con vida este tiempo y siento que con alguien tengo que hablar, con alguien tengo que desahogar todo lo que siento, ya que con mi familia sería muy doloroso.-ella es la madre de mis hijos, ella es lo que más quiero en este mundo además de ellos-Johana me sonrió.

-ella es tu familia… ahora se el porqué de tus pesadillas-aplaca su sonrisa, asiento.

Lo siguiente es tan natural que es como si el destino lo hubiese planeado, le cuento todo lo que hemos pasado, desde el primer día en el que nos conocimos, todo lo que nos hemos hecho, bueno o malo, las cosas que compartimos, como es el distrito 12, ya que ella viene del 7; en fin, le cuento básicamente toda mi vida, dejando al descubierto mi alma, en todo momento siento que me escucha, en todo momento presta atención a mis gestos y las palabras que le dedico a katniss, no sé si sea por el hecho de que los dos estamos solos en esta gran habitación, pero charlamos un largo rato.

-ella debe de pensar que estoy muerto, estoy seguro que eso le dijeron-le confesé a Johanna, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro-después de todo casi lo hacen, casi me matan, y los soldados habrán visto que me dieron.

-aun si lo pensara peeta, ella es demasiado fuerte, va a salir adelante y cuando tú te mejores puedes ir a buscarla, entonces podrán estar tranquilos-dijo atendiendo a mi compañero de al lado.

-¿crees que tenemos oportunidad en esta guerra? ¿Crees que no vamos a tener que vivir ocultos para siempre?-le pregunto muy atento a sus ojos, ya que ella debe de saber algo, ha estado más tiempo aquí que yo.

-lo creo, creo que seguramente en unos años seremos más fuertes, más gente se unirá a la causa y podremos vencer al tirano de Snow-puso sus manos sobre la cama de mi compañero y me miro-se que no es lo que querías escuchar, se que el hecho de tener que esperar años para volver a ver a tu familia te duele, pero en mí siempre vas a tener solo la verdad.

-¿cómo lo haces? ¿Cómo haces para seguir aquí? ¿Nunca te has cuestionado el hecho de si seguir con esto?-se lo pregunto porque a pesar de que ahora no siento la necesidad de renunciar, en algún momento tendré la tentación, de dejar todo e ir a buscar lo que resta de mi familia y necesito saber cómo podre alejar esos pensamientos, ya que no solo me pondría en peligro a mí, sino a ellos también.

-es más fácil para mí-dijo mientras cambiaba las vendas de la mujer enfrente de mi-a mí ya no me queda nadie, no queda nadie con quien puedan lastimarme, no tengo nada más en el mundo, es más fácil permanecer aquí ya que no tengo nada que buscar-mientras tira las vendas sucias continua-además aquí me necesitan, no podría estar en otro lugar-veo media sonrisa en su rostro.

Decido no preguntar demasiado, el hecho de que no tenga a nadie me hizo sentir pena por ella, se que mucho tiempo me resta aquí y se que cuando esté lista puede que me cuente su historia, las historias tristes son las más difíciles de contar, y si yo me he abierto con ella es porque mi historia ha sido feliz, no me puedo quejar, he tenido una gran vida sin necesidades y quizá podría haber seguido teniéndola, pero sentía lo mismo que ella, sentía que me necesitaban.

KATNISS POV

-… ¡que los cumplas pequeña luna, que los cumplas feliz!-dicen todos a mi niña que sonríe y después me mira para que la ayude a apagar las velitas de su pastel, los cuatro soplamos, no solo ella y yo sino sus hermanos también.

Ya cumple un año, le hemos organizado una fiesta muy íntima con solo algunos amigos, cuando las velas se apagan todos se devoran el pastel que mi tía annie hizo con tanta delicadeza, que da pena separar las flores que lo adornan.

Me mira con sus ojos azules y me sonríe mientras embarra su cara con pastel, es tan bella, que uno no puede dejar de mirarla. Sus ojos son los de él, no es una azul muy claro, sino que más bien es oscuro, cada vez que me mira logra alegrarme el día, cada vez que me dice mami me alegra, porque me recuerda la primera vez que lo dijo, la primera vez que dijo mama.

FLASHBACK

-peeta no puede hablar tan pronto, no va a hacer más que balbucear-digo riendo mientras él esta recostado en la cama con ella sentada en frente jugando.

-yo se que ella puede, ella puede decirlo-me dice girando su cabeza para verme mientras yo levanto los juguetes que se han encargado de tirar por todo el cuarto-di mama, ma-ma-repite esta vez mirando de nuevo a luna.

-¿porque no le enseñas a que diga pa-pa?-le digo sentándome a su lado y mirando a luna-ella nos mira a ambos y sonríe, empieza a balbucear y seguimos insistiendo en que lo intente y lo hace.

-ma…ma-dice rápidamente y presionando sus labios acentuando la "m", sonrió.

-ves te dije que podía decirlo-me miro peeta y beso mi mejilla al ver mi emoción por las palabras de mi niña.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Toco mi mejilla, recordando ese beso, la acaricio tratando de mantener esa sensación en mi cuerpo, la sensación de un beso suyo. Han pasado meses desde que se fue, pero es como si hoy fuera el primer día, como si fuera esa noche en la que me entere, y creo que todos los días de mi vida iban a ser así, me levantaba pensando en él, algunas veces por las pesadillas, otras veces porque mis niños durmiendo a mi lado, me lo recordaban. En las noches me acostaba necesitando su calor, su pecho como almohada y el ritmo de su corazón para poder dormir.

Luna extiende sus manitos hacia mí para que la ayude a bajar de la silla en la que estaba parada probando de todo de la mesa de su cumpleaños, la tomo por debajo de sus brazos y la pongo en el piso no sin antes elevarla como le gusta.

Sale caminando con dificultad sobre sus pequeñas piernitas, detrás de sus hermanos y primos que estaban jugando. Me siento contemplándola, pienso en como peeta estaría tan embobado con ella ahora, como con tan solo tocarlo ella podía lograr que el hiciera lo que quería. Me alegra haber tenido a luna antes de que todo pasara, de que ella haya conocido a su padre, aunque no era muy consiente, yo me encargare de recordarle todos los días como él la amaba.

A mis niños había tenido que explicarles que su papa estaba en el cielo ahora, que no estaría físicamente con nosotros ya, pero que siempre nos cuidaría y nos querría… y si querían hablar con él lo hicieran mirando la estrella que más brilla al lado de la luna, porque seguramente él estaba en ella.

Fue lo más difícil que he tratado de explicarle a alguien, lo hice con lágrimas en los ojos al igual que ellos, después de que se los dije, inmediatamente me rodearon con sus bracitos y estuvimos así un largo tiempo, esa noche durmieron conmigo, y todavía hay algunas noches en las que lo hacen, cuando las pesadillas los persiguen, saben que en mi cama pueden encontrar un refugio, me sentía bien al tenerlos a mi lado, y no recuerdo una noche de pesadillas al tenerlos conmigo.

Con mi niña era diferente, todavía no entendía mucho lo que pasaba alrededor. Las primeras noches fue difícil, lloraba como llamando a alguien, y se que lo llamaba a él; peeta pensaba que no me daba cuenta pero sabía que en las noches ellos hablaban, más bien él le hablaba hasta que ella volvía a dormir… es por el que ella rogaba, porque ellos tenían una conexión especial que no sé si algún día podre entender, ya que la relación con mi padre no era así;

Supe que sentía la ausencia de peeta, supe que ella se daba cuenta de las cosas, porque cuando jugábamos juntas ella lo llamaba, me miraba y decía papa y parecía confundida al no verlo a mi lado.

Ahora los veo jugar en la sala, sobre la alfombra y me alegra que puedan ser felices, a pesar de las cosas que hemos pasado, ellos logran olvidar lo que pasa en la realidad y se sumergen en su mundo de fantasía, me tranquiliza que sea así.

En todo momento los necesito para acordarme porque tengo que seguir en este mundo, siempre que los miro sé cuál es el objetivo en mi vida, que ellos sean felices, a pesar de que ya no tengo al amor de mi vida, los tengo a ellos que son parte de él, ellos me necesitan y por eso tengo que ser la fuerte una vez más, esta vez no por el o por mí, sino por nuestros hijos.

* * *

 **hola! antes que nada, si, se que son capitulos un tanto tristes por los que estan pasando tanto katniss como peeta, vemos como los dos de cierta manera empiezan a reconstruir su vida, como se recuperan fisicamente de lo que han vivido pero aun asi queda mucho por sanar por dentro, y esa parte resultara mas dificil... en fin, espero hayan disfrutado, el objetivo es transmitirles sentimientos :)**

 **gracias por seguir la historia, por los hermosos comentarios :) hoy ya es martes y me quedan solo tres dias de clases jaja, nos leemos pronto!**


	12. Capitulo 75 Ayudarlos

-abuuu-dijo luna corriendo hacia mi papa que venia entrando a la casa, junto con mi tío, todos se acercaron a abrazarlos.

De un tiempo para acá, era raro verlos en la casa, y si, es una consecuencia más de la guerra. Después de todo lo que paso con los mellark, para alejar las sospechas del resto de mi familia, se tuvieron que enlistar en el ejército, es algo que no hubiesen querido hacer, pero ya todos los hombres en el distrito lo estaban haciendo y se vería aún más sospechoso que ellos no lo hicieran.

Sacábamos ventaja de esto, debido al poder económico de mi familia no eran simples soldados, tanto mi papa como mi tío eran generales, mi papa en un puesto más influyente que mi tío debido a su edad, pero era lo mismo y no sabría entrar en detalles porque lo menos que me interesa es saber algo más de esta guerra, lo único que sabia era que ya me había quitado lo más preciado en mi vida y era suficiente para ser indiferente a todo lo que pasaba.

Se encargaban de que nuestras tierras no sean tan arrebatadas por las crecientes necesidades del ejército, o al menos lograban que el estado les pagara lo que valían nuestras cosechas.

Cuando mi padre decidió entrar, lo hizo por conveniencia, al ver como el estado podía quitarle todo hasta al más fuerte, como lo eran los mellark, lo pensó dos veces antes de llamar mucho la atención con ideas de revolución.

Era como si la familia mellark nunca hubiera existido, como si hubiesen borrado cualquier rastro de ellos en el distrito, me dolía ya que lo único que me quedaba de ellos eran las cosas de la casa y las fotografías, ni siquiera mis hijos o mis sobrinos habían podido quedarse con el apellido, literalmente los borraron de todo registro.

Mi tío no lo hacía por el dinero, lo hacía para protegernos, no digo que mi papa no lo hiciera por esta razón también, pero a mi tío era lo único que le importaba. Estando ambos en el ejército, la traición de cierta manera se borraba de mí, de mis amigas y de nuestros hijos, ya que pasábamos a formar parte de esta familia que en apariencias estaba en total acuerdo con los modos del gobierno.

Glimmer y fox se habían quedado en la hacienda, tal y como lo predijo glimmer su padre vino a buscarla, pero ella no se fue con él, se impuso y dijo que se quedaría con su familia, la cual éramos nosotros; fue algo muy duro para ella, tener que separarse definitivamente, ya que él le iba a soltar la mano para siempre si ella no hacia lo que el quería, pero lo supero con el tiempo, se dio cuenta que tu familia es aquella con la que quieres estar y no con quien te obliga la sangre, ya que su padre nunca le demostró amarla como cada uno en la casa lo hace, yo la amo como una hermana más y nuestros hijos también se quieren así.

Nos fuimos apoyando de a poco una en la otra para levantarnos de lo que habíamos pasado, nos entendíamos, porque habíamos pasado de tener todo a perderlo todo, y creo que eso es lo que más duele, mientras más alto esta uno, más duele la caída.

Hemos sabido refugiarnos en el amor que sentimos por nuestros hijos y salimos adelante a pesar de los comentarios de gente mal intencionadas, nos encargamos de manejar los asuntos de la hacienda, tuve que enseñarles muchas cosas pero ellas aprendían rápido.

Rue no ha podido venir a vernos ya que los viajes son casi imposibles de un distrito a otro para aquellos que no están en el ejército, y más difícil aun es viajar para una mujer. Sin embrago, nos comunicamos por cartas y teléfono, ella nos cuenta que volvió al 11 para ayudar a su familia.

Era inevitable no enterarse de lo que pasaba afuera, ya que las mujeres en la cocina de lo único que hablaban era de como los enfrentamientos se llevaban consigo más y más vidas. Una de las personas que se encargaba de que no se perdieran, era mi hermana.

Prim, siempre tan noble y tan dedicada a su vocación, estaba prácticamente todo el día en el hospital, y cuando en las noches llegaba no se perdía ni un solo minuto de disfrutar con sus sobrinos. Estaba estudiando medicina con un doctor, amigo de mi padre, al cual había costado mucho convencer para que la aceptara como estudiante, ya que las mujeres no eran doctoras en panem, sino que solo eran enfermeras o voluntarias en el hospital. No sé cómo Prim lo logro pero lo convenció de que le diera una oportunidad, y la aprovechaba cada día, en las noches mientras me ayudaba a dormir a los niños me contaba todo lo que aprendía y se veía muy ilusionada.

-patito, no sé en qué momento creciste-le digo mientras se sienta en el sillón en frente mío en el balcón, muchas noches lo hacíamos, venir a mi habitación o a la suya y hablar de nuestro día.

-ni yo lo sé-dijo sonriendo, pero después aplaco un poco su sonrisa mirando hacia el lago que se ve desde mi cuarto-quizá son todas las cosas que tuve que ver con esta guerra… las que me hicieron madurar-me miro a los ojos- es algo tan innecesario, el hecho de luchar entre ellos lastimándose, me gustaría mucho que pronto acabara, pero cada día es peor-dice y entonces mira sus manos que se entrelazan.

-¿cómo que es peor? ¿A qué te refieres?-le pregunte curiosa, más para que ella se desahogue conmigo, que por enterarme de esas cosas, notaba en su voz cierta preocupación.

-cada día hay más enfrentamientos, mas ataque de los rebeldes, ellos se están fortaleciendo sabes-me alegro, se que esto es lo que peeta hubiese querido y de cierta manera si Snow cayera del poder su vida no hubiese sido dada en vano.-no creas que estoy en contra de ellos, los entiendo, lo que me da pena son los chicos que tienen que pagar por las decisiones de personas que no van a pelear, sino que solo reciben los beneficios de un poder que no tiene límites.

-lo sé, se que hay chicos que no eligen enlistarse en el ejército, que lo hacen porque no tienen otra salida y me apena por ellos… no tienen la culpa, la mayoría tiene nuestra edad, no saben lo que hacen-le digo mientras de vez en cuando cruzamos miradas y miramos como la luna alumbra nuestro patio.

-¿no te gustaría ayudarlos?- me dice de repente mirándome, entonces yo sostengo su mirada.

-¿yo? ¿Cómo los ayudaría?-no sé qué podría hacer yo para que esto cambiara.

-cada vez hay más heridos en el hospital, necesitamos de voluntarios que quieran ayudarnos con el trabajo-tomo mi mano que estaba sobre mis piernas.-algún día esos heridos podrían ser papa o el tío finnick-me dice y entonces me deja pensando, es verdad, en varios de los enfrentamientos ellos están al frente y siempre he temido por su vida, le ruego al cielo que no les pase nada y siempre vuelven con bien, ¿pero qué pasaría si no fuera así? ¿Si algún día necesitaran ayuda y yo no estuviera ahí?

-ni lo digas-le digo apretando su mano-no sé cómo podría ayudar, sabes que soy una inútil en cosas de medicina-le digo sonriendo entonces ella pasa del sillón del frente a sentarse a mi lado muy entusiasmada al ver que me planteo la opción de aceptar.

-yo te enseñare, no te preocupes, se encargarían de los enfermos menos graves o de algunos que solo necesiten cuidados básicos…

-¿encargaríamos? ¿Alguien más está en esto?-no recordaba que alguien de la casa haya mencionado la posibilidad.

-todas aceptaron mi propuesta, todas menos la tía annie que le tiene pánico a la sangre-dice riendo y era verdad, una vez finn se cortó la pierna y ella se desmayó al ver como mi primo sangraba-pero está encantada de cuidar a los niños, mientras ustedes están en las tardes conmigo en el hospital-asentí y Prim me abrazo, no podía negarme a hacer algo que a ella le importaba y tenía razón, yo podía ayudar desde ese punto, podría hacer algo por mi padre y tío si llegaran a necesitarlo.

POV PEETA

-tienes que acostumbrarte de a poco a ella-me dice Johanna mientras practico con mi nueva pierna por la gran sala de cuidados.

-si lo sé, va a costar, se siente tan raro, como si perdiera el equilibrio-digo y me sujeto a los pies de una de las camas, ella intenta venir a ayudarme pero yo la detengo levantando mi mano en señal que estoy bien.

-¿qué harás cuando salgas de aquí?-me pregunta mientras cubre con sabanas limpias la que era mi cama.

-mis hermanos me quieren entrenado para la guerra, todos lo hacen, todos se preparan-le digo y de a poco me acostumbro a la pierna caminando sin apoyarme en nada.

-entonces tendrás que prepararte mucho, pero hazlo con cuidado peeta, cuídate-me dijo mientras caminaba hacia mí y ponía sus manos en mis hombros-prométeme que te vas a cuidar-dijo sonriendo, asentí, entonces ella me abrazo y me susurro en el oído-me alegra que te vayas de aquí, vivo.

-no es una despedida, nos seguiremos viendo-dije riendo mientras nos separábamos.

-lo sé, pero casi nunca despido gente de esta sala, y se siente bien hacerlo de vez en cuando-dice mientras me golpea en el hombro y sigue revisando a las personas que aún se quedan y no sé si tendrán la misma suerte que yo.

Mis hermanos vienen por mí, y vamos caminando por los pasillos del distrito, me siento en un laberinto, no sé cómo podría acostumbrarme a estar aquí bajo tierra, no sé cómo ellos lo han hecho en este tiempo, pero supongo que tendré que intentarlo.

Me dan una habitación, no muy grande que tiene lo básico, la cama y un baño separado, son como las cárceles del 12 pienso.

Cuando me dejan solo para que descanse el resto del día y me acostumbre un poco, me recuesto en la cama y mirando el techo pienso en ella, todo el tiempo lo hago, pero ahora estoy solo y puedo llorar porque no está a mi lado, porque además piensa que estoy muerto. Ruego al cielo porque pueda superarlo, pido que mis hijos y ella estén bien, al menos hasta que pueda volver con ellos.

Perdí muchas cosas con esta guerra ya, y todo va a ser en vano si no fijo mis objetivos, ayudar a los rebeldes para que logren lo que todos queremos… me doy cuenta, soy un rebelde, no me puedo referir a ellos como algo ajeno, porque ayudarlos me vuelve uno de ellos.

* * *

 **hola! un poquito tarde pero casi siempre segura :) mañana tengo otro examen asi que se que me entienden, crucen los deditos por mi porfis, mañana les charlo un poquito mas, espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo y espreren saber mas de nuestros amantes tragicos.**

 **gracias por seguirla y por los comentarios!**

 **nos leemos pronto! ;)**


	13. hola!

**hola! antes que nada mil perdones por no actualizar, hoy tampoco voy a poder actualizar y creo que recien el domingo voy a poder subir un cap :(, lo que pasa es que ahora en unas horas salgo de viaje y recien llego a mi casa el domingo al mediodia, si no hay retrasos :/ esperemos que no... voy a extrañarlos estos dias! :( gracias por entenderme :D prometo compensarlos!**

 **nos leemos pronto! ;)**


	14. Capítulo 76 Fotografías

POV KATNISS

Un año desde que lo perdí, y es como si hubiese sido ayer, lloro mientras miro la luna y recuerdo cada rasgo de su cara, cuando me sonreía o aun cuando estaba enojado, todo en él era perfecto para mí, y sé que no podría amar a nadie más en esta vida como lo ame a él.

-mami-siento que un pequeño cuerpo se sube a la cama, entonces seco mis lágrimas y me doy vuelta para encontrarme con luna que de a poco se mete entre las sabanas.

-¿pesadillas?-pregunto mientras la acurruco a mi lado, ella solo asiente-bueno vamos a ver si con la canción que mami va a cantar los monstruos se van-sugiero mientras le hago cosquillas y ella ríe.

Cuando se ha dormido la contemplo, es tan pequeña, dentro de poco cumplirá los dos años, habla más y camina mejor, es la niña consentida de todo el mundo, pero se que le falta algo cuando la veo observar el collar que lleva siempre. Ese regalo le recuerda a él, se que lo piensa porque mientras me preparo para empezar el día y está sentada en la cama, mira la foto que tengo en mi mesita de noche de peeta, lo señala y me pregunta si es su papa, a lo que yo solo puedo asentir tratando de no llorar.

-¿mama estas bien?-pregunta Joseph cuando entra a mi cuarto y de seguro ve mi cara, tratando de aguantar las lágrimas. Alex viene por atrás corriendo.

-sí, solo estábamos con luna hablando de tu papa-digo tomando la foto y sentándome en la cama, mi hija coloca su pequeña manito sobre el portarretrato.-papi-le digo mirándola, mis niños están sentados en frente de nosotras y sonríen al ver la sorpresa de su hermana pequeña.

-tiene una foto en su cuarto-dice Alex-como nosotros.

-sí, pero esta foto para ella es nueva-le digo mientras lo peino con mi mano, su cabello rubio logra cubrir sus ojos a veces y el hecho de poder liberarlos me recuerda tanto como peeta necesitaba que también alejara el cabello de los suyos.

Una idea cruza por mi mente, así que sin decir nada voy hasta mi armario y saco un libro.

Ha pasado tiempo desde que no lo he tocado, no estaba lista para compartirlo con nadie, pero con ellos es diferente, este libro les pertenece tanto como a mí. Lo abro encima de la cama y ellos se acercan, es un libro de fotografías, fotos de nuestra familia, sus abuelos, mis embarazos, sus tíos, peeta.

Pasamos la mañana viéndolas y yo contesto sus preguntas sobre su papa, veo fotos de niño de él, y no podría negar lo parecido que Josep y Alex son.

Me gusta poder hacer esto, me gusta que ellos hayan esperado hasta que yo esté lista para poder hablarles de el sin llorar. Si hay algo que quiero en esta vida, es que lo tengan presente en cada momento, quiero que los cuatro lo recordemos cada día, porque el siempre será su padre y siempre será el amor de mi vida, ese lugar nadie lo puede ocupar.

PEETA POV

Abro los ojos y se que es otro día, me he acostumbrado este último año a no guiarme por la luz del sol, ya que en las profundidades del distrito 13 este no llega. Prendo la luz y me siento sobre la cama tomando mi cabeza, otra noche más soñando con ella, teniendo una pesadilla en la que la perdía, se que no puede ser, está segura, nada le pasara mientras piense que estoy muerto.

Cuando pude recuperarme lo primero que quise hacer es ir a buscarla, al menos hablarle un minuto para que supiera que seguía vivo, y que me mantendría a salvo, pero ni la presidenta ni mis hermanos me lo permitieron; según ellos es un riesgo que sepa de nuestra ubicación ya que podría hablar, ella está bien, si le pasara algo malo sería el primero en saberlo.

Es por mis intenciones que no he podido salir de aquí, mis hermanos van a los distritos junto con otros rebeldes encubiertos, pero nunca han querido llevarme, saben de lo que soy capaz, saben que si estuviera a solo minutos u horas de ella, no lo dudaría dos veces.

Mi mama ha sido precavida, trajo fotografías de ellos, de mis hijos y de katniss, y a pesar de que pasaron por agua, pudimos rescatarlas, las tengo al lado de mi cama, para todos los días poder verlos, deben de haber crecido, ella estará igual, pero ellos deben de crecer cada día y me estoy perdiendo de eso, me pierdo el verlos crecer, el enseñarles cómo enfrentar la vida.

No he sido el mismo desde que todo paso, no he podido volver a reír, solo muecas salen de mi ante algún chiste de los chicos o de Johana.

Con ella es con la única persona de la que puedo hablar de lo que siento, me escucha atentamente y me entiende, entiende lo que siento al saber que estoy lejos de los que amo. Se ha ofrecido a ayudarme a escapar, pero ¿qué haría allá afuera solo? podría ir a verlos, pero los pondría en peligro, después de todo, soy un traidor.

Por lo que comentan en el comedor, los rebeldes nos hacemos cada vez más fuertes, cada vez hay más gente que se une a nuestra causa, pero todavía queda tiempo para poder enfrentar al ejercito del capitolio…

Cuento los días, un año y medio ya paso, hoy se celebra un nuevo año que comienza y mientras los demás disfrutan de la fiesta en el 13, yo solo permanezco a un lado con una copa de agua en la mano.

-¿no vas a aprovechar Mellark?-me pregunta Johanna con una botella de vino en una mano. Yo miro mi copa, niego con la cabeza y sonrió al recordar-¿porque? –se nota curiosa ante mi ligera sonrisa.

-le prometí a alguien que no volvería a tomar-le digo cuando está cerca ya que la música que suena fuerte no nos permitiría hablar de otra manera, ella asiente y se dirige al centro del salón, la vigilo, esto no va a acabar bien, ella ya ha tomado demasiado y de seguro alguien se querrá aprovechar de eso.

No estuve equivocado en lo que pensé, cuando paso un tiempo volvió conmigo y con la botella vacía, la cual apoyo en la mesa a mi lado, cayó sobre la silla mientras sonreía con su mano sosteniendo su cabeza, lograba sacarme una sonrisa a mí también, el estado en el que estaba era memorable, quizá nunca más la viera así, tan libre.

Este tiempo me ha servido para conocerla así como ella me conoce a mí, tiene la capacidad de hablar con cualquier persona de cualquier cosa, pero ahora que esta borracha solo puede reír. Antes de que se decidiera buscar otra botella hago que se recargue en mí y la acompaño hasta su habitación, presiona el botón que abre la puerta corrediza y al entrar prende la luz, rodea mi cuello y me atrae hacia adentro cerrándose por detrás de nosotros la puerta.

-debo irme-le digo y ella tiene los ojos cerrados con sus brazos rodeando mi cuello y sonriendo.

-ayúdame-dice de repente y me da la espalda para que bajara el cierre de su vestido, cuando lo hago ella lo baja delicadamente y desnuda de espaldas a mí se dirige al baño de su cuarto.

-puedes quedarte si quieres-me dice antes de que la puerta se cierre detrás de ella.

No lo tengo que pensar mucho, me doy la vuelta y salgo de inmediato a los pasillos del 13 dirigiéndome a mi habitación, me alegra que no se haya puesto más incómoda la cosa y me alegra que mañana ella no recordara nada de lo que paso.

Se que no lo hizo porque sintiera algo por mí, su ofrecimiento se debió a lo sola que se siente, seguro ni se habrá dado cuenta que se trataba de mí, el alcohol fue un gran factor para que actuara así. Suele ser impulsiva, por lo que me ha contado ha estado con muchos chicos de las tropas, pero no llega a quererlos, nunca se enamora de ellos, con ella nada es serio ya que dice estar dañada por dentro. A mí me gustaría que encuentre a alguien, como su amigo le deseo lo mejor, pero no sé si es el tipo de persona que elegiría estar con otra toda la vida así como yo he elegido a Katniss…

Como todos los días que he pasado aquí, me levanto temprano, con mi padre horneamos el pan para todo el distrito, luego entreno con todo tipo de armas y todo tipo de defensa que me permite la falta de mi pierna; eso no me detiene, y no pido un trato especial por lo que me paso, es más, me exijo aún más. Quiero estar preparado para la guerra, sé que va a ser duro matar a otras personas o correr el riesgo de morir en ella, pero no puedo permitirme pensar en la segunda opción.

Trato de ocuparme todo el día y en la noche cuando vuelvo a mi cuarto me recuesto en la cama, mirando al techo un momento, hoy es un día especial, miro el calendario que está en la pared y veo el 8 de mayo redondeado, me siento y tacho la fecha, antes de volver a acostarme tomo su foto y con las yemas de mis dedos recorro cada parte de su rostro-feliz cumpleaños -digo solo para mí y me permito sonreír mientras lagrimas caen rozando mis mejillas, dos años sin ella, dos años en los que piensa que ya no estoy, que he desaparecido de este mundo, que piensa que no cumplí mi promesa y la deje sola, tengo que verla, no aguanto más tiempo sin poder al menos verla a la distancia, encontrare la manera de hacerlo, una simple fotografía no me alcanza y aunque tuviera que dar mi vida para poder mirarla una vez más, lo haría…

* * *

 **Hola! Antes que nada, los extrañe demasiado :) mis vacaciones oficialmente empezaron el viernes, pero ese mismo viernes viaje a la noche a mi ciudad :) no se si les había contado, pero yo estudio en una ciudad que esta a 3000 kilómetros de donde esta mi familia en realidad, y bueno a pesar de que el viaje duro casi dos dias valió la pena, :) estoy con mi familia y tengo 3 semanas ;) otra cosita es que mi internet es muy malo en mi casa :( así que por eso recién a esta hora actualizo y por eso lo estoy haciendo desde el celular también, en serio espero que no haya tanto problema para actualizar en estas semanas...**

 **Ahora mismo me pongo a contestar sus comentarios porque el tiempo me lo permite jaja :)**

 **Antes de que me olvide, el jueves tampoco estuve con ustedes porque pensé que me había ido muy mal en la materia que rendía, así que de verdad estaba muy deprimida, sin embargo ayer me dieron las notas y todo salio bien :) al menos eso no estuvo tan desastroso jaja**

 **yazzita. .. gracias por encontrarme :) espero sigas disfrutando de los capítulos ;)**

 **bea..me siento muy alagada de que la historia logre darte un poco de distracción del mundo real, de verdad en siento muy afortunada de tenerte como lectora y espero no decepcionarte, espero seguir provocando te sentimientos y me siento aún más feliz de que me comprendas con el tema de los exámenes y todo eso, aunque mi reciente ausencia se debió a mi familia mas que a mis exámenes, creo que es una de las pocas cosas que me obligarían a dejar de compartir la historia por un tiempo, pero ya he vuelto y espero poder compartirla hasta el final con ustedes :)**

 **alejandracottom. .. el hecho de sacarte sonrisas y lágrimas me hace pensar que algo estoy haciendo bien con respecto a compartir sentimientos :) espero que disfrutes lo que venga ene sea historia ;)**

 **Linyta54. ..por lectoras como vos a una le dan muchas ganas de seguir, espero sepas entender mi reciente ausencia, a pesar de que se complique un poco me tienen de vuelta :) y aunque estos capítulos son un poco tristes espero los disfrutes y se logren transmitir los sentimientos ;) gracias por seguir ahí ;)**

 **Gracias por seguir la historia, por su apoyo incondicional, por sus comentarios, nos leemos pronto**!


	15. Capítulo 77 Cosas que decir

PEETA POV

-tengo que verla-le reclamo a josh mientras caminamos por los pasillos del 13.

-sabes que no puedes salir, si sigues insistiendo con eso… no demuestres que irías corriendo a verla y quizá más adelante te podamos llevar con nosotros-dice tomándome del hombro, yo me suelto y sigo caminando, no me gusta sentirme así, preso. y por otro lado se que josh tiene razón, debería de ser menos demostrativo con respecto a mis sentimientos, lo intentare entonces, intentare sacar la idea de mi mente en frente de los demás, pero nunca se moverá de ser el primero de mis objetivos una vez que me dejen salir.

KATNISS POV

-¿necesitas ayuda con eso?-dice a mis espaldas glimmer mientras curo la herida de la pierna de uno de los soldados.

-no, es solo superficial-le digo negando con la cabeza y concentrada en mi labor.

Este tiempo en el hospital me ha sacado los miedos a todo lo que sean heridas sangrantes, nunca pensé que fuera posible, el hecho de que yo pudiera ver sangre sin que me cause asco, pero al parecer no soy tan mala en esto.

-nos necesitan en urgencias-me anuncia fox en el oído después de haber advertido a glimmer, entonces me levanto de inmediato y despido con la cabeza a este soldado.

Mientras camino por los pasillos del hospital el corazón se me acelera, esta situación la he vivido miles de veces, siempre que nos solicitan en urgencias es porque un enfrentamiento se llevó a cabo y hay muchos heridos, a pesar de que se que entre ellos no voy a encontrar a alguien de mi familia, ya que mi tío y papa están en el 7, es imposible que sea alguno de ellos, espero, pero…¿podría ser que hayan vuelto y los rebeldes hubiesen atacado? nunca los voy a poder mantener seguros, hace años que su ubicación nunca es fija y se la pasan más en otros distritos que en el 12.

Me pongo manos a la obra, Prim ya está atendiendo las quemaduras que uno de los soldados tiene en el pecho, este esta inconsciente, me acerco a ella para ver que necesita de mí, siempre me gusta estar a su lado para ayudarle.

-va a necesitar respirador, ¿puedes buscar si hay alguno?-me pide y levanta la mirada solo un segundo para saber si la escuche, entre los gritos y las corridas que hay, esta sala debe de ser la más catastrófica de todo el hospital.

Camino aceleradamente fuera, me detengo en seco antes de llegar a la puerta, cuando oigo una voz débil llamarme.

-katniss-oí una sola vez y gire mirando a todos lados pero no vi a nadie que esperara mi respuesta, pensé que quizá había sido un error, quizá me confundí, así que seguí en busca del respirador.

Cuando volví con él y estaba colocándoselo al soldado escuchaba como al lado, separado por la cortina corrediza que distanciaba cada paciente, trataban de salvar la vida de un hombre que estaba muy grave.

-múltiples fracturas, en costillas, y piernas, la izquierda es la más grave, fractura expuesta… coloca morfina, herida abdominal, va a necesitar sangre, perdió mucha en la explosión-enumeraba el doctor y sentía como me impresionaría ver a esta persona tan destruida, he visto fracturas expuestas antes, definitivamente no es de mis casos favoritos de tratar.

Escucho el pitido de la máquina que indica que lo están perdiendo, miro a Prim y ella asiente con la cabeza, ya no me necesita y al lado parece que tienen problemas. Corro la cortina y una enfermera ya está trayendo una máquina de electro choque, me coloco por detrás del doctor que agarra las dos paletas y las coloca sobre el pecho de este ser que se debate entre quedarse con nosotros e irse de este mundo, no sería ni el primer ni el ultimo muerto en la sala de urgencias, la muerte siempre parece estar paseando por aquí.

-vamos capitán, no se vaya-dice el doctor mientras que trata de mantener con nosotros a este hombre, lucha mano a mano con la muerte.

Me corro de atrás de este para empezar a ayudar, y cuando estoy en los pies de la cama mi corazón se para al ver de quien se trata.

-Gale-es lo único que sale de mi boca a la vez que escucho que su corazón vuelve a latir. De inmediato me acerco del otro lado de la cama y tomo su mano-no te vayas Gale, quédate, quédate con nosotros-digo ya con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿lo conoce?-me pregunta el doctor mientras trata la herida de su abdomen, asiento-va a necesitar sangre-me dice y entiendo la indirecta así que seco mis lágrimas y voy en busca de ella, cuando vuelvo además de ayudar con la transfusión, ayudo a curar la pierna menos herida que solo necesita sutura mientras el arregla la que parece totalmente destruida.

Me alegro por el milagro que llevo a cabo… cuando me quiero dar cuenta ya le está poniendo un yeso, lo deja a cargo de otras enfermeras y se va a atender a otros pacientes.

-me dijeron que estaba aquí-dice Prim y me saca de mis pensamientos, no he querido moverme de su lado, me he quedado vigilando que no se vuelva a ir.

Es algo que no puedo explicar, hace años que no lo veo pero es como si toda mi vida fuera a ser mi amigo, no puedo permanecer indiferente a que algo le pase, porque a pesar de todo, estuvo siempre que lo he necesitado.

-se fue por un momento, pero no ha vuelto a dejarnos-digo con una sonrisa obligada.

-no creo que vuelva a irse, el doctor lo hizo bien-dijo viendo la planilla que está a los pies de la cama y después la máquina que registraba sus signos vitales.-ya termino mi turno, voy a casa, hoy fue un día difícil-dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabeza.

-en seguida estoy lista-le digo mientras me levanto de la silla, se que me ha estado esperando y fue egoísta no pensar en ella, debe de estar agotada.

-está bien katniss-dice tomando mi hombro y evitando que me levante de la silla en la que estaba- se que tienes cosas que decirle, son años sin verse, y él te puede escuchar ¿sabes?-me sugiere mientras yo veo el rostro sereno de Gale.

-¿puedes avisarle a Effie?, el doctor dijo que lo iban a pasar a una habitación, cuando ella venga yo me iré, a los niños no les gusta que me quede en la noche en el hospital y muero por verlos- la sala no tiene ventanas pero de seguro ya es tarde, siempre que suceden enfrentamientos nos quedamos hasta atender al último herido.

-yo le aviso, no te preocupes-me da un beso en la mejilla y se va.

-tenemos que dejar de encontrarnos cuando estas al borde de la muerte-le digo ya en la privacidad de su habitación-¿cuánto habrán pasado? ¿Quizá dos años y un poco más?-resuelvo y una lagrima cae por mi mejilla, después de lo que paso con Peeta lo vi en el primer cumpleaños de luna, y después a pesar de que iba de vez en cuando a la casa a ver a effie, yo no estaba, a pesar de que está en el distrito, no la había vuelto a ver…

-vine en cuanto me dijeron-dijo effie entrando a la habitación y yo me levante a abrazarla, de inmediato se sentó al lado de su hijo y volví a la casa, tampoco me gustaba estar mucho tiempo en el hospital y menos estar tanto tiempo sin ver a mis hijos.

Subo las escaleras y antes de entrar a mi cuarto entro al de mis niños, están dormidos, cada uno en su cama, los tapo con cuidado y beso su frente.

Cuando entro a mi habitación, luna está en la cama, beso una de sus mejillas y ella se remueve, me meto a bañar y cuando salgo me dirijo a la ventana de mi cuarto y la abro, le gusta sentir la brisa de verano en las noches, al igual que él.

Acaricio su pelo mientras ella se abraza a mí, beso su cabeza y puedo sentir su perfume, me duermo así, sintiendo el calor que su cuerpito emana al mío; cuando estamos así recuerdo cuando estaba en mi vientre, peeta la acariciaba a través de él… cuando era pequeña dormía entre los dos, y deseo que ojala mi calor le sea suficiente como el de ella lo es para mí.

* * *

 **Hola! Perdon por desaparecer, en serio estoy tratando de actualizar lo mas seguido que puedo pero mi horrendo Internet me lo impide, sin embargo puedo estar con ustedes un capitulo más :) espero no desesperen y sepan comprenderme, no piensen que voy a dejar la historia colgada, solo que quizá por estas semanas de vacaciones no podre actualizar con tanta periodicidad...en fin, gracias pro seguirla, por los comentarios :)**

 **nos leemos pronto! ;)**


	16. Capítulo 78 Celoso

Veo como sus ojos azules se abren para mirarme, estoy hace rato vigilando su sueño, una sonrisa se forma en su rostro cuando yo también le sonrió.

-buen día hermosa-le digo besándola en todo su rostro mientras ella ríe.

-buen día mami-dice rodeando mi cuello y dándome un duradero beso en la mejilla. Se levanta de golpe y recorre la cama pasando por encima de mi hasta llegar a mi mesita de noche, toma la foto de peeta y la besa-buen día papi-desde que se dio cuenta de esa foto ahí, lo ha hecho siempre que duerme conmigo, solo puedo sonreír, a él le alegraría que ella lo recuerde todos los días, me gusta que lo haga, que piense en el al despertarse como yo.

En eso Josep entra a la habitación entusiasmado y salta sobre la cama, me abraza y me da mi beso de buenos días.

-mira mami-dice abriendo su cuaderno sobre mis piernas, mientras yo ya me senté en la cama y acaricio su cabello-ayer me enseñaron en la escuela como armar nuestro árbol familiar, ahora solo necesito fotos-dice mientras me sonríe, le indico con la cabeza que vaya en busca del álbum que está en el armario, luna se acerca a ver el cuaderno y parece confundida, hay una foto mía y al lado falta la foto de su papa, pero esta su nombre.

-¿qué dice ahí mami?-me pregunta señalando el nombre de él.

-dice Peeta, Peeta Mellark, papi-ella sonríe.

-peeta, papi es peeta-dice y se lo confirmo asintiendo.

-yo te enseño a escribir el nombre de papa-dice Josep cuando está de nuevo sobre la cama, él siempre la estimula a que aprenda cosas nuevas, a pesar de que solo tiene 3 años y aún no va a la escuela, le ha enseñado algunas palabras, entre ellas su nombre y el de toda la familia.-¿ves? Katniss y peeta-dice Josep mirándola y escribiendo en una hoja en su cuaderno; ver nuestros nombres en esa hoja en blanco y a mi niña tratando de repetir lo que su hermano le escribió me saca una sonrisa y casi logra hacerme llorar, de felicidad.

Cuando bajamos al salón listos para empezar el día, Alex viene saliendo de la cocina y corre a mis brazos, lo levanto y beso su mejilla llena de harina.

-ya está el desayuno-anuncia sonriendo mientras le limpio la cara, de un tiempo para acá se la pasa en la cocina, mi tía annie se ha encargado de enseñarle todo lo que él quiere aprender, le encanta saber cada día más, es su mundo, se transforma cuando cocina. La sangre llama después de todo, nunca nadie les podrá quitar lo que está dentro suyo, ni siquiera el presidente tratando de desaparecer registro de los mellark.

-¡abuuu!-luna sale corriendo al ver a su abuelo cruzar la entrada y yo sonrió, mi corazón se calma cada vez que lo veo, a él y a mi tío, ver que están a salvo, que volvieron bien.

-tío-digo abrazándolo mientras él me rodea con sus brazos ya que mi papa está muy ocupado saludando a todos sus nietos, los hijos de glimmer y fox también lo tratan como su abuelo y él se ve contento por eso, le encanta que los niños llenen de vida la casa y trata por igual a todos-papa-digo cuando está desocupado, mientras lo abrazo y puedo sentir su aroma, me quedo un tiempo así, siempre trato de demostrarle mi amor cuando está cerca, porque nunca se si podrá ser la última vez.

-preciosa-dice sonriendo y acariciando mi cabeza-¿está todo bien?-me pregunta y yo se lo aseguro.

No sé cómo lo ha logrado, pero ha podido dejar la hacienda a mi cargo, pienso que es algo raro ya que con la guerra la sociedad se ha vuelto mucho más machista, hasta el punto de intervenir en los negocios de las familias si no hubiera un hombre que los representara.

Le cuento lo de Gale y se preocupa, luego de que desayunáramos se va directo al hospital, con mi tío nos quedamos revisando las cosas de la hacienda hasta la tarde y después me dedico a mis niños por completo, así como el dedica tiempo de estar con finn.

-mama, ¿el abuelo?-me dice Josep sentándose a mi lado en el borde del lago mientras los demás siguen zambulléndose en el.

-fue a acompañar a la abuela en el hospital-le digo acercándolo a mí y acariciando su cabeza.

-¿la abuela está bien?-me dice aun intranquilo.

-si la abuela está bien, lo que pasa es que ayer su hijo, ¿te acuerdas de Gale?-lo miro y el asiente- bueno el salió herido en un enfrentamiento y estaba delicado, ella lo está cuidando.

-¿por eso llegaste tarde anoche? ¿Te quedaste cuidando a tu hermano?- me pregunta celoso, siempre ha sido celoso de mí, solo con sus hermanos acepta compartirme.

En todo momento trata de ayudarme con las cosas de la hacienda, trata de que no esta preocupada, me aflige que él se dé cuenta que las cosas que pasan me afectan más de lo que demuestro. Solo tiene 7 años y no debería de alarmarse por ello, pero desde que su papa nos dejó, siempre está atento a todo, por un lado es bueno que sea tan maduro, pero por otro me gustaría que no esté tan abatido todo el tiempo, que solo se preocupe por ser un niño.

-él no es mi hermano Josep-le digo riendo, el me mira serio.

-¿entonces qué es?- me dice cruzado de brazos.

-es mi amigo, solo mi amigo- le digo besando su mejilla-tú y Alex son los únicos hombrecitos en mi vida-empiezo a hacerle cosquillas, lo escucho reír, sigo mientras beso cada parte de su cara, hasta que ambos quedamos mirando el atardecer, el me rodea con sus bracitos mientras que yo acaricio su espalda…

Una semana había pasado, iba en las tardes al hospital, pero Gale no estaba despierto cuando lo visitaba.

Cuando estoy por entrar a su habitación me cruzo con mi patito que sale muy ruborizada, abro la boca para preguntarle que paso, pero ella solo me saluda y se va.

Al entrar él está despierto pero no está solo, hay un soldado en los pies de la cama, es el que atendimos el mismo día que Gale llego, el que Prim atendió.

-catnip-dice girando a verme y sonriendo, yo sonrió.

-hola Gale, vuelvo en un minuto si están ocupados-digo aun pegada a la puerta.

-no señorita…. ¿catnip?-dice el soldado como esperando a que le confirme ese nombre extraño.

-katniss-le digo sonriendo, recordando la manera extraña en la que me llamaba Gale, pero solo él y yo entendíamos, el me estrecha la mano.

-un gusto, coronel Aarón Ozil, para lo que necesite-cuando me suelta la mano sigue hablando-¿usted es la hermana de la señorita abernathy?

-sí, Prim es mi hermana, ella lo trato, lo recuerdo, llego el mismo día que Gale-cuando veo a este, tiene una sonrisa en el rostro.

-bueno, yo me retiro, estaremos hablando entonces coronel Hawthorne-dice refiriéndose a Gale y haciendo ese gesto de saludo del ejercito con la mano de su cabeza hacia adelante, Gale solo asiente, el coronel vuelve a estrechar mi mano y se va.

-¿coronel?-le digo mientras reviso la planilla de los pies de su cama y veo cómo evoluciona.

-si, al parecer fui ascendido hoy, por lo que paso-dice poniendo su mano sobre su pierna enyesada.

-me alegro-digo esta vez mirándolo a los ojos y sonriendo, bajo la mirada y sigo observando la planilla-se ve que vas bien, te van a dejar salir pronto.

-ojala, no aguanto más estar en esta cama-dice riendo.

-tranquilo coronel, que esa pierna va a tardar en curar-digo también riendo y me sorprende que nos llevemos así después de tanto tiempo sin haber hablado.

-gracias katniss-me dice aplacando un poco su sonrisa-por estar al pendiente.

-no es nada-le digo acercándome un poco y cruzándome de brazos-soy voluntaria aquí después de todo.-digo mientras subo y bajo los hombros.

-no lo podía creer cuando me lo dijo Prim, nunca pensé que te vería como enfermera, pero se necesitan, con todo lo que está pasando ahí afuera-dice moviendo su cabeza hacia la ventana, me pongo seria y miro como su expresión cambio, noto tristeza en su mirada, se que seguramente ha tenido que ver muchas muertes y ha pasado por muchas cosas, tiene boleto de primera fila en esta guerra y más ahora que es coronel.

-ni yo lo creía, pero me lo pidió con tal urgencia que no podía negarme, ella ama esto, ama ayudar a los demás-digo sonriendo y recordando como ella se la pasa aquí ayudando a todos.

-no es difícil darse cuenta del porque enamoro así a Aarón, además de dedicada, es muy hermosa-dice con una sonrisa.

-¿en serio? ¿Él está interesado en ella?-infiero sorprendida.

-completamente, este tiempo en el hospital internado ha logrado hablar con ella y está muy enamorado, antes de que llegaras y que yo despertara, él se animó a invitarla a salir, pero ella, solo se puso nerviosa y se fue, no sé si será algo de médicos que no pueden salir con pacientes o algo-dice y entonces rio.-pero de seguro él va a insistir.

Estuvimos hablando un rato más hasta que yo tuve que seguir mi ronda, antes de volver a casa pase a saludarlo y vi que estaba acompañado por effie, no iba a estar mejor con nadie más.

* * *

 **Hola! Paso mucho tiempo :( les subo doble capítulo por mi desaparición! ;)**


	17. Capítulo 79 Iguales a el

-¿no te molesta entonces?-me pregunta Prim después de haberme contado que lo mejor para la recuperación de Gale seria que estuviera acompañado y cerca de effie, le había propuesto que mejor lo llevara a la hacienda antes de estar yendo y viniendo de la casa de el-hable con él y me dijo que si solo no te molestaba a ti, el aceptaba.

-no, es casa de effie también, ella puede llevar a quien quiera- le digo despreocupada.

-bueno, hoy que le den el alta nos vamos para casa entonces-dice sonriendo.

Le dirigí una sonrisa cómplice, hace tiempo estaba feliz porque había aceptado conocer mejor a Aarón, aunque me hablo de sus miedos de aceptarlo.

FLASHBACK

-no me quiero meter, pero no veo el problema de que aceptes salir con el-le digo mientras me siento en el sillón de su cuarto.

-somos diferentes, muy diferentes-dice doblando ropa, mientras la acomoda en los cajones de su armario.

-no es buena excusa-le digo con media sonrisa, sé que en realidad no quiere salir con el porque le interesa y tiene miedo de involucrarse. Ella se acerca frustrada y se sienta a mi lado apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro, acaricio su cabello.-dale una oportunidad, date una oportunidad de ser feliz.

-pero…. ¿que si pasa algo? ¿Si algo le pasa en la guerra?-pregunta preocupada.

-tu estarás ahí, estarás para cuidarlo, no todo en tu vida tiene que ser el hospital Prim, tienes que disfrutar de la vida, buscar lo que te haga feliz, no te quites la oportunidad-ella asiente y nos quedamos así un rato yo acariciando su largo cabello rubio que deja suelto solo en casa.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-¡mami!-me llama luna corriendo a mis brazos cuando voy entrando en la casa.

-te extrañe mucho, mucho, mucho mi amor-le digo besándola toda.

-¿quién es el?-dice cuando ve a Gale y effie entrando, el viene con muletas y ella viene a su lado sonriendo, está feliz por ya no tenerlo en el hospital, por como el mejora cada día.

-es Gale, hijo de tu Abu effie-baja de mis brazos y va a saludar a su abuela con un gran abrazo y un beso sonoro.

-hola hermosa-le dice effie y sonríe.

-hola Gale-de repente le dice a él y toma de su mano, la estrecha y él se agacha para que ella le diera uno de sus besos.

Cuando estamos sentados en los sofás del salón, luna en mi regazo, el mira cada movimientos de ella, puedo verlo, nos cuenta que hizo en la tarde, como baño a peluso, su perro y como Alex le preparo un pastel rosa.

-¡voy a avisarles que llegaste! Me dijeron que les avise- dice y se levanta de un salto de mis piernas para salir corriendo a las escaleras.

-con cuidado luna-le indico, entonces se calma un poco y sube lentamente cada escalón, sonrió por sus ocurrencias.

-es igual a ti- me dice Gale cuando giro a verlo a él y a effie-ha crecido mucho desde la última vez que la vi, es hermosa Katniss-sonrió, ella siempre sabe cómo encantar a todo mundo y veo que Gale no fue la excepción.

-ella es la luz de la casa, ya verás-le dice effie mientras coloca su mano en una de las rodillas de su hijo.

-mama, necesito que firmes esto de la escuela-dice Josep mientras baja las escaleras mirando las hojas de su cuaderno.

-Josep, fíjate para bajar, te vas a caer-le digo y sube la vista, nos mira sentados en el sillón, al ver a Gale su expresión cambia, lo conozco tanto que sé que sabe que algo va a cambiar. Cuando está a mi lado me besa y abraza, después saluda a effie y se acerca a regañadientes a él, le extiende la mano, sabe que tiene que ser educado.

-¿tú eres Gale?-le pregunta y el asiente-soy Josep-dice estrechándole la mano.

-¿qué era lo que querías que viera?-le digo para calmar el ambiente que se había creado.

-tienes que firmar esto por favor-me dice solo mirándome a mí, no está nada contento con que Gale este aquí, tarda mucho en tomar confianza.-le diré a Alex que estas aquí así a el también se lo firmas-me sigue hablando y se va a la cocina.

Gale me dedica media sonrisa como indicándome que todo está bien, de seguro entiende que tomara tiempo para que él lo conozca y lo trate de otra manera.

-mama-dice Alex y me abraza por detrás aun con harina en las manos, tomo sus manitos que cuelgan por delante de mi cuello, lo hago rodear el sillón y cuando lo tengo en frente lo abrazo y beso.

-hola bebe-le digo apretando su nariz.

-se supone que no me llamarías así delante de la gente-me susurra pero aun así Gale y effie lo escuchan y ríen, él también lo hace. Se gira y estrecha la mano de Gale, se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla-soy Alex-dice con la sonrisa de siempre.

-un gusto Alex-dice Gale sonriendo porque Alex lo haya recibido bien, el siempre esta con una sonrisa y harina en el rostro.

Vuelve a la cocina y cuando estamos solos seguimos hablando.

-ellos son iguales a el-dice Gale bajando la mirada. Vuelvo a sonreír, todo el que haya conocido a peeta se da cuenta de eso de inmediato, no solo por el parecido físico sino también por como ellos actúan.

-no sabes como la cuidan-le cuenta effie a Gale-a ella y a luna, Josep es el hombrecito de la casa cuando haymitch y finnick no están, obviamente comparte el titulo con finn, que por cierto ¿dónde está?-dijo mirando a un costado- Me dijo que se iba a encargar de pedir que te prepararan la habitación, me voy a fijar en eso-nos dice tanto a Gale como a mí, se levanta y nos deja solos.

-no pude agradecerte antes, por no poner objeción a que yo me quedara aquí por un tiempo-me dijo Gale, con una mueca de ¿pena? ¿Sentirá pena por esta situación?

-no pasa nada Gale, entiendo que tienes que recuperarte pronto-digo bajando la mirada, tiene que hacerlo ahora que es coronel, lo necesitan en la guerra, subo la mirada y decido continuar, no me gustaría llegar al tema "guerra" con él, no quiero saber nada de eso- ¿y qué mejor que teniendo a tu mama al lado no?-le digo con una sonrisa honesta, sé que una madre va a ser siempre el mejor remedio de cualquier enfermo.

PEETA POV

Tres años han pasado, y cada día estoy más cerca de lograr lo que he querido todo este tiempo, en la próxima salida iré con mis hermanos, y poder verla al fin, al menos a la distancia y aunque nadie lo sepa, la veré, es mi único objetivo en esta misión.

Sé que el invierno está pasando, las veces que he podido espiar la superficie en las noches, he visto como la nieve se derrite, pronto llegara septiembre, y en la próxima salida yo estaré entre los soldados encubiertos.

-no creo que sea necesario-le digo a Johana mientras caminamos a mi habitación.

-no duele peeta, y además es para que no te reconozcan-me dice mientras abro la puerta de mi cuarto.

-pero llevaremos uniformes, nadie nos va a reconocer-le digo mientras ella pone una silla en frente y no tengo más remedio que tomar asiento.

-no vamos a arriesgarnos o ¿sí?-me dice colocándose guantes.

-nunca lo he hecho-le digo negando con la cabeza.

-pues no tienes que hacerlo, lo hare yo, ya verás quedaras completamente irreconocible-dice sonriendo, la veo a través del espejo.

Mientras ella experimenta con mi cabello yo solo estoy sentado en esa silla de la que no me ha dejado levantar, los nervios me consumen, pronto todo cambiara para mí, no solo por el hecho de poder salir del distrito, sino porque después de todos estos años tendré la oportunidad de ver a mi familia.

-y ya quedo-me dijo Johana mientras terminaba de secar mi cabello, me había perdido tanto en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta que termino.

-esto es…diferente-le digo mientras me veo en el espejo y observo a una persona totalmente distinta, me pinto el pelo de un color oscuro, no parezco yo.

-ahora sí, nadie te va a reconocer-dijo Johanna con una amplia sonrisa.

-gracias-le dije girándome para verla, ella me abrazo.

-solo prométeme que te cuidaras, eres mi mejor amigo peeta, no quiero que nada te pase-cuando nos separamos asentí- sé que no puedo hacerte desistir de verla, pero cuídate-me dice mientras me señala con el dedo y se ríe, ha tratado de hacerme cambiar de idea en cuestión de ir a buscar a katniss, y me ha convencido hasta el punto de prometerle que solo la veré a la distancia, no voy a hablar con ella. En realidad eso era más que obvio, no la iba a arriesgar de esa manera.

* * *

 **Perdón por perderme por tanto tiempo, los tenia acostumbrados a un capitulo por día, pero como no me anda muy bien el internet no me fue posible, se imaginaran entonces que si tienen noticias mías es porque agarre buena señal jaja por las dudas voy a tener un capitulo que subir en el celular siempre :) espero disfruten de los dos capítulos y espero leernos pronto!** ;)


	18. Capitulo 80 Asi se sentia

KATNISS POV

-¡nooo! Déjenme-les grito riendo.

-no te salvaras esta vez katniss-me dice Gale mientras con Alex y Josep me persiguen por la cocina, luna viene por detrás con un recipiente de merengue.

-a mí no me pueden tirar harina-les digo con tono autoritario parándome en frente de ellos, parece no importarles, pues con la mano libre que Gale tiene me tira la mitad de un paquete sobre la cabeza, entonces luna viene por detrás y con su pequeña mano con merengue le ensucia el brazo que tiene ocupado con el bastón, mis niños no esperan más y también empiezan a empaparlo en mezcla de colores, aprovecho su distracción, lo hago caer al suelo, ahora que es un soldado herido no tiene mucha resistencia.

-nooo-escucho que grita y ríe mientras mis hijos están por encima de él y lo llenan de ingredientes.

-te dije que ellos estaban de mi lado-le dije parada a su lado y confiada, al escuchar eso mis hijos de inmediato me vieron y me fijaron como su próximo objetivo, no sé en qué momento caí al suelo riendo mientras todos seguíamos en una guerra en la cocina.

Los veía jugando y riendo, hace mucho tiempo no los veía así, hace mucho que yo no me veía así, me preguntaba si así se sentía ser feliz. habían pasado tantos años sin que hiciéramos algo sin pensar, algo tan improvisado como una guerra de comida, que a pesar que va a traer algunos sermones por parte de effie, era lo mejor en lo que podríamos ocupar la tarde.

De verlos a ellos lo veo a él, que está sentado sobre el suelo y lo sorprendo mirándome otra vez. A mi cabeza vienen miles de recuerdos de estos meses en lo que lo he sorprendido espiándome con sus ojos grises, una sonrisa involuntaria se forma en mi rostro y el me corresponde con una también.

Se levanta de a poco y me extiende su mano, para que yo también me pare, cuando la tomo esta tan resbaladiza que me suelto del agarre, pero de inmediato y para que no caiga al suelo él me toma por la cintura quedando muy cerca de mí.

Su expresión cambia a una de sorpresa y la mía también, no sé porque pero estoy cómoda en esta situación, sin embargo cuando tengo los dos pies firmes sobre el suelo de la cocina, me aparto de a poco.

-bueno, es hora de limpiar-digo girando a ver a mis niños que parecen no haberse dado cuenta de nada de lo que paso.

Cuando todo ya está limpio y estamos sentados merendando, una de las empleadas se acerca a decirme que el general Cartwright está esperándome en el estudio, mi corazón se acelera al escuchar su nombre otra vez.

Cuando voy a encontrarme con él, recuerdo la primera vez que vino, no tengo miedo pero si me preocupa lo que pueda llegar a hacer.

FLASHBACK

-señora mellark-me llama un hombre de pelo canoso corto de uniforme cuando estoy saliendo con mis hijos de la casa para llevarlos a la escuela, me sorprendo pues ya nadie me llama así.

-¿sí?-le contesto decidida, si hay algo que he aprendido estos años es que a los hombres había que tratarlos con cuidado, hasta saber que tan machistas eran, la cara de este sujeto se me hacía conocida, pero no recordaba de dónde.

-soy el general Cartwright, ¿podemos hablar un momento?-cuando lo escucho el corazón se me congela, es el padre de Delly, ¿cómo no me había dado cuenta? le indico a mis niños que vayan a la camioneta con la empleada y le encargo a ella que los lleve a la escuela, invito a este hombre a entrar y una sensación en mi pecho me dice que no ha venido a nada bueno.

-puede tomar asiento-le digo señalándole el sillón de la sala, él lo hace y se sienta en frente de mi-¿puedo ofrecerle algo?- me dirigí a él tratando de forzar algún gesto amable o suavizar mis palabras, pero simplemente no podía, sabía que el venía a algo malo y no quería esconder mi descontento, el niega con la cabeza-puedo saber ¿a qué se debe su visita?

-seré concreto señora Mellark, ¿si es que no le molesta que la llame así?-me dice con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-para nada-le digo seria- ¿a qué vino?

-bueno, pues yo pensé que podría molestarle que la relacionen con un traidor- dijo tomándose ambas manos y apoyando sus brazos sobre sus rodillas-pero usted no sabía que su esposo estaba metido en esas cosas ¿no?-se apoyó en el respaldo del sillón de vuelta y se cruzó de piernas, me miro como tratando de provocarme, por dentro me estaba aguantando las ganas de darle un buen golpe, con lo que sea, pero sabía que yo llevaba las de perder, ni mi tío ni mi papa estaban en el distrito y por eso este tipo se había atrevido a venir.

-creo que no vino hasta aquí para hacer el mismo interrogatorio que me hicieron hace años-le digo desafiante y evitando su pregunta.

-tiene razón señora, estoy aquí porque he sido informado de que usted es la que maneja los asuntos de esta hacienda-dice mirando a su alrededor.-y sabe muy bien que en toda panem la ley expresa con detalle que solo los hombres pueden llevar a cabo esa tarea-dice colocando una de sus manos en una de sus rodillas.

-¿porque creen que una mujer no es lo suficientemente capaz?-le respondo con una rabia que se escapa por cada una de mis palabras.

-no vine hasta aquí para discutir eso señora, las mujeres tienen otros deberes en esta sociedad-dice con media sonrisa y como despreciando lo que las mujeres podrían hacer.

Sé porque vino, vino porque me odia por lo que cree le hicimos a su hija, él está aquí como esa vez llego a la hacienda de los mellark, para encargarse de que los encontraran; porque dudo que un general se haga cargo de este tipo de asuntos.

-tengo permiso de manejar los negocios de la hacienda, los hombres de mi familia están en la guerra y…

-lo sé-me interrumpe-y hay miles de hacendados en su situación, pero se han encargado de buscar a algún hombre de la familia que se haga cargo, o la solución rápida, han permitido que el gobierno maneje sus negocios-niego con la cabeza para nada lo considero una opción, si algún desconocido metiera sus manos en las ganancias de mi familia no dudaría que en unos pocos meses perdiéramos todo.

-debe de haber otra solución, podría hacer una petición, cuando mi padre vuelva-le digo altiva, en ningún momento me va a ver débil, no le voy a dar el gusto.

-no podemos cambiar las leyes solo por usted señora, y dudo que su padre vuelva en un tiempo-se para del sillón y yo me levanto a la vez-volveré en un mes con el encargado de manejar sus finanzas, no hay otra opción, esto es solo un aviso.

-¿y pidió especialmente venir a darlo usted?-le digo ya harta de su altanería.

-por supuesto señora-me aseguro con una sonrisa mientras yo apretaba mis dientes con fuerza-después de todo, usted y sus hijos son la única raíz que queda de una familia de traidores como lo fueron los mellark… tenga por seguro que estaré atento a cada uno de sus movimientos-no dijo más y me miro desafiante con esa sonrisa que no se le había quitado del rostro, disfrutaba esto, disfrutaba acorralarme solo por ser mujer y quizá de esta manera sentía que vengaba un poco lo que su hija tuvo que pasar-nos vemos en un mes-finalizo y dio media vuelta sin esperar mi respuesta.

Cuando atravesó la puerta tome la lámpara que estaba en una de las mesas del salón y la arroje con fuerza contra la pared, tendría que habérsela arrojado a él, pero eso me hubiese traído muchos problemas. Era cierto lo que decía, mi padre no volvería en un tiempo y no he podido comunicarme con él, se veía que había estado planeando esto, pero yo no se lo iba a permitir, algo iba a pensar para que no se saliera con la suya, como que me llamo katniss abernathy.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **antes que nada, se que no tengo excusa por haber abandonado la historia, pero igual queria contarles el porque de que me haya desaparecido estas semanas...**

 **desde el principio me entusismaba de sobre manera sbirles la historia, un capitulo cada dia, porque como dije ya antes esta historia esta terminada, por eso podia actualizar tan seguido. la intencion siemre fue compartirla con ustedes, aceptando criticas negativas y positivas, se que la historia no es perfecta, porque chicos: yo soy una simple chica tratando de escribir una hermosa historia, no soy una escritora pfesional, ni tampoco estudio nada parecido, escribir, es un pasatiempo hermoso que he descubierto hace como un año, pero es eso, un pasatiempo...**

 **no voy a negarles que al principio ocupaba una de las prioridades de mi vida, pero he llegado un punto, un punto en el que a veces he dejado muchas cosas que de verdad son importantes, solo por escribir, lei algo sobre eso en alguna pagina de internet, de que usualmente nos desviamos de las cosas que realmente son importantes y nos perdemos en cosas que en realidad no son tan urgentes...**

 **con esto no quiero decir que la novela no sea importante! en serio! al contrario, ha sido maravilloso para mi vivir el tiempo de escribir esta historia, los comentarios que recibi en el transcurso, y los que recibo ahora de ustedes, en serio no saben como me sacan una sonrisa :)**

 **la cosa es que estas ultimas 2 semanas creo, me he desaparecido porque no tenia un buen internet para subir los capitulos, les juro que estaba tratando horas de subirlos y ya al final me estrese mucho por no poder hacerlo todos los dias, eso fue la primera semana... la segunda semana me encerre en el departamento en la ciudad en la que estudio (porque donde no tenia buen internet es en mi casa con mi familia, y donde estudio es otra ciudad, ahi si tengo buen internet) pero el viernes, este que paso, tenia un examen muy importante, y me prometi estudiar en las vacaciones y no lo hice, asi que ni siquiera pense en abrir la compu, no tenia ni un minuto libre y dormi fatal toda la semana, muy pocas horas, quiza la gente que es universitaria pueda entenderme... la universidad sin dudas no tiene comparacion a la escuela...en fin, a pesar de que los capitulos ya estan escritos, me gusta revisarlos antes de subirlos porque ahora me puedo da cuenta de errores que en su momento no note, asi que estoy brindandoles lo mejor de mi :) espero en serio puedan entender, y ya no hay mas promesas ¿si? de ahora en mas solo puedo prometerles que subire captulo cuando la universidad me lo permita, y hoy es uno de esos dias...**

 **espero no haberlos desilusionado y que sigan compartiendo la historia conmigo, espero la recomienden si les ha gustado y que sigan ahi :) ojala! jaja y sino los entiendo de todas maneras...**


	19. Capitulo 81 Solo piensalo

Me acerco al estudio y antes de cruzar la puerta trago saliva, al girar el picaporte lo veo sentado de lo más cómodo en el sillón y entro aclarando la garganta para que se dé cuenta que estoy ahí.

-señora-dice parándose y con una sonrisa que no sé si podre borrarle.

-antes de que me diga cualquier cosa, no me parece justo que el gobierno intervenga en nuestros negocios, y no he podido comunicarme con mi padre; siendo el dueño de todo esto junto con mi tío, considero prudente que al menos esperen su aprobación-rodee la habitación y me apoye en la silla grande del escritorio, mientras él se sentaba en la silla de en frente.

-señora, solo estoy aquí para empezar a cumplir mi función…

-¿su función?-lo interrumpo y pregunto extrañada.

-sí, las autoridades del distrito han considerado conveniente que de ahora en más, al no tener la familia abernathy un representante para sus negocios, yo sea el encargado de administrarlos-no puedo aguantar más, este tiempo me he resistido a decirle todo lo que se merece al manejarse con tanta cobardía, al ser tan machista al dirigirse a mí, tratarme como si yo no pudiese decidir sobre lo que es mío, cuando estoy por gritarle todas sus verdades en la cara, me sorprendo con Gale tocando la puerta y entrando a la habitación.

-siento llegar tarde-dice caminando hacia mí tranquilo, al verlo el general se levanta de su asiento y se ve extrañado con su presencia aquí; pero lo siguiente que pasa me sorprende más a mí que a él, Gale me toma de la cintura y me da un beso rápido en los labios que ni siquiera me esperaba, no tengo tiempo para reaccionar porque se separa rápido de mí y se dirige entonces al padre de delly-katniss me comento la situación de la hacienda, me dijo que preferiría que yo manejara los asuntos de su familia antes de que cualquier extraño interviniera-le dijo muy serio, yo no entendía nada.

-estaba hablando con la señora y…

-si katniss me comento todo-dijo interrumpiéndolo, lo mire mientras aún tenía su mano en mi cintura.-por eso mismo ahora le estoy aclarando, que al faltar su padre y su tío, y ser requisito que un hombre maneje la hacienda, yo me hare cargo…

-usted coronel no es familiar de los abernathy, no puede hacerlo-dijo firme interrumpiendo a Gale, era una guerra de quien podía hablar más seguro, y yo había quedado en medio. A pesar de que el padre de delly tuviera un mayor rango de mando en el ejército, Gale le hablaba convincente, en ningún momento le tembló la voz como a mí hace minutos al enterarme que este tipo tendría acceso a todo lo que le pertenecía a mi familia, con todo el odio que de seguro siente hacia mí, no tardaría en hacer desaparecer todo.

-pero lo seré general-dijo mirándome y sonriendo-la señorita abernathy y yo estamos comprometidos, nos vamos a casar-cuando dijo esto mi expresión inmediatamente cambio, habrá visto mi cara de pocos amigos porque giro la vista a nuestro acompañante-y ahora me ha puesto en aprietos, pues mi prometida no quería que nadie lo supiera antes que su padre-dijo en tono cordial con Cartwright, el si podía fingir, podía aparentar que todo estaba bien y que este hombre le caía bien, aunque no fuera así.

-esto es así ¿"señorita"?-me pregunto destacando la última palabra, pase de mirar a Gale a sentir sus ojos celestes sobre los míos y solo asentir.

No sé porque lo hice, no sé porque acepte esta farsa en frente de este hombre que aborrezco, pero me sentía atrapada, con esta como mi única opción de escape.

-ahora que todo está aclarado, podemos cada quien seguir con su día, ¿no es así general?-hablo Gale, terminando con el silencio que en la habitación había quedado con la noticia de nuestro compromiso.

-creo que si coronel Hawthorne, esperare ansioso la invitación a su boda-dijo mirándome a mí, no estaba nada contento con lo que había hecho, o mejor dicho con lo que Gale había hecho.

-así será general-dijo Gale y lo saludo como a su superior. Cartwright bajo la cabeza en señal de saludo para mí y cruzo la puerta, para después ser acompañado por Gale a la salida.

Me quede apoyada en el escritorio procesando lo que acababa de pasar, fue tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de pensar, y el odio a este hombre fue mi principal motor, pero ¿había algo más? ¿Acaso no consideraba del todo imposible la idea de casarme con Gale? ¿Porque no había negado todo desde el principio?

-antes de que me digas cualquier cosa, escuche tu conversación con Cartwright esa tarde y escuche lo que te decía ahora, quiero que sepas que si hubiese pensado en otra opción la habría tomado antes de esto, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió-dijo Gale interrumpiendo mis pensamientos y acercándose de a poco, quedando frente a mí.

-no sé porque no negué esta mentira-dije negando con la cabeza, levante la mirada para encontrarme con sus ojos.

-no tiene por qué ser una mentira katniss-dijo tomando mis manos-sé qué… hace tiempo, me acerque de nuevo a ti, para que seamos amigos… y he disfrutado de nuestra amistad-siguió mientras me sostenía la mirada- pero en todos estos años, nunca pude dejar de amarte… cada día lo he hecho más, y si solo tú me aceptaras, te podría hacer feliz, podríamos ser felices juntos.-el mirar sus ojos suplicándome que lo acepte y sentir esta confusión en mi interior, no me dejaba pensar ni sentir con claridad. ¿En verdad esto quería? ¿Quería casarme con Gale y tratar de ser feliz?

-yo no sé…-dije bajando la mirada, pero me interrumpió arrodillándose en frente de mi sobre su pierna buena, apoyo el bastón que aun traía, a mi lado, mientras sostenía mis manos.

-Katniss Abernathy, ¿te quieres casar conmigo?-me pregunto y quede helada, una imagen en mi cabeza me recordó la única vez que me habían hecho esta propuesta y sus ojos azules en mi mente fueron como un puñal en mi corazón.

No quería seguir sintiéndome así, por un lado sabía que apreciaba a Gale, y por otro sabía que no iba a poder amar nunca a nadie como ame a peeta; pero puede que de eso se trataba, mi amor por los dos era diferente, y quizá este era el momento de darme una oportunidad con Gale, ahora que peeta ya no estaba con nosotros.

¿Pero esta sería una forma de traicionarlo? ¿El que hubiera pensado de esto?... al no tener respuesta Gale se desilusiono, se paró de a poco en frente de mí que no podía soltar palabra-no tienes que contestarme ahora, solo piénsalo ¿sí?-me dijo con una mueca de tristeza soltando mis manos y saliendo por la puerta.

Quede tan confundida con todo lo que había pasado que cerré la puerta del estudio y me pase el resto de la mañana sentada en el sillón pensando en lo que debería hacer.

Organice mis ideas; lo primero: ¿sentía algo por Gale? La respuesta era un sí, sentía algo por él, pero…. ¿Que sentía? A eso sí, no tenía respuesta, sabía que era amor, pues no solo me gusta físicamente, sino también su forma de ser.

No solo era yo, también eran mis hijos los que contaban en esta decisión, ¿el los aceptaba? la respuesta era un sí; estos meses con ellos han logrado una confianza que nunca pensé que podrían llegar a tener, el los hace olvidar el mundo en el que estamos viviendo, a mí también logra hacerme olvidar de la guerra, aunque sea un participe, nunca había mencionado palabra.

Y por último y no menos importante, estaba Peeta, ¿qué hubiera querido el para mí? ¿Hubiera aceptado que rehiciera mi vida con Gale? ¿Cómo podre saberlo si nunca lo volveré a ver? Nunca hablamos de la posibilidad, porque siempre pensamos que estaríamos juntos para siempre. Sé que si yo hubiera sido la muerta me hubiese gustado que el siguiera con su vida, que sea feliz completamente, y no a medias como yo lo estoy siendo ahora…

Entonces lo supe, mis hijos eran toda la felicidad en mi vida, pero estaba viviendo a medias, todo el amor que ellos me daban me alcanzaba, pero había algo… ¿porque no me podía dar la oportunidad de que alguien más me amara? ¿Porque no le podía dar a Gale una oportunidad? No había razón para no dársela, el había demostrado su amor por mi todos estos años esperándome. El hecho de casarme con él nos daba la seguridad que hace años no sentíamos, el casarme con el seria callar todos los comentarios de que mis hijos podrían llegar a ser traidores o saber que nadie iba a poder entrometerse en las cosas de mi familia. ¿En verdad lo estaba considerando? ¿En verdad estoy pensando si aceptarlo o no?

* * *

 **nos leemos!**


	20. Capitulo 82 Cambios

PEETA POV

-cuídate hijo-me dice mi madre mientras me abraza, me subo a la camioneta que será la encargada de llevarnos hasta los distritos en busca de provisiones y a reclutar nuevos rebeldes.

-¿tienes todo?-me pregunta josh tomando mi hombro antes de ocupar su lugar en la parte delantera del camión, asiento firme, temiendo a que si digo algo la emoción escape de mi voz.

Cuando estamos ya en marcha, voy mirando el suelo, la parte trasera no tiene ventanas, así que ni si quisiéramos podríamos ver a donde nos están llevando, somos pocos los que vamos, conmigo seremos diez.

Los otros soldados hablan entre ellos para matar el aburrimiento y de vez en cuando largo uno que otro comentario, pero generalmente pienso en los cambios que vendrán a mi vida, no puedo creer que después de tantos años por fin podre tener todo lo que he deseado, cada día he pedido por poder volver a ver a mis hijos, volverla a ver a ella que es la razón por la que sigo vivo, me mantengo con vida solo porque sé que ella también está en este mundo, porque tengo la esperanza de que algún día podremos estar juntos de nuevo, y así será.

KATNISS POV

Salgo de la casa para encontrármelo sentado a unos metros mirando al horizonte, esta de espaldas a mí, así que no siente que llego hasta que estoy sentada a su lado, gira su vista a mi rostro como esperando alguna respuesta. Entonces me acerco y esta vez soy yo la que lo besa.

-quiero casarme contigo-le digo con media sonrisa, su expresión cambia a una de completa felicidad, puedo verlo en sus ojos, me contagia de tal manera, que aunque no estoy del todo convencida, también sonrió.

-gracias katniss, te prometo que te hare la mujer más feliz sobre la tierra, te lo juro-dice sujetando mis manos.

Cuando nos paramos el entrelaza su mano con la mía y nos adentramos en la casa, es rara esta sensación, es una nueva electricidad que recorre mi cuerpo; no se compara con la intensidad que sentía al tener la mano de peeta tomada a la mía, pero no puedo estar comparándolos siempre, lo que tengo con Gale es una nueva historia, una nueva que traerá cambios en mi vida.

-¿¡que!?-grito effie con una sonrisa en la cara cuando le contamos la noticia-¿en serio Katniss?-se dirigió a mi como no creyendo lo que su hijo le había dicho, asiento y ella se abalanza sobre mí en un abrazo- eres todo lo que hubiera querido para Gale, todo.

Cuando me separe de su abrazo le sonreí, también era feliz con esto, pero nunca he sido del tipo de personas que se pone como loca con las buenas noticias.

-me gustaría decírselos a los niños-digo mirando a ambos.

-¿quieres que te acompañe?-me pregunta Gale apretando mi mano.

-no, yo, hablare con ellos, para explicarles-el asintió y se acercó tomando mi cuello y depositando un dulce beso sobre mis labios, podría acostumbrarme a esta cálida sensación, a esta mano firme sosteniéndome y a esos ojos que solo parecen mirarme a mí.

Sé que están en la habitación más grande, en la que tiene más espacio que es la de luna, ya que hoy domingo lo dedicamos a hacer dibujos y divertirnos solo entre los 4.

Entro y veo lo que esperaba, los tres sentados en el piso llenando hojas en blanco con sus hermosos dibujos, me pongo a su altura sentándome en el suelo y los observo mientras pienso ¿cómo tendría que decirles que me voy a casar con Gale?

-niños tengo que contarles algo-dije tratando de captar su atención, la cual extrañamente tuve al instante, puede que por mi tono de voz tembloroso.

-¿qué pasa mami?-pregunto Alex con una sonrisa que espero no se borre cuando trate de explicarles lo mío con Gale.

-he pensado mucho en una propuesta que me hicieron-digo y tomo una pausa mientras ellos tienen sus ojos fijos en mí, trago saliva- y creo que aceptarla nos hará más felices a todos…casi no hará diferencia a como hemos estado hasta el momento, solo que he pensado, en aceptar otro tipo de amor de un persona que quiero mucho y sé que ustedes también quieren….

-¿otro tipo de amor?-me pregunta Josep confundido.

-si…yo…-dije alargando las palabras, no sabía cómo contárselo, como no ser muy directa con la noticia-Gale…el….el me pidió…me pidió, que me casara con el-finalice como para ir contando la noticia por partes, era bueno empezar por ahí, ahora tenía que decir la otra parte, que yo había aceptado.

-¿dijiste que no?-me pregunto Josep serio y sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-no…le dije que si quería… si quiero casarme con el-no tuve más oportunidad de seguir explicando porque se levantó del suelo y salió corriendo, dando un gran portazo por detrás de él. Trate de levantarme y salir a buscarlo, pero una pequeña mano me detuvo en el suelo.

-déjalo mama, el entenderá, se le pasara-me dijo Alex mientras lo miraba, cuando tuvo contacto con mis ojos sonrió- le alegrara como a nosotros que te cases con Gale, él es bueno, ¿no es así luna?-dijo mirando a su hermana, la cual también sonrió.

No tuvimos que decir nada más, porque ambos me rodearon con sus brazos y me hicieron sentir que estaba haciendo lo correcto al seguir con mi vida, sin embargo aunque tenía la aprobación de ellos dos, Josep era el que me preocupaba, tenía que hablar con él. Deshicimos el abrazo y yo Salí a buscarlo…

-nada cambiara con nosotros-le dije sentándome a su lado, teniendo el lago en frente.-siempre van a ser lo que más amo en este mundo-dije buscando su mirada perdida en el atardecer, el ver como el sol busca llegar a cada centímetro de su rostro me hizo pensar en peeta, siempre que lo observaba, lo veía a él.

-simplemente no quiero tener que compartirte con nadie más-dijo mirándome a los ojos-entiendo que tienes que seguir con tu vida, pero…-miro el suelo y se vio confundido-¿soy egoísta si? No podría pensar en que vas a tener más hijos con él y los vas a querer más que a nosotros…

-shhh-puse un dedo sobre sus labios-en primer lugar mi corazón es solo tuyo y de tus hermanos, a Gale lo quiero y me gustaría seguir mi vida con él, y también ocupara un espacio en mi corazón, pero uno muy diferente al que ocupan ustedes… y en segundo lugar, no quiero mas hijos, solo los tuve a ustedes y no necesito más-le digo y era cierto, no tendría más hijos, eso estaba decidido, sonrío al notar como el también forma una sonrisa, y se acerca a abrazarme, no podemos estar enojados por mucho tiempo.

Logra rodearme con sus bracitos, ya no es el mismo pequeño de hace años que me dio la esperanza de seguir adelante, ahora es un niño de 8 años, pero para mí siempre va a ser mi bebe.

-¿y mi papa?-pregunto cuándo se separó de mí, sabía que esa duda podría llegar a venir, y puede que haya estado planeando que decir, pero decido abrirle mi corazón, para que sepa cuánto amor puede llegar a sentir una persona por otra, para que sepa que no estoy haciendo esto porque no quise a su papa, sino porque siento que debería de darme una oportunidad de sentirme amada de una manera distinta, de seguir con mi vida ya que si me sigo hundiendo en la melancolía, temo que esta alguna vez me venza.

-tu papa es y será siempre el amor de mi vida-le digo y unas lágrimas escapan de mis ojos, las limpio y sigo hablando-no te podría explicar con palabras lo mucho que lo ame y lo mucho que lo amo hasta el día de hoy… es un amor que en vez de extinguirse crece cada día-digo acariciando su mejilla y viendo como también se emociona con mis palabras-cada vez que te veo a ti o a tus hermanos, lo veo a él, el siempre estará conmigo en ustedes.-seco mis lágrimas y sonrió- en mi corazón también está en un lugar diferente, nunca lo voy a olvidar, todos los días lo recuerdo, pero creo que él hubiese querido que siguiera con mi vida, que tratara de ser feliz completamente, ¿no lo crees?-le pregunto y el solo asiente.

No digo nada más y lo acerco a mí, sintiendo como me rodea en un abrazo tan fuerte que logra sacar todas las lágrimas que tenía adentro por esta situación, pero no son lágrimas de tristeza, sino de alegría, porque el haya aceptado lo que decidí para mi vida, para nuestra vida.

* * *

 **Hola! Este capítulo de verdad me hizo llorar cuando lo escribí, es que trato de meterme en la mente de lo que estaría sintiendo katniss en estos momentos, tristeza por no tener a peeta, el saber que nunca más lo volverá a ver, y alegría al tener a alguien como Gale en la vida, que la ama. Uno muchas veces piensa que nuestra felicidad depende de las personas que tenemos a nuestro alrededor, pero yo creo en realidad la felicidad de pende no de lo que nos den esas personas, sino de lo que significan para nosotros.**


	21. Capitulo 83 Parte de mi

-es lindo, muy lindo-dijo effie sonriendo y viendo mi vestido de novia, mientras lo dejaba sobre la cama. Salió por la puerta de mi habitación y yo me quede observando esa prenda que simbolizaba mi futuro.

Lo tome de la cama y en frente del espejo lo puse sobre mí, me pude ver a través de el… ya no era la niña que fui hace tiempo, cuando me case por primera vez, no podía creer que pasaría de vuelta por esto, ¿debería de sentirme igual de feliz?

En unos días seria oficialmente la esposa de Gale, todo estaba casi listo, la primavera estaba llegando, y solo dos meses les fueron necesarios a effie para preparar todo. Luego de la boda Gale tendría que volver a las fuerzas, la diferencia es que ahora permanecería en el distrito, "manejando los negocios de mi familia".

Nada había cambiado, yo seguía ocupándome de eso y el solamente colocaba su firma a cualquier cosa que yo le indicara, confiaba completamente en mí, y yo no quería fallar a esa confianza.

Cuando lo tenía cerca, me sentía distinta, sentía que de a poco él lograba encender algo en mi corazón… es tan bueno, tan atento, que a veces siento que no lo merezco.

La casa poco a poco se empieza a llenar de las cosas necesarias para la boda, como estamos en plena guerra la celebración no será muy grande, amigos cercanos y gente importante del ejercito asistirán, pero solo se tratara de una cena y un baile de celebración.

Veo como colocan un candelabro enorme en medio del salón y cuando fijo mi vista a la puerta el viene entrando, se acerca a mí y me toma de la mano mientras deposita en mis labios uno de esos besos tiernos que él sabe dar.

-solo unos días-dijo sonriente y besando mi mano, la cual traía un anillo que me había dado poco tiempo después de nuestro compromiso.

Empezamos a bailar aparentando que había música de fondo, sonrío ya que parecemos dos locos bailando en medio del salón, apoyo mi cabeza sobre su hombro y me permito sentir los latidos de mi corazón, son rápidos, pero no sé si esto se debe a como el me hace sentir, o al presentimiento que tengo hace tiempo, de que algo malo va a pasar…

PEETA POV

-aquí es más peligroso para nosotros, siempre lo es, por eso en todo momento debes de mantener el casco en tu cabeza-me indica luke, mientras siento que mis manos tiemblan, estamos por llegar al 12, nos quedaremos aquí unos días.

La incomodidad del camión la habíamos dejado hace un tiempo, ya que al pasar por los otros distritos nos hemos hecho de autos, los suficientes para que solo tuviera que compartir viaje con luke.

La travesía por el país, pronto llegaría a su fin, y el 12 es nuestra última parada antes de volver al distrito 13. Era como si lo hubiesen hecho adrede, hacerme esperar estos meses para poder al fin llegar a donde siempre fue mi objetivo llegar, pero así como mi ilusión crece al saberme cerca de mi familia, los ojos que me vigilaron en todo el viaje permanecen alertas…

-peeta, sabes lo que puedes y no puedes hacer ¿no?-me recuerda Josh tomándome del hombro, solo asiento, sé que no me está permitido verla, pero buscare la forma de hacerlo, y creo que el en su interior sabe que lo hare, así me advierta miles de veces que estaría mal hacerlo, al menos de lejos, quiero verla…

-está bien, te ayudare, pero solo te daré unas horas ¿eh?-me dijo luke mientras me abalanzaba sobre el en un abrazo.

El plan era sencillo, lo único que esperábamos era que funcionara. Teniendo a luke de mi lado, las cosas iban a ser más fáciles, íbamos a dormir un poco a josh en la mañana, lo que me daría tiempo hasta el mediodía.

En su desayuno íbamos a poner un líquido casi indetectable que mi hermano había conseguido, el cual lo dejaría rendido en la cama por unas horas, sin darse cuenta de que nosotros tuvimos algo que ver en eso.

La suerte estuvo de nuestro lado, ya que se tomó el café de todas las mañanas sin sospechar nada, cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta estaba en la cama rendido. Vi el reloj en mi muñeca que me indicaba las 8 de la mañana, tenía unas horas antes de que despertara.

Me despedí de luke con todos mis sentimientos haciendo latir con fuerza mi corazón, mientras recorría el bosque, pensaba si tendría la suerte de encontrarla en la hacienda, si ella estaría a estas horas aun en la preciosa. Sabía que estaría ahí, porque mis hermanos me habían contado que nos embargaron todo, pero dudaba de que estuviera en casa, ya que también me habían contado que era voluntaria en el hospital, lo cual me sorprendía en ella, pero no me parecía extraño sabiendo de lo noble de su corazón.

Vi la casa a la distancia, a pesar de los años, nada había cambiado en ella, planee como podría acercarme más y pensé en las caballerizas, de seguro a esta hora del día todos están en el campo, no me encontrare a nadie allí y tendré plena vista a las entradas de las casa…

Casi me da un infarto cuando sentí un movimiento cerca de mis pies, me gire rápido para ver qué era lo que me había tocado, y me puse en cuclillas al ver a peluso oliéndome y agitando su cola, como si me recordara. Acaricie su cabeza mientras el intentaba lamerme la cara, trate de tranquilizarlo para que no delatara mi ubicación, pero él estaba muy emocionado… una voz me alarmo y me hizo dejarlo para esconderme en uno de los establos.

-¡peluso! ¡peluso!-escuchaba mientras me ocultaba, era la voz de una niña, una niña que lo llamaba con insistencia… el corazón me latía como nunca antes, ella podría ser… luna, podría verla….pero… sacudo la cabeza sacando esa idea de mi mente, la pondría en peligro, no podría hablarle y abrazarla como quisiera.-¡aquí estas!-dijo con emoción, mientras el perro ladraba y raspaba la puerta del establo en el que estaba escondido, los nervios me consumían, ella intentaba abrir pero yo era más fuerte.

Cuando se cansó de intentarlo y no sentí movimiento afuera, me anime a salir de a poco. Mire hacia ambos lados y al no ver a nadie me dispuse a buscar otro escondite desde donde pudiera verlos, pero no me descubrieran.

-hola-me detuve en seco al escuchar su voz a mis espaldas, lo dijo primero fuerte para después terminar en un susurro, mire hacia el suelo, ¿podría girarme? ¿Podría verla a los ojos?... lo hice, gire para encontrarme a una niña tímida, dudosa y con una de sus manitos en alto saludándome.

Me vio por unos instantes y una sonrisa amistosa empezó a formarse en su cara, mientras, yo contemplaba cada rasgo de su rostro, su cabello largo y oscuro, y sus ojos que eran iguales a los míos, había crecido tanto…ella era mi niña, lo sabía mi corazón...

Moría por correr y abrazarla, por sentirla de nuevo en mis brazos y nunca más alejarme, pero me contuve y mantuve la distancia entre los dos.

-hola-dije alzando mi mano en un saludo e hipnotizado por tenerla en frente, no podía dejar de mirarla y ella parecía no poder dejar de sonreír.

Ambos mantuvimos la distancia, solo mirándonos, sentía como mi corazón amenazaba con salírseme del pecho. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, tenía a peluso en mis pies otra vez saltándome y moviendo su cola, me agache para poder acariciarlo mejor, mientras ella se acercaba tímidamente a nosotros.

Con cada paso que daba hacia mí, los nervios aumentaban en todo mi cuerpo, quería tenerla cerca y ver mi imagen reflejada en sus ojos felices, al menos tenerla cerca, aunque no pudiera tocarla, porque soy un desconocido para ella, nunca pasaría más que de unas palabras.

-él es peluso-dijo mientras le sonreía por su cercanía, solo el perrito nos separaba, y ella le acariciaba la cabeza mientras yo acariciaba su cuerpo-y yo soy luna-dijo esta vez extendiéndome su manito para que la estrechara… no tuve que pensarlo dos veces, porque una fuerza en mi interior me llevo a tomársela con suavidad, y así poder sentir lo suave de su piel… después de tanto tiempo, otra vez nuestras manos volvían a tocarse y yo estaba reteniendo las lágrimas.

-soy peeta-dije sin pensar, mientras aun sostenía su pequeña manito y veía como una sonrisa mayor se formaba en su rostro.

-mi papa se llama Peeta… ¿no lo conocías?-dijo entusiasmada.

Solté su mano y mi sonrisa se borró de repente, baje la vista al suelo y no creía lo idiota que había sido al decirle eso, la estaba poniendo en peligro, no podía saber más de mí.

-tengo… que irme-dije parándome de a poco y mirando hacia los lados.

-¡luna!-quede helado cuando escuche su voz de nuevo, era ella, era katniss que llamaba a lo lejos a nuestra hija, no podía vernos ya que estábamos adentro de las caballerizas, así que me gire para salir huyendo cuando sentí que su pequeña manito tomaba la mía deteniendo mi paso.

-espera, le diré a mi mama que estas aquí-me dijo sonriente, así que me agache en frente teniendo pleno contactos con sus ojos.

-no puedes decírselo luna… será nuestro secreto ¿sí?-dije mientras por impulso ponía mi mano en su mejilla, ella asintió.

-está bien, pero tienes que prometerme que vendrás a verme mañana, solo así no diré nada, yo se….yo sé que tú sabes algo de mi papa-me dice con duda nuevamente en sus ojos y viendo los míos ahora que nos encontramos frente a frente.

-¡luna! ¿Dónde estás?-se oye a Katniss cada vez más cerca.

-yo…no…-no sabía que hacer así que baje mi mirada tratando de pensar lo que le podría decir, pero no le puedo mentir, y sería el más feliz si la viera mañana.

-por favor-me pidió suplicante, mire sus ojos de nuevo, sonreí y asentí-¡gracias!-me dijo mientras me daba un abrazo, ese abrazo que había soñado todos estos años, y que se sentía tan cálido, tan mío, como si ella fuera parte de mí, como si su aroma me hiciera olvidar de todo lo demás, acaricio su cabeza mientras ella me rodea el cuello con sus bracitos y no puedo evitar dejar caer una lagrima, la cual seco rápidamente para cuando se ha separado, pone una de su manitos en mi hombro y me habla-nos vemos mañana aquí-me dice con esa sonrisa que en ningún momento ha dejado de regalarme.

Se gira para salir corriendo, mientras yo me quedo en cuclillas estático sin creer lo que acababa de pasar.

* * *

 **bueno, que decir de este cap. no? La verdad espero que les haya gustado el reencuentro, pensé muchísimo, pero mucho, la manera en la que seria, trate de usar las palabras justas para esto y creí que luna era la indicada para ser la primera en verlo, ya que ellos tienen un vínculo especial. Otra cosa que quería recalcar es que, Peeta no está tan irreconocible, pero luna es una niña de casi 4 años y no lo ha visto más que en fotos, o sea que no lo podría reconocer tan fácilmente. nos leemos pronto!**


	22. Capitulo 84 Quedate

Katniss POV

-¡mami!-dijo corriendo hacia a mi saliendo de las caballerizas como un rayo.

-¿porque no me contestabas luna? Sabes que no me gusta que andes por ahí sola y encima no me avises-le dije seria, mientras ella miraba apenada al suelo.

-lo siento, no volverá a pasar-dijo de a poco volviéndome a ver y sonriéndome, para yo acabar también haciéndolo.

-¿que estabas haciendo ahí?-dije mirando hacia donde ella estaba antes.

-nada…solo…estaba viendo-dijo bajando la vista otra vez.

-¿luna?-dije subiendo su rostro para que me viera.

Camine apresuradamente para ver que escondía mientras ella me gritaba que no era nada. Cuando llegue a la entrada del lugar no vi más que caballos, cuando la tuve al lado, me puse a su altura en cuclillas.

-¿no me estas ocultando nada?-pregunte mirándola a los ojos, ella solo negó.

La abrazo… es tan peligroso que ande sola por ahí, cualquier persona podría acercarse y tratar de hacerle daño, y no me perdonaría que algo le pasara, es mi tesoro más preciado, ella y mis niños.

PEETA POV

-¡no es nada mama!-reacciono cuando siento que unos pasos rápidos se dirigen hacia donde estoy, me levanto y salgo del establo escondiéndome de nuevo junto con otro de los caballos.

Escucho su voz tan cerca que me es casi imposible no espiar para verla, por una pequeña abertura de la puerta puedo ver su rostro preocupado mientras abraza a nuestra hija, puedo ver como cierra los ojos y se aferra a ella, y pienso que seguramente refugiándose en sus brazos es como ha podido salir adelante. Me siento tan culpable al verla así, de cierta forma fui yo el que tuvo la culpa de su preocupación.

-no me vuelvas a hacer esto ¿sí?-le dice mientras luna asiente y ella le sonríe… esa sonrisa, había deseado tanto verla otra vez y aunque no es dedicada a mí, me alegra que ella sea feliz.

Se van hacia la casa agarradas de las manos, me salgo de mi escondite y las veo mientras ríen, lo que daría yo por poder volver a compartir esa felicidad, Hacer de cuenta que nada paso y volver a tener la vida que tenía antes.

El resto del día estoy ausente, me ocupo junto con mis hermanos de recaudar provisiones, siempre con la cara cubierta, pero lo único que deseo es que el día pase y ya empezar uno nuevo, en donde podre volver a verla.

KATNISS POV

Estoy contemplando la luna desde mi balcón, con mi mano tomando la perla que peeta me había regalado, nunca me la he sacado en todo este tiempo, y junto a ella se encuentra el anillo que simbolizaba mi unión a el…me levanto y me dirijo hacia la cama y veo el portarretratos con la foto de el en mi mesita de noche

Me siento mal al pensar en eso, no sé si sería extraño que yo tenga una foto de peeta, siendo que en unos días estaré durmiendo al lado de Gale, ¿tendré que quitarla? ¿Tendré que quitarme mi perla también? Muevo la cabeza, como tratando de no pensar en eso y devuelvo la foto a su lugar, al menos el tiempo que duerma sola, esa foto seguirá ahí.

Nunca he estado con nadie más que con peeta, él ha sido el único hombre en mi vida, y me pregunto ¿si se sentirá extraño estar con alguien más? ¿Estar con Gale?

En unos días más todo cambiaria en mi vida, y por un lado me sentía feliz de ser amada de nuevo, y volver a sentirme una mujer que puede amar, pero por otro lado el recuerdo de mi amor por peeta no me dejaba avanzar, es como si yo supiera que nunca volvería a tener algo así, que nunca volvería a amar de esa manera.

-¿puedo pasar?-dos golpes en la puerta y la cabeza de Prim asomándose me sacan de mis pensamientos, asiento y ella ya está en frente sentada sobre mi cama.- ¿qué pasa?-me dice al ver de seguro mi cara de preocupación.

-nada-digo tomando uno de los almohadones y abrazándolo-solo que… no sé si estoy haciendo lo correcto, no sé si…esta haya sido la mejor decisión-dije mirándola a los ojos y buscando en ellos comprensión.

-Katniss…han pasado casi 4 años desde que él nos dejó, y…-toma la foto de peeta-el quisiera que tu fueras feliz.

-lo sé, pero….-mi voz se quiebra y lágrimas empiezan a nublar mis ojos-hubiera deseado tanto estar con él para siempre… aunque ya no este, todos los días lo amo más, y no sé si puede ser normal, no sé si….algún día podre dejar de hacerlo y….me siento culpable por Gale, que solo piensa en mí…y yo… Y yo….debería de solo pensar en el…

-nadie decide lo que siente-dice ya secando mis lágrimas- si has aceptado a Gale es por algo, él te hace bien y…creo que a él también lo amas, de una manera diferente, pero has llegado a quererlo como más que un amigo, él es quien….te ayuda a salir adelante y eso es hermoso, es hermoso que tengas a alguien así-dice en una sonrisa-pero si sientes que no podrás corresponderle, creo que lo mejor sería no engañarlo-dice bajando la mirada tímidamente- sé que no soy experta en el amor, pero pienso que tanto el cómo tu merecen una oportunidad, y solo si sientes que podrás hacerlo feliz, debes de tenerlo a tu lado-dijo tomando una de mis manos.-todo saldrá bien katniss, no tienes que pensar, tienes que sentir, se feliz.

Nos abrazamos y agradecía sus palabras, era impresionante como se podía adentrar en mi alma y decir todo lo que yo misma no quería decir, tenía tiempo para pensar si de verdad era a Gale a quien yo quería a mi lado, y para decidirme a empezar de cero con él.

PEETA POV

Tomo mis manos mientras espero sentado en uno de los montones de heno de las caballerizas…cuando giro mi vista al sentir pequeños pasos que vienen corriendo a mi encuentro, la veo atravesando la puerta sonriente acercarse a mí.

-viniste-dijo ya en frente mío, tomo mi mano-vamos, mi abuelo está en la casa, y de seguro en cualquier momento estará aquí-advirtió mientras yo me dejaba llevar a donde ella quisiera ir, caminamos solo así, sin decir nada, solo tomados de las manos mientras ella me llevaba por un camino que hace mucho no recorría pero me sabía de memoria…

El lago… nunca pensé que un lugar me pudiera hacer sentir así, pero este lo lograba, lograba que en mi corazón miles de sentimientos empezaran a florecer y que a mi mente vengan miles de imágenes de momentos de mi vida, los cuales eran muchos, buenos y malos.

-¿cómo conoces este lugar?-le pregunto sentándome en la orilla sobre un tronco caído, al lado de ella que ya había tomado asiento.

-siempre venimos con mis hermanos y mi mama, es nuestro lugar para ser feliz…. ¿ves allá?-me dice señalando el otro lado del lago- todo eso era de mi papa, pero como el ya no está… ahora... Ya solo es el otro lado del lago-dijo esta vez sin sonreír y a la vez yo también dejaba de hacerlo.

-Como…- no estaba seguro de preguntar pero la duda me mataba-¿cómo están Alex y Joseph?

-están bien-dijo volviendo a sonreír-para su cumpleaños Joseph pidió un caballo y a Alex le dieron un libro nuevo de recetas de cocina, le encanta hacerlo, como a mi papa…-vio sus manos pensativa tratando de decidir si seguiría hablando-¿tú ya nos conocías no?-dijo esta vez mirándome directamente-tu conociste a mi papa…-dijo poniéndose de rodillas en frente mío para poder estar más cerca de mi rostro.-tu…-dijo, y con sus dedos recorrió mi cara, primero cerca de mis ojos, que solo la miraban a ella, y después toco mi cabello confundida, para después tocar mi nariz mientras yo sonreía, ella volvió a reír.

-¿qué sabes de el? ¿Qué te han dicho?-pregunte curioso por saber que tanto ella sabía de mí.

-mi mami me ha contado, que era el mejor-dijo sentándose sobre sus piernas y mirándome entusiasmada-sabia cocinar bien como Alex, y era muy fuerte, tenemos una foto en la que él está alzando a mi mami-dice riendo- le gustaba escucharla cantar, y dormir con las ventanas abiertas en verano, como a mi…pintaba como lo hace Joseph-me cuenta más mientras la observo emocionada hablar de mí, como si todo este tiempo hubiese estado con ella, como si yo no me hubiese ido-tenemos un montón de fotos de él, yo tengo una en mi cuarto…¡ah!-dijo tomando su dije y enseñándomelo-el me dio esto, mi mami dice que lo mejor de él era que nos amaba-dice bajando la vista- era el que más nos amaba en todo el mundo…

-lo hace-le digo interrumpiéndola y ya con lágrimas en los ojos, ella me mira confundida, seguramente por verme llorar, se acerca a mí y seca mis lágrimas con sus pequeñas manos.

-lo hace desde el cielo, él está en el cielo ahora-me dice mientras acaricia mi mejilla y sonríe-¿tú también lo extrañas?- me pregunta-¿por eso lloras como mi mami?- en mi corazón se siente una puñalada, saber que ella ha sufrido por pensar que yo estoy muerto, confirmarlo por medio de mi niña me destroza.-no llores-me dice lanzándose en mis brazos en un abrazo, como el de ayer, pero este dura más, porque ella no se cansa y yo no puedo separarme.

Lloro porque no creí poder estar nunca de nuevo así con ella y porque me duele no poder haber estado todo este tiempo a su lado, por haberme perdido tantas cosas, y porque ella no puede saber quién realmente soy.

Es tan natural tenerla sentada en mi regazo mientras acaricio su cabeza y ella se apoya en mi pecho, es como cuando era aún una bebe, logra calmarse en mis brazos, logro calmarme con ella…

Su respiración es tranquila mientras duerme, se ha dormido en mis brazos una vez más, aferrada a mi pecho con una de sus manos tomando mi camisa y con una sonrisa, como si estuviera cómoda donde está, la contemplo, cada segundo vale oro, y en sus sueños parece tan tranquila. Tomo una de sus manitos, la cual no se aferra y la acaricio para después besarla, es mi tesoro, y me duele no poder estar todo el tiempo cuando me necesite…

-tengo que irme luna-le digo mientras se remueve en mi pecho, ya estamos de vuelta en las caballerizas, y es cerca del mediodía, josh no tarda en despertarse.

-no…no te vayas, quédate-dice aun con los ojos cerrados, los abre lentamente y me mira suplicante-quédate…

-no puedo…-le digo triste mientras la bajo de mis brazos y ya está sobre el suelo, me pongo de rodillas en frente de ella, mis manos sobre sus mejillas-aunque quisiera, no puedo…

-pero si quieres… puedes hacerlo-toma una de mis manos-no te vayas tú también.

-volveré, te lo prometo-digo pero ella ya tiene lágrimas en los ojos y se aferra a mi cuello, el escucharla llorar debe de ser lo más hiriente que he sentido en mi vida, no puedo escucharla así.

-nooo…quiero que te quedes con nosotros ahora, o llévame contigo-dice aun llorando en mi cuello, se separa y con sus manitos vuelve a tocar mi rostro-te pareces mucho a el-dice y después toca mi cabello de vuelta-pero tu pelo es más oscuro-vuelve a mis ojos-pero tus ojos son los mismos que los míos, y te llamas peeta…-dice para sí misma, como pensando, mirando hacia el suelo… sube su vista y me ve directamente-mi papa no está en el cielo ¿no? -asegura y yo niego, mientras no puedo pestañar- ¿tú eres mi papa?-pregunta con esa mirada cristalina, y simplemente no puedo mentirle, necesita saberlo y yo necesito decírselo.

-yo soy tu papa-le digo sonriendo y ella también lo hace, me abraza, pero esta vez con más fuerza, como si nunca quisiera soltarme y yo también lo hago, la alzo del suelo y la hago girar en este abrazo mientras ríe-yo soy tu papa-le susurro y ella se separa de mi para darme un beso en la mejilla.

-lo sabía-cuando nos miramos-papi-me dice y yo estoy llorando, tantos años para volver a escuchar esa palabra de sus labios, para poder volverla a tener en mis brazos.

* * *

 **Hola! Bueno, finalmente se supo la verdad, no podía no decírselo, y esta revelación puede ser el desencadenante de muchas cosas. además de ser lo mejor que le pudo pasar a luna, saber que tiene un papa, que no está muerto y lo tiene en frente puede que su abuelo o su tío hayan cumplido el papel de su figura masculina, pero no es lo mismo, y creo que por eso a pesar de no haber sabido la verdad pidió irse con peeta, ya que buscaba a alguien que ocupara ese lugar, en fin, espero que les haya gustado y la historia avanza pasito a pasito, perdón por la tardanza de subir los cap., voy a tratar de actualizar lo más pronto posible.**


	23. Capitulo 85 Lo que quiero

-te amo-le digo esta vez mientras la beso en todo su hermoso rostro, ella ríe- ¿también me amas?-le pregunto sonriendo.

-mucho, te amo mucho papi-dice abrazándome y poniendo su cabeza en mi cuello-ahora no te dejare ir-cuando la escucho decir esto mi sonrisa se serena ¿cómo pude ser tan impulsivo? ¿Cómo pude hacerle esto? No existía ni la mínima posibilidad de que yo me quedara y ahora además de saber que estoy vivo, ella sabía que estaba lejos.

-luna-dije tomando asiento y teniéndola en frente-no puedo quedarme, no ahora-confieso, ella niega perdiendo su sonrisa-estamos en guerra, estoy peleando en ella, tengo que hacerlo, por ustedes-coloco mi mano en su mejilla.

-pero el abuelo pelea en la guerra y puede estar en casa, Gale pelea en la guerra y está en casa…-me dice y me tenso al escuchar que lo nombra.

-¿Gale?-le pregunto, baja la vista-luna, ¿Gale está en la casa?-digo tratando de no sonar furioso con la noticia, sabía que él podría aprovecharse de que katniss al fin no me tuviera, pero me dolía pensar que ella tan siquiera este cerca de él.

-el…él se va a casar con mami mañana-me suelta y es como si una roca gigante hubiese caído sobre mi cuerpo, ¿mañana? ¿Katniss se casaría con Gale?-por eso tienes que volver, para estar con nosotros-me tomo de las manos-sino ella se casara con el-me repitió, aún no procesaba la noticia… pero era cierta, mi niña no me podría estar mintiendo, y yo….no sé qué sentía respecto a esto, me sentía triste, pero también me sentía furioso, ¿acaso tan fácil había sido para ella olvidarse de mí?

-es peligroso que ella me vea-le digo volviendo a la conversación, tratando de que me entienda.

-entonces se lo diré yo-dice buscando afirmación en mi rostro.

-no puede ser luna, nadie puede saberlo más que tú y yo…Es peligroso que alguien más lo sepa-ella asiente, se lanza a mis brazos otra vez.

-solo ven a verme todos los días y no se lo diré a nadie-me pidió con ilusión, solo asentí, sabía que si le decía que en unos días me iba no iba a dejarme marchar y me dolía tener que mentirle.

-quiero que sepas, que algún día estaremos juntos todo el tiempo, y que te amo más que a nada en el mundo, a ti, a tus hermanos y a tu mama, son lo que más amo, nunca lo dudes-dije tomando el dije que le había dado y besándola en la mejilla…

Me saludo con la mano a la distancia, la vi correr alegre hacia la casa, por un lado me sentía feliz de que ella supiera de mí, y por otro me sentía culpable de haberle hecho este daño. No la volvería a ver en un tiempo, y eso nos dolería a ambos por igual.

Luego de que estos sentimientos de felicidad se aplacaran un poco, recordé la noticia de la boda… debería de dejar que katniss siguiera con su vida, después de todo, piensa que estoy muerto y no estoy seguro que no lo este, la guerra no ha terminado y no sé si podre salir de ella con vida…

KATNISS POV

-¿¡cuando pensabas decírmelo!? ¿¡Cuando ya estuvieses casada con el!?-me reclama mi padre mientras camina al estudio, por la boda de mañana de la cual se enteraba hoy, y porque había caído de sorpresa al distrito.

-no he podido comunicarme contigo en meses, por eso no lo sabias-le explico mientras se sienta detrás de escritorio y empieza a revisar los papeles.

-¿porque todo tiene su firma?-dice sosteniendo unos papeles-¿acaso esto tiene algo que ver katniss?-me exige, bajo la vista y él se acerca a mí, levantando mi rostro desde mi mentón y haciéndome ver sus ojos celestes…

Le cuento lo de Cartwright, pero también le digo que acepte a Gale porque es lo que quiero, y no porque estuviera presionada por la hacienda.

-aun así, es muy pronto…todo parece tan apresurado-me dice mirándome a los ojos y tomando mis brazos-no quiero que lo hagas si no estás cien por ciento segura ¿sí?-termina y me abraza a él, me siento tan segura ahora, me ha dicho que independientemente de lo que decida, el pedirá quedarse en el distrito, ya que ha viajado por mucho tiempo, y creo que pueden concedérselo…

Cepillo mi cabello antes de acostarme a dormir, y me giro para dedicarle una sonrisa a mi niña que esta noche de seguro se duerme en mis brazos, nos metemos en la cama y ella parece aferrarse más a mí, parece más feliz que de costumbre.

-¿porque estas tan feliz?-pregunto corriendo pelo de su rostro mientras acaricio su cabeza y después la beso.

-porque sé que mi papi está conmigo siempre-dice sosteniendo su dije, tomo mi perla.

-sí, siempre está con nosotros-le digo en un susurro y abrazándola más, nos dormimos así, yo pensando en él, a un día de mi boda…

El salón está lleno, aunque falte una hora para la ceremonia, lo veo desde arriba de las escaleras. Vuelvo a la habitación y camino por ella nerviosa, ya con mi vestido de novia puesto.

Me paro en frente del espejo y me veo, pelo recogido elegantemente y un vestido hecho de seda, un maquillaje que hace resaltar los rasgos de mi cara y me hacen lucir como una mujer de mi edad, 28 años, una mujer que va a tomar una decisión en minutos, y no está segura de ella, una mujer que aun lleva el regalo de su esposo muerto colgando del cuello, su perla y su anillo, porque no ha podido sacárselo, una mujer que aún tiene la foto de el al costado de la cama y no puede guardarla…

Me acerco al portarretratos, lo tomo, y camino hacia uno de los cajones del armario, lo beso, como si estuviera besándolo a él, como si estuviera despidiéndome de él y lo guardo, ya es un paso, ahora queda otro…

Me acerco de nuevo al espejo y coloco mis manos hacia atrás con intenciones de sacarme la cadenita que he traído por casi 10 años, pero primero veo mi reflejo ¿puedo hacerlo? ¿De verdad puedo despedirme de el?... bajo las manos rápidamente como si hubiese intentado cometer un delito y me acerco corriendo a uno de los cajones de mi cómoda, sacando ese prendedor de sinsajo que me dio antes de irse, siempre lo había tenido guardado, nunca se lo he mostrado a nadie, es algo muy mío y no quiero que nadie más lo vea, lo tomo y rodeo con mi mano…

Como si hubiese estado disfrazada de algo que no era, libero mi cabello y limpio mi rostro de un poco del maquillaje que lo cubría. Salgo al pasillo apresurada, como si estuviera atrapada, como si estuviese en un laberinto, me asomo por arriba de las escaleras y puedo ver que puertas del gran salón están cerradas, dejando a todas las personas dentro de él y dejándome a mi sola en el recibidor. De seguro ya todos esperan que crucen esa puerta y haga lo que debería de hacer y no lo que quiero hacer .

Veo el prendedor en mi mano y una frase con su voz suena en mi mente "para que seas libre como un sinsajo", lo acerco a mi pecho y lágrimas empiezan a correr por mi rostro, ¿cómo puede ser que aun no estando físicamente me de las respuestas para mi vida?

"libre" ¿en realidad me siento libre con esta decisión? ¿O en gran parte solo lo hacía para cuidar a mi familia?

Cruzar esa puerta y ver a todas esas personas con las que nunca he hablado, sentirme como un animal en exposición, ¿aparentar que estoy de acuerdo con esto? ¿Qué estoy de acuerdo con ellos? Niego con la cabeza al darme cuenta que no estoy siendo libre con esto, y mi único momento de libertad ha sido al lado de él.

No sé qué hacer, estoy confundida y mi corazón late apresuradamente, me dirijo al estudio y empiezo a buscar papel en los cajones, necesito escribirle unas disculpas a Gale porque sé que nada se lo podría decir en persona, alguien toca a la puerta.

-señora mellark-dice y levanto mi vista para ver a Cartwright entrando en el estudio y cerrando la puerta con llave-futura señora Hawthorne- me siento a la defensiva con el acercándose, así que decidida camino hacia adelante del escritorio.

-¿qué hace aquí? ¿Qué quiere?-pregunto pero ya no puedo seguir hablando por el temor que me causa su cercanía.

-vine a cumplir una promesa-me dice sonriendo-usted no puede ser feliz-toma una de mis muñecas mientras yo trato de zafarme de su agarre.

-suélteme-le digo mirándolo a los ojos desafiante, se hace hacia atrás aun sonriendo y levantando las manos.

-no me puede culpar por querer saber qué es lo que los hombres ven en usted-dice y vuelve a acercarse a mí, corre mi cabello suelto por detrás de mis hombros- pronto tendré la suerte de saberlo… nos vamos.

-yo no iré a ningún lado con usted-le digo ya entre su cuerpo y el escritorio.

-no es una pregunta, ya la he dejado vivir por mucho tiempo tranquila, pero la posibilidad de que pueda ser feliz con Hawthorne, eso no lo puedo permitir, una promesa es una promesa y yo le prometí a mi hija que ni usted ni Mellark serían felices-confeso con una fría tranquilidad, actuaba totalmente en venganza por lo que había pasado con delly y ahora lo confirmaba- Mellark está muerto ¿no? Mis obligaciones se resumen a usted y a sus hijos claro, después de usted siguen ellos.-cuando dijo esto último mi corazón se detuvo, no hablo más y tomo de una de mi muñecas arrastrándome a la salida…

Todo paso demasiado rápido, me sentía amenazada, no sabía lo que hacía y ni las consecuencias de lo que hice, pero antes de que pudiera si quiera pestañar sentí el agarre más flojo y vi como el general tomaba de su cuello del cual brotaban montones de sangre y caía en el suelo…

Vi mi mano derecha cubierta por ella, con el objeto punzante que mi papa usaba para abrir las cartas, ¿era real lo que acababa de hacer? ¿Había matado este hombre? Lo confirme cuando lo vi inconsciente en el suelo en un charco de sangre, para después ver como el vestido que hace un momento solo era blanco, estaba cubierto de ella.

Verme en esa situación era lo más fuerte que hubiese vivido nunca, a pesar de que odiara mucho a ese individuo nunca hubiese querido matar a nadie, porque matar trae sus consecuencias, no se puede matar y seguir por la vida sin un castigo, me aterrorice ante la idea de que mis hijos no solo no tenían padre sino que ahora se quedarían sin su madre…

No sabía qué hacer, pero sabía que no podía permanecer ahí, mis manos temblaban y no podía soltar el arma asesina, debería de haber actuado pensando en frio y pensar un plan, pero no lo podía hacer sola, necesitaba a alguien en quien apoyarme porque estoy segura que no podría pensar nada en este momento. Me acerque a la puerta y la abrí, y cuando lo hice no pude arrepentirme más de lo que había hecho, un soldado se encontraba del otro lado, ahí parado frente a mí…

No pude más por la presión, ya no había nada que hacer, me sentía sin fuerzas para luchar, lo único que sé es que todo se volvió negro a mí alrededor y no supe más de mí…

* * *

 **En este cap., tenemos finalmente la decisión de katniss, pero hizo algo que en definitiva cambiara su vida, veremos cómo avanzan las cosas y que es lo que sucede después de esto. Gracias por seguirla! nos leemos pronto!**


	24. Capitulo 86 Decision

PEETA POV

-¿no se lo dirás no?-me gire de inmediato cuando sentí su voz a mis espaldas-dejaras que siga pensando que estás muerto.

-haymitch-dije casi en un susurro, supongo que el secreto ya no era solo de luna y mío.

-chico-dijo y se acercó a abrazarme, correspondí ese abrazo y cuando nos separamos, abrí la boca para pedirle que no dijera nada, pero él me interrumpió- tranquilo, no diré nada-puso su mano en mi hombro-me alegra que estés vivo, me alegra mucho-sonreí ligeramente, nuestra relación nunca había sido la mejor, quizá porque había lastimado mucho a katniss habiendo prometido que no lo haría, pero desde que los niños llegaron a nuestras vidas éramos más cercanos, y cuando tuve que alejarme era el único hombre en el que confiaba para que los cuidara.

Le conté todo lo que había pasado, mientras él me escuchaba atento, le conté donde estaba ahora, a pesar de que era parte del ejército, confiaba en él.

-no puedo llegar a su vida de nuevo para arruinársela, quizá siempre ha tenido que ser así, quizá ella tenía que estar con el-le digo tratando de convencerme a mí mismo de no buscarla.

-ha sufrido mucho-dijo mirándome directo a los ojos, baje mi vista, por supuesto sabía que había sufrido, y siempre lo ha hecho por mi culpa-pero lo hizo porque pensó que tú ya no ibas a volver- mire sus ojos de nuevo tratando de descifrar que quería el, que yo haga.

-ella lo ama, sino no se casaría con él, me ha olvidado, y quizá es mejor que sea así, tengo que volver al 13, cuando la guerra comience estaré en el frente y puede que muera, puede que no sea lo mejor que la ilusione en vano.

-no sé lo que katniss sienta por Gale, ni siquiera sé si de verdad se casa con él por amor, o porque piensa que es lo que tiene que hacer.-lo miro confundido, entonces él me cuenta toda la historia de Cartwright amenazándola y también me dice que él se enteró de todo recién hoy que por fin lo han dejado volver al distrito.-de lo único que estoy seguro en esta vida, es que ella te ama… si, te ama, y no hablo en pasado, porque hasta el día de hoy lo vi en sus ojos tristes… le he dicho que no tiene que hacerlo, no tiene que casarse por la familia, hare lo posible por quedarme en el 12, la decisión es de ella, pero me parece injusto que la tome sin saber que tu estas vivo, sabes que eso cambiaria completamente su elección, sabes que nunca has tenido competencia.

En mi interior lo sabía y entendía el porqué de lo que hacía, no podía estar enojado con ella, aun si se hubiera enamorado de Gale, estaba en todo su derecho, era mi culpa, yo no había cumplido mi promesa, yo no había vuelto con ella, yo no hice lo imposible porque supiera que aún vivía. Me sentí estúpido por haberme enojado al principio, me sentí completamente no digno de tenerla, la tenía que dejar ir, la tenía que dejar ser feliz, porque la amo, y lo único que quiero es que sea feliz sin tantos problemas en su vida.

-la amo-confieso a Haymitch-…pero le hago daño estando cerca, incluso lo de Cartwright ha pasado por mi culpa, aun estando muerto le he causado daño-digo y bajo la vista para después mirar a la casa-con Gale será diferente, el la mantendrá a salvo, no hay nada que yo pueda darle-mientras digo esto me siento la persona más miserable, por no tener la fuerza de ir y no pensar en nada más, volver a tenerla en mis brazos, ser egoísta, pero no puedo.

-así como no puedo influir en su vida, no puedo influir en la tuya, ambos tienen hasta mañana para pensar bien lo que quieren hacer.-solo dijo eso y se lo agradecí, le agradecí que no me presionara.

Pensé que Haymitch debería de odiarme y tratar de convencerme para que no vuelva nunca con su hija, pero notaba que ya no era ese hombre de hace años amargado y sentía que me entendía.

Me marche ese día también, sin mirar atrás, la decisión estaba tomada, ella tenía que ser feliz…

No pude dormir en toda la noche, sabía que hoy más que nunca las pesadillas se harían presentes, me removí en la cama, hasta que no pude permanecer por más tiempo atrapado entre las sabanas.

Salí de la casa en la que nos quedábamos y me senté en la entrada de esta, al ver como mi aliento se veía, me di cuenta del frio que hacía y me gire para buscar un saco, entonces me di cuenta de la presencia de josh que me observaba.

-¿no puedes dormir?-me pregunto arrojándome un abrigo y sentándose a mi lado.

-no-le conteste y me coloque el abrigo.

-luke nunca ha sabido guardar secretos-me dijo mirando el cielo, abrí mi boca para contestarle, pero me pareció en vano, ya sabía todo-no me sorprende… sabía que harías lo que sea para verla, necesitabas hacerlo-dijo esta vez mirándome a los ojos-perdóname peeta, debería de haberte traído antes, quizá así ella no estaría por casarse de vuelta-desvié mis ojos al suelo-¿porque no le has dicho la verdad?

-es mejor así-tome mis manos con nerviosismo y mire al cielo- ella… rehízo su vida, será feliz.-trate de decir seguro.

-¡no puedo creerlo! ¿habla el mismo que no me dirigió la palabra por casi un mes por no ayudarlo a ver a la mujer de su vida?-me recordó, sonreí, me acuerdo de esa vez, no quería apoyarme para salir del 13 y verla, me enoje por mucho tiempo y no le hablaba, hasta que un día mi mama nos hizo hacer las paces, nos hizo entender que no podíamos estar alejados, siendo que solo nos teníamos a nosotros-cuentas con mi apoyo ahora, piénsalo-no dijo más y se levantó para entrar en la casa.

Tome mi cabeza con las manos, ¿porque todo era tan complicado? Ahora que estaba convencido de desaparecer para siempre de su vida, todo el mundo parecía complotado para que le dijera la verdad…

-josh-dije antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta-ayúdame… no puedo vivir sin ella.

Me sentí de vuelta un tonto, esta vez por si quiera haber pensado en renunciar a lo nuestro, ahora sí, la decisión estaba tomada, enfrentaría a katniss y ella sería la que decidiría si seguir su vida sin mí o intentarlo una vez más...

-¿quiénes son todas estas personas?-dijo luke mientras observábamos desde el bosque la hacienda.

-deben ser "invitados especiales"- le contesto josh.

-¿complicaran las cosas?-le pregunto a mi hermano preocupado.

-nosotros te cubriremos, entraras solo en la casa, la buscaras, y después…

-¿después que?-interrumpió Luke impaciente y nervioso

-después veremos cómo se dan las cosas, este plan es muy improvisado, de lo que no tienen que olvidarse, es de no sacarse los cascos.-a la vez nos cubrimos la cara y nos acercamos sigilosamente hasta la casa.

-nos quedaremos aquí, tu entra-me dijo josh mientras se colocaban en la puerta trasera de la casa.

-gracias-le dije abrazándolo, estaban arriesgándose para que yo la viera unos minutos, era lo mejor que habían hecho por mí.

Cuando entre a la casa, nadie parecía notarme, obviamente porque no veían mi rostro, las mujeres de la cocina gritaban que ya era hora y se dirigían al gran salón cerrando la puerta por detrás de ellas y no permitiéndome ver si katniss ya estaba ahí.

Subí las escaleras a su cuarto con miedo, y al abrir la puerta, ella no estaba, su vestido blanco tampoco estaba, y lo supe, ya era tarde.

Cuando Salí al pasillo escuche unas risas en la habitación de al frente y no pude no dirigirme ahí. Abrí la puerta, vi a mis tres hijos sentados en la alfombra, felices, sonreí, aunque ellos no pudieran ver mi sonrisa.

-no vamos a ir, mi mama tendrá que venir por nosotros-dijo Josep al verme y volviendo a su juego.

Una idea se ilumina en mi cabeza: ella vendrá por ellos, estoy seguro que no se casaría sin ellos presentes, cerré la puerta y me dirigí a las escaleras.

Volví sobre mis pasos al ver como Cartwright entraba en el estudio, y sentí inmensas ganas de ir hacia él y golpearlo por lo que hizo, hasta podría llegar a matarlo, desaparecerlo de la vida de katniss para que ya no pudiera lastimarla… después de todo, si lo hacía rápido y sin testigos nadie sabría que había sido yo, y estaba dispuesto a todo por ella.

Mire hacia los lados, para que nadie me viera, mi pistola estaba al costado de mi cuerpo y la sostenía con una de mis manos. Pero tuve que permanecer un rato más arriba porque unos soldados estaban en el recibidor y de seguro sospecharían de mí, cuando salieron por la puerta del frente no dude dos minutos para ir hacia el estudio.

Cuando estuve en frente de la puerta que me separaba de él, nada me podría haber preparado para lo que vi, cuando la puerta se abrió ante mí…

Sus manos cubiertas de sangre y su rostro con lágrimas, su pelo revuelto y ese vestido blanco cubierto de sangre, cuando me vio parado ante ella su cara se puso aún más pálida y la tome cuando cerro sus ojos y se desmayó.

Mire hacia dentro de la habitación y vi a Cartwright tirado en el suelo en un charco de sangre, no tuve que pensarlo mucho para saber que el había muerto o que estaba a punto, entre a la habitación cuidando de que nadie me viera, la recosté en el sillón y me acerque a él, le tome el pulso, no tenia, me aseguraba de que estaba muerto.

Me acerque a la puerta y tome la navaja con la que katniss lo había agredido, limpie sus huellas y la coloque al lado de este hombre, no me interesaba porque katniss había hecho esto, lo único que sabía era que lo había hecho por alguna razón, y viendo como esto la había afectado sabía que había sido una muy poderosa.

Me acerque a ella y acaricie su frente, estaba cubierta de sangre, aunque haya limpiado sus huellas del arma homicida, habría que verla solo un segundo para saber que había tenido algo que ver con esto.

No la encerrarían ni la culparían, de eso me encargaría yo. La tome entre mis brazos de vuelta y me acerque sigilosamente al recibidor, no había nadie, así que me la lleve de ahí.

-¿qué paso?-me pregunto Luke con preocupación al verla en mis brazos como estaba.

-muy largo de explicar…-le dije rápidamente, mire a josh- me la tengo que llevar, no puede quedarse aquí-le dije con suplica y el solo asintió.

-está bien, vámonos…

-espera… tengo que llevarlos conmigo, a mis hijos, ella no me perdonaría que los dejase sin los dos.

-peeta, no…-me dijo josh, pero no siguió, seguramente al ver mi desesperación-está bien, pero apresúrate, esto no tarda en darnos problemas-dijo señalando la ropa de katniss.

Entre rápido a la casa y subí las escaleras, entre con cuidado hasta donde hace un rato estaban.

-ya le dije que mi mama tendrá que venir por nosotros, no iremos si ella no viene-dijo de vuelta Josep, entonces subí mi casco para que me pudiera ver-papa-dijo sorprendido, se paró de inmediato del suelo para abrazarme después de que Alex ya me rodeaba y luna me veía y sonreía, se acercó ella también, para que yo pudiera terminar de llenarme de felicidad por tenerlos de vuelta.

-escúchenme-dije tomándolos de los hombros-tienen que venir conmigo rápido, sin hacer ruido, tomen algunas de sus cosas mientras tomo cosas de su mama…

-¿ella dónde está? ¿Paso algo?-me dijo Alex preocupado. Lo mire no sabiendo que palabras usar.

* * *

 **Hola! acá tienen el punto de vista de peeta con respecto a lo que paso, es una alegría que el soldado que vio a katniss resultara ser el no?**

 **queria agradecer especialmente hoy, que tengo un poco mas de tiempo que los otros dias, a todas aquellas personas que estan ahi presentes con follow o favorito y su comentario, pienso que esta historia ha avanzado muchisimo en poco tiempo y era para que precisamente ustedes no tuvieran que esperar mucho,pero si les soy honesta, cuando comparti al historia antes, me gustaba contestar cada uno de los comentarios, hasta el mas corto y de verdad soy ese tipo de chica que escribe fanfics, la que contesta los comentarios, y de verdad quiero que eso siga siendo asi en fanfiction.**

 **hubo un tiempo en el que me desconecte por motivos muy fuertes, como son mi familia, pero aun asi ustedes estaban ahi cuando volvi y ahora queria comunicarles que voy a establecer dias de actualizacion, que van a a ser miercoles, viernes y domingo, porque asi puedo contestar sus comentarios, por capitulos o por mensaje privado, y porque la verdad esta etapa del año se me hace muy dificil actualizar todos los dias, espero sean tan comprensivos como siempre, en serio aunque no los conozco personalmente me alegra que puedan disfrutar un poquito con este trabajo, espero en verdad que me puedan acompañar hasta el capitulo final y yo los entiendo si no, el tiempo que hayan estado es valioso.**

 **Bueno, ahora las cosas van a cambiar, espero sigan la historia, Gracias gracias gracias por seguirla! Nos leemos pronto!**


	25. Capitulo 87 Mentalmente desorientada

" **Desorientación:** **Es una discapacidad cognitiva en la que los sentidos del tiempo, dirección, y el reconocimiento de las personas y los lugares se vuelven difíciles de distinguir. Causas: ataque de pánico, trastorno de estrés post traumático, ataque de ansiedad, trastorno disociativo, entre otros. Síntomas: Olvido, Síntomas de la memoria, Confusión, Delirio, Problemas mentales."**

KATNISS POV

Me levanto en esta habitación blanca, y de a poco abro mis ojos, no sé porque me siento cansada, y no sé porque no me preocupa el estar en un lugar que no conozco, seguro estoy en una especie de hospital de la cárcel, y no tengo intenciones de confirmarlo.

Cierro los ojos con fuerzas y lágrimas empiezan a brotar de ellos, ¿cómo pude arruinar mi vida así? ¿Porque no grite por ayuda en vez de matarlo? ¿Porque no pensé antes de actuar?

Debería de haber pensado en mis niños, en que ellos solo me tienen a mí, no debí de hacer lo que hice a pesar de que ese hombre amenazaba nuestra vida.

Por alguna razón no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, ya que vi sed de venganza en sus ojos, no se detendría hasta hacernos daño, y al menos el haberlo matado asegurara la vida de mis hijos.

Pero, ¿que pasara con mi familia? ¿Con Gale? ¿Acaso esto se verá como algún acto revolucionario? Según mis antecedentes, sería lo que todos esperarían.

Miro mis manos que hasta hace poco estaban cubiertas de sangre y las coloco en puños a los costados de mi cuerpo. Miro por debajo de las sabanas, traigo puesta una bata blanca, ¿quién me la habrá puesto? Miro hacia el resto de la habitación, ¿porque hay hombres también aquí? Debería de haber solo mujeres si es una cárcel, esto me confunde, hasta que la única persona consiente me habla.

-despertaste-me dice con una sonrisa, una mujer que debe de ser una especie de doctora ya que lleva un uniforme blanco, sus ojos y su cabello son negros y su piel es muy pálida, debe de tener mi edad y me ve como si me conociese.

La miro con desconfianza, no sé porque sonríe, no sé porque me sonríe a mí…se supone soy… una asesina, mate a uno de los más importantes representantes del ejército y todo el mundo debe de estar odiándome, todo el mundo menos los rebeldes…ojala y hubiese podido huir con ellos.

-¿quieres tomar un baño?-me ofrece con una toalla en su mano.

Asiento sin decir nada y no entiendo porque me tiene tanta confianza, porque no hay soldados en la habitación y porque he podido llegar hasta esta habitación totalmente sola.

Quizá es porque no hay por donde escapar, no he visto ni una sola ventana en todo mi recorrido.

Mientras el agua cae por mi cuerpo, froto con fuerza mis manos, como si la sangre todavía estuviera ahí…de repente el agua se vuelve sangre, estoy cubierta de ella y grito porque me siento aterrada.

Lo próximo que mi frágil mente me deja comprender es que la doctora entra en el cuarto y se acerca a mí, cierro los ojos de nuevo, pero al hacerlo lo veo a él tirado en el suelo desangrándose y entonces lloro, siempre me va a perseguir aunque ya esté muerto, lo que hice siempre me va a seguir. Un pinchazo en mi brazo me vuelve a dejar inconsciente…

Ella está ahí cuando despierto de nuevo, está en la silla de al lado de mi cama observándome de brazos cruzados.

-¿no puedes hablar o no quieres hablar conmigo?-me pregunta directamente, no sé qué decir-puedes confiar en mi-continua y no sé porque no encuentro las palabras para relacionarme con ella, es como si no pudiera hablar. Ella asiente y se dirige a las otras camas, la observo por un rato pero después dejo de hacerlo y me recuesto de costado, mirando la cortina blanca que me separa de mi compañero de al lado, me quedo pensando "olvídalo todo", me repito.

PEETA POV

-quizá si hablo con ella-le digo a Johanna suplicante desde la puerta de la gran habitación que funciona como hospital, la veo desde la pequeña ventana que da a ella, esta de espaldas y lleva así un tiempo.

-está muy afectada, es entendible, hay que darle su tiempo, no puede hablar de lo que paso, y para avanzar debe de poder hacerlo, verte puede afectarla aún más, recuerda que ella cree que estás muerto-me dice y coloca su mano en mi hombro.-lo importante es que tu familia está aquí, están seguros.

FLASHBACK

-No hacemos excepciones señores mellark, ellos no pueden permanecer aquí-nos dijo la presidenta cuando se enteró de que traíamos a katniss y a mis hijos.

-ella se quedaría como refugiada política, debes decírselo peeta-me mira josh, aunque le había dicho que no quería que nadie más supiera lo de Cartwright-si no se lo dices tú se lo diré yo, es la única forma en la que ella puede permanecer aquí.

-ella mato…al general Cartwright-le dije a la presidenta paylor y entonces su expresión cambio totalmente. Le conté todo lo que había pasado, porqué él estaba a su alcance, pero no pude decirle lo que la motivo porque no lo sabía.

-eso no importa, lo que menos importa es porque lo hizo, las cosas son diferentes así, su acción nos dio mucha ventaja en el 12, están tan desorientados con lo que paso-dijo mientras la veíamos por detrás de su escritorio y ella había dejado de ver unos papeles para poner atención a lo que le contaba- Cartwright era muy importante en el mando y me hubiese encantado ser yo la que lo hubiese matado-dijo sonriendo-puede quedarse.

-gracias-dije con una sonrisa sincera y ella me correspondió.

No había hablado mucho con ella, pero sabía que era una mujer fuerte, tenía que serlo para ser una de las personas al mando de esta revolución, también era justa y aunque las razones por las que dejo quedar a katniss era porque llevo a cabo "un acto revolucionario" , sabía que no iba a poder dejar en medio de la nada a mi familia, en ese sentido en un inicio iba a resistirse, pero iba a terminar cediendo, después de todo ellos no tenían a donde ir.

FIN FLASHBACK

No puedo verla así por mucho más tiempo, perdida y sin fuerzas para seguir. La veo en esa habitación a través de una ventana, ella no puede verme.

Johanna ha podido convencerla para que salga del gran cuarto y vaya a uno más pequeño en el que unos cuadros que he pintado cuelgan de las paredes, los observa por un largo tiempo y así sigue, sin poder hablar.

El pequeño cuarto no solo es transitado por ella, aunque no me guste admitirlo, ella no está bien, está acompañada de todas aquellas personas que han quedado trastornadas por la guerra y el doctor que se encarga de ellos ya ha hablado conmigo.

FLASHBACK

-señor Mellark-me saludo estrechando mi mano.

-¿qué tiene? ¿Porque no ha podido hablar todavía?-le pregunto con preocupación.

-la señora se encuentra mentalmente desorientada-no sabía a lo que se refería, y el pareció notarlo, así que prosiguió- ha vivido una situación muy traumante, además de sentir que ha perdido todo, no presenta resistencia al estar aquí, creemos que su mente esta en confusión, sumada a la depresión que siente y su incapacidad para relacionarse con los demás.

-pero quizá si ella nos ve, me ve a mí y a nuestros hijos, quizá algo cambie-le dije como si fuera lo más obvio que tendríamos que hacer.

-no puedo asegurarle que sea así, verlos puede hacerla avanzar, como también puede traerle más confusión y causarle una crisis. Recomiendo dejar pasar un tiempo más, si ella no avanza por sí misma, empezaremos por sus hijos-asiento y no sigo discutiendo, después de todo él sabe lo que hace, ha tratado antes este tipo de casos, y lo que menos quiero es que ella empeore.

KATNISS POV

Ella se llama Johanna, y ha estado pendiente de mí, me cuenta de su distrito, de todas las personas que ha conocido, porque se dio cuenta que cuando me habla de donde estamos solo logra angustiarme. Solo ha bastado que me diga que estamos bajo tierra para que deje de escucharla, es como si no escuchara nada, como si no quisiera escuchar más malas noticias.

No puedo recordar nada delo que he hecho antes de estar aquí, es como si mi mente estuviera en confusión, imágenes la asaltan de vez en cuando y me siento feliz al recordar que tenía una familia; pero después recuerdos de mi cubierta de sangre los borran y me hacen querer llorar…

Hoy puede decirse que es un día especial, la pequeña habitación está cubierta de adornos de colores, es por navidad. Me siento en mi lugar de siempre, contemplando el cuadro que más me tranquiliza de esta habitación, es un lago, un lago con un atardecer, y hay dos chicos de unos 12 años jugando en él, no puedo ver sus rostros ya que solo se ven sus sombras, pero siempre se me ha hecho familiar, y me hace bien verlo.

Me siento sola, hoy más que nunca, ya que mis compañeros reciben la visita de algunos de sus familiares y se marchan para pasar un tiempo con ellos. Yo no sé si tenga familia, en realidad ni sé que estoy haciendo aquí en este momento.

-hola-oigo una voz que logra llamar mi atención, así que giro mi vista para encontrarme con un niño rubio que me mira como esperando que le diga algo, él me sonríe, entonces yo también lo hago; una imagen de un niño rubio más pequeño que el sobre una cama sonriendo viene a mi mente y cierro mis ojos con fuerza apretando mis puños al sentir que el recuerdo se va. Al abrirlos veo que el niño mayor está saliendo por la puerta, y entonces hago algo que no sabía que podía hacer, hablo…

-Espera-digo parándome-¿qué haces…que haces aquí?-él se acerca de nuevo con esa sonrisa, que juro siento puede iluminar la habitación.

-me llamo Josep-me dice extendiéndome la mano, la aprieto con la mía y me presento, otra vez sucede lo mismo, pero esta vez mi recuerdo es sobre un bebe muy pequeño, que llora y me lo acercan…vuelvo a la realidad con este niño que me hace recordar y quiero saber más de él.

-¿estás buscando a alguien?... porque ya todos se fueron…-digo mirando a los costados.

-estaba paseando cuando me encontré esta habitación, ¿no te molesta que me quede contigo?-dijo sentándose a mi lado y contemplando el cuadro que siempre miro-me gusta pintar ¿sabes?-cuando dijo eso baje mi vista, y cerré mis ojos de nuevo… ¿porque ese hombre de espaldas a mi empezando un cuadro estaba en mis recuerdos?

-debe de ser muy lindo poder hacerlo y más si lo haces tan bien como el que hizo estos-digo señalando los cuadros que adornan la habitación. El soltó una pequeña risa.

-lo conozco, conozco al que hizo estos cuadros...-me decía y mientras me hablaba yo veía como su pelo rubio cubría sus ojos, tenía ganas de apartarle esos mechones de su rostro, como si ya lo hubiese hecho antes, como algo natural-…¿me estas escuchando?-me pegunto interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, sonreí apenada porque en realidad no lo estaba haciendo.

-no, perdón ¿qué me decías?-le dije y no pude evitar hacerlo, no pude evitar correr ese cabello de su rostro, ante mi tacto él sonrió.

-que es mi papa, quien pinto los cuadros es mi papa-mientras él seguía hablando me volví a perder en sus rasgos, y sentía que me estaba volviendo loca, ya que lo veía hablando, veía este niño, pero por momentos veía un hombre sentado a mi lado, un hombre de mi edad, que me miraba con esos ojos azules, y era muy hermoso, lograba hipnotizarme. De repente dijo mi nombre, pero este niño no era ese hombre, pestañe varias veces antes de volverlo a ver-Katniss, ¿estás bien?

-si solo…-no sabía si decirle, pensé que quizá si el me creía una loca se alejaría de mí, y por una extraña razón no quería que se vaya, nunca-me recuerdas a alguien que conocí…

Una vez más los recuerdos se hicieron presentes, el mismo hombre rubio estaba en frente y cuando lo llamaba por su nombre caminaba hacia a mí, peeta…

* * *

 **Hola! Ha pasado algún tiempo, como se darán cuenta estamos cerca de navidad, como para que se ubiquen un poquito, peeta la rescato a fines de septiembre. Faltan muchas cosas por aclarar, y más adelante serán aclaradas, espero que sigan la historia. Gracias por los comentarios y su apoyo, me encanta saber sus opiniones, así que no duden en dejar comentario.**

 **nos leemos pronto!**


	26. Capitulo 88 Estar bien

Ese día estuve con Josep, me contaba de su vida en su distrito, mientras yo me imaginaba como el me narraba cada rincón de su casa. Las imágenes que tenia de lo que me imaginaba parecían muy reales, de vez en cuando mientras espiaba su rostro recuerdos de unos bebes iguales venían a mi mente, su pelo era rubio y sus ojos eran distintos.

Cuando me dijo que tenía que irse, mi corazón se detuvo por un momento, no quería que se fuera pero tampoco podía retenerlo conmigo… me alegró que me dijera que mañana vendría con sus hermanos a verme, y me pareció aún más extraño que me dijera que tenía un hermano de la misma edad.

-katniss-dijeron de vuelta mi nombre, pero esta vez sabia de quien era la voz, mi doctor de siempre, el que había intentado hacerme hablar por todos los medios, ahora estaba de nuevo frente a mí.

-doctor, perdone, antes no sabía hacerlo, no sabía cómo hablar-me disculpo cuando se sienta al frente ya que había oído como me despedía del niño rubio.

-está bien katniss, es entendible, después de todo lo que has pasado, es de a poco, de a poco avanzaras-dice y sonríe sinceramente.

-¿porque dejan que esos niños vengan a verme?-le pregunto confundida.-sé que no estoy bien, los recuerdos de mi vida antes de aquí no son claros y los recuerdos que tengo con Josep son confusos.

-ellos vienen porque quieren hacerlo-me dice y me confunde aún más, ¿porque alguien querría venir a ver a alguien enfermo?-pero cuéntame más de esos recuerdos confusos- le cuento todo y lo veo atento a cada palabra que digo, también le cuento sobre mis pesadillas, cosa que antes no le había podido decir, le digo de mis alucinaciones, porque sé que no es real que en el suelo vea charcos de sangre.-paso a paso iras recordando que fue de tu vida, tu mente estuvo confundida por un tiempo, pero veo que te hace bien recibir visitas-me dijo se paró para salir del cuarto, no le pude seguir preguntando, porque se fue, y porque presentía que él no sabía nada de mi vida.

PEETA POV

Lo abrace cuando salió de la sala, había sido muy valiente en hacer esto, ya que no sabía la reacción que katniss tendría al verlo.

-ella estará bien-me dijo sonriendo cuando nos separamos.

-señor Mellark, ¿puedo hablar con usted?-me llamo el doctor, así que le indique a Josep que vaya con sus hermanos y me dirigí a el.-al parecer la visita de su hijo le hizo bien, la ayudo a poder hablar, pero es de a poco, tienen que ser paciente con ella-me dijo serio, en personas desorientadas las cosas eran inestables, y así como hoy estaba bien, podía ser que mañana no lo estuviese…

-¡papi!-dijo luna corriendo a mis brazos, la alce y bese su mejilla-¿podemos ver a mami mañana?-pregunto y asentí, se bajó de mis brazos y salió corriendo con sus hermanos a jugar con otros niños del distrito.

-todo va a salir bien, ella va a estar bien-dijo mi madre tomando mi mano cuando estuve sentado a su lado.-no ha pasado mucho tiempo, quizá el próximo año ya estará con nosotros-me dijo sonriendo y le devolví la sonrisa.

Mientras veía los adornos de navidad en el gran salón del distrito, me ilusionaba tenerla aquí para cuando fuera año nuevo, volver a estar juntos como una familia. Estaba dispuesto a esperarla toda la vida, y aunque solo habían pasado tres meses, el tenerla tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos me estaba matando; sin embargo lo que vi hoy, como ella se desenvolvió con Josep me dio ilusión, más de la que espere que podría tener algún día…

-la extraño-me repitió luna mientras se acurrucaba a mi lado y me abrazaba, desde que llegamos al 13, todas las noches ha querido dormir en mis brazos.

FLASHBACK

Veía sus caras al entrar a este un nuevo mundo para ellos, me sonreían aunque sabía que estaban tristes por haber visto a su mama inconsciente, y por haber dejado el único lugar que conocían como su hogar.

La felicidad de mis padres al ver que los traía conmigo, nunca voy a poder olvidarla, el ver como ellos mismos corrían a los brazos de sus abuelos y los hacían sonreír como hace mucho no los veía, lograba llenar mi alma, y me hacía sentir afortunado otra vez.

Permanecimos ese primer día en la sala que les habían dado a mis papas, la cual era más grande al ser un matrimonio, mis hijos se quedaron con ellos mientras mis hermanos y yo fuimos a solucionar el tema de su estadía aquí.

En la noche una sala nos fue cedida a nosotros también, a nuestra familia, era mucho más grande que la que yo había tenido en este tiempo, tenía dos habitaciones, una con tres camas para mis niños y otra con una cama para dos personas, ellos no sabían de la situación de katniss todavía, ni yo mismo lo sabía en ese momento, pensé que después de que despertara podría decirle la verdad y estaríamos juntos como antes.

-papi-me gire para encontrarme con luna en la puerta de mi habitación-¿puedo dormir aquí?-me pregunto y asentí de inmediato.

Se acercó y se acurruco a mi lado que ya estaba en la cama, había deseado tanto eso que todavía no podía creer que era real, no podía creer el poder tenerlos de vuelta a mi lado.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

El doctor les hablo antes de que ellos pudieran pasar a verla, mientras yo la observaba a través de la ventana desde la cual siempre lo hacía, hoy tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, y pensé que eso podía ser bueno, pensé en su fortaleza, y supe que ella pronto estaría bien.

-hola-los saludo con una sonrisa más amplia cuando los vio entrar, ellos se acercaron y la abrazaron, cuando los tuvo en sus brazos por unos segundos, cerró los ojos, y fue como si nunca hubiera querido soltarlos… supe que el que estaba actuando en esos momentos era su corazón, a pesar de que su mente esta confundida, el corazón no miente, y ellos son lo más importante en nuestras vidas.

Ríe otra vez, y les pregunta sobre lo que les gusta hacer, se mantienen conversando por un largo tiempo sin nombrarme, sin decirle que ellos son su familia. El doctor nos ha dicho que ella misma tiene que ordenar sus pensamientos, que ella misma con el tiempo puede que se dé cuenta de quienes están en frente.

Luna se sienta en el sillón del pequeño cuarto, y empieza a acariciar su cabeza mientras su mama está sentada sobre el piso, le canta una canción que recuerdo muy bien, es la canción del prado, y katniss cierra los ojos, tranquila, como hace mucho no la había visto; recuerda la canción, porque empieza a repetirla junto a mi hija, mientras yo los observo con lágrimas en los ojos, ¿que no daría yo por estar ahí con ellos? Por vivir este momento todos juntos, pero no es el tiempo, ella ni siquiera me recuerda, y si lo hiciese seguramente pensaría que estoy muerto.

KATNISS POV

Mi corazón se acelera cuando veo al otro niño llamado Alex y a esa niña muy hermosa que se llama luna venir a visitarme, cuando los abrazo un calor especial parece encenderme y un hormigueo recorre mis brazos hasta mi corazón.

Mientras los escucho los veo a los ojos, e imágenes de ese chico, peeta, vienen a mi mente, él me sonríe, me hace sentir especial, como si esa sonrisa se debiera a mi o si solo a mí me pudiera sonreír así. Por momentos me pierdo de la conversación, pero regreso, ya que me interesa lo que me cuentan, el distrito 12, parece hermoso, parece el mejor lugar para vivir en el mundo, me gustaría algún día visitarlo… me gustaría saber de dónde vengo, pero no he podido sacarlo de mi mente, lo único claro en ella en estos momentos es ese chico, al que al parecer conocí cuando era más joven…

Al cantar esa canción junto a luna me siento por primera vez en mucho tiempo tranquila, mientras ella acaricia mi cabeza, me imagino en aquel bosque, el sol me alumbra y corro hacia aquel lago que está en el cuadro, juego en el agua y sonrió, a pesar de que estoy sola, me siento a salvo, siento que ese es mi lugar y pienso que esa debe de ser una imagen de mi hogar…

Cuando ellos se van, me vuelvo a sentir triste, me prometen que volverán mañana, entonces me ilusiona que me sigan visitando, porque quiero que lo hagan. El doctor entra después de que ellos se fueran y me pregunta si el que me visitaran me hizo bien, lo cual confirmo, el verlos me hace sentir bien y remueve en mi mente muchos recuerdos de mí en lugares muy hermosos.

-¿y quién crees que es peeta?-me pregunta el doctor atento después de contarle de él… veo su rostro otra vez en mi mente y quiero contestarle, pero un recuerdo de él besándome y después marchándose aprieta mi corazón y no me deja seguir hablando, sé que me he vuelto a perder cuando no tengo conciencia de la realidad y veo momentos borrosos.

Agarro mi cabeza con fuerza y lloro, porque un recuerdo de mí corriendo al costado de un rio con desesperación gritando su nombre me hace sentir un vacío enorme.

-se fueee…-le digo abriendo los ojos y viendo la cara de preocupación del doctor-lo perdí…como todo-le digo entre sollozos y respiro aceleradamente.

Una punzada en mi cabeza me hace cerrar los ojos nuevamente y lo veo de vuelta en frente sonriendo, mientras llevo un vestido blanco, cuando subo mi mirada para verlo de nuevo, ya no me tiene agarrada de las manos, sino que esta tirado en el suelo en un charco de sangre, vuelvo a mirar mi vestido y está cubierto de ella, mis manos también, tengo una navaja en unas de ellas, entonces lo sé.

-lo mate…lo mate-le digo al doctor llorando desesperadamente-¡yo lo mate!-le grito y veo mis manos temblorosas con sangre-¿no ve mis manos? Están llenas de sangre!

-tranquila katniss-me dice tomándome de los hombros y mirándome fijamente a los ojos -respira, no tienes sangre en tus manos, no es real…-vuelvo a mirarlas y la sangre sigue ahí, así que cierro los ojos con fuerza

-nooo…-le digo llorando y cayéndome en el suelo, me abrazo a mis rodillas-nooo…-sigo una y otra vez, hasta que siento un pinchazo en el brazo y vuelvo a ver solo oscuridad…

-estas muerto, y yo te mate, ¿porque sigues aquí para mí?-le digo cuando lo veo extendiéndome la mano, no me dice nada y sé que es un sueño, porque todo está muy iluminado por la luz del sol, como esos sueños que he estado teniendo este último tiempo en el que no sé nada de mí. Tomo su mano y lo sigo…

* * *

 **Hola! Este capítulo está lleno de alegrías y tristezas para katniss, empieza a tener destellos de su vida y se confunde también, pero vamos a ver cómo sigue con el tratamiento que le han dejado. Nos leemos pronto!**


	27. Capitulo 89 Familia

El me lleva primero a ver a ese hombre mayor de ojos grises que está en una cama, mientras una niña de ojos grises le promete ser feliz… soy yo, y me parece lo más tonto no haberlo sabido antes.

Tengo su mano cuando veo a esa misma niña corriendo detrás de ese taxi y sé que recuerdo es ese, así que cierro los ojos con fuerza para no vivirlo de vuelta.

El me lleva agarrada de la mano, por destellos de momentos de mi vida, veo a mi papa, a mis tíos, a mi primo y a mi patito. Me veo feliz en el lago, después me veo marchándome en el tren, veo a Gale sonriendo a mi lado, a mis amigas del capitolio, a la directora Effie. Son imágenes rápidas, que solo se quedan en mi cabeza por segundos y se vuelven difusas.

Veo como vuelvo en ese tren, han pasado años pero todo sigue igual, ya no soy una niña, soy una mujer, cuido a los animales, acaricio un caballo, y después me veo rodeada por los niños de la hacienda que se alegran al verme.

Siento el abrazo de mi papa, de mi tío, de Prim, la sonrisa sincera de mi abuela y mi tía y mi pequeño primo, estoy de vuelta en casa, después de un tiempo. ¿Pero que paso en medio? ¿Porque cambie de repente? ¿Mi adolescencia fue tan mala para no recordarla con claridad?

Voy a la parte de atrás de la casa, caminando mirando a alrededor sorprendida por el verde de todo, de repente es de noche y esos niños que deben tener unos 12 años, están dándose un beso, toco mis labios… ese es mi primer beso.

En ese tren de nuevo me veo yéndome lejos de mi casa, me veo llorar y mirar la luna, sé que me dolió dejarlo… sigo hacia otro vagón del tren y me veo de vuelta como una chica mayor, ilusionada con una sonrisa en los labios por volver a él, mirando la misma luna. ¿Ahora empezare a ver quién es Peeta en mi vida?

El resto de nuestra historia sucede apresuradamente, veo muchos besos, pero en ninguno entro en detalles, siento la confusión en alguno de ellos. Soy como un fantasma, veo escenas entre esos dos jóvenes, y siento en mi corazón lo que seguramente está sintiendo esa chica…esa chica no sabe si casarse o no, tiene su vestido pero camina con culpa hacia ese buen chico. Es como si no fuera mi vida, como si viera esas escenas por primera vez, pero sé que es mía, porque esa mujer soy yo, es mi rostro, mi cuerpo.

Lo siguiente que pasa logra ponerme roja, y es raro que pueda hacerlo, ya que esto es un sueño, peeta me besa y me acaricia y poco a poco se va deshaciendo de nuestra ropa, es la primera vez que esta chica siente esto y la primera vez que se entrega así…

Estoy llorando al lado de su cama y él está recostado con moretones en su rostro en un hospital, pero después despierta y esa sonrisa la hace sonreír a ella también…

Una mujer se ve más hermosa cuando está embarazada, y no es por ser vanidosa, pero noto algo especial en mis ojos cuando me veo acariciando mi enorme vientre… por alguna extraña razón peeta no está ahí, pero cuando ya he tenido a mis dos hijos que son rubios como el, vuelve a aparecer, de ahí en más nunca nos volvemos a separar. ¿Porque no vi imágenes de el conmigo en mi embarazo? ¿Será que le habrá pasado algo?

Nos veo por momentos gritándonos y reclamándonos cosas, pero no logro escucharlo, solo se ve que ambos estamos muy enojados, pero después paso a ver como él me toma entre su brazos y me hace estremecer cuando me besa, no me está besando a mí, bueno en realidad si, está besando a mi recuerdo, de todas maneras… se siente tan bien, hay algo en mi corazón que se siente muy bien, y es porque él es un hombre especial en mi vida…

Todo parece hermoso, tenemos una familia, esos niños rubios, que ahora sé que son Alex y Josep… ellos son mis hijos y me siento tonta por no haberlo sabido antes, y esa niña hermosa que es nuestra, es luna… ellos son mis hijos.

Veo ese recuerdo de él alejándose en su caballo de vuelta y después me veo recibiendo la noticia de Gale:- "le dispararon". ¿Qué paso con él? ¿Dónde fue? ¿Porque murió? A pesar de que no tengo claro lo que significó para mí, el corazón siente rasgarse de nuevo.

-yo no lo mate- digo aunque en mi sueño nadie pueda escucharme.

Luego de que me viera totalmente abatida, me dedico a nuestros hijos, me tienen solo a mí.

Estamos riendo todos juntos en la cocina, y cuando mi mirada se cruza con la de Gale, viajo al momento en el que acepte ser su esposa "quiero casarme contigo" y veo su sonrisa.

Me veo corriendo alterada con mi vestido blanco por las escaleras, y después veo lo que seguramente no quería recordar, yo mate a ese hombre, ese hombre que me amenazo no solo a mí, sino también a mis hijos, lo hizo en venganza por su hija, y no puedo entender que daño le habremos hecho para que nos odiara así. Encuentro entonces la razón por la que lo mate, porque amenazaba a mi familia y eso no se lo iba a permitir a nadie…

Abro los ojos de a poco y la luz de la sala más grande me ciega por unos instantes, otra vez estoy aquí, y es seguramente por la crisis que tuve, Johanna está a mi lado y me sonríe cuando se da cuenta que he despertado.

-quiero ver a mis hijos-le digo y su cara parece de sorpresa, de seguro esperaba que despertara aun peor que la primera vez, pero no, trato de sentarme, pero aún estoy débil así que no puedo hacerlo, me recuesto rendida de nuevo y vuelvo a caer en un sueño profundo.

En mi mente pienso en lo que ha pasado este tiempo, he estado aquí desde no sé cuándo y sé que me encontraba perdida; no podría decir que ahora estoy totalmente cuerda, pero recuerdo partes de mi vida, lo más importante, a ellos.

Mis hijos, son lo más importante para mí en este momento, y no sé qué hacen aquí, no sé cómo llegue aquí después de haber matado a ese hombre, no sé quién nos trajo o que fue del resto de mi familia, ¿quizá la guerra al fin había empezado? ¿Dónde están mis amigas, tíos, primo, mi papa, Prim? Quizá ahora estábamos ocultos por lo que yo había hecho, eso lo averiguaría con el tiempo, pero ahora necesitaba despertar…

-katniss-despierto con la voz del doctor cerca, abro de a poco los ojos y esta vez si los puedo mantener así.

-doctor, yo…-no sabía si contarle todo lo que había visto, no sabía si eso me causaría otra crisis, no sabía lo que padecía y quería saberlo, así que decidí contarle todo, solo si me decía que pasaba con mi mente-sé que no lo mate….estaba confundida, no lo mate a él, mate a otro hombre-deje de mirarlo, baje mi vista a las sabanas porque me avergonzaba haberle quitado la vida a alguien.- ¿qué me paso? ¿Que tengo? ¿Porque me paso esto?-le digo ya con lágrimas en los ojos.

-no te aflijas katniss, tienes que contarme todo lo que recuerdas, cada detalle, así puedo saber cómo está tu mente ahora-asiento y le cuento que recordé algunas cosas, todavía recuerdos borrosos, pero me daba cuenta que los niños que habían traído a mi eran mis hijos, y recordaba lo que había hecho, o que tenía otra familia además de ellos.

-quiero verlos-le dije mirándolo suplicante-yo…-dude por un momento si sería lo mejor-¿no podría hacerles daño no?-le dije a la vez que el negaba.

-puedes verlos katniss-me dijo sonriendo y fue lo único que necesite para sonreír.

Me explica que había sido diagnosticada como "mentalmente desorientada" al principio solo pensé que estaba encerrada en una cárcel y parecía no escucharlos cuando me decían que en realidad estaba en el distrito 13, con los días empecé a aislarme aún más, no hablaba con nadie y el doctor cree que entre en un estado de shock por lo que hice y una grave depresión por no tener a nadie mi lado, por sentir que había perdido todo.

Sin embargo el haber visto a mis hijos ha logrado de alguna manera devolverme a la realidad, logro ponerme un poco más cuerda de lo que estaba antes y me devolvió mis recuerdos como nada más podría haberlo hecho.

-¡mami!-dijo luna cuando entro corriendo al cuarto pequeño y se arrojó a mi brazos.

-mi amor-dije con lágrimas en los ojos y poniéndome de rodillas en el suelo para recibir a mis otros dos niños, los tres me abrazaron y me sentí al fin completa, no necesitaba nada más en este mundo y agradecía a Dios porque nos había mantenido juntos-perdón, perdón por no acordarme, perdón por haberlos dejado, perdón-les repetía mientras ellos me seguían abrazando.

-no es tu culpa mami, estabas enferma-me dijo Alex acariciando mi cabeza mientras me sonreía.

-pero ahora estas bien, y estamos juntos de nuevo-dijo esta vez Josep mientras yo tomaba su mejilla en mi mano.

-¿quién los cuido este tiempo? ¿Con quién estuvieron?-les pregunto y entonces se miran entre ellos como pensando si me tendrían que contestar, noto el ambiente tenso así que decido restarle importancia-bueno…creo que tendremos tiempo de hablar de ello ¿no?-les digo y vuelvo a besarlos a los tres…

Pasamos el resto del día hablando de cómo les gusta vivir en el 13, como se han acostumbrado a vivir aquí, como van a la escuela y como son las casas, al parecer cada familia tiene una sala, guardan sus pertenencias y duermen ahí, ya que hay un comedor común para todos y otros cuartos en los que uno puede entretenerse o reunirse con otras personas del distrito.

Me ayudan a guardar las pocas cosas que tengo y Johanna llega para acompañarnos hacia la que es nuestra sala, corren por un pasillo hasta un patio gigante muy iluminado que está limitado por las salas de todas las familias del distrito, están una encima de otra como departamentos y son más altos de lo que mis ojos pueden ver.

Se suben en un elevador que se encuentra justo en medio del patio mientras entro por detrás de ellos con un poco de desconfianza, miro hacia todos lados tratando de memorizar el camino, tratando de acostumbrarme también a esta nueva vida.

-el de nosotros es el 372-me dice Josep tomando de mi mano y guiándome para que salga del elevador y los siga a un pasillo, abren una puerta con el número que me dijo y entran antes que Johanna y yo, ya adentro me abren la puerta de la que es mi habitación y me extraña ver una cama doble.

-pero no entiendo- miro a Johanna-dormiré con luna-digo no como una pregunta sino más bien como una afirmación.

-no…-dice Alex pero de inmediato se calla cuando Josep le da un codazo.

-¿qué les parece si van con la señora M mientras hablo con su mama?-les sugiere ella a mis hijos los cuales asienten y salen corriendo por la puerta a los pasillos, me quede viendo ese pasillo, preocupada porque anden solos por ahí.

-no te preocupes, ellos están bien, nada los puede dañar aquí-me dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá de nuestra casa, para mí lo era ahora, tenía un pequeño recibidor con unos sofás y una mesa pequeña y después tenía el baño junto con las dos habitaciones.

Sonreí al entrar en la habitación de mis niños y ver como no era gris como la mía, sino que la habían llenado de colores con sus dibujos en las paredes. Y me extrañe al ver que había tres camas ahí, entonces, ¿porque tenía una cama más grande? Decidí no preguntar, seguramente las habitaciones vienen organizadas así, y como la mayoría de las familias tienen un padre y una madre…no es nuestro caso.

-debería de agradecerle a la señora M por cuidarlos-le digo sentándome en frente de ella- y seguramente tú también los has cuidado, gracias-le digo con una sonrisa sincera.

-mhhh eso, solo voy a decir, de nada, pero no cuesta nada cuidarlos, son tranquilos-me dice devolviéndome la sonrisa. confió en ella, parece una persona buena y tiene que serlo para dedicarse a salvar la vida de los demás, cuando la veo ahora con su uniforme blanco me recuerda a Prim y me siento mal al no saber nada de ellos.

-¿sabes algo del resto de mi familia? ¿Sabes cómo llegamos aquí?-le pregunto casi suplicándole porque me diga todo lo que sabe, pero en su expresión veo duda y no sé si lo que tenga que decirme puede que sean malas noticias, pero, quisiera saberlo, no quisiera vivir por siempre con la incertidumbre.

-creo que eres muy afortunada de que yo no tenga que explicarte esto, porque digamos que no soy muy buena en eso-me dice sonriendo de lado y tomándome de las manos-pienso que…otra persona tiene que aclarar tus dudas, estoy segura que…sabrá aclararte todo, decirte porque estas aquí y que va a ser de ustedes ahora-se levanta del sofá y sale por la puerta cerrándola detrás de ella.

Me levanto y trato de seguirla, pero me detengo al ver como esta vuelve a abrirse…

* * *

 **hola! Bueno, espero que este capítulo los emocione tanto como a mí me emociono escribirlo, no fue difícil, recordar en si cada momento de la historia, pero me hizo recordar todo el tiempo que paso desde el primer capítulo. Ella ahora recordó lo básico, todavía no recuerda todo con detalle, pero es un avance, el hecho que al menos haya recordado a sus hijos, y a peeta, aunque piense que está muerto es un avance.**

 **nos leemos pronto!**


	28. Capitulo 90 Lo que sea

PEETA POV

Verla otra vez inconsciente, saber que tuvo una crisis y que puede despertar peor de lo que estaba me hace sentir culpable. Puedo estar a su lado en este momento sosteniendo su mano porque esta sedada, le suplico que vuelva con nosotros, le suplico que busque entre sus recuerdos, que busque una salida de esa confusión que siente, que recuerde todo lo que vivimos, todo lo que la amamos y la necesitamos y que no confunda la realidad con cosas que no son reales.

El doctor me aclaro que su crisis se debió al recuerdo que tiene de mí, ella se desmorono cuando pensó que me había matado, y no me podía adelantar si despertaría pensando eso. Hemos tratado de buscar una solución, pero estos temas son muy complicados, aparecerme en frente de ella como si nada, podría ser contraproducente.

La dejo solo por una horas para ocuparme de los niños, aunque mis papas los cuidan por las tardes, tengo que estar cerca de ellos para que no piensen que las cosas han emporado, ese día tuve que mentirles diciendo que su mama no estaba bien para recibirlos, ese día y los días siguientes en los que ella no despertaba.

-despertó-me dijo Johanna en la entrada de la gran habitación, evitando así que entre, me conto que pregunto por los niños, y que ahora estaba hablando con el doctor pero parecía que los había recordado, sabía que eran sus hijos…

Me ilusione cuando los vi correr hacia ella desde la ventana desde la que siempre la contemplaba, ella los reconoció y los abrazaba como si no los hubiese visto en mucho tiempo.

No sé si es lo que quería ver, o si era real, pero vi menos confusión en su mirada y vi de nuevo ese brillo en sus ojos que tanto me encantaba.

El doctor me comento de su estado mientras ella conversaba con nuestros hijos, me dijo que evaluando como había reaccionado a los reencuentros, creía que lo mejor era que me viera y que de esa manera terminara de aclarar sus recuerdos. No podía estar más feliz por esta noticia, pero a la vez me sentía dudoso de si al verme ella me perdonaría por no haber vuelto antes, o siquiera si seguiría amándome.

Los seguí mientras se dirigían a nuestra sala, a unos metros de ellos, no podía creer que en minutos estaríamos frente a frente de nuevo, había tenido dudas antes, pero ahora quería saber si esa mujer seguía amándome, si querría continuar su vida al lado de la mía o si me pediría que la llevara a la vida que quería empezar con Gale.

Espero afuera, cerca del pasillo y veo como mis niños salen corriendo, entonces sé que solo Johanna ha quedado con ella, me había dicho que la dejaría sola para que pudiera hablarle, me acerque a la puerta de nuestra sala y la espere ahí afuera, las manos me temblaban y el corazón volvía a intentar salírseme del pecho, pero se detuvo cuando la puerta se abrió y mi amiga salió por ella guiñándome el ojo y sin decirme nada se marchó.

Tome valor y agarre el picaporte, lo gire y abrí, pero tarde más en despojarme de la protección de la puerta para que ella me viera.

KATNISS POV

La puerta se abrió pero no me dejaba ver quién estaba detrás de ella, quien sea que fuera, tenía que dar un paso más para que lo viera porque…

Cuando lo hizo y me dejo ver de quien se trataba pensé que estaba alucinando de vuelta, pero parecía tan real…

-¿Peeta?-dije en un susurro y estática donde estaba, me empezó a costar respirar, me concentraba en inspirar y soltar el aire, mientras el daba unos pasos dentro del cuarto y cerraba la puerta, no despegaba esos ojos azules de los míos y entonces supe que no era un sueño, supe que era real, él estaba frente a mí…

Lo siguiente que hice ni siquiera lo pensé, no estoy segura de que mi cerebro le hubiese indicado a mis piernas que se movieran hacia su lado y tampoco le había ordenado a mis brazos que lo rodearan en un abrazo, pero me sentí bien al sentir sus manos otra vez en mi cintura, me sentí temblando cuando puse mi cabeza en su cuello y pude sentir su aroma, cuando su cabello rozo mi mejilla.

Así permanecí, con mis brazos alrededor de su cuello sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo y mis ojos cerrados mientras aspiraba ese olor a canela que me estremecía el corazón, era real, era real que él estuviese aquí y me sentí feliz por haberlo recuperado, sonreí. No quería saber cómo el seguía aquí, no necesitaba saberlo, solo necesitaba que el siguiera acariciando mi espalda con sus manos y que siguiera respirando sobre mi cabello causando que toda la piel se me erizara.

Abrí mis ojos de repente al sentir que no podíamos permanecer así eternamente, al sentirme confundida con respecto a lo que había visto en mis recuerdos… a pesar de que lo besaba sentí en mi corazón confusión, a pesar de que habíamos tenido hijos, discutíamos… es como si lo conociera pero a la vez fuera un extraño, entonces ¿porque lo abrazaba? "-quiero que te vayas"- lo recuerdo diciéndome duramente alguna vez, así que me separo de él dando un paso hacia atrás.

-perdón…yo solo, yo...-dije mirando al suelo-pensé que habías muerto-dije y levante mi vista para ver sus ojos ¿desilusionados?

-lo estuve todo este tiempo sin ti-susurro casi para el mismo, no sabía si contestarle, me había perdido en el azul de sus ojos, lo noto así que siguió hablando-¿estás cómoda? ¿Necesitas algo?-dijo nervioso mirando a los alrededores de nuestra pequeña casa, "nuestra", ahora entendía el porqué de la cama doble, me sentí inquieta al pensar que tenía que dormir con él.

-no, estoy bien…solo que…

-¿qué sucede? Puedes pedirme lo que sea- dijo con una media sonrisa que me quede viendo sin pestañar.

-solo que… Johanna me dijo que otra persona me podría explicar cómo llegamos aquí-le dije mientras me sentaba en el sofá-supongo que tú eres esa persona- él se acercó para sentarse en el mismo sofá a una distancia prudente considerando que no tengo muy claro como nuestra relación termino.

-ese día, el día que todo paso-dijo tomando sus manos y sin decir claramente "el día que mataste a ese hombre"-había vuelto parar verlos.

-¿estabas aquí? ¿Todo el tiempo estuviste aquí?-le trate de decir tranquila, pero sonó mas a un reclamo.

-sí, yo… no tendría que haberlos traído, no iba a hacerlo, lo hice porque no se me ocurrió otra cosa para…-buscaba palabras, pero yo sabía que decir.

-para salvarme-lo interrumpí, entonces el me miro con esos ojos tristes, como si el también sufriese igual que yo por lo que había hecho, como si el mismo también quisiera olvidarlo.

-cuando los traje, después entraste en confusión… pero ahora estas bien, el doctor dice que estas mejor-miro hacia el suelo como dudando lo que iba a decirme-puedo llevarlos de vuelta al 12 si es lo que quieres.-abrí mi boca para contestarle aunque en realidad no sabía que decirle, iba a aclararle que no creía que estuviera bien ya que no podía recordar lo nuestro completamente, se supone que es una persona importante en mi vida, tuvimos tres hijos, esto estaba mal, que sintiese que fuera un extraño pero a la vez quisiera estar entre sus brazos.

-¡papi!-entro luna corriendo y llenando el incómodo silencio que se había creado, se arrojó a sus brazos, mientras el la recibía con una sonrisa.

-ya viste a papa-me dijo Alex cuando estuvo a mi lado abrazándome.

-si ya lo vi- gire mi vista y me encontré con su sonrisa la cual correspondí, después mire de vuelta hacia peeta para comprobar que me miraba, me quede mirándolo un minuto, se veía más lindo cuando sonreía.

-la abuela me dijo que mis tíos te están buscando-le dijo Josep a su papa.

-¿ellos también están aquí?-le pregunte, porque por alguna razón me sentía feliz de que ellos estuvieran bien, recordaba a su familia, se habían convertido en la mía, así que iba a ser difícil no acordarme de ellos.

-sí…¿qué te parece si los llevo con mi mama y así ves la vida del 13?-me dice con una sonrisa, la tiene desde que nuestros hijos están aquí y no la ha perdido así como yo tampoco. Asiento.

Camino a su lado mientras nuestros niños van por delante, miro mi mano para después mirar la suya, y siento que debería agarrarla, tengo ganas de hacerlo, pero no sé lo que el sienta por mí, quizá me ha olvidado, no estoy segura de cuanto tiempo pasamos sin vernos, pero es como si hubiesen sido mil años.

-katniss-me dice susan cuando me ve y se acerca a abrazarme, correspondo ese abrazo y me quedo así por un minuto, sé que la extrañaba, lo siento.-peeta tus hermanos me dijeron que te veían en el centro de entrenamiento.

-está bien, estaré ahí en un minuto, pero quisiera decirle algo a katniss antes-ella no dudo en asentir y entrar a la que se supone era su sala dejándome sola en medio del pasillo con su hijo.-piensa en lo que te dije, si no te convence la vida de aquí, puedo llevarlos de vuelta al 12-asenti un poco triste al sentir que él quería que nos fuéramos.

Lo vi marcharse y perderse entre la gente del distrito, tuve esta extraña sensación en el pecho de no querer que se alejara, quería que se quedara a mi lado todo el tiempo para no perderlo de nuevo, era absurdo, no se iba a perder estando bajo tierra…

PEETA POV

Sentir sus brazos otra vez alrededor de mi cuello logro devolverme todo lo que había perdido estos años, la vida. Vi en sus ojos confusión de vuelta cuando se separó y me sentí triste al pensar que había recordado que ya no sentía nada por mí, que ya me había olvidado.

En realidad no sabía si podía llevarla de vuelta al 12, pero si era lo que quería buscaría la manera de hacerlo, después de todo nada le pasaría, todos piensan que un rebelde lo hizo y se la llevo a ella y a los niños como rehenes.

Me encargue de que su familia no pensara eso, antes de huir pude hablar con haymitch y le conté todo lo que había pasado, él estuvo de acuerdo en que nos vayamos y una vez más me pidió que la cuidara, cosa que no me tendría que haber pedido, vivo para eso.

-¿y qué tal el reencuentro?-me pregunto luke mientras revisábamos algunas armas.

-no estoy seguro de que ella haya recordado todo-le digo preocupado, porque lo sentía así, por momentos ella me miraba como la katniss de siempre, y por otros me miraba como si no me conociera.

-¿le has preguntado? ¿Le preguntaste que recuerda de ti?-negué con la cabeza- entonces ¿cómo sabes que no te recuerda?

-lo vi en sus ojos, veo en ellos confusión cuando me mira, es como si no me conociese.

-peeta…exageras, la has visto solo por unos minutos, seguro en la noche se acuerda de ti-me dijo guiñándome un ojo, reí, no se trataba de eso, por supuesto que quería que fuera mía de nuevo, pero era consciente de que un tiempo tendría que pasar, ella tenía que recuperar sus recuerdos por completo, y yo la esperaría, así como ella me ha esperado tantas veces.

Cuando estamos en el comedor todos juntos parece feliz, sonríe mientras mis niños le hacen chistes y le cuentan sobre sus amigos, no puedo dejar de verla porque es tan hermosa y no la he visto en tanto tiempo que simplemente todavía no creo que la tengo sentada a mi lado. Sin embargo dudo que siga siendo mía, cuando veo su mano izquierda y su anillo no está ahí, sé que es tonto pensar que lo tendría, ya que hace mucho tiempo piensa que estoy muerto.

Me doy cuenta que también tengo dudas, y que debería de preguntarle de sus sentimientos, pero no sé si es muy apresurado después de todo lo que paso, quizá debería…no puedo seguir pensando en lo que debería hacer ya que la veo observando mi mano izquierda y después mis ojos, otra vez vuelvo a olvidar todo lo que pasa a mi alrededor, cuando me sonríe.

* * *

 **hola! antes que nada, disculpas por la ausencia, espero que haya valido la pena la espera y espero fervientemente que lo que venga los apasione :) les traigo el reencuentro por fin! Y aunque estuvo lleno de amor y después confusión espero que les haya gustado!. Como ven, Katniss aún está muy confundida, digamos que por momentos se deja llevar por sus sentimientos, pero no está segura de los de él, además él le dice que los podría llevar de vuelta al 12, díganme qué pensaría una chica con respecto a eso?! Pero su hermano tiene razón, ellos deben de hablar las cosas, falta mucho aunque no han hablado y con los capítulos siguientes todo se ira aclarando de nuevo.**

 **Nos leemos pronto!**


	29. Capitulo 91 Mejores amigos

Las cosas en el 13 son diferentes, si, diferentes a como yo recordaba era el 12, me obligue a no pensar que estábamos bajo tierra, así como toda la gente a mi alrededor no parecía pensarlo mucho. Me sorprendió su capacidad para sobrevivir, mientras susan me mostraba los sectores, en ningún momento me sentí ajena a este lugar, mi subconsciente me decía… "este es tu lugar ahora".

Había pensado en lo que peeta me dijo, pero había varias razones por las que no me iría de aquí. Primero estaban mis niños, ellos parecían felices de tenerlo de vuelta y no les iba a quitar eso, aunque estuviera confundida en mis sentimientos, ellos lo aman y él los había cuidado todo el tiempo en el que estuve mal. Por otro lado, ¿que nos esperaba cuando volviéramos al 12? ¿Me encerrarían en prisión y ellos se quedarían sin ninguno de los dos? eso nunca, ahora que estamos juntos nada nos separara.

Hay otra razón confusa por la que no me quiero alejar, y es porque… quiero verlo, algo en mi interior me dice que quiero estar aquí, a su lado, así el ya no me quiera por lo que paso, así solo lo que tengamos en común sean nuestros hijos, quiero tenerlo cerca.

Pensaba en mi papa, en mi hermana, mis tíos, mi primo, mis amigas, trataba de recordar cada momento con ellos y la mañana la aproveche en eso, de vez en cuando le preguntaba a susan de mi pasado, para asegurarme de mis recuerdos.

-¿sabes quién te puede ayudar perfectamente con esto también?-me pregunto mientras separábamos algunas semillas en la mesa del gran comedor, negué con la cabeza, no sabía quién más me podría ayudar en mi confusión, ¿el doctor?

-peeta-dijo interrumpiendo mi pensamiento, dejo las semillas y me miro a los ojos- ustedes son mejores amigos casi desde que supieron hablar, así como el conoce cada instante de tu vida, tú conoces cada instante de la suya-abrí mi boca para decirle que no estaba segura de nada pero ella siguió- sé que ahora estas confundida, pero te lo aseguro, tú lo conoces mejor que nadie, así como él te conoce a ti-volvió a su tarea, hice lo mismo con la ilusión de poder recuperarme, pero dudaba…

-¿el querrá ayudarme?-le pregunte para saber si tendría posibilidades reales de avanzar.

-¿porque no se lo preguntas tú?-me dijo moviendo su cabeza hacia la entrada que él estaba cruzando, mis niños lo interceptaban en un abrazo.

No tuve oportunidad de hablarle en privado, ya que sus hermanos y su papa venían con él. Cuando los abrace me sentí segura de vuelta, eran mi familia y me alegraba volver a estar con ellos.

Nos sentamos a comer todos juntos, en nuestra mesa, era como si ya todos tuvieran sus lugares asignados y nos hubiesen dejado sentados uno al lado del otro porque así debía de ser, dejo que me sentara primero, para después ocupar su lugar. Tanto las mesas como las sillas parecen ser la continuación del suelo gris, la mesa es rectangular y las sillas están separadas por centímetros.

Pongo mi mano derecha que no estoy ocupando para comer en mi regazo, como esperando algo, y a mi mente viene un flashback de una cena…

"Josep y susan estaban en frente hablando entre ellos y él estaba a mi lado, parecía más joven de lo que es ahora, aprovechando la charla de sus papas y por debajo de la mesa, me extendió su mano izquierda para que yo entrelazara sus dedos con los míos y colocara nuestras manos así sobre mi regazo, como si me hiciera sentir segura, le dedico una sonrisa y él me la devuelve…"

Vuelvo a la realidad para mirar esa mano fuerte que me sostenía, está por encima de la mesa, ese día me pidió que me casara con él, lo recuerdo. La veo en detalle y otro recuerdo viene a mi mente cuando veo un anillo dorado en su dedo anular…

"Sus manos toman las mías para después colocar el anillo dorado en mi mano, mis manos toman la suya y le colocan ese anillo que aun lleva puesto, subo la vista y en su mirada veo un brillo especial como si nunca lo hubiese visto antes, como si acabáramos de hacer algo que queríamos los dos, porque estoy feliz por su sonrisa y siento que yo también sonrió…"

Cuando salgo de mis pensamientos aún estoy mirando su mano, aun con una sonrisa en mi rostro por lo que sentí con este recuerdo, subo la vista para encontrarme con sus ojos y verme reflejada en ellos, como ese día, ese día en el que prometimos estar siempre uno junto al otro.

-mami-me llamo luna tocando mi brazo, estaba a mi lado, y es como si me hubiese estado llamando hace rato. Cuando desvió mis ojos de los de él y veo la cara de mis suegros y de mis cuñados e incluso de mis hijos, veo ternura, pero de inmediato dejan de mirarme para ponerse a hablar entre ellos, como cuando te pones a hablar de cualquier otra cosa al ser descubierto espiando a alguien, sentí mis mejillas enrojecer, aun así le dedique mi atención a luna-¿podemos retirarnos? ya terminamos-me dijo con una sonrisa a lo que asentí, acto seguido, los tres salieron corriendo.

Me pare para levantar los platos y él se levantó a la par para ayudarme, sin decirnos nada caminamos juntos hasta el lugar donde debíamos dejarlos y después me pare frente a el para preguntarle si podría ayudarme.

-peeta-lo llamo josh a la distancia, de seguro ya tenían que volver a sus tareas, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la entrada.

-¿nos veremos después?-me pregunto volviendo su vista hacia a mí. Y me pareció raro que preguntara, ¿podía ir a otro lado? Sin embargo capte la verdadera esencia de su pregunta o al menos eso creo, él hablaba de si "nos" veríamos después, solo los dos.

-si-le conteste simplemente y el parecía esperar eso, para caminar lejos una vez más.

El resto de la tarde recorrimos gran parte del distrito, me imagino que es imposible recorrerlo todo en un solo día, ya que cada pasillo te llevaba a un lugar diferente. Para ubicarme decidí recordar solo aquellos que me llevaban a los lugares importantes, el resto lo conocería con el tiempo.

Oscureció, y es literal, las luces empezaron a atenuarse un poco y todos aquí parecían entender eso, era momento de descansar, no hubiese notado que era tarde si no fuera por eso. Nos despedimos de susan y fuimos a nuestra sala con mis niños mientras me contaban que habían hecho en su día, pensé que también tendría que buscar una rutina.

Los ayude a bañarse y ponerse sus pijamas y aunque Josep y Alex ya se creían grandes, dejaron que los ayudara, con mi niña era diferente, ella quería y necesitaba mi ayuda aun.

-la abuela me ayudaba antes a bañarme, pero me gusta más que tú me ayudes-me dice, la beso en la mejilla. Mientras empiezo a leerle el libro que me pidió, escucho que la puerta de la entrada se abre y sé que no puede ser nadie más que él.

Me dirijo a mi cuarto y empiezo a buscar entre las cosas del closet donde había guardado mi pijama, cuando me paro con él en las manos, peeta está entrando con nada más que una toalla en su cintura y la otra secando su cabello, me ve y parece haber olvidado que yo estaba ahí, el abre la boca para decir algo, pero yo soy más rápida.

-yo…voy a bañarme-le digo caminando apresurada al baño, antes nos encontramos en la entrada a mi cuarto, él se hace a un lado para que pueda salir, trato de desviar mi mirada de su cuerpo, y miro su rostro, pero me siento aún más avergonzada de tenerlo así al lado, así que apresuro mi paso…

El agua es algo que siempre ha sabido tranquilizarme, una ducha de agua caliente es lo que he necesitado para que todos mis músculos se relajen, ambas manos las deslizo por mi cabeza, para mojar todo mi cabello, cuando estoy debajo de la ducha… mis manos se quedan estáticas en mi cuello cuando siento unas manos en mi abdomen, giro para encontrarme con él, que está frente a mí, desnudo igual que yo y mirándome mientras el agua quiere entrar en mis ojos, no digo nada, solo me acerco a sus labios y empiezo a besarlo, no queda espacio entre nuestros cuerpos, lo siento más cerca que nunca, sus manos recorren mi espalda hasta llegar a la parte más baja de esta y su lengua se adentra en mi boca, lo beso como si ya antes lo hubiera hecho y mis manos se deslizan por su pecho hasta llegar a su cuello y bajar por su amplia espalda, se separa de mi para besar mi mandíbula y después mi cuello, el sentirlo ahí bajo la lluvia de la ducha apoderándose de mí, sintiendo sus labios en mi piel, me hace aferrarme con fuerza a su abdomen…

-Katniss ¿estás bien?-escucho que tocan la puerta y salgo de mis pensamientos, mis manos siguen en mi cuello, y mis ojos se abren de repente al escuchar su voz al otro lado de la puerta. Seguro me he demorado mucho.

-sí, estoy bien, salgo en un minuto-le contesto y me pregunto si lo que acabo de ver en mi mente fue un recuerdo de algo que ya paso, o un deseo.

Me visto en unos pantalones y una camiseta y salgo del baño, seco mi cabello y me siento nerviosa de tener que verlo de vuelta después de lo que me acabo de imaginar, ¿acaso debería hacerlo? ¿Debería besarlo? Sorprendida me doy cuenta que he querido hacerlo todo el día.

Cuando estoy en la puerta lo que veo no puede hacerme más que sonreír, él está de un lado de la cama y luna está al lado con los ojos a punto de cerrarse, mientras el acaricia su cabello, toma una de sus manitos y ella parece tranquila donde esta; una bebe aparece en mi mente, una bebe entre cobijas rosas que está a su lado, y lo veo a el observarla solo a ella sin darse cuenta que yo los miro.

Me acerco de a poco y el me mira mientras yo sin decir nada me acuesto del otro lado de la cama, sostengo mi cabeza con una de mis manos, mientras también la observo, acerco mi otra mano despacio para tomar una de las suyas y la acaricio, ella hace un movimiento dormida y acerca sus manitos haciendo que la mano de peeta y la mía se toquen, se queda así quieta, y yo no quiero hacer ningún movimiento, me quedo así y no se en que momento pude dormir.

"-queremos un hermanito" recuerdo como Josep me dijo en mis sueños y me siento nerviosa por su petición, estamos en el lago y los tres parecen estar de acuerdo en que necesitamos la llegada de un nuevo integrante, de repente los veo a los tres colocar su mano sobre mi vientre aun plano, pero lo siguiente que veo me asusta ya que levanto la vista y ellos no están ahí, solo ese hombre está frente a mí... Abro los ojos para encontrarme en la oscuridad, siento mi mano aun al lado de la suya y la muevo con cuidado para salir de la cama, todavía está todo oscuro.

Salgo al pasillo y aquí hay un poco de luz, camino hacia el barandal que te deja ver hacia arriba más casas y hacia abajo también, es alto pero aun así puedo colocar mis brazos cruzados y pararme ahí para pensar. Mientras veo hacia abajo pienso por primera vez en Gale, ¿qué será de el ahora? ¿Me estará buscando por ser una asesina? ¿Que estará pasando afuera? ¿Estaremos seguros aquí o estamos más expuestos?

-entonces… ¿lo pensaste?-escucho su voz mientras se acerca a mí y se para a mi lado también cruzando sus brazos sobre el barandal que nos separa del vacío.

-¿pensar en qué?-le sigo la corriente, hablando como si de verdad nos conociéramos… aunque… es mi esposo, se supone que lo conozco.

-en volver al 12-me dice y me mira a los ojos, tratando de ver en ellos mi respuesta.

-¿quieres que nos vayamos?-le digo con dolor, pensando que si de verdad insiste en la idea es porque es lo que quiere.

-no, no, yo quiero que estén aquí, pero si no es lo que tú quieres...-el parece sentirse mal al darse cuenta que su insistencia podría hacerme pensar eso-quiero que seas feliz-me mira a los ojos y sé que sus palabras son sinceras, siento que puedo confiar en el.-si es por lo que paso…-me dice entonces giro mi vista al vacío, no puedo mirarlo a los ojos y hablar de eso-ellos creen que fue un rebelde, y que ustedes son rehenes-abro mi boca para preguntarle porque preocupo así a mi familia pero él me frena-descuida, tu papa sabe que estás conmigo, estuvo de acuerdo.-asiento y nos quedamos en silencio mirando la oscuridad.

-tu mama me dijo que fuimos mejores amigos-empiezo tímidamente, como susurrando- piensa que podrías ayudarme a aclarar mis recuerdos, algunos se me confunden-lo miro y siento que puedo pedírselo-¿podrías ayudarme?

-solo si me dices una cosa-me contesto y asentí- ¿qué es lo que piensas de mí? ¿Piensas que pudimos ser mejores amigos?

* * *

 **hola! es viernes, y ya se, es un milagro que esta descuidada chica haya subido capitulo, aun asi quede de no hacerles promesas sobre la actualizacion, a pesar de eso queria agradecerles que sigan ahi con la historia, espero que mi manera de compartirla no los haya desesperado, siempre trato de ser mas constante en las actualizaciones, en fin... acá tenemos a susan haciendo de las suyas para acercar a estos dos, aunque después de los pensamientos de Katniss, ¿que los podría mantener separados no? Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, gracias por los comentarios! y espero leernos pronto!**


	30. Capitulo 92 Fuego que se propaga

PEETA POV

Todo el día las cosas habían sido naturales y a la vez incomodas para los dos, esperaba con ansias que llegara la noche para poder hablar con ella sin ser interrumpidos, así que cuando sentí que su mano dejo de tocar la mía, inmediatamente me desperté.

Dudaba si debería de interrumpirla, estaba ahí parada con tanta tranquilidad que puede que buscaría eso, un momento de soledad, sin embrago si no aclaraba las cosas con ella, seria yo el inquieto todo el tiempo.

-¿qué piensas tú de mí? ¿Piensas que pudimos ser mejores amigos?-le pregunto porque es lo primero que quisiera saber, si ella confía en mí, o si la mayoría de las veces soy un extraño.

-tenemos tres hijos, y estamos casados, creo que pudimos haberlo sido…

-pudimos haber tenido solo sexo, sin necesidad de llevarnos bien-a pesar de las penumbras puedo jurar que su cara se vuelve roja por mi insinuación, y me hace recordar a esa niña que solía ser apasionada pero a la vez inocente- o habernos casado porque nos convenía, lo que quiero saber, es si tu hoy, confías en mí.

-yo…-la veo bajar y subir su mirada, alternándola entre el suelo y mis ojos, la veo dudosa si de verdad decirme lo que piensa, lo que siente.

-no quiero presionarte a estar a mi lado, es verdad que fuimos los mejores amigos, es verdad que probablemente conozca más de tu vida que cualquiera, porque me has contado todo, y también es cierto que tú eres la persona que más conoce de mí, aunque ahora estés confundida-me acerco a ella y tomo sus manos-sé que puedes estar confundida, tu mente puede estarlo, pero me niego a creer que tu corazón también lo este, por eso necesito saber si él te dice que confíes en mí, necesito tener esperanza de…

-lo hace-me interrumpe-me dice que confíe en ti-aprieta mis manos

-eso solo me alcanza-digo besando una de las suyas-no necesito nada más-continuo mientras ella me dedica una de sus sonrisas, como si por fin pudiéramos dejar atrás esa incomodidad de hablarnos como dos extraños.-quiero que me veas como tu amigo, me puedes preguntar lo que sea y así recuperar tus recuerdos-ella asiente.

-gracias-dijo y se acercó para abrazarme, sus manos se apoyaban en mi pecho y su cabeza de costado en mi corazón, mis brazos no tardaron en rodearla- a pesar de lo que pudo ser antes, gracias por esto-me sentí mal por lo que le había dicho hace rato, así que decidí aclararlo.

-nunca hemos tenido solo sexo… siempre hemos hecho el amor-le digo mientras acaricio su cabello, siento como ella se estremece y sonríe en mi pecho-y nos casamos porque estábamos enamorados.

-pude recordarlo hoy-dijo separándose de mí y tomando mi mano izquierda-porque vi tu anillo-sin decirme nada más soltó mi mano para llevarse ambas atrás del cuello y desprender una cadenita que no le había visto, quizá por la ropa que se usa aquí en el 13, logra tapar cada centímetro de piel. Cuando la revela en frente de nuestros ojos tomo entre mis dedos la perla que le había regalado y que siempre traía puesta y después al lado de esta veo su anillo, lo tiene todavía.-es igual al tuyo.

-¿puedo?-le dije tomando su mano y el anillo, asintió así que volví a hacerlo, volví a colocarle su anillo, para después mirar sus ojos grises con la poca luz que teníamos- este anillo simboliza una promesa, siempre estaré a tu lado, en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y la muerte no nos podrá separar, porque aun después de ella permaneceremos juntos como estrellas en el cielo.

-recuerdo esa promesa-dijo con el mismo brillo en los ojos que ese día tan especial para los dos-¿puedo saber una cosa?-asentí, dudo si continuar, se vio nerviosa otra vez, pero finalmente pudo seguir hablándome-aun…¿aun sigues amándome?-tome la mano con su anillo y lo acaricie con mi pulgar, subí mi mirada de vuelta a sus ojos.

-nunca he dejado de hacerlo-conteste a la vez que nuestras miradas conectaban, dudo una vez más, pero dio un paso hacia a mí para estar más cerca, y subió lentamente su mano derecha para tocar con las yemas de sus dedos primero mi mejilla y después mi mandíbula, siguió sonriendo pero sus ojos ya no brillaban de la misma manera, había intensidad en su mirada, veía mis labios, sería el más feliz en volver a besarla, pero quería que fuera iniciativa de ella, así como lo está siendo ahora.

Las luces se prendieron de repente y se empezó a ver movimiento en las salas contiguas a la nuestra, la repentina luz nos cegó por un momento haciendo que perdiéramos contacto visual por unos segundos y que ella llevara la mano que tenía en mi mejilla a su rostro. Cuando al fin pudimos vernos otra vez, bese su mano nuevamente.

-los niños no tardan en despertar-asintió y camino por delante en el pasillo hasta llegar a la que era nuestra casa.

Cuando todos estuvimos listos para empezar el día, salimos a los pasillos del distrito para ir de nuevo hasta la sala de mi madre.

-nos vemos después-dije tomando su mano de nuevo y depositando un beso en ella, no parecía molestarle, y yo aprovecharía cualquier contacto que pudiera tener con su piel.

KATNISS POV

"creo que yo también te amo" eso sentí cuando él me confeso que me seguía amando.

Al principio dude si preguntárselo ya que pensé que sería muy egoísta… el querer saber si él me ama, sin saber si yo todavía lo seguía amando. hoy en día lo único con lo que puedo comparar el amor, es con lo que siento por mis hijos, a ellos estoy segura de que los amo, porque los siento parte de mí, y con peeta a pesar de que mis recuerdos de él son felices y tristes, siento que ocupa un lugar igual de importante en mi corazón.

Sé que no debería existir el "creo" en un "te amo", así que decidí que con el tiempo, y la confianza que él me inspiro voy a averiguarlo.

Mi semana en el 13 se volvió rutinaria, como para todos los habitantes, en las mañanas me ocupaba con mi suegra ayudando en la cocina, pero las tardes las dedicábamos a terminar de recorrer el distrito y creía que no era muy útil de esa manera, sentí que tenía que buscar mi lugar aquí, ya que no sabía cuánto tiempo estaríamos.

-se cosas muy básicas, pero podría ayudarte, aprendo rápido-argumento a Johanna después de haberle pedido si podía trabajar en el hospital.

-lo que más necesitamos hoy son manos-me dijo en una sonrisa-bienvenida al barco.

-gracias-dije en una sonrisa y feliz porque empezaba a encajar aquí, ahora tendría una manera de ayudar.

Y así fue, cada día con mi trabajo en el hospital me sentí mejor, porque estaba ayudando a aquellos que eran los menos culpables de que todo esto esté pasando, solo eran hombres tratando de rescatar su libertad o mujeres y niños agobiados por una enfermedad que los había pescado por omitir la prevención.

-anda, te cubro, ya vinieron por ti-me dice Johanna sacándome la planilla de un paciente y señalándome a la puerta, él estaba ahí, esperándome como siempre, detrás de ese gran ventanal que dejaba ver la gran sala hospital, camino hacia nuestro guardarropas y dejo colgado el uniforme blanco que uso aquí, liberando mi cabello a la vez y viendo si estoy bonita para él.

-hola-le digo cuando estoy en frente, él toma mi mano y la besa, y es un gesto que ya se ha vuelto tan común entre los dos, que no me extraña, pero cada vez que lo hace siento mariposas revolotear en mi estómago.

Me siento como una adolescente de vuelta cuando estoy a su lado, cuando los dos al final de la tarde podemos compartir tiempo juntos yendo del hospital a nuestra casa. Pienso que en los meses que llevamos hemos avanzado bastante, él se ha encargado de aclarar todas mis dudas con respecto no solo a nosotros, sino también a mi familia y amigos, y cada día que pasa me cercioro de que en verdad conoce mi vida, así como yo he empezado a recordar cosas de la suya.

Mi infancia era una etapa resuelta, pude recordar cada cosa importante que me había pasado y en la mayoría de mis recuerdos estaba él presente, tratando de hacerme feliz, tratando de sacarme una sonrisa justo como está haciendo ahora, cuando me cuenta la manera en la que alejo a un niño de luna porque según él "la estaba acosando"

-es una niña aun, no tienes que preocuparte-le digo riéndome mientras él sonríe.

-lo sé, pero no pienso correr riesgos-niego con la cabeza mientras entramos a nuestra casa y soy recibida por el abrazo de mis niños.

Los acuesto a los tres en su cama, pero sé que una personita no permanecerá ahí por mucho. Todas las noches hacia lo mismo, después de que la acostara y entraba a bañarme ella se escabullía a los brazos de peeta, y ahí dormía, entre los dos, a nosotros no nos molestaba, y hasta creo que a mí de esa manera me resultaba menos incomodo dormir en la misma cama con él.

Me lleve una gran sorpresa cuando esa noche me asome por la puerta de mi habitación y ella no estaba ahí, él se había quedado dormido de costado como esperándola, y yo pensé que en unos minutos estaría aquí, así que corrí las sabanas y me acosté también de lado, dejándole un espacio.

Cerré los ojos por un momento, estaba cansada por todo el trabajo que había en el hospital, últimamente soñé con mi vida en el instituto, en como mis amigas eran como mi familia, en como Gale me había ayudado a salir adelante y recordé como me beso por primera vez, recuerdo muy bien que en esa ocasión pensé en el único beso que me había dado peeta, y como era una niña aun, no me daba cuenta que estaba mal compararlos, tenía 15 años y no sabía lo que hacía, pero tenía muy claro lo que sentía, y los besos de Gale nunca me habían hecho sentir como el único beso que recibí de mi chico del pan.

Recuerdo que la noticia más feliz que recibí en esos años fue que podría volver al 12, ya me había recibido y podría trabajar en la hacienda. Esa tarde cuando lo volví a ver, sentí lo mismo que siento hoy en día cuando lo veo llegar a buscarme, en ese entonces era un chico de 19 años y el solo ver su cuerpo podía hacer temblar a cualquier chica, pero lo que más me había cautivado de él eran sus ojos azules, los cuales solo dejaba de ver cuando lo besaba…

Parpadee varias veces para darme cuenta que estaba a punto de ser la hora de levantarse, las luces se encontraban suaves e iba a seguir alumbrándose hasta ser totalmente "de día", pero quería permanecer un momento más en la cama, mi almohada tenía un olor diferente y me confortaba…pero también estaba diferente… estaba más dura, abrí los ojos bien y vi como mi almohada subía y bajaba, esta no era mi almohada.

Levante mi cabeza para ver algo que en realidad ya sabía que me iba a encontrar, el rostro de peeta durmiendo plácidamente mientras yo había usado su pecho como almohada toda la noche. Me pareció extraño que mi niña no haya venido con nosotros, pero me pareció más extraño que yo haya acabado en esta situación con él, ¿en qué momento me había movido?

Me permití observarlo detalladamente, ahora que no me miraba con esos ojos estaba menos nerviosa, el muchacho que recuerdo tenía su pelo rubio y puedo ver raíces rubias a pesar del pelo oscuro de ahora; su rostro era el de un niño aun, en cambio la persona que tengo en frente es un hombre, en su expresión se ve que ha vivido muchas cosas. Después miro su pecho que sube y baja con cada respiración, sus brazos que están más marcados, es un hombre hermoso, ni yo misma puedo cegarme a verlo.

Por ultimo veo sus labios, esos labios que se, tantas veces han sido míos, y los deseo, deseo tocarlos con mis labios de nuevo, dudo un momento en hacerlo, pero pienso que he dudado desde el primer día que lo volví a ver, si es algo que siento debería de hacer, tendría que hacerlo y ya.

Me acerco de a poco, cuando estoy a centímetros de su boca cierro mis ojos, y beso esos labios otra vez unos segundos, para después separarme… es algo que parece no haberse esperado ya que abre los ojos para verme, levanta su mano para tomar mi mejilla y me acerca a él continuando un beso que me hace sentir miles de cosas, pero lo que más siento dentro de mí, es un fuego que se propaga.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Bueno gracias a la confianza que peeta pudo darle a katniss, ellos han empezado a llevarse de otra manera estos meses que han pasado, si han pasado unos meses, en el otro capítulo se darán cuenta porque, la cosa es que los recuerdos de su infancia y toda su adolescencia están claros y ella de a poco en base a eso, se ha dado cuenta que sus sentimientos son fuertes, siente que desea a ese hombre, y quien no? Perdón por dejarlos ahí, pero bueno es un adelantito de lo que puede venir más adelante.**

 **Gracias por los comentarios! Y por seguir cada capítulo. Nos leemos pronto!**


	31. Capitulo 93 Cien vidas

PEETA POV

Esos labios lo conocía de memoria, así que cuando los sentí, mi cerebro le ordeno a mis ojos abrirse para asegurarse de que esto era real y no uno más de mis sueños en los que ella me volvía a besar. Me encontré son sus ojos en la habitación que de a poco era iluminada, y mi mano no dudo en tomar con delicadeza su mejilla y atraerla a mí de nuevo, con ella acerque su rostro al mío y empecé a besarla como lo desee desde el primer día que la volví a ver.

Me separe un momento con la respiración entrecortada al pensar que este tipo de besos eran muy intensos para ser los primeros ente nosotros en mucho tiempo, tomo mi mano que estaba en su mejilla con la suya.

-no pienses demasiado-susurro en mis labios y acorto la distancia que nos separaba. Continúe este beso, tomo de mi camiseta y nos giró para que quedara encima de ella.

Puso sus manos en mi cuello para asegurarse que no dejara de besarla, mientras que yo sostenía mi peso con uno de mis brazos y con mi otra mano baje acariciando su piel desde su cuello, a su brazo y después a su cintura, acercándola aún más a mí, sonrió en mi boca cuando lo hice.

Necesitaba además de sus labios sentir su piel suave y cálida bajos los míos, y me sentí explotar cuando empecé a besar su cuello y sentí exactamente lo que recordaba. Escuchaba su respiración acelerada en mi costado mientras pronunciaba mi nombre despacio, como alargando cada vocal de él. Las luces terminaron de prenderse, pero no me molestaban ya que mis ojos estaban cerrados mientras me concentraba en sentir sus labios chocar con los míos, la piel de su cuello…

-mama, papa, ¿despertaron?-pregunto Josep tocando a la puerta.

-si Josep, voy en un minuto-dijo Katniss separándose ligeramente.

Empecé a acariciar su cuello con mi nariz, sintiendo su aroma, su calor, mientras ella cerraba sus ojos, como disfrutando que mi respiración recorriera este, giro su cabeza para mirarme a los ojos, movió su mano a mi mejilla y se acercó nuevamente a darme un beso dulce.

-eres mi novio ahora-me dijo y reí, había recordado eso. Se paró de la cama y tomo su ropa para dirigirse al baño y alistarse, mientras hacía lo mismo en el cuarto, cuando nos cruzamos en la puerta que da de nuestra habitación al baño, se acercó y tomo mi cuello para besarme una vez más.-te esperamos afuera-me dijo con una sonrisa y sus ojos brillosos. La vi salir de nuestra habitación y sonreí, necesitaba sus besos, pero no sabía cuánto hasta que los tuve de vuelta…

Salí de la casa para verla de espaldas viendo como los niños jugaban mientras se apoyaba en el barandal, ya las personas recorrían apresuradas los pasillos y ella parecía un ángel parada ahí, tan tranquila entre tanto paso apresurado, me acerque y coloque mi mano en su cintura para que se diera cuenta que estaba ahí, giro sus ojos para tener contacto con los míos y su sonrisa todavía estaba ahí, pareciese que nunca se fue. Vio mi mano en su cintura y la tomo para entrelazar sus dedos con los míos, empezó a caminar, como si fuera lo más natural.

-¿y eso?-no pude dejar de preguntar mientras me guiaba por nuestro camino de siempre.

-decidí empezar a hacer lo que quiero hacer-me dijo apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro mientras bajábamos en el ascensor.

En el desayuno mi mano volvió a estar en su regazo, aferrada con fuerza a la suya, como siempre había sido desde que recuerdo, me sentí feliz por pensar que ella estaba descubriendo de a poco lo que sentía por mí, o al menos se estaba volviendo a enamorar.

El deseo había encendido nuestra relación en un principio, ¿porque ahora también no podría ayudarnos? Yo veía en ella todo lo que quería en una mujer, era perfecta para mí, su forma de ser, como algunas ondas escapaban de la trenza que recogía su cabello, su sonrisa, sus manos tocando mi piel, cada cosa que hiciera lograría cautivarme, y ella lo sabía, sabía que la amaba, ¿pero que sentía? ¿Qué pasaba por su mente? O lo más importante, ¿qué lugar ocupaba yo en su corazón?...

Cada beso suyo me sorprende, así que trato de actuar más rápido cuando pretende darme un solo beso y huir adentro de la casa de mis padres, me tomo por las mejillas, así que yo la tome por su cintura y la acerque de nuevo a mi mientras le daba besos rápidos para después besar su mejilla y aflojar mi agarre, espere hasta que abrió la puerta y después la cerro para darme media vuelta y seguir…

-no puede ser-le digo a josh mientras tomo mi frente-¿es necesario que vaya?-asintió.

-estas en este escuadrón, tienes que ir, no te preocupes, volveremos en unas semanas-me sentí más tranquilo por eso, ya que en unas semanas era el cumpleaños de katniss, pero aun así, ¿justo ahora teníamos que salir?

Siendo que las cosas iban mejorando, justo en este momento teníamos una salida que en realidad no sé si me dejaría con vida, el destino: el 4, nuestra misión: era la misma que la última vez, pero esta vez seria en un periodo más corto de tiempo.

No sabía cómo se lo tomaría katniss, pero decidí comentárselo lo más pronto posible, ya que partíamos mañana por la mañana.

Cuando llegue a buscarla como todos los días al hospital, me tense al ver que ya no traía esa sonrisa de esta mañana, pensé que quizá alguien había muerto y que por eso estaba así, decidí no presionarla y bese su mano como siempre lo hacía, coloque mi mano en mi costado mientras caminábamos y le contaba, ella no la tomo, me contesto un simple:-está bien-, cuando le dije que me iría. Algo había cambiado, ¿pero qué?

KATNISS POV

-¿y esa sonrisa?-me pregunto susan mientras me sentaba en frente a terminar de empacar galletas.

-nada, solo que, el doctor tenía razón-le dije y coloque un mechón de mi cabello por detrás de mí oreja –con el tiempo los recuerdos aparecerían más rápido.

-eso me alegra mucho-me dijo con una sonrisa sincera-estoy segura que pronto te recuperaras del todo-se paró y busco un sobre que tenía en su habitación y me lo entrego-creo que es el momento que tengas esto- lo abrí y adentro tenia fotos de mi familia, mi familia en mi boda, entonces sonreí aún más que hace un rato.

Me sentí feliz por comprobar que cada detalle que recordaba era tal cual a las fotos, mi mente había dejado de estar confusa hace tiempo con respecto a ellos, pero aun así, algunas veces dudaba de que si lo que yo estaba viendo era lo correcto. En cuanto a momentos en mi vida con ellos, peeta supo aclararme como fueron las cosas, así que de eso no tenía dudas.

Mire con detenimiento las fotos, y en todas parecía haber un factor común, mi papa no estaba contento con esto, su cara demostraba una sonrisa, pero notaba que era solo para las fotos. Mientras bailábamos el vals parecía que estábamos hablando de algo serio, porque tanto el como yo nos veíamos concentrados en nuestra conversación.

FLASHBACK

-pensé que a último momento te ibas a arrepentir-me dijo mientras miraba a los costados para asegurarse que nadie estuviera demasiado cerca.

-era una decisión tomada, nada me iba hacer cambiar de opinión-le digo fríamente y nerviosa por lo que pueda llegar a decir, tratando de escapar a sus insinuaciones sin mentirle más de lo que había hecho hasta ahora.

Recordé el plan desde el principio, no me había acercado a peeta solo porque lo amara, también lo había hecho porque le convenía a mi familia, había hecho que terminara con esa chica delly; en realidad no se lo había pedido, él lo había hecho sin decirme, pero era obvio que si yo no le hubiese dado esperanzas, él hubiese seguido con ella.

Sucedió lo del accidente, lo cual fue mi culpa, no despertaba y siento la desesperación que tenía por eso. Cuando despertó, un tiempo después confirme que estaba embarazada, a pesar de que ya me había perdonado, era una razón más para mantenerlo a mi lado, después vi a Gale en la casa, ¿porque nunca le había dicho que él estaba ahí?

Me echo, y ahí el:-"quiero que te vayas" -tomo sentido, recordé cada segundo de esa pelea y después me vi abrazando mi vientre y a mi papa en el entierro de mi abuela. Recuerdo como me entere que él estaba con delly, porque se lo escuche decir a las mujeres de la cocina, mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos esa vez.

Cuando el volvió a nosotros, deje que me besara, deje que me hiciera suya cuando volvimos a su casa, porque era egoísta, lo quería solo para mí. Volvimos a discutir, nos volvimos a distanciar, pero después del susto con lo de Alex volvimos a estar juntos, porque descubrí que sin él no podía estar, y que no sabía que haría de mi vida si él no estaba en ella…

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Me tomo toda la tarde de a poco ir ordenando estos recuerdos en mi mente, todo me llevaba a la misma conclusión: ni viviendo cien vidas merecerías a ese chico.

Lo que tenía claro, era que yo misma ya había deducido eso antes, y me consolaba diciéndome que mientras lo hiciera feliz, eso no importaba, no importaba el hecho que no lo mereciera. Trate de convencerme que su traición con delly compensaba lo que yo había hecho, pero sentía que no era así, él no me había mentido, no como yo hacía en un principio…

No pude mirarlo a los ojos cuando vino a buscarme, y la felicidad que sentía se había esfumado en un segundo, muchas preguntas rondaban en mi mente mientras caminábamos, ¿porque sigues amándome? ¿Porque después de todo lo que te he hecho? te he mentido en cosas muy graves, después te obligue a seguir conmigo por nuestros hijos, me iba a casar con Gale antes de venir aquí, ¿porque seguía insistiendo en estar a mi lado?...

-me prometiste que confiarías en mi-me dijo mientras estábamos en la cama, me había aferrado a su pecho para usarlo como almohada, sabía que mi lejanía lo dañaría, así que no quería hacerlo, no quería dañarlo de nuevo.

-confió en ti-le contesto mientras tengo mis ojos abiertos en medio de la oscuridad.

-¿entonces que te preocupa? Desde esta tarde estas…-no sabía que palabra usar y yo estaba nerviosa por lo que me llegara a preguntar, por tener que aclarar que todo lo que había visto era real.-…triste.

-lo que pasa, es que…-no sabía si decírselo, no sabía si de verdad quería darme cuenta de la clase de persona que era, no quería que el recordara eso-solo que…sé que no te merezco.

Se levanta un poco para prender las luces de nuestra habitación, y me sentía inquieta de tener que mirarlo a los ojos cuando se diera cuenta que no era para él, pensé que la oscuridad resguardaría mi vergüenza, pero no es así, porque ahora lo tengo en frente viéndome con sus ojos azules penetrantes.

-¿porque dices eso?-le conté todos los recuerdos que había recuperado, por momentos en los que le contaba que sabía lo de delly, el bajo la mirada, no podía verme, y cuando le conté que sentía que lo mantenía obligado a mi lado, si pudo hacerlo-no es así-me dijo serio-nunca estuve a tu lado porque me sintiera obligado, fue porque es lo que quería, es lo que quiero.

-pero…-estaba confundida, no sabía cómo este hombre quería seguir al lado de una persona que además que le había hecho daño, estaba loca-…¿porque?-simplemente pregunte y busque la respuesta en su rostro.

-no tiene una explicación racional, simplemente eres perfecta para mí, te amo desde que puedo recordar-baje mi vista, su declaración de amor eterno me hacía sentir mal al no saber lo que yo sentía-sé que tu estas confundida todavía…

-he dicho que te amo miles de veces-le digo porque en mi mente están presentes esas palabras.

-sí, pero no hay apuro para que me lo digas ahora, no si no es lo que sientes-me volví a abrazar a él, se acomodó en la cama y dejo que lo abrazara, dejo que me durmiera mientras acariciaba mi cabeza… sentía el latido de su corazón, que me pertenecía, era egoísta, y él era mío…

* * *

 **Holis! Bueno… no podía dejar olvidadas las cosas malas que han pasado, ella tampoco podía no acordarse de ellas, fue el momento, las fotos la hicieron recordar esa etapa de su vida, en la que ambos eran muy jóvenes para saber que lo que estaban haciendo los perseguiría por el resto de sus vidas, veremos si pueden superarlo juntos…**

 **Espero les haya gustado, voy a tratar de retomar a los días de actualización, asi que por eso tiene capitulo hoy :) gracias por los comentarios! Por seguir la historia! Nos leemos pronto!**


	32. Capitulo 94 Los mismos de antes

La primera noche sin él fue infernal, me removía en la cama mientras la cara de ese sujeto me perseguía a donde quiera que fuera, abrí los ojos y me arrepentí de haberlo dejado ir esta mañana, me arrepentí de haber dejado que se subiera a ese auto que lo alejaba de mí una vez más…

Escarbe en mi mente para darme cuenta de que después de que nos perdonamos decidimos empezar de nuevo, desde cero, éramos felices, con nuestros niños y además nos teníamos el uno al otro…

Nunca he estado intranquila mientras tuviese su pecho para descansar, nunca he rechazado los besos que me ha ofrecido, nunca me sentí incomoda al tener sus manos en mi cuerpo, siempre he deseado más de él. Su pelo era rubio cuando lo conocí, y ahora a pesar de que ese mismo pelo pelea por volverá renacer, su pelo oscuro resalta más esos ojos que me encantan.

Sentí algo, una punzada, dentro mío, cuando Johanna me contaba del tiempo que habían pasado juntos, eran celos, conocía ese sentimiento, lo tenía cada vez que lo veía con otra mujer, cuando se le acercaban, porque él era hermoso, por dentro y por fuera.

Me acuerdo que en un principio me enojaba con él… ¿porque tenía que ser tan amable? ¿Porque no simplemente podía ser indiferente a los demás? entendí con el tiempo que esa era su forma de ser, y era injusto que le pidiera que cambiara, porque yo me enamore de el así, amaba que fuera así…

Si… lo amaba, lo descubrí a la semana en que me hizo falta, porque me vi como una loca correr al costado de ese rio buscándolo, desesperada al pensar que lo había perdido para siempre. Sentir la cama vacía a mi lado me hizo rememorar todos los años en los que estuve sola, y no quería volver a sentirme nunca así, nunca quería volver a sentirlo lejos, porque yo tampoco, nunca he dejado de amarlo…

El doctor me hizo unas entrevistas para declararme oficialmente sana, se ve que era una persona normal ahora que había recuperado mi vida, los días se me hacían eternos sin saber de él, me había prometido que regresaría para mi cumpleaños y no veía la hora de que ese día llegara, para que viera que la vieja katniss había regresado, la que podía decirle que lo amaba, porque estaba segura de ello…

PEETA POV

Habíamos aclarado hace mucho tiempo lo de las mentiras y las traiciones, recuerdo como me sentí feliz al saber que nos habíamos perdonado, pero ella necesitaba hablarlo y le había prometido ayudarla. Me dolió recordar todo lo que nos había hecho daño, todos los problemas, lo único que podía hacerme olvidar el dolor, era tenerla entre mis brazos y saber que a pesar de lo que hubiese pasado, estaba a mi lado…

Aun puedo sentir en mis labios el beso que me dio antes de marcharnos, ese beso que me da la esperanza de que algún día podremos volver a ser los mismos de antes.

Sabía que pensaba eso, que no me merecía, y hubiese preferido que no lo recordara, porque me hizo sentir de nuevo las inseguridades que tenía respecto a ella. Katniss pensaba que no me merecía, y yo pensaba que estando a su lado solo la dañaba, solo le causaba dolor y me obligaba a hacerla feliz las veces que pudiera para compensarlo.

Ninguna pareja es perfecta, eso lo había descubierto con el tiempo, hablando con mi papa y mis hermanos me di cuenta que todos tenían problemas, pero no había ninguno que no tuviera solución, el objetivo era buscarla y encontrarla…

Cuando éramos jóvenes lo solucionábamos todo con besos o haciendo el amor, parecía sencillo que yo me acercara a ella y la aprisionara entre mis brazos y la besara impidiendo que siguiera gritándome, o cuando estaba muy enojado, ella simplemente ponía sus manos en mí y me hacía olvidar el porqué de ese enojo, sin embargo con el tiempo solo eso no fue suficiente y tuvimos que aprender a hablar las cosas.

Maduramos juntos, crecimos juntos y compartimos tantas cosas, que me dolió cuando supe que ella estaba confundida con los recuerdos de nuestras vidas. La recuperación era progresiva, tal y como me había dicho el doctor, ahora ella estaba aclarando esa parte del pasado y pronto se acordaría de con quien estaba antes de estar en el 13…

Gale, un tema que nunca hemos tocado más que esa vez que me dijo que había mentido cuando el estaba en la casa, pronto ella lo recordaría, y aunque hubiese querido que lo olvidara no podrá hacerlo, él es parte de sus recuerdos.

Quizá era eso lo que no le permitía decirme que me amaba, quizá sus "te amo" ahora le pertenecían a él, quizá pensando que yo estaba muerto se había dado cuenta que a quien de verdad quería era a él, porque el no puso en riesgo a su familia, sino que la protegió, él nunca la ha traicionado, y me consta que la ha mantenido a salvo cuando la tuvo al lado.

Iba a aceptarlo, iba aceptar que ella quisiera estar con él, después de todo, era el único que le podría brindar seguridad, yo podría intentar mantenerla segura a ella y a mis hijos, pero lamentablemente estaba del lado que tenía más cosas que perder.

Bajamos como siempre, cubiertos cuando llegamos por fin al 4, caminamos por la calle con paso tranquilo ya que nadie sospecharía de nuestros uniformes de soldados. Fuimos por unos callejones oscuros hasta que por uno de ellos entramos a una casa que parecía abandonada.

Lo vi parado ahí con su uniforme de general en medio de esta casa oscura y con sus ojos vigilantes hacia la calle para que nadie pudiera descubrir que este era el lugar de reunión, cuando me vio no pudo reconocerme ya que llevaba este casco incomodo, así que me lo saque y avance hacia a él, lo rodee en un abrazo, él también me abrazo.

-¿Katniss? ¿Los niños?-me pregunto una vez que nos separamos preocupado.

-están bien, haymitch te habrá dicho que estamos en el 13-le dije a finnick mientras me observaba extraño, como si hubiese cambiado mucho.

-si algo de eso me dijo-puso su mano en mi hombro-me conto lo que paso, gracias por sacarla de ahí-asentí como si hubiese cumplido una misión, la misión de protegerla, así como los hombres de su familia habían hecho desde que es una niña, finnick la amaba como más que una sobrina, era como una hija para él.

Luego del reencuentro seguimos hablando de lo que verdad veníamos aquí, no me extrañaba que finnick sea uno de nuestros infiltrados en el 4, después de todo, en las pocas veces que pudimos hablar se mostró totalmente en contra de los modos del gobierno. Nos explicó que el grupo de rebeldes que permanecía oculto en este distrito pronto atacaría, el momento se acercaba, el momento en que todo se desataría y cada distrito actuaria para superar al ejército de Snow.

Salimos a las calles, nosotros encubiertos y por detrás de él, mientras lo acompañábamos a una reunión como su escolta en la que las máximas autoridades del 4 establecerían el plan de ataque, esto era de gran ayuda para los rebeldes, ya que de esa manera, construían un plan en base a esta información.

Cuando salimos, lo acompañamos hasta su casa, éramos mis hermanos y yo en esta oportunidad, el resto del escuadrón se dirigió a los lugares ocultos de reunión a terminar de ultimar detalles para el próximo ataque.

-¡Peeta!-Annie estaba feliz cuando me vio y de inmediato me abrazo-que bueno saber que estas bien-me dijo con una sonrisa- ¿ellos están bien?-asentí, de seguro sabía todo lo que había pasado, finnick no le ocultaba nada.

Nos invitaron a comer y a quedarnos en su casa, quisimos aceptar, pero teníamos otras cosas que hacer en el distrito, pronto, si queríamos quedarnos solo los días planeados.

Y así lo hicimos, en las noche recorríamos cada asentamiento a las afueras de la ciudad, donde grupos estaban concentrados esperando solo la señal para atacar la ciudad y declararla tomada por el grupo rebelde.

Nos encargamos de resguardar provisiones antes de que todo se desatara. Íbamos a apoyar esta batalla desde adentro, cuando todo comenzara nos encargaríamos de los soldados de adentro del palacio de justicia.

Para que el 4 quedara totalmente desconectado del capitolio, teníamos que apresar al alcalde, así que nos dirigimos a la oficina de este. Estaba enterado de lo que estaba pasando en la ciudad, porque salió acompañado de varios de los agentes por los pasillos.

Salieron en un auto y los seguimos, cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente en las afueras, sin peligro de tenernos que enfrentar a mas que los tres soldados que iban con él en el auto, empezamos a disparar a las ruedas, obligándolos a parar.

Nada iba a ser sencillo, inmediatamente dos de los solados salieron del auto y nos apuntaron mientras nosotros también lo hacíamos, no había sido la primera situación de vida o muerte que había vivido, ya que en nuestro anterior viaje, varias veces casi nos descubrieron así que tuvimos que actuar, era matar o morir.

-bajen las armas-oímos que les ordeno finnick por detrás de ellos mientras les apuntaba y los soldados se vieron confundidos, las bajaron al suelo y entonces los apresamos.

-abernathy-se dirigió el alcalde a finnick cuando lo vio poniéndole las esposas, el solamente desprendió con fuerza el escudo del capitolio de su traje y lo tiro a un lado del camino, mientras empujaba al alcalde a nuestro auto como lo que era ahora, un prisionero de guerra.

Lo que acababa de hacer finnick lo convirtió inmediatamente en un traidor, era totalmente parte de nosotros y lucharía por nuestra causa. Pienso que ahora está en la misma situación que yo, rogando que podamos ganar esta guerra, porque si sucedía lo contrario, la consecuencia para nosotros sería perder la vida.

Le agradecí porque nos ayudó, podría haber sido preso y seguir haciéndoles pensar a todos que estaba del lado del presidente y así no se arriesgaría a una muerte inminente si llegáramos a perder, pero el solo me dijo que estaba feliz por al fin poder luchar por una causa justa.

Cuando la ciudad estuvo tomada y ya bajo el mando rebelde, decidimos dejarla, era de noche y de seguro si apurábamos el paso en la mañana estaríamos en el 13. Annie me dio algunas cosas para katniss y los niños, y finnick me dio una carta para ella, iba en camino feliz porque le podría llevar algo preciado para su cumpleaños, noticias de su familia…

* * *

 **Hola! Bueno acá les traigo el capítulo, en relación a él, me intereso interiorizarlos en el mundo en el que vive peeta una vez que sale en sus misiones, me gusta mucho escribir sobre su amor, pero también hay que tener en cuenta que existe un mundo alrededor de ellos, y este es el que define lo que pasa en sus vidas… quise traerles un poquito de noticias de su familia también porque después de la huida como que no supimos mucho de ellos, y me pareció ideal traer a finnick de vuelta.**

 **Espero les haya gustado gracias por los comentarios que me alientan a seguir! En serio muchas muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejar su opinión, así sea buena o mala me interesa. En el próximo hay sorpresa! Nos leemos pronto!**


	33. Capitulo 95 Vuelve por mi

-¡feliz cumpleaños!-me despierto con los gritos de mis niños que corren a la cama a abrazarme, me quedo mirando la puerta para ver si el entra por ella, pero no lo hace.

-aún no ha llegado-me dice Josep cuando nota que les dedico una sonrisa, pero que esperaba que alguien más viniera con ellos.

Me preocupa, me preocupa que no esté aquí, trato de no pensar en que algo malo pudo haber pasado, trato de mantenerme positiva de que en cualquier momento lo volveré a ver, dejo de peinar mi cabello para apoyar mis manos en el lavamanos del baño y luego me miro al espejo

-nada malo paso-me repito…

-ya llegaron-entra a la casa Johanna trayendo la noticia, puedo largar un suspiro de alivio.

Tomo la mano de Luna mientras Josep y Alex van adelante y nos dirigimos hasta el piso de la entrada, cuando el ascensor nos lleva y se abren las puertas ellos lo llaman a la distancia.

-¡papa!- escucho al unísono.

-Peeta-solo puedo susurrar su nombre, el viene corriendo hacia nosotros.

Nuestro paso no es muy apresurado, digamos que disfrutamos de ver como en pocos segundos lo vamos a poder rodear con nuestros brazos de nuevo, y lo hacemos. Cuando está en frente lo miro a los ojos y después lo rodeo con mis brazos en su cuello, nuestros hijos están entre nosotros y lo abrazan por sus piernas.

Es como si lo viera por primera vez, después de haber pensado por mucho tiempo que estaba muerto, cierro mis ojos y lágrimas caen por ellos porque él está vivo, y ahora se lo mucho que significa eso para mí.

Me separo para mirar su rostro, el nota las lágrimas y las seca con sus pulgares, me mira confundido, necesito mirar sus ojos azules para decírselo, decirle lo que debí de decirle hace mucho tiempo.

-te amo peeta-niego y continuo- nunca he dejado de hacerlo-le aseguro con una sonrisa, él me acerca y me da un dulce beso, el beso que he estado esperando por tanto tiempo.

-también te amo-dijo cuándo volvió a mirarme-feliz cumpleaños-cuando bajo mi mirada, nerviosa por su sonrisa, descubro que tres pares de ojos nos han estado observando todo el tiempo, tres rostros con sonrisas, el parece notarlo también y se pone en cuclillas para poder besarlos, ellos lo rodean con sus brazos como había hecho yo hace un momento y el cierra los ojos cuando los tiene al lado, disfrutando de esto…

Saludamos a sus hermanos que me felicitan por mi cumpleaños y después nos dirigimos al comedor donde un pastel me esperaba. Llega el momento de pedir un deseo, y no sé qué podría pedir, lo tengo todo teniéndolos a ellos a mi lado, así que decido desear que siempre estén bien, que nada malo les pase…

El resto del día nos la pasamos juntos, ellos no tienen que ir a la escuela porque es sábado, él no tiene que ir al centro porque le dieron el día, y lo mismo paso conmigo con respecto al hospital.

Cuando me conto que mis tíos y mi primo estaban en el 4, sentí alivio por saber de ellos, porque estaban bien, pensé en que sería más feliz si estuvieran aquí, compartiendo todo esto conmigo, pero mantuve la esperanza de que algún día volveríamos a estar juntos.

En el sillón de nuestra casa, me recuesto en su pecho, disfrutando de como este sube y baja, mientras agarro su mano, la mano que tiene ese anillo que demuestra que me pertenece.

He logrado alejar la idea de que no lo merezco… porque es verdad, pero no podría hacer nada para cambiarlo, él quiere estar conmigo y yo quiero estar con él, no importa nada más.

Somos una familia otra vez, nosotros observando como nuestros hijos dibujan, mientras jugamos con nuestras manos que se acarician. Giro mi cabeza para comprobar su sonrisa a mi lado, también sonrió, y me gusta ya no dudar al mirarlo.

Luna se sienta en el regazo de su papa, y mientras el acaricia su cabeza, ella se queda de a poco dormida, cuando lo hace la lleva hasta a su cama, mientras ayudo a mis niños a meterse en sus pijamas y después a acostarse.

Salimos de su cuarto, y cuando la puerta está cerrada, él me toma por la cintura y me besa, mientras me guía hacia nuestra habitación, estos besos son desesperados, le correspondo de la misma manera. Rio porque pareciese que estuvimos esperando todo el día para este momento, tanto que nos tropezamos con la pared antes de cruzar la puerta.

La cierro acorralándolo contra ella y asegurándome que quede con seguro, las luces se atenúan, pero aun así me dejan ver mis ojos reflejados en los suyos. Nos quedamos así un minuto, solo mirándonos, sin creer que estamos juntos de vuelta, por fin…

-nunca quiero volver a sentirme sin ti-le ruego con desesperación, porque así se siente, haría cualquier cosa porque nunca más se tuviera que alejar de mí.

-te he extrañado-me dice con una sonrisa, y sé que no se refiere a estas semanas, sino a todos los años en los que pensaba que estaba muerto, pero el sabia donde estaba….

-vuelve por mí-le pedí acariciando su mejilla-a donde sea que nos lleve la vida, siempre vuelve por mí-le suplique.

-siempre volveré a ti-me dijo corriendo un mechón de pelo rebelde de mis ojos.

Pensé que era imposible… olvidar que todo el mundo a nuestro alrededor se desmoronaba, pero se volvió real cuando nuestros labios se volvieron a encontrar. Mis manos se apoyaban, una en su corazón, y otra acariciando su cuello, las suyas se abrían paso debajo de mi camisa por la piel de mi espalda, quemando a la vez que avanzaban acariciándome. Dio unos pasos hacia delante llevándome hasta el borde de la cama, afloje mis piernas, me deje caer de a poco hacia atrás, sabiendo que él me sostendría.

Me apoyo con delicadeza sobre ella, por debajo de su cuerpo, aun besando mis labios y mi cuello. Sus besos eran tan delicados, tan lentos y a la vez profundos, que tenía que morder mi labio inferior para no largar suspiros que pidieran más, aunque quería más, muchísimo más.

Sus dedos empezaron a desprender los botones de mi camisa lento, sus labios se hicieron paso en la piel que empezaba a quedar descubierta. Me saque los zapatos solo con la ayuda de mis pies y el hizo lo mismo. Rodeo mi cintura con su brazo y me coloco más en el centro de la cama, cuando su mano empezó a bajar, acaricio mi pierna que estaba aferrándolo a mi.

Su camiseta me estorbaba, no me permitía llegar a cada centímetro de su piel, así que la subí lentamente y nos apartamos solo un segundo para que pudiera terminar de sacársela y tirarla. Su mano bajo lentamente de mi cuello a mi pecho para después detenerse en mi abdomen y acariciarlo un momento, bajo más y desprendió el botón de mis pantalones, deje que los bajara lentamente y que sus manos acariciaran mis piernas desnudas tratando de pegarme más a él, como si fuera posible, como hace mucho no lo hacía, en realidad habían muchos sentimientos ahora en mí que no tenía hace tiempo.

Cuando estuvo distraído besando mi pecho, lo gire por debajo de mí, bese su cuello y baje por su pecho besando toda piel a mi paso, me encantaba sentir lo cálido de ella en mis labios. Ahogue su suspiro en un beso cuando mi mano toco el bello que tenía por encima de su intimidad, no había olvidado como hacerlo estremecer con mis caricias, como le encantaba que jugara con el lóbulo de su oreja o como amaba que de vez en cuando entrelazara nuestras manos haciéndole saber que estaba aquí, que pensaba en esto y en nada más.

Lo deje deseoso de seguir un beso, cuando me arrodille entre sus piernas en frente de él y baje sus pantalones, se sentó sobre la cama y me acerco de nuevo a sus labios con una mano en mi espalda, sonreí cuando lo hiso ¿es que acaso no podía aguantar un minuto separado de mi cuerpo? Lo entendía, yo tampoco podía.

-no puedes… quitarme tus labios… así de repente-me dijo mientras besaba mi cuello y bajaba mi camisa, estaba muy lejos, me sentía muy lejos, necesitaba acabar con eso, así que en un intento de estar más cerca me senté por encima de él.

-no lo hare más-dije tomando su rostro entre mis manos y acaricie sus labios con los míos. Me separe y contemple sus ojos-recuerdo como hace diez años-subí mi índice por su mejilla- me entregue por primera vez a un chico de ojos azules-dije acariciando el costado de uno de sus ojos-y pelo rubio-subí mi mano acariciando su cabello oscuro.

-¿no te gusta?-me dijo levantando una ceja, reí ante lo gracioso que se veía.

-me encanta-le di otro beso y volví a mirarlo intensamente tratando de no pestañar-me encanta que ese chico se haya convertido en el hombre que tengo en frente-puse mi mano otra vez en su mejilla-porque es hermoso, siempre ha sido hermoso- él sonrió sin dejar de mirarme, hice una pausa para tomar valor y decir lo que estaba por decir, no sabía si era necesario que se lo confirmara, pero no quería que hubiesen dudas entre los dos, menos aun con lo que estaba a punto de pasar-solo he sido tuya… solo he querido ser tuya-moví una de mis manos a su corazón, asintió, me creía, sentí que confiaba en lo que decía.

-he esperado esto…-dijo corriendo por detrás de mi espalda un poco de mi cabello-por más de lo que pudiese recordar-su mano se dirigió a mi rostro y cerré los ojos mientras sentía sus caricias-tenerlos de vuelta conmigo, todas las noches deseaba volver a ti-abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con su mirada intensa, con él siempre era así, me sentía deseada, amada, me acerque a besarlo-eres hermosa-me dijo acariciando con sus dedos mis labios mientras respiraba sobre los suyos…

Lo necesitaba, tenía esa sed de él, como siempre la he tenido, como si nuestros cuerpos fueran imanes destinados a estar juntos, me arroje hacia a él probando su piel, mientras me recorría con sus manos, se deshizo de mi brazier y acaricio mi pecho, mientras me aferraba a su espalda tratando de ahogar los gemidos que me provocaban sus manos en esa parte de mí, se aprovechó de mi momento de debilidad y me volvió a poner por debajo de el.

Sentía su piel contra la mía ahora, su pecho sobre el mío, totalmente desnudos uno frente al otro mientras nuestros ojos conectaban nuestras almas…

Cuando lo sentí dentro, mi respiración se paró, mi boca estaba abierta, pero el aire parecía no entrar, cuando empezó a hacerme el amor, sentí temblar todo mi ser y pude volver a soltar el aire, pero esta vez no pude evitar gemir, no al sentir esto de nuevo.

Seguía mirándome, con su boca abierta respirando aceleradamente encima de la mía, dejando escapar sonidos roncos que me indicaban el punto de su excitación, mientras una de mis manos se aferraba a las sabanas, el la busco, y la aferro a la suya, como indicándome que estaba ahí, que pensaba solo en mí.

Volvía a ser mío, como volvía a ser suya, me hizo llegar al punto máximo de éxtasis, ese punto en el que ya no pienso en nada mas que no sea su cuerpo junto al mío, llenándome de placer no solo al sentirlo moverse dentro de mí, sino también sentir como entre gemidos repetía mi nombre, y que me amaba. Era tan natural entre los dos, tan sincronizados los movimientos que sentía que no solo yo lo disfrutaba, sino que él también lo hacía.

Caricias se sucedieron, besos que nos dejaban sin aire, algunas veces cerraba sus ojos, otras veces cerraba los míos, tratando de sentir al máximo, volviendo a ese mundo que solo compartíamos los dos.

Por momentos solo nos deteníamos a mirarnos como no creyendo que esto fuera real, sino pensando que era un sueño más del que despertaríamos tarde o temprano.

Reía, volvía a reír ante sus comentarios, siempre fue del tipo de hombre que además de provocarte un orgasmo, podía hacerte reír, y de nuevo volver hacia a ti besándote y solo con sus dos manos moldear tu cuerpo, provocando miles de sensaciones, pero una por encima de todas… deseo.

Perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces me dijo "te amo", perdí la cuenta de las veces que se lo dije, me apoye en su pecho y sentí ganas de cantar otra vez, y lo hice, empecé a cantar y me gire para verlo con una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos cerrados. Acaricie su frente para que terminará de dormirse, cuando estuve segura que estaba entre sueños termine la canción, dormía con una expresión serena, permanecí un momento más observándolo, coloque mi cabeza justo en su hombro, sintiendo su aroma a canela, tenerlo era el mejor regalo que había recibido en años…

* * *

 **Hola! Bueno, es miércoles de capitulo! Y pude subirlo! Crucemos los dedos para que sigamos con la buena suerte este era un capitulo intenso y muy difícil de escribir, hace mucho no escribía capítulos así, pero ahora que he vuelto no sé si pueda detenerme jajá, espero que les haya gustado y bueno, ahí los tienen juntos de vuelta como querían, lo admito, yo también lo quería.**

 **alejandracottom...** muchas gracias a vos por seguir la historia, y estoy de acuerdo con vos en que seria mas facil que es o que sienten, y lo intentan, de todas maneras se complica un poco porque ambos estan empezando a revivir el pasado, gracias por el apoyo!

 **linyta54...** voy a hacerte un monumento, lo juro, muuuuuuuchas gracias por siempre estar presente ahi con tu comentario, haciendome saber que tal te parece el avance de la historia, de a poco nos acercamos al final, quedan unos capitulo mas, por ser tan fiel queria que vos seas una de las personas que los supiera, gracias en serio por el apoyo incondicional, y perdon por contestar hasta hoy, pero recien pude hacerme un recreo de estudio jaja, espero leernos pronto!

 **Gracias por los comentarios! Por seguir la historia y estar ahí al pie del cañón, es muy placentero enterarme de su opinión, nos leemos pronto!**


	34. Capitulo 96 No estas sola

Olí el aroma de su piel al despertar, sonreí al sentir su brazo por debajo de mi cuerpo, su mano todavía en mi cintura, aferrándome a él. Abrí mis ojos de a poco, acostumbrándome a la luz tenue de la habitación, el seguía dormido y de seguro era porque estaba cansado por el viaje, acaricie su mandíbula con mi nariz, para acercarme después a besarla, moví su mano lentamente y la puse a un lado para no despertarlo, me metí al baño.

PEETA POV

Cuando me dijo que solo había sido mía, me sorprendí porque no había pensado en eso ahora… si antes, pero había decidido dejar de torturarme con la idea. Solo me interesaba que en este momento me eligiera, y hubiera entendido que ella estuviera con Gale, después de todo, pensaba que estaba muerto. Me sentí feliz al saber que solo yo había podido disfrutar de sus caricias, solo yo le había hecho el amor, ella era mía entonces, y es mía ahora.

Cuando siento lo cálido de su piel bajo mis manos, bajo mis labios, algo en mí se enciende, todos mis sentidos están al máximo, todas las emociones se reúnen y me excita aún más sentir sus gemidos, sus manos en mi espalda, su respiración acelerada o como repite mi nombre y que me ama, al igual que siento yo, la amo…

Se apoya en mí y la aferro a mi lado tomando su cintura, cuando me estoy durmiendo, la oigo cantar, después se acerca a acariciarme y estos dos actos logran hacerme dormir al instante.

Cuando abro mis ojos, me remuevo en la cama de costado, escucho la ducha del baño prendida, me siento sobre el borde de la cama y a pesar de que la luz no está en su cien por ciento, puedo ver nuestra ropa tirada al costado de esta, sonrió…

-no puedes simplemente estar así cerca de mí y esperar que no quiera hacerte mía de nuevo-la sorprendo en la ducha, abrazándola por detrás con una mano, y bajando la otra por su espalda y dirigiéndola hacia adelante para acariciar su vientre, apoya su cabeza hacia atrás y cierra sus ojos disfrutando de mis manos que se deslizan en su cuerpo, se gira para atraerme hacia a ella y darme de esos besos que te dejan sin aliento, no es solo porque estuviésemos debajo del agua.

Y ahí estamos entregándonos una vez más, yo apoyándola contra la pared de la ducha, rodeándola con uno de mis brazos y apoyando el otro en la misma pared, ella acariciando mi cuello, toda mi espalda, besando mis labios a veces, pero resulta difícil hacerlo al faltarnos el aire, besa mi cuello, mi pecho, a veces lo muerde cuando la pillo desprevenida y coloco mi mano en los lugares sensibles de su cuerpo, no he olvidado eso, me conozco de memoria cada centímetro y la reacción ante mis manos en cada lugar…

Sale de la ducha y se envuelve en una toalla, la cual no me permite ver su hermoso cuerpo desnudo, sin embargo cuando me dedica una sonrisa y muerde su labio inferior, tiene el mismo efecto en mí.

Cuando entro a la habitación con nada más que una toalla en mi cadera, las luces ya están prendidas del todo, la ropa ya no está en el suelo y la cama está hecha, ella está terminando de peinar su cabello, cuando me acerco al armario siento que me abraza por detrás, haciendo movimientos circulares con su dedo sobre mi abdomen.

-deja de provocarme-dice y me besa la espalda-te espero afuera- se separa de a poco de mí, pero antes de que sus manos dejen de tocarme, me giro para tomar de su mejilla y darle un beso profundo, nuestros días son tan ocupados que no podre tener sus labios de nuevo así hasta en la noche.

KATNISS POV

" _Preciosa:_

 _Antes que todo, quiero que sepas que estamos bien. ahora estoy con tu tía y Finn en el 4 porque me asignaron aquí y resulto muy bueno para los planes rebeldes… está bien, sé que no te gusta hablar de eso, así que olvidémoslo; nos gusta vivir aquí, pero esperamos a que todo termine para volver al 12 y estar juntos de nuevo._

 _Prim también está bien, no te preocupes, sigue en el 12 junto a tu papa, effie y tus amigas… se comprometió con Aarón, pero esperaran hasta que termine la guerra para casarse, el la ama, me alegra que ella haya encontrado un buen hombre, así como tú tienes a peeta._

 _Sabemos que él te cuidara a ti y a los niños, sabemos que el que te fueras fue lo mejor, tu lugar siempre fue a su lado, así lo elegiste hace tiempo._

 _Te extraño, no te imaginas cuanto, siempre serás como una hija para mí, y quiero que sepas donde estoy, para que así puedas buscarme si llegara a pasar algo, por si no estás lista para volver al 12, nosotros estamos aquí._

 _Estas cumpliendo 29 años y aún no puedo creerlo, aún recuerdo esa niña que fui a buscar a la casa de los Mellark, lloraba porque creía que su papa no la amaba… cuando vi tus ojos tan profundos, esa mirada tan indefensa, quise quedarme contigo para siempre, para protegerte, espero haberlo hecho bien hasta ahora._

 _Con respecto al cumpleaños, Annie te manda algunas cosas, para ti y los niños, pero sé que el mejor regalo sería un beso y un abrazo de tu tío ¿no?_

 _En cuanto a Gale, sabe todo, bueno, en realidad solo una parte, tu papa se lo tuvo que decir cuando la no paraba de mover cielo y tierra para encontrarte… sabe que te fuiste con peeta, solo eso, pero no sabe a dónde. Haymitch tenía miedo de que fuera a buscarte, la existencia de vida en el 13 es un secreto a voces hoy en día, y él no quería arriesgarse a que Gale en un momento de locura fuera ahí arriesgando su vida._

 _Tu papa…no quiero mentirte, el primer tiempo sin ustedes estuvo muy triste, pero se recuperó gracias a effie, te extraña todos los días, refugia todo ese amor de abuelo que tiene en tresh y Erick, pero aun así extraña a sus otros nietos. Te diría que trataras de escribirle, pero es peligroso, yo te he escrito porque el destino me encontró con peeta y agradezco eso, me alegro saber que estas bien, segura._

 _No estás sola, nunca lo has estado, mientras tenga vida viviré para protegerte y tu papa también, Prim lo hará, toda la familia que has formado lo hará, así como tú siempre proteges a los demás._

 _Hay algo importante que quería decirte, porque es algo con lo que siempre tuviste conflictos; a pesar de que en el país las cosas están muy caóticas, que la gente se enferma y muere todos los días, que los que más queremos se alejan para luchar en la guerra, que estas afligida al pensar que pudiese pasarles algo… se feliz, aprovecha los momentos en los que están juntos, y no estés todo el tiempo pendiente de que algo malo va a pasar, cuando te sientas triste, piensa en la maravillosa familia que tienes, piensa en que hay personas que están tratando que esto se termine, piensa que pronto acabara y podremos estar bien, es lo que pienso todos los días, lucho por eso._

 _Nos vemos pronto, te amamos._

 _Tus tíos finnick y annie, tu primo finn."_

Abrazo esta carta porque no puedo abrazarlo a él, tengo lágrimas en los ojos debido a todo lo que él me dice en ella. Recién me estoy recuperando de mis trastornos y puedo empezar a sufrir por tenerlos lejos, a ellos, a mi familia que quedo en la hacienda, a Gale…

Cierro mis ojos tratando de limpiar mis ojos cristalinos al pensar en él, agradezco estar sola en el cuarto de suministros del hospital, pedí estar aquí un minuto porque sospechaba que esto podría ponerme así.

Es confuso, me siento feliz y triste a la vez; feliz porque hay motivos por los cuales estarlo, mis amigas y mis sobrinos están bien, mi papa, Prim y effie…pero y ¿Gale? ¿Cómo se sentirá él?

Me siento una hipócrita ahora mismo en pensar en sus sentimientos, siendo que si no hubiese pasado todo lo que paso, de igual manera iba a dejarlo plantado, fui una horrible persona con él, y eso es lo que me hace sentir miserable. Ojala tuviera la oportunidad de disculparme, de explicarle porque hice todo, ¿pero cómo explicarle? En ese momento fui una cobarde, no le podía dar la cara, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo ahora después de haberlo preocupado tanto?

Lo bueno es que probablemente no tenga que verme más, no le arruinare la vida más, no sabe dónde estoy y de esa manera se olvidara de mí y podrá seguir con su vida… quiero creer eso.

Me siento una estúpida por haberle dado esperanzas, por no haber pensado bien lo que hacía, porque no solo lo lastime a él, sino que a peeta también;

Él no me ha dicho nada, no me reclamo nada, pero de seguro se sintió furioso al saber que me casaría de nuevo… y además con Gale, es imposible que no se haya enterado, que no lo haya sospechado con toda la gente que había en la casa ese día, y porque cuando me vio de nuevo traía un vestido blanco.

Cuando me vino a buscar no pude más que arrojarme a sus brazos y susurrarle que me perdonara.

-katniss, ¿qué pasa?-me dice tratando de que lo mire, pero no puedo, solo estoy abrazada a él llorando y negando con la cabeza-vamos a hablar de esto ¿sí?-me dijo acariciando mi cabeza y esperando a que yo estuviera lista para mirarlo de nuevo, me separo de su abrazo y asiento.

Me agarra de la mano y me empieza a conducir por los pasillos del 13, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de a donde me lleva, pero lo sigo, tampoco tengo intenciones de llegar a ningún lugar, ¿cómo se supone que empezare a hablar de esto?

Cuando abre esa última puerta no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos.

-lo descubrí hoy-me dice sacándome a un bosque, no veía tanto color hace mucho tiempo y de verdad estaba impresionada por esto, podía ver el cielo, el sol se estaba escondiendo y el parecía disfrutar del paisaje, me encantaba verlo de nuevo de esta manera, iluminado por el sol, me mira-¿ahora puedes decirme lo que te preocupa?-lo abrace de nuevo escondiéndome en su hombro, y cuando agarre valor volví a separarme de el-nadie nos va a interrumpir-me dijo guiándome para que nos sentáramos debajo de la sombra de un árbol que de a poco empezaba a quedar desnudo de sus hojas por el otoño, me miro de nuevo, suspire.

-¿porque no me dijiste nada?-empecé con un tono de culpa.

-¿decirte que?-me pregunto extrañado.

-no me reclamaste que estuviera por casarme de nuevo-dije y miro a nuestro alrededor.

-estabas mal, ni siquiera me reconocías, ¿cómo te iba a reclamar por algo que no sabía si recordabas?...

-ahora estoy bien-le dije y me miro a los ojos-por eso te pedí perdón.

-no es necesario-dijo mirando al atardecer- pensabas que estaba muerto, era justo que rehicieras tu vida…

-no iba a hacerlo-le dije y el volvió a mirarme, quizá el daño ya estaba hecho, quizá no serviría de nada que le dijera de mi cambio de planes, pero necesitaba que él lo supiera-por eso estaba en el estudio y no en el salón, iba a dejarle una carta a Gale disculpándome, no tenía a donde ir, de seguro iba a encerrarme en mi habitación evitándolo, pero no podía hacerlo-tome mi perla-el pensar que tendría que sacarme mi perla, o abandonar tu recuerdo, me hizo dar cuenta que eso no es lo que quería-el siguió mirándome atento a lo que decía, yo no hablaba mucho, me lo había dicho siempre, y sabía que le tenía que decir lo que pensaba para lograr su perdón-después tome el sinsajo… el que me diste antes de irte-el desprendió el botón derecho de la manga de su camisa y en su interior, estaba mi sinsajo-lo tienes-sonreí mientras me sonreía, estaba feliz por no haberlo perdido para siempre, lo desprendió y me lo volvió a entregar, lo acaricie con mis dedos por su significado-lo vi, y recordé que me habías dicho que querías que fuera libre, y no estaba siendo libre con eso-dije ahora desviando mi vista al atardecer-toda esa gente ahí, que ni siquiera conocía, hasta lo que llevaba puesto no lo había escogido… pero lo más importante fue que… no podía dejar de amarte-volví a mirarlo- todos los días te amaba más y llegue a un punto en que pensé que no podía ser normal, pensé que me estaba volviendo loca…trate de escapar de eso-tome sus manos- pero después cuando te volví a ver, aunque estaba confundida, sentí que tenía que asegurarme que estabas ahí, y que no estaba alucinando una vez más con que volvías.

-yo debería de ser el que se disculpara-dijo por fin interrumpiendo mi desahogo-por siempre traer sufrimiento a tu vida-negué.

-en los momentos más hermosos de mi vida, tu estas ahí-dije levantando su rostro para que me viera-verte de nuevo me hizo sentir que no estaba sola.

-nunca vas a estar sola, desde donde sea que este, te voy a estar cuidando-me dijo y acaricio mi mejilla.

-sentí que morí cuando pensé que estabas muerto-dije acercándome a él.

-sentía que estaba muerto sin tenerte a mi lado-me dijo arrojando esas palabras sobre mis labios-entonces ¿me perdonas?

-no hay nada que perdonar, ¿estás aquí no?-el asintió mientras yo recorría con mis dedos sus labios-¿tú me perdonas?-le pregunte mirándolo a los ojos.

-no veo porque… ¿estás aquí no?-asentí sonriendo, deje de mirarlo para mirar sus labios y por fin besarlo…

* * *

 **Hola! Después de la intensidad que se encendió de vuelta entre los dos, había llegado el momento de hablar las cosas, de aclarar lo que había pasado, de enterarse de los sentimientos de los dos con respecto a eso, de que ella recordara a Gale, de saber cómo quedo su familia después que se fue, en fin, de a poco las cosas que quedaron un poco colgadas se descifran.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por seguirla y los comentarios! Nos leemos pronto!**


	35. Capitulo 97 Me gusta

PEETA POV

Sus labios sobre los míos, su mano sobre mi pecho empujándome hacia atrás, para que mi espalda llegara al suelo y de esa manera estar totalmente entregado a ella.

No me interesaba reclamarle nada, había comprendido que eso era perder el tiempo hace mucho, lo único que interesaba era que ella estaba aquí, ahora, sonriéndome en este atardecer y besándome, haciéndome sentir la persona más afortunada del mundo, porque la encontré, encontré de vuelta a la única mujer que deseo este en mi vida para siempre…

-me gusta este lugar, no tanto gris-me dijo apoyada sobre mi brazo derecho, mientras estábamos recostados mirando las nubes pasar.

-me gusta que te guste-le dije sonriendo.

-me gusta algo más-dijo levantándose y sosteniendo su cabeza en su mano, mientras me miraba.-me gustan los árboles, el cielo, las hojas de otoño…-dijo y siguió nombrando las cosas a nuestro alrededor.

-ah muy bien, ¿y no te estas olvidando de algo?-le dije al notar que no me nombro, pero ella lo hacía a propósito, porque reía.

-mhhh creo que no, es todo-dijo recostándose sobre el suelo y riendo, me acerque y la bese.

-¿ahora?-le dije cuando me separe

-¿ahora qué?-me dijo acariciando mi mejilla y sosteniéndome la mirada.

-¿no te gusto?-le pregunto y ella se dobla de la risa, me encanta oírla reír. Se sienta y me siento a su lado aun sin su respuesta-¿y?-le digo entonces ella me ve con sus ojos profundos escaneando cada rasgo de mi cara y sonríe.

-no solo me gustas-dijo acercándose a darme un beso dulce-sino que te amo-aun con su mano en mi cuello, se separó de a poco aun mirándome y después apoyo su cabeza sobre mi hombro.-¿hace cuánto no nos escapábamos de todos, solos los dos en el bosque no?-asentí, hizo una pausa para preguntar lo siguiente, suspiro-¿las salidas serán más frecuentes no?- asentí nuevamente, tomo mi mano que la estaba rodeando por la espalda y la acaricio con sus las suyas, tratando de pasarse calor, estábamos entrando en otoño y hacia frio, sus manos estaban frías.

-¿quieres que volvamos? Se está poniendo frio-negó.

-tengo la solución para eso-dijo separándose y mirándome con una sonrisa, se sentó por encima y frente a mí y bajo el cierre de su abrigo, tomo mis manos que estaban sobre sus piernas flexionadas y las puso en su cintura-pondrás tus manos de panadero ahí, para que me pases calor -dijo mirando primero mis manos y después mi cara sonriente-y para que haya suficiente calor para los dos…-no dijo más y se acercó tomando mi cuello entre sus manos y adentrándose en mi boca, bajo sus manos hasta apoyarlas sobre mi pecho , así subió y bajo por él, para después detenerse en mis hombros y empezó a moverse lentamente subiendo y bajando mientras me quitaba el aire con sus besos, es algo que hacia ella que me volvía loco y lo sabía, porque sonreía mientras yo soltaba sonidos roncos por la excitación que me provocaba ella rozando su cadera sobre mi intimidad aunque tuviéramos puesta la ropa todavía. Su espalda no le fue suficiente a mis manos ya que se dirigieron a la parte delantera de su cuerpo acariciando uno de sus senos, cuando ella sintió mi mano ahí, ahogo un gemido mordiéndose el labio inferior, no se lo esperaba, abrió los ojos- se supone que solo yo debía jugar contigo-dijo y volvió a besarme, mi mano no se movió de lugar.

-¿suficiente calor?-le pregunte mientras ella asentía y sonreía sobre mis labios, y así se sentía, se sentía como un incendio cuando estábamos juntos, cuando nuestras manos viajaban por nuestros cuerpos, y creo que es por eso que no me canso de tenerla, porque es un fuego que crece y no parece suficiente.

Solo caricias nos fueron suficientes hasta que el sol se escondió, ella se paró y me extendió su mano para que yo también lo hiciera, nos dirigimos hasta la puerta que nos había traído a este lugar tomados de las manos, ella me veía como siempre me había visto, me di cuenta… la había recuperado.

Pasamos a buscar a los niños a la sala de mis papas, les había pedido si los podían cuidar hasta que katniss y yo volviéramos, con la excusa de que iba a decirle precisamente lo que ella ya presentía, de ahora en más las salidas serían más frecuentes.

KATNISS POV

Luna venia en los brazos de peeta, Josep y Alex venían tomando mis manos, cuando llegamos a nuestra sala me enseñaron su tarea terminada como todas las noches, después los acosté, antes de salir de su habitación me detuve, ya que en la sala dos personas estaban teniendo una conversación importante.

-¿y cuando acabara?-le preguntaba luna a su papa.

-eso no lo sé, puede que lleve un tiempo más-dijo acariciando su mejilla.

-¿pero volverás con nosotros?-le pregunto apoyando su cabeza en su pecho, más como una súplica que como una pregunta.

-siempre tratare de hacerlo-dijo tomando su manito y besándola-¿sabes que te amo no?-ella asintió.

-también te amo-dijo rodeándolo en un abrazo mientras aún seguía en su regazo, el la apretó fuerte contra sí mismo.

Los veía y no podía más que sentirme feliz, por el hombre que había elegido como padre de mis hijos, él los amaba tanto como yo y sabía que sufría no estando a su lado, no me imagino como habrá vivido todos estos años sin ellos y entiendo como en cada oportunidad aprovecha para que sepan cuanto los ama. Salí en silencio de la habitación de mis niños y me senté con ellos en el sofá, luna me extendió una de sus manitos y la puso en su regazo, junto con la de peeta.

-ahora estamos juntos-nos dijo mi luna en una sonrisa mientras nosotros también lo hacíamos, a pesar de tener solo 4 años, parecía darse cuenta de nuestra forma de vida ahora, disfrutar de cada día juntos, porque lamentablemente nunca sabríamos si sería el último.

Nos contó de su día en la escuela y que había hecho hoy con todos sus amiguitos, mientras yo apoyaba mi cabeza en el hombro de peeta y la escuchaba atentamente, este es su primer año en preescolar y agradecía que el destino nos haya reunido para esto.

FLASHBACK

-no tienes que estar nerviosa-le dijo peeta mientras la llevaba de la mano por los pasillos.

-no estoy nerviosa- le decía mirándolo, y frunció el entrecejo cuando él se puso a su altura, ya estábamos en la entrada-estaré bien-dijo poniendo su mano en su mejilla mientras el cerraba los ojos.

-lo sé, pero si necesitas que venga a buscarte solo tienes que pedirlo y yo vendré-le dijo mientras le tomaba de las manos y ella asentía, se acercó a abrazarlo y me dedico una sonrisa, también le sonreí, sabía que estaba lista para esto, ya que siempre quiso empezar la escuela como sus hermanos.

-papa, me tienes que soltar o llegare tarde-dijo cuándo se hizo para atrás y él no tenía intenciones de dejarla ir, pero lo hizo, la separo de él y ella le dio un beso en la mejilla, después me dio mi beso y saludándonos mientras caminaba, sola entro en el que sería su salón.

Gire mi vista para verlo largar un suspiro largo, mientras sus puños se cerraban nervioso, y a pesar de que en ese momento no tenía claro lo que éramos, presentí que necesitaba mi mano apretando la de él, así que la tome con fuerza.

-ella estará bien-le dije y el me miro sorprendido para después dedicarme una sonrisa de tranquilidad, fue extraña esa sensación de tocarlo y sentir que tantos sus músculos como los míos se relajaban, estábamos calmos, porque estábamos el uno para el otro.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

El acaricia su frente mientras ella se queda dormida en sus brazos, no me canso de verlos. Su relación se parece tanto a cómo era la mía con mi papa en un principio, yo sentía que él era todo mi mundo y lo admiraba tanto, pero después pasaron muchas cosas, sin embargo siempre lo ame con la misma intensidad.

-ya se lo había dicho a Alex y Josep, solo ella no lo sabía-me dice cuando ya dejamos a luna acostada, mientras me lleva agarrada de la mano a nuestra habitación.

-está bien, ella entiende, es muy inteligente-le dije parada entre sus piernas, está sentado en el borde de la cama, mientras acaricio su cabeza.

-ella es igual a ti, eso me alegra-sonrió-no me va a alcanzar la vida para agradecerte por ellos-me dijo mientras me sentaba en su pierna buena.

-son de los dos, son nuestros-dije mientras él tomaba mi mano y la besaba.

-gracias por elegirme, por estar conmigo aunque nada a mi alrededor es estable…-puse un dedo en sus labios para que no continúe, no tenía nada que agradecer.

-quiero estar aquí-dije y tome de su cuello, me acerque tímidamente a sus labios y lo bese, mientras colocaba mis dos piernas sobre su regazo y el las acariciaba-¿si empezamos por donde nos quedamos?-le pregunte sentándome sobre el mientras me sonreía, asintió nervioso y a pesar de que lo estaba besando, lo sentí tenso-¿pasa algo?-lo mire y negó.

-solo que las luces no se han apagado, quisiera apagarlas un poco –dijo tratándose de parar, pero no me moví.

-no…¿porque?-dije y bese su mandíbula para que pareciera menos agresiva mi pregunta-me gusta ver tus ojos cuando me haces el amor- digo y un poco más tranquilo recibe mis besos pero la tensión sigue ahí-acaso-bajo mi mirada-¿no te gusta verme?-le pregunto con temor a lo que me pueda decir, al pensar que no le parezco tan atractiva a comparación de cuando tenía 19 años, porque es obvio que mi cuerpo ha cambiado y no es perfecto, pero pensé que le gustaba así.

-no eres tu-me dijo mientras tomaba mi mentón y me hacía mirarlo-eres perfecta para mí, soy yo-continuo y fruncí el ceño, no entendía- es mi pierna, las cicatrices que tengo en mi cuerpo-me dijo bajando la mirada, lo entendí.

-pero si ya hemos estado juntos, ya sabía lo de tu pierna, y eso no me importa- lo tome del cuello para que me mirara-eres perfecto para mí-le dije usando las mismas palabras que el usaba conmigo con la ilusión de que tuvieran el mismo efecto.-quiero que me veas, y quiero verte-dije con mi nariz en su mejilla mientras el miraba al suelo aun dudoso-te amo peeta, y el que te falte una pierna o que tengas cicatrices no cambia eso-esta vez sí me miro, puse mis manos en su rostro-eres precioso-él sonrió.

Volví a besarlo mientras desabrochaba los botones de mi camisa, él jugaba con sus manos por debajo de ella, después puse mis manos en su nuca acariciando el cabello que tenía ahí, y tratando de acercarlo más a mí si era posible.

La ropa rápidamente fue desapareciendo dejándonos uno frente al otro en ropa interior, me puse sobre el que estaba recostado, atento a mis movimientos empecé a besar todo su torso por sobre sus cicatrices, a mí era lo que menos me importaba, su piel era la misma y cuando volvía a su rostro, sus ojos eran los mismos, las manos con las que me acaricia son las mismas y la forma en la que me hace suya me sigue dejando deseando más de él.

Mientras uso su pecho como almohada, como siempre, escucho el latido fuerte de su corazón, sus dedos suben y bajan por mi espalda desnuda y sé que hay algo que no le he dicho.

-te extrañe-le dije y sonrió, aunque no puedo verlo sé que tiene una sonrisa. Mis dedos empezaron a juagar por sobre su abdomen- extrañaba este fuego-me gire para verlo, la luz que había en la habitación me dejaba verlo completamente y haber estado juntos con las luces prendidas siento que logro apartarlo de todos sus complejos con respecto a su cuerpo.-te deseo cada vez más-beso mi mano.

-creo que necesito más fuego-dijo colocando su mano en mi cintura y acercándome a el mientras besaba mi cuello-¿quieres dormir?-me pregunto y negué, ¿dormir? ¿Después de tres años sin tenerlo? Ya había descansado suficiente.

* * *

 **Hola! Les dije que cuando empezara seria inevitable no seguir escribiendo sobre ellos juntos, debemos admitir que paso mucho tiempo, y las cosas se pusieron muy intensas entre los dos. En cuanto a este cap fue dedicado al tema que más le causaba complejos a peeta, es verdad que todos tenemos complejos con respecto a nuestro cuerpo, pero un chico sin pierna no se ve todos los días, aunque con todas sus otras cualidades ¡nadie nota eso!**

 **linyta54...** muchas gracias por el apoyo en todo este tiempo, y por los halagos! como le digo a todos mis lectores, puede estar dentro de mis planes escribir un libro algun dia, pero tendria que pulir muchisimo mi escritura, soy conciente de mis defectos en cuanto a eso, pero pienso que con trabajo uno puede mejorar :) en cuanto a los detalles de los capitulos :) que bueno que los hayas notado! sos una lectora ideal, nos leemos!

 **alejandracottom...** jajjaja lo del conflicto de sentimientos es compartido, creeme, jaja cuando escribi los capitulos la verdad es que me dejaba llevar mucho por el drama a veces, asi que no te sorprendas cuando las cosas se compliquen y despues vuelvan a estar tranquilas y despues se vuelvan a complicar, pero que te digo? ya has seguido la historia hasta este punto y sabras que soy de ese tipo loca de escritora :D solo espero que con lo que venga logre emocionarte, nos leemos!

 **Espero les haya gustado, gracias por los comentarios y seguirla! Nos leemos pronto!**


	36. Capitulo 98 Culpa

Nunca pensé que podría volver a sonrojarme al mirarlo, pero mientras estamos en el gran comedor, el de un lado de la mesa alistándola y yo del otro, trata de sostener mi mirada, me siento nerviosa porque me mire así, como si me estuviera desnudando con sus ojos, aquí frente a todos.

Solo dejo que me dé un casto beso cuando está a mi lado, mientras pongo mis manos sobre su pecho y el me abraza por la cintura, me separo y le sonrió.

-te amo-le susurro.

-también te amo-me abraza, después de almorzar tienen que volver a salir, y aunque lo tuvimos unas semanas con nosotros, sabíamos que esto tendría que pasar.

FLASHBACK

-¡maldición!- tapando mi cara con ambas manos miro al cielo, cuando las quito Johanna hace que me tranquilice poniendo su índice en sus labios, si, sé que no puedo gritar aquí.- no puedo creerlo, no pude ser tan descuidada-niego mientras caminamos revisando a los pacientes.

-tranquila, solo fueron algunas veces, de ahora en más te cuidas y ya está-me dijo de lo más tranquila sonriéndome-no creo que él sea tan certero-levante mis cejas manteniéndole la mirada.

-con los niños basto una sola vez, y con luna todo fue planeado, no tuvimos problemas para tenerla -suspire, me afligía a medida que avanzábamos en nuestro recorrido, había estado con peeta y no me había cuidado, cabía la posibilidad de que pudiera estar embarazada de nuevo, y eso no estaba bien.

No es que no quisiese tener más hijos con él, sino que este no es el momento para tenerlos, nada es estable en nuestra vida, vivimos el día a día, nada es seguro, simplemente no podemos traer a este mundo en guerra a un niño indefenso…mientras más pienso en eso siento una presión horrible en el corazón, trato de negarme a la idea, Johanna tiene razón, es muy improbable, solo fueron algunas veces y…

-un hijo siempre es una bendición-me aseguro sacándome de mis pensamientos y colocando su mano en mi hombro- si no estás embarazada, te sirve de lección para que no te descuides, pero si lo estás, tienes que saberlo lo más pronto posible, sabes que tendrías que cuidarte y…¿qué te digo? Ya tienes tres hijos hermosos, no te aflijas tanto-asentí y me abrazo, ese día cuando me fui me entrego una dotación de condones que me ruborizo recibir de ella, a pesar de que sea mi amiga y de que es obvio que peeta y yo… bueno, hacemos ciertas cosas, la idea de que los demás sepan que tengo ese tipo de intimidad siempre me avergüenza.

FIN FLASHBACK

-hoy vuelven-me dijo mientras le cambiaba las vendas a un hombre.

-sí, creo…en la noche-le dije despreocupada concentrada en mi tarea.

-¿se lo vas a decir?-levante la vista y le sostuve la mirada, me miraba expectante.

-ni siquiera yo lo sé, ¿cómo le podría decir algo que no se?-le dije volviendo a mi tarea y tratando de olvidarme de eso, aunque estas semanas sin él me han dado tiempo para reflexionar la posibilidad.

-vamos, ha pasado un mes, ¿no crees que es momento de que lo sepas?-al no tener respuesta, me dejo sola y lo agradecí, pero tuve poco tiempo en mi soledad ya que volvió y me tendió una prueba de embarazo en frente de mis ojos, la mire con el ceño fruncido, la tome rápido.

Algunas veces es la mejor amiga en la que uno puede confiar, pero otras veces es exasperante, sin embargo sé que tiene razón, me hace ver cosas que no quiero ver, y si estoy embarazada debo de cuidar a mi hijo.

-por favor Dios, por favor, por favor…-repito con los ojos cerrados, con la prueba en la mano sentada en la taza del baño, tengo el resultado pero no puedo verlo, simplemente no puedo abrir los ojos y saber si de verdad he sido tan egoísta para traer al mundo en estas circunstancias a un hijo nuestro…

En un parpadeo veo el resultado, y en otro mis ojos ya están llenos de lágrimas, "positivo", mis manos van a mi vientre aun plano y se quedan ahí.

-perdón-susurro entre sollozos, es el momento en el que me desahogo aunque creo que ya sospechaba que esto podría pasar considerando el atraso…pero no lo quería admitir, no hasta tener una prueba de que esto está pasando, hay un bebe creciendo dentro de mí.

Culpo a las hormonas de mi llanto desesperado en el baño, siempre he otorgado responsabilidad a las hormonas las veces que he estado embarazada, pero en realidad lloro por culpa, me siento mal por mi bebe, porque por mi culpa va a venir a un mundo horrible en el que nuestras vidas siempre están en peligro.

Pienso que si sigo llorando voy a preocuparlo, ellos siempre sienten lo que yo siento, lo he comprobado antes. Me paro en frente del espejo y lavo mi cara limpiando mis lágrimas, me recuesto.

-te amo, no importa que llegaras inesperadamente y que no sepa que voy a hacer para protegerte, pero vas a estar a salvo, te lo prometo, perdóname por traerte a este mundo que parece desmoronarse, pero te prometo que nada malo te va a pasar, te voy a cuidar-prometo mientras coloco una mano en mi vientre…

Me despierto con su beso en mis labios, es automático como lo rodeo con mis brazos antes de que pueda alejarse, él se sienta en el borde de la cama, y hace que yo también me siente, no puedo soltarlo, no puedo mirarlo a los ojos, ¿debería decírselo? No, por ahora no.

Me desprendo de a poco de él, vuelve a tomarme del rostro y me hace sentir de nuevo lo cálido de su boca, cuando nos separamos me sonríe, trae ojeras que delineo con mis dedos y algunos moretones que de inmediato sello con mis besos, mientras con sus manos recorre mi cintura, me estremezco, ¿es que acaso ya habré engordado? …Son suposiciones mías, no se va a dar cuenta si no se lo digo, puedo ocultarlo un poco más.

-pensé que irías hasta la entrada, como siempre-me dice paseando sus dedos por el marco de mi rostro.

-me dormí-le digo y como toda paranoica, de inmediato doy una excusa que desvié totalmente las sospechas de un embarazo-…hubo mucho trabajo hoy en el hospital, y no me di cuenta dela hora, perdón-me beso en la mejilla.

Mientras el me besa yo le oculto algo muy importante, me siento más culpable cada minuto.

-está bien, entiendo-dice apretando mis manos, en serio, si se queda un segundo más a mi lado temo escupir la verdad-voy a tomar un baño-me besa y asiento…

-¿entonces vas a poder mama?-me saco de mis pensamientos Alex, mientras estábamos sentados en el sofá, el con la cabeza en mi regazo, me había perdido tanto acariciando su cabeza y pensando en el futuro bebe que no lo había escuchado.

-perdón, ¿qué pasa?-pregunte y el suspiro sonriendo.

-¿vas a poder ir a mi clase a hablar de los animales? les dije a todos que tú sabes cómo cuidarlos, que los cuidabas en la hacienda, y que además sabes de otros-dijo mientras acariciaba mi mano.

-sí, si voy a poder-dije besando su frente.

-¿te pasa algo?-pregunto hurgando en mi alma con sus ojos grises.

-nada, estoy bien, solo un poco cansada por el hospital-le asegure, porque en realidad lo estaba.

Mientras llevaba a Josep en mis brazos que se había quedado dormido en el sofá y lo dejaba en la cama me quede observándolo unos segundos, él era parte de mí, mis niños eran parte de mí y mi responsabilidad, los hijos lo son, no sé si estoy lista para una nueva responsabilidad, pero tengo unos meses más para prepararme.

Cuando me acerque a la cama de Alex, el parecía particularmente feliz esta noche, ¿es que acaso algo en mi había cambiado ya? me senté en el borde de su cama y tome su pequeña manito entre las mías.

-¿me puedes contar una historia para que me duerma?-mire hacia los lados, luna y Josep dormían, me recosté a su lado, este momento seria solo de los dos.

Cuando sus ojos casi se cerraban, lo bese en la mejilla, tomo mi mano antes de que dejara de tocar su rostro.

-eres la mejor mama del mundo-sonreí, necesitaba esto, necesitaba saber que a pesar de todo podía hacerlo otra vez.

-y tú eres el mejor hijo del mundo-dije besando su frente y viendo como terminaba de dormirse.

Peeta estaba durmiendo cuando volví a nuestro cuarto, así que me puse el pijama y me acurruque en su pecho. Impaciente por no poder volver a dormir, me separe un momento para contemplar su rostro, estaba agotado, se notaba, ¿cómo pude hacerle esto? ¿Cómo pude traer una preocupación más a su vida? El sufre mucho cada vez que tiene que irse, porque nunca sabe si va a volver, ¿cómo aumentara su martirio al saber que en mi vientre crece un niño que no sabrá si llegara a conocer?

Al principio todo sería hermoso, estoy segura de que sería el más feliz al saberlo, pero con el tiempo se afligiría ¿porque apresurar su tormento? Si hago cuentas no debo de tener más de algunas semanas de embarazo, y no se me notara en unos meses más, él no lo sabrá hasta que me sea inevitable ocultárselo.

-tienes que estar lo más quietito posible, sin darle nauseas o antojos a mama-digo internamente en una charla con mi bebe, mientras observo a peeta dormir-se lo diremos, le diremos que vienes, pero no ahora, más adelante, mientras solo lo sabremos tu y yo…

-¡¿en serio?!-grito Johanna extasiada de felicidad, supongo que ahora será un secreto entre ella, mi bebe y yo-¡felicidades!- se acercó a abrazarme. Y pude sentirme feliz porque alguien más compartía mi felicidad.- ¿qué dijo Peeta cuando lo supo?-me miro e hizo una mueca, le explique de mis razones para no decírselo todavía y ella fue sorprendentemente comprensiva, no me cuestiono y me apoyo, solo se dedicó a sonreírme y a abrazarme-va a ser la personita más hermosa, pequeña y mimada-dijo emocionada.

En el distrito no se ven muchos bebes, y es entendible, supongo que todos toman las precauciones que yo debí tomar, pero ahora ya no hay tiempo para lamentos, sea como sea, nuestro hijo está aquí y solo debo dedicarme a cuidarlo.

-gracias-le dije con una sonrisa y sosteniendo sus manos, la verdad no sé qué haría sin ella, seguramente no me hubiese animado a saber de mi estado y no hubiese tenido a nadie en quien confiar mi secreto.

-gracias a ti que confías en mi para contarme una noticia tan hermosa-me miro con ternura-eres muy afortunada katniss-puso su mano en mi abdomen con anhelo.

En su mirada pude ver que ella desearía también tener alguna vez un hijo, me lo ha comentado antes, pero también me ha dicho que no ha encontrado al indicado, y entonces supe que era afortunada, podía sentirme feliz por mi hijo, sin culpas, porque no representa un error, sino que representa la promesa de una vida mejor.

-bueno mejor vamos a trabajar, que necesito distraer mi atención de la comida-le digo y reímos mientras nos dirigimos con el doctor, el cual también se tuvo que unir al "club secreto" después de que Johanna me insistiera para decírselo…

El distrito cada día crecía, y las necesidades crecían con la misma intensidad, es por eso que el hospital empezaba a ampliarse, Johanna y yo nos encargábamos de instruir a nuevos voluntarios y organizar las salas nuevas de atención.

Mientras recorríamos los pasillos supervisando los avances, me sentí tranquila al pensar que quizá este era un lugar seguro para tener a mi hijo, después de todo, casi nadie sabía de su existencia o si la conocían, no se animarían a venir hasta aquí, estoy alejada completamente de todo peligro, peeta nos va a cuidar, se va encargar de que nada nos dañe y…

Muy pocas veces he tenido esta sensación en mi vida, la sensación de dejar de respirar, dejar de escuchar, sentir como mi corazón deja de latir, nada alrededor importa y el único de mis sentidos sobre el cual todavía tengo control es el de la vista, pero, he estado loca, puede que lo que vea no sea real, sin embargo, parece tan real, parece tan…. Es real, porque ahora me está viendo, pero… ¿qué hace aquí?

* * *

 **Hola! Sorpresa! Aunque katniss se siente muy muy culpable por su bebe, a la vez va a buscar la manera de protegerlo, sin que peeta lo sepa, sin que muchas personas lo sepan, en este capítulo la amistad de Johanna fue fundamental, lo es para ella, como lo fue para peeta, personalmente es uno de los personajes que más me gustan y quería que apareciera más en la historia. Gracias por los comentarios y por seguirla! Nos leemos pronto!**


	37. Capitulo 99 Cielo e infierno

Puedo volver a respirar cuando se distrae y desvía su vista de ms ojos. Johanna toma de mi brazo y me pregunta si estoy bien, no lo sé.

Me doy media vuelta y salgo corriendo, mi corazón me acompaña esta vez, bombea sangre a mis piernas y a mi cerebro, lo hace funcionar, para indicarme que tengo que salir de ahí, miles de imágenes vienen a mi cabeza, miro hacia atrás para ver si no me sigue y cuando vuelvo mi vista al camino, choco con él.

-peeta-digo en un suspiro, en este dejo escapar toda la fuerza que acumule y me desmorono en sus brazos.

PEETA POV

Ella era lo que necesitaba, estuve tantos años sintiéndome vacío, sintiendo que ya nada tenía sentido, pero ella cambio todo lo que creía se convertiría en mi mundo.

Desde el momento en que las cosas empezaron a marchar bien tuve miedo, desde el primer momento en que tuvimos que volver a salir sentí que todo esto podría convertirse en un regalo antes de morir. Cuando me marchaba y los dejaba, me obligaba a no estar triste, en lugar de eso nublaba de odio mi alma.

Era arriesgado, el odio no es un sentimiento bueno, pero era el único que me permitía seguir vivo. Es contradictorio pensar cómo podía cambiar de repente en dos extremos de mi vida. Las semanas que pasaba en los distritos como soldado era el infierno para mí, asesinar a todos esos hombres, apresar a algunos, la mayoría del tiempo no sentía lastima, sabía que hacia esto para no ser yo el muerto o el preso. Sin embargo, saber eso no me evitaba recordar sus caras.

Las semanas que pasaba en el 13, se convertían en el paraíso de mi vida, tener la oportunidad de verlos una vez más, de saber que al menos por un tiempo más podría estar a su lado era mi mejor recompensa y me hacía olvidar todos los horrores que vivía en el campo de batalla.

Con lo único que no podía luchar en esta vida era con mis instintos cuando se trataba de ella, cuando la tenía en mis brazos, cuando se volvía alcanzable para mis manos, todo lo demás no importaba, los golpes ya no dolían, los recuerdos ya no existían, su mirada era el anzuelo perfecto para mi alma, para alejarla de todo lo malo.

Tres semanas en mi cielo, tres en mi infierno, y de vuelta a mi paraíso indefinidamente. Al llegar esa noche, me extrañe al no verlos como la última vez, pero era muy tarde, no pensé mucho en eso, solo moví mis pies a donde sabía que los encontraría.

No podría comparar el incendio de ayer con el abrazo de mis hijos, este es mucho más intenso, y en vez de causarme miedo, me causa alivio. Permanezco con ellos un tiempo, ya que me dicen que su mama está descansando, me ponen al día de todo en su vida, me gusta que sea así, hacerles sentir que a pesar del tiempo separados, no hay nada que no se pueda solucionar, ellos me contaran sobre sus días y es como si yo hubiese estado aquí.

Cuando puedo escabullirme a mi habitación la veo recostada en nuestra cama, con una sonrisa en el rostro, tan tranquila, tan bella que me es imposible no acercarme a besarla. Su abrazo es fuerte, pero el dolor no puede obligarme a separarme.

Trate de permanecer despierto, pero me doy cuenta que falle cuando al otro día a la mañana siento su calor sobre mí, el perfume de su cabello, beso su cabeza y empiezo a acariciarla.

Comúnmente al primero de mis movimientos ella se despierta, nunca ha tenido el sueño muy pesado, pero hoy de seguro el cansancio la venció, conmigo también está luchando, pero ya no podría volver a dormir aunque quisiera, los fantasmas me persiguen en mi mente.

Estaba tan distraído mirando la foto de mi familia encima de unos de los muebles de nuestra habitación, que giro mi vista hacia ella solo cuando siento sus besos sobre mi pecho desnudo. Sus ojos se encuentran con los míos solo unos segundos antes de que yo pueda acercarme a besarla. Aprisiono su labio superior tomándola de la cintura y acercándola más a mí, ella coloca una de sus manos en mi mandíbula para acercarme más a ella.

-¿cuánto se quedaran esta vez?-me pregunta cuando se separa de mis labios.

-no sé, puede que nos llamen en unos días, o pueden pasar semanas-digo acariciando su mejilla con el dorso de mi mano, ella asiente.

-entonces…-dijo poniéndose de rodillas en la cama y después se sentó sobre mi cadera-…será una recuperación rápida-sonrió, corrió las ondas rebeldes que escapaban de su cabeza por detrás de su espalda y se acercó a mi besando primero mi mejilla que tenía un golpe, para después bajar por mi mandíbula y empezar a besar mi cuello.

-ah ¿sí?-pregunto sonriendo mientras disfruto de sus besos-¿cómo podre pagarte este tratamiento especial?-ella sonrió en mi cuello y se dirigió al otro lado.

-todavía no le sé-dijo en mi oído mientras sus manos acariciaban mis hombros-tengo que examinarte entero para saber qué tan dañado estas-sus labios bajaron hacia mi pecho.

-¿te vas a arriesgar a que no tenga como pagarte?-dije cuando busco mis labios, después no pudo despegarme de su cuello, no podía seguir a menos que tuviera algo de su perfume en ellos.

-tienes exactamente lo que quiero-dijo bajando mis pantalones y encontrando mis labios de vuelta, pero esta vez los besos no eran de "buenos días", estos tenían la intención de decirme "vamos a hacerlo ya".

Ahora estaba completamente desnudo en frente de ella, no traía ropa interior, y se había vuelto algo que hacia sin pensar, quizá algo más práctico de parte de los dos, dormir casi desnudos para que no sean muchas las prendas que nos separen.

Ella traía una de mis camisetas solamente, no traía sostén, sus pezones duros por la excitación me lo hacían ver, pero no quería solo verlos, quería tocarlos, mis manos empezaron a subir por sus piernas que me aprisionaban, hasta llegar al borde de la camiseta y empecé a subirla, pero antes de que pudiera seguir haciéndolo sus manos desaparecieron de mi rostro para tomar mis manos e impedírmelo.

-tu estas en observación, no yo-dijo besando mi mentón y colocando mis manos de vuelta en su trasero, lo apreté, ella sonrió contra mi mandíbula.

-creo que tendría una recuperación más rápida… si mi enfermera no usara su uniforme-dije mientras ella estaba distraída besando uno de los moretones de mi cara, deslizando mis manos lentamente por debajo de la camiseta, llegue hasta sus pechos.

-peeta…-suspiro en mi rostro, con un poco de reprimenda y otro poco de excitación en su tono de voz, deslice las palmas de mis manos suavemente sobre ellos y busque sus labios para aprisionarlos, para que no pudiera retarme-no…-dijo con los ojos cerrados cuando se separó de mi boca y me concedió su cuello para que lo besara de nuevo-no…puedes…tocar….a tu enfermera-dijo mientras miraba la excitación en su cara a la vez que mi manos trabajaban, mordió su labio inferior a la vez que sus manos se colocaron sosteniendo su peso a mis costados, estirándose para darme más libertad sobre sus senos.

-¿es algo… incorrecto?-le pregunte siguiéndole el juego a la vez que ella abría los ojos y me lanzaba fuego con ellos, asintió.-debería…-dije a la vez que parecía recobrar el mando y se arrojaba a mi cuello-¿debería…dejar de tocarte?-negó rápidamente, sonreí.

-¿sabes que vas a pagar por esto no?-me susurro en el oído, su tono de voz había cambiado a uno más grave y divertido, sus palabras eran un reto.

\- si es de la manera en la que siempre me haces pagar, muero por hacerlo- mordió mi labio.

tantos años de experiencia con mi cuerpo le habían hecho descubrir cada punto débil de este, podía controlarme, sabia como calmarme en la cama y sabia como podía volverme loco de deseo, los dedos de una de sus manos empezaron a bajar lentamente por mi abdomen, se detuvo solo un segundo haciendo círculos por sobre el vello que había sobre mi intimidad, pero siguió su camino hasta las base de esta, sus manos eran suaves, sus dedos lo suficientemente largos para rodearla, y solo había una sola cosa que me excitara más que me tocara….

-estas tan…duro- …que me susurrara en el oído, definitivamente lograba encenderme, mi respiración empezó a acelerarse mientras besaba su clavícula, su mano empezó a viajar entre nuestros cuerpos de nuevo hasta llegar a una de mis manos que aún estaban concentradas en sus pechos, de verdad los amaba y no me cansaba de tocarlos, la tomo sin problemas y la dirigió lentamente por su abdomen, sin resistencia de mi parte, tenía curiosidad hasta donde pensaba llevarla, la coloco por sobre sus bragas, en ese punto en el que sus piernas se reunían, ese punto del que era dueño-y yo estoy…tan mojada-me dijo mientras depositaba besos debajo de mi mandíbula.

Mi mano no aguanto la tentación de descubrir lo que la ropa interior trataba de ocultar, así que agarre el borde de esta y empecé a bajarla a la vez que mi mano no se movía de ahí.

-hazme gemir-pidió sobre mis labios a la vez que mis dedos se adentraban en ella, los sonidos que escapaban de su garganta me orientaban a identificar aquellos puntos mediante los cuales podía hacerla llegar al orgasmo, a mí me encantaba hacerla gemir de esa manera, me encantaba ver su rostro, como mordía sus labios, como sus ojos se cerraban, su voz me excitaba, podía llegar al punto máximo y no desmoronarse, al contrario, volvía con más fuerza, lo hizo, adentrándose en mi boca –ya que pagaste el trabajo por adelantado-dijo corriendo todo su pelo descubriendo uno de sus hombros mientras se adueñaba de mi pecho-es mi turno-dijo volviendo a mi rostro, mirándome a los ojos y sonriendo, ataco mis labios un momento.

Se sentó mientras mis manos se colocaban sobre sus piernas flexionadas y tomo los bordes de la camiseta subiéndola y dejándome ver su cuerpo entero, sacudió su cabello por detrás de su espalda, nuestros ojos se encontraron, pero no podía evitar desviar mi mirada al cuerpo de esta mujer, era tan perfecta, pechos redondos que cabían perfectamente en mis manos, cintura que representaba la curva perfecta para tomarla, abdomen suave con el que siempre había tenido una obsesión, caderas anchas que ahora me estaban aprisionando, no había mejor manifestación de la belleza en la tierra y yo tenía la suerte de tenerla para mí, cuando mis ojos volvieron a encontrarse con los suyos pude ver en su mirada ese brillo que siempre tenía cuando nos entregábamos así, mis manos empezaron a subir aleatoriamente por sobre lo que podía ver mientras ella sonreía ante mis manos en su cuerpo, ¿cómo pude dudar algún día que mis manos no causaban lo que ella causaba en mí? sus gestos no mentían, le encantaba que me detuviera en sus pezones rígidos y los acariciara, le encantaba ver de seguro mi cara cuando la tocaba, porque por unos instantes dejo que lo hiciera, dejo que pasara la palma de mis manos por su piel, y la sentía caliente en mi tacto, su pecho subía y bajaba cada vez más rápido, mientras acariciaba cada curva de su cuerpo, sentía su atenta mirada en mi rostro, se acercó lentamente a mí, apoyando su pecho contra el mío y empezó un beso dulce que fue creciendo en intensidad, mis ojos estaban aún cerrados cuando empezó a bajar desesperadamente por mi pecho, besaba mi piel, la probaba, estaba tan caliente, que los restos de saliva que dejaba se evaporaban al instante, sus manos acompañaban su bajada por mi cuerpo, algunas veces se encontraban con las mías y las acariciaba, otras veces se colocaban en mis costados mientras ella besaba mi abdomen, sentí como con ambas manos empezaba a acariciar mi pene.

-katniss…-dije haciendo un poco la cabeza hacia atrás cuando sentí la yema de sus dedos bordearlo y después tomarlo con seguridad para así empezar una tortura maravillosa, ella era tan delicada pero a la vez fuerte, lo hacía lento a veces, pero otra vez aceleraba el ritmo de sus manos, puso su cadera lo más cerca porque sabía que eso me excitaba aún más, mis testículos podían sentir perfectamente lo mojado de su intimidad. Definitivamente sabía hacerme perder la cabeza, sus manos estaban hechas para acariciar, y los sonidos roncos que escapaban involuntariamente de mí, parecían indicarle mis puntos débiles, trataba de contenerlos, mis manos se cerraban en las sabanas, estaba entrando en un túnel al que solo ella podía llevarme, mantuve los ojos cerrados porque aludía que le avergonzaba que la mirara, pero aunque los hubiese querido mantener abiertos no hubiese podido, estaba demasiado excitado, mi boca se abrió en un suspiro cuando sentí su boca tomarlo, y cuando empezó, no supe más de mí, me perdí en el más profundo orgasmo, era delicioso sentirse así, podía sentir como las hormonas recorrían mi torrente sanguíneo, como las sensaciones llegaban hasta mi cerebro, mi cuerpo experimentaba un placer que se regaba como pólvora encendida, en un instante me había olvidado del resto del mundo y solo necesitaba seguir sintiéndome así.

Cuando volví en si lo hice lentamente, mi pecho subía y bajaba pausadamente, sus manos no tardaron en recorrer este para llegar hasta mi cuello. Esas manos, podían tocar cualquier parte de mi cuerpo y provocarían ante el más mínimo roce, excitación. Todavía encima de mí, Sus labios recorrieron mi rostro mientras normalizaba mi respiración, deposito besos dulces sobre mi mandíbula, sonreí, abrí los ojos y vi su sonrisa, sus ojos dejaron de mirar los míos para mirar hacia abajo un momento y después volver a verme, esa manera sensual en la que delataba su timidez, ¿cómo puede ser posible que aun siga siendo tímida con respecto a esto? se acostó boca abajo a mi lado acariciando mi brazo que estaba extendido, me acerque a besar su nariz.

-quisiera no tener que curarte-dijo acariciando con su dedo un moretón que tenía en mi costado.

-¿no quieres hacerlo nunca más?-le pregunte sonriendo, se rio, beso mi brazo.

-no es eso…sabes a lo que me refiero, quisiera que nada te lastimara-su mejilla se apoyó en mi brazo sus ojos miraban directamente los míos.

-mientras estés conmigo, nada me lastimara-le asegure acariciando con el dorso de mi mano su mejilla, beso el moretón sobre mis costillas y se abrazó a mí.

-nunca haría nada para lastimarte-susurro más para sí misma, pero pude escucharla, no dije nada, sabía que no me lastimaría, la abrace más, ayer a esta misma hora estaba disparándole a un hombre en la cabeza, abrí y cerré los ojos fuertemente, debía dejara ese infierno, ahora estaba en mi cielo.

* * *

 **Hola! sé que me van a querer matar por no aclarar que vio katniss, pero no me alcanzo el capítulo para escribirlo, quería dedicarme en este, al punto de vista de peeta cuando volvió de los distritos, no es que algo pudiera alarmarle de lo que Katniss le está ocultando, pero ustedes que ya lo saben, entienden el significado de lo que dijo al último.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por los comentarios y por seguir la nove y recomendarla, pasarse a leerla ya es un gran halago para mí! Nos leemos prontooo!**


	38. Capitulo 100 No quiero perderte

Su cuerpo desnudo se dirigió al baño, antes de cruzar la puerta me miro por encima de su hombro, no necesitaba ninguna otra señal para seguirla, la acerque a mí rodeándola con los brazos mientras ella reía, su risa, la amaba.

No pude evitar hacerla mía en la ducha, jugaba conmigo, me susurraba en el oído, lo cual solo me excitaba más, su piel se sentía diferente cubierta por agua, sus labios estaban rojos por mis besos.

-vamos… a llegar tarde-dijo mientras me apoderaba de su cuello encima de la cama, ya estábamos vestidos, pero eso no me evitaba besar la piel que la ropa no cubría.

-mhhh-refunfuñe sin intenciones de separarme-… fueron dos semanas-alcance sus labios y ella correspondió mi beso profundo-te necesito-susurre, la punta de su nariz acaricio la mía.

-haría el amor contigo todo el día-risas se escucharon en el salón-pero tus hijos me necesitan, nos necesitan-sus ojos se conectaron con los míos-no quiero robarles su tiempo contigo-el dorso de mi mano acaricio su rostro mientras contemplaba sus ojos, nos levantamos de la cama, antes de que pudiera atravesar la puerta la acerque a mí de espaldas rodeándola con uno de mis brazos.

-en la noche, mi tiempo es contigo-susurre en su oído, asintió y su mano tomo la mía.

Cargue a luna hasta el comedor, mientras Josep tomaba mi mano, Alex iba por delante con katniss entretenidos hablando, el siempre había sido un niño cariñoso con su mama, pero esta mañana insistió en estar cerca de ella, la abrazaba a él y le costó dejarla ir al hospital…

-tu mama va a matarme-le dije a Josep que estaba sentado en una de las camillas del hospital, estábamos en uno de los parques de juego cuando se cayó y…

-es solo un corte papa, no es para tanto-mi mano acariciaba su cabeza y una venda cubría su mentón, lo deje con una enfermera mientras iba en busca de katniss.

Recorrí los pasillos de las nuevas salas, cuando a lo lejos la vi, ella no podía verme porque su cara demostraba demasiada preocupación para mirar al frente, fruncí el ceño y camine más rápido, choco conmigo sin darse cuenta y dijo mi nombre antes de desmayarse.

La tome en mis brazos y la lleve a la cama más cercana, no tuve que llamar a nadie, ya que Johanna se encontró con nosotros preocupada y busco al doctor. Acaricie su cabeza para tratar de calmar mi preocupación.

-Señor mellark-me saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza-¿qué paso?-pregunto cuando llego a su lado.

-venia caminando, casi corriendo por el pasillo y cuando se cruzó conmigo se desmayó-mis manos tomaban una de las de ella mientras el doctor la revisaba y Johana tomaba su presión-¿estará bien?-pregunte acariciando mi nuca, estaba demasiado confundido con esto, no es nada menor un desmayo de la nada.

La levantaron pasando un algodón remojado con algún liquido por delante de su nariz, sus pestañas se batieron sobre sus mejillas mientras que de a poco recobraba la conciencia, me vio a su lado, bese su mano.

-¿qué paso?-pregunto aun confundida viéndome y viéndose a ella misma acostada en la cama.

-te desmayaste-le conteste, sus ojos miraron hacia adelante un momento como tratando de recordar lo que había pasado, después sus ojos se dirigieron al doctor, el asintió, Johanna nos dejó solos, algo pasaba, sus ojos volvieron a los míos, debió de darse cuenta de lo inquieto que estaba, porque apretó mi mano.

KATNISS POV

¿Porque precisamente él tenía que estar aquí en este momento?

Habría preferido pasar por esto sin que se enterara, pero ahora lo tengo en frente y sus ojos preocupados hieren en lo más profundo a mi corazón.

Considero mis opciones, tengo dos, la primera es hablarle con la verdad y decirle lo de mi embarazo, lo cual ya había decidido ocultarle, no puedo contárselo aun; la segunda no sé si lo preocupara más, pero prefiero quedar como una loca en frente de él, a que se entere de la verdad antes de tiempo.

-tuve una crisis-dije mirando al doctor, en su cara había confusión, luego volví a mirar a peeta- …vi a delly-dije directamente y su agarre se tensó, vi perfectamente como los músculos de sus brazos se tensaban, mi pausa fue larga-…sé que es imposible que ella este aquí, y por eso sé que fue mi imaginación-su mano aun tomaba la mía, vi el agarre, su pulgar empezó a acariciar mis nudillos.

-pero…-dijo confundido y mirando al doctor- puede tratarse, pueden darle de vuelta pastillas…

-no…-lo interrumpí de repente, su mirada volvió a mí-no voy a tomar pastillas de nuevo- y para nada iba a hacerlo, no iba a arriesgar la salud de mi bebe.

-katniss…-su mirada era suplicante.

-katniss tenemos que hablar en privado de esto-me hablo el doctor y agradecía que haya intervenido, me levante de la cama con cuidado ya habiendo recuperado el control sobre mi cuerpo, sin poder volver a mirar a peeta a los ojos, solté su mano y seguí al doctor, entramos en su consultorio.

-sabes que no puedo mentirle a peeta en esas cuestiones, ¿porque no le dijiste la verdad?-me pregunto una vez que estuvimos sentados.

-no mentí-dije colocando mis manos entrelazadas en mi regazo, subí mi vista al doctor con lágrimas en los ojos-si la vi, vi a delly y por eso me sentí preocupada y quería huir de ahí –le conté quien era delly en mi vida, le conté de mis sentimientos, ella era la hija del hombre que había asesinado, y temía que lo supiera, y que haya venido a vengarse de mí, no tenía claro si había sido un juego de mi imaginación o que podía ser real que ella estuviera en el 13-no puedo volver a tomar pastillas por mi bebe-el asintió-pero estoy dispuesta a hacer cualquier otra cosa, no quiero volver a caer en confusión.

-¿has pensado en la posibilidad de que Delly si este en el 13? ¿De que lo que viste puede ser real?-asentí.

-lo pensé pero se me hace imposible, ¿cómo ella podría llegar aquí?-mis manos estaban encima de mis rodillas.

-muchas personas llegan aquí huyendo de algo katniss, no has estado confundida en meses, sugiero que estés atenta a si la vuelves a ver, trates de calmarte y averiguar si es real o parte de tu imaginación-sus ojos me transmitían comprensión, tenía razón, no por un solo episodio, iba a declararme loca de vuelta-¿quieres que hable con peeta? ¿Qué le diga que no es necesario lo de las pastillas?-negué.

-no, gracias, yo hablare con el-me levante –tratare de explicarle, pero en cuestión del embarazo, no quiero decírselo todavía- el me acompaño hasta la puerta, antes de salir volvió a hablarme.

-sé que es difícil, enfrentar nuestros miedos, se lo que pude significar ella, pero necesitamos saber si es algo en tu mente o si de verdad está aquí, de cualquiera de las dos formas, vamos a tratarlo, no te preocupes, tu bebe va a estar bien-me sonrió y tranquilizo.

Cuando Salí de su consultorio peeta estaba sentado en una de las sillas de espera del pasillo, sus manos envolvían su rostro, pero cuando me acerque a él, pareció sentir mi presencia, se levantó y apresurado se abrazó a mí, sus brazos me rodearon por la cintura, sus manos llegaban hasta mi espalda y se frotaban contra ella, su corazón latía con fuerza, podía sentir su respiración en mi oído, mis manos se envolvieron en su cuello y acariciando su nuca trataba de tranquilizarlo.

-estaré bien-susurre en su oído y después bese su cuello, cuando me miro sonreí para tratar de calmarlo, su cuerpo temblaba y me sentí de verdad mal por preocuparlo.

-no quiero perderte-me dijo sosteniendo mi mirada-no sé qué haría si te perdiera una vez más-su tono de voz era desesperado, como rogándome que no volviera a la confusión que tenía antes, se abrazó de vuelta con fuerza a mí, como si tuviera miedo de que podría irme a alguna parte, lo separe de mí y tome su rostro con mis manos.

-no pasara-me acerque a besarlo-no volveré a irme-negué con la cabeza para dar más seguridad a mis palabras, pero sus ojos todavía me miraban preocupados.

-tienes que volver a tomar las pastillas-negué con la cabeza-te ayudaran-tomo mis manos.

-el doctor me dijo que no era necesario-mi mano se posiciono en su mejilla-que primero tendría que averiguar si es cosa de mi mente o si de verdad ella estaba aquí.-mi vista se dirigió al suelo, ¿cómo podría hablar de esto con él?

-podemos ir a la base de datos del distrito, josh puede hacernos entrar, sabremos si ella está aquí-asentí sin mucho ánimo por continuar con esta charla.

-¿qué hacías tu aquí? ¿Paso algo?-pregunte tratando de cambiar el tema, sus manos se apretaron a las mías, temblé.

-Josep está aquí-mi corazón se paró-no es nada serio, estábamos en uno de los parques y se hizo un corte en el mentón, nada más-empezó a llevarme por los pasillos del hospital.

Cuando lo vi sentado en una de las camillas hablando con una de las enfermeras, solté la mano de peeta para correr hacia a él, cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos sonrió, me acerque a abrazarlo a mí.

-¿estás bien?-pregunte sin separarlo de mí y acariciando su cabeza.

-si mama-dijo tomando mis manos que rodeaban su rostro- no fue nada- su sonrisa me contagio y también sonreí, volví a abrazarlo…

Mientras estaba sobre su pecho, podía sentir como su corazón todavía latía con fuerza, pero no sabía descubrir el origen de sus pensamientos, ¿es que acaso sospechaba de algo y no me había dicho?

-¿qué piensas?-me di vuelta para mirarlo, estaba pensativo, pero cuando lo mire inmediatamente también dirigió su vista hacia mí.

-hable con josh-su mano recorrió mi espalda-mañana podemos ir a su consultorio y revisar los registros del distrito.

-peeta…-mi mejilla se colocó de nuevo en su pecho, no podía hablar de esto con él.

-tenemos que averiguarlo katniss, no podemos evitarlo hasta que se vuelva irreparable…

-hablas de mi mente-lo interrumpí, sonó como un reproche, su índice fue hasta mi mentón para levantar mi rostro y que volviera a mirarlo.

-quiero que estés bien, porque sabes que si no lo estás yo tampoco lo estoy-su mirada era apagada y quería hacer cualquier cosa para volver a encenderla.

-perdón-me acerque a besarlo en los labios luego me apoye en su hombro-sé que lo haces por mi bien, pero es raro que te involucres en esto, ¿qué pasa si ella está aquí? ¿Qué pasaría con nosotros?

-si ella está aquí, no cambia nada entre nosotros, te amo a ti, a nadie más-sonreí y él se acercó de poco para besar mi cuello, me acomode sobre su brazo para que pudiera moverse por encima, sin descuidar mi cuerpo de sus manos, una de ellas se dirigió a mi abdomen y se detuvo ahí acariciándolo, él no podía imaginar cuanto significaba esto para mí, no solo era una caricia más como antes, sino que acariciaba a nuestro hijo sin saberlo, sé que el estará contento donde está sintiendo su mano sobre nosotros.

-te amo-dije cuando sus labios besaban mis hombros-nunca podré volver a olvidarlo-sus ojos se clavaron en los míos-y si lo hago, solo tendrás que hacerme el amor para que lo recuerde-sonrió de lado no muy convencido mis manos se enredaron en su cabello-créeme, voy a desearlo, solo que no voy a animarme a hacerlo, tendrás que dar el primer paso.

-no quiero que lo olvides, quiero hacerte mía y que sepas quien soy, que sepas que venimos haciendo esto hace años y que lo deseo como el primer día-sonreí, podía ser más…

-solo háblame así y lo recordare-me arroje a sus hombros probando su piel-…eres dulce-la ropa empezaba a estorbar, de a poco fue desapareciendo, sus manos empezaron a recorrer lentamente y después apresuradamente mi cuerpo, me aferraban a él con fuerza, sus labios probaban cada parte de mi ser.

-prométeme que me dirás si empiezas a entrar en confusión de vuelta- su mano se dirigió de mi hombro hasta mi cadera- y buscare la manera para que no pase esta vez- asentí mordiendo mi labio inferior, lo deseaba tanto, y no sé si era por las hormonas, pero hubiese accedido a cualquier cosa con tal de que me hiciera el amor de una vez por todas.

* * *

 **Hola! Bueno, finalmente a quien vio es a delly!, pero todavía no está convencida de que esto sea real, peeta quiere ayudarla a descubrirlo, y ella no está muy convencida de hacerlo, precisamente porque si no fuera cierto, que pasaría? Y si fuera cierto, que sabría delly de ella?**

 **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, gracias por los comentarios y por seguir la nove todo este tiempo, YA ES EL CAPITULO 100! NO puedo creerlo, nunca pensé que íbamos a llegar a tantos, y es gracias a ustedes que me animan a seguir escribiendo, nos leemos pronto!**


	39. Capitulo 101 Inevitable

PEETA POV

Su mano agarra celosamente la sabana que cubre su cuerpo, la otra está por debajo de la almohada, su expresión es calmada, pero aun así no puede sacarme de mi estado de preocupación.

¿Seré capaz de darme cuenta si recae? ¿O pasara de repente? ¿Es que acaso se levantara un día y no sabrá quién soy? Indudablemente seria lo peor que podría pasarme, sacudo la cabeza tratando de sacar las ideas negativas de mi mente, "ella estará bien, no se volverá a ir" me repito, pero aunque lo repita, no se vuelve posible solo por eso.

FLASHBACK

-¿a Delly?-me pregunta Josh una vez que estamos adentro de su consultorio.

-sí, eso dijo-mis manos se unen con fuerza, definitivamente lo que le acaba de pasar me dejo más intranquilo a mí que a ella.

-no soy especialista en psiquiatría-empezó a revisar unos papeles encima de su escritorio-pero si el doctor que la trata, ha convenido que no tomase las pastillas todavía, debe de tener sus razones-sus ojos me miraron y dejaron de pasar los papeles-puede que no sea una alucinación-mire al suelo-ella puede estar aquí.

-No…-dije decidido, pero entonces dude-es imposible, ¿cómo llegaría aquí? ¿Y cómo es que nunca antes la hemos visto?-volvió a acomodar los papeles sobre su escritorio.

-el distrito es más grande que el 12 actualmente-sus cejas se levantaron al igual que sus hombros-solo digo que es fácil pasar inadvertido por aquí, excepto para la gente que te conoce.

-no sé qué es peor-admito a mi hermano-que este aquí o que no lo esté-suspiro.

-tranquilo-se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla-mañana no vengo hasta en la tarde, puedes venir con katniss y revisar en los registros que tengo-tomo su mentón-aunque si ella quiere ocultarse dudo que haya usado su nombre real- niego pensando en la posibilidad, así la búsqueda se complicaría más.

FIN FLASHBACK

-es tonto que nos castigues por lo de ayer-le dijo Josep a su mama mientras ella terminaba de trenzar el cabello de luna.

-¿porque vas a castigar a Josep?-le pregunte a la vez que salía del baño y la abrazaba por la espalda.

-no solo voy a castigar a Josep-sus manos tomaron las mías que se unían sobre su abdomen y las separo, me miro-tú también estas castigado-miro a Josep de nuevo-le diré a tu abuela que no te de galletas hoy-volvió a mirarme-y en cuanto a ti-me señalo con su dedo índice-como Josep no tendrá sus galletas, hoy no te daré ni un solo beso-mi boca cayo abierta.

-prefiero no comer galletas-dije acercándome a ella y tomando su cintura.

-no puedes elegir tu castigo-sus manos se colocaron sobre mis brazos tratando de soltar mi agarre, pero era fuerte, no iba a aceptar mi castigo-Josep, Alex, ¿me ayudan a separar a su papa de mí?-me abrace a ella a la vez que reíamos y mis hijos se interponían entre los dos separándonos.

-ya suéltala papa-Alex empujaba mi abdomen, ¿en qué momento habían obtenido fuerza?

-el castigo es no besarla, no, no abrazarla- haciendo caso omiso a mis intenciones terminaron por separarme de ella, caí rendido en el sillón, luna se sentó en mi regazo.

-no te preocupes papi, yo si puedo besarte-me dio un beso en la mejilla, apoye mi cabeza en su hombro.

-menos mal que te tengo a ti mi niña-jugué con katniss mostrándole la lengua.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar empezamos a caminar por los pasillos del 13 en dirección al consultorio de josh, en un inicio ella se había negado a tomar mi mano, entonces la agarre por su cintura.

-te aprovechas porque mis niños no están para defenderme-me senté en la silla de josh y la senté por encima de mí, no se resistió, apretó algunos botones y una pantalla se elevó ante nuestros ojos-vamos a probar con su nombre primero, quizá aún lo usa, lo intento, nadie.

-creo que sabría que con su apellido no sería bien recibida aquí, prueba con su nombre-la imagen de algunas mujeres apareció, nadie era ella. Probamos por edad, procedencia, aspecto.

-es imposible, no podemos revisar todos los nombres y todas las fotografías-su cabeza se apoyó hacia atrás en mi pecho, mis manos la rodearon y tomaron las suyas-¿cómo habrá llegado aquí?- nuestras manos se entrelazaron.

-¿entonces estas segura que la viste?-suspiró.

-quiero creer que sí… preferiría eso a estar volviéndome loca de nuevo-mi mano tomo su mejilla para girarla hacia a mí y que me mirara.

-no digas eso, no estabas loca-sus labios se apretaron- fue porque viviste algo muy traumático, pero ya lo superaste.

-tú tienes que pasar seguido por eso y no te afecta-¿cómo decirle que los fantasmas de los muertos me persiguen?

-me afecta, pero de diferente manera-mi pulgar acaricia su mentón-me prepararon para esto y no conozco a esas personas-sus ojos grises aun cargan culpa en ellos, nunca hemos hablado de esto, sé que antes le dolía pensar en que ella fue capaz de matar a alguien, pero es fuerte, ha podido superarlo-además los tengo a ustedes, pueden llegar a darme más momentos felices que los tristes que vivo allá afuera-se abraza a mí.

-perdóname, lo sé, sé que es horrible-su cabeza se apoya en mi hombro- me alegra que aquí si puedas ser feliz-sonreí por su abrazo, por sus manos en mi espalda, por los besos que empezaba a depositar en mi cuello.

-pensé que estaba castigado-me miro

-nadie tiene que enterarse-sin decir más se acercó a mí y me dio un beso dulce, sonreí sobre sus labios.

-nadie se va a enterar-empecé a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, su mano se apoyó sobre la mía.

-alguien puede aparecer-mis labios besaban su mandíbula, ella miraba hacia la puerta.

-josh no viene hasta en la tarde y cerré con seguro-sus manos tomaron mi rostro para que nuestros ojos se enfrenten.

-¿así que sabias que esto iba a pasar?-tenía una sonrisa incrédula en su rostro.

-era inevitable-tome su mano y la bese-soy irresistible y sabía que ibas a terminar por rendirte-su boca se abrió y sin decirme nada se paró de mi regazo, alcance a tomarla por la cintura-vamos, tú también eres irresistible.

-no voy a hacerlo contigo en el escritorio de tu hermano-me pare en frente de ella, muy cerca de sus labios, su voz sonaba decidida, pero la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro me indicaba que podía llegar a convencerla.

-¿no quieres?-le pregunte besando la comisura de sus labios, sus ojos se abrieron mucho, sonrió y se acercó a besarme, la tome por su trasero y la senté en el escritorio, mientras se aferraba a mi cuello.

-te aprovechas porque te deseo-me saco la camisa y mordió mis hombros.

-siempre me aprovecho de ti-reí sobre su clavícula, mis manos se enredaron en su cabello ondulado.

KATNISS POV

Esa mañana abrí los ojos y en lo primero que pensé fue en la mirada que ella me arrojo, algo me decía que eso tenía que haber sido real, y me sentí una tonta al no quedarme para comprobarlo.

Cuando revisamos los registros y ella no estaba ahí no me extraño, lo había pensado en la noche, mientras acariciaba el brazo de peeta, pensé en que si ella pudo mantenerlo a su lado sin que la amara, algo de astucia tenia, no iba a ser tan tonta de usar su nombre aquí.

Si alguien me preguntaba si todavía me dolía el episodio con ella en mi vida, podría mentir fácilmente y decir que no, pero cuando me encontraba sola con mis pensamientos dudaba de si lo había superado.

Considere lo que sabría, peeta me dijo que en el 12 piensan que un rebelde mato a su padre, nadie sabe que fui yo, solo él y algunas personas de mi total confianza, mis cuñados, mi papa, mi tío, y…Gale, pero no estoy segura de sí él sabe que fui yo o si piensa que Peeta lo hizo, ¿qué le habrá dicho mi papa?... No tengo tiempo para pensar en eso, solo puedo sacar la conclusión de que probablemente ella no sepa lo que hice.

Otra cuestión que nos puede llegar a relacionar es peeta, pero ella como todos en el 12 piensan que está muerto, definitivamente no sabe nada de él. Pero entonces…¿qué hace aquí?...

Mis ojos estuvieron bien abiertos los últimos dos meses cuando estaba en el hospital, mediante pasaban los días mis esperanzas de encontrarla se esfumaban, pero me alegraba que de haber sido una crisis no se había repetido.

-un regalo-Johanna coloco una barra de chocolate delante de mis ojos.

-¿de dónde lo sacaste?-le pregunte con una sonrisa y abriéndolo, como si fuera lo mejor que me podrían haber regalado.

-ya sabes, mis encantos-paso sus manos por encima de su falda blanca, reí.

Seguramente había logrado convencer a algún soldado que salía a los distritos para que se lo trajera, ella y sus encantos, si me preguntaban, eran muy efectivos.

-gracias-mis ojos se cerraron mientras el chocolate se derretía en mi paladar.

-sabes…-dijo atando su cabello en una cola de caballo-podrías recompensarme…no sé, por ser tan buena amiga-sus hombros se levantaron y su sonrisa demostraba picardía.

-está bien-le tome de la mano mientras me seguía.

-no debería extrañarme solo verlas a las dos como siempre-nos dijo el doctor cuando entrabamos a su consultorio.-¿qué te dio esta vez Katniss?-suspire.

-un chocolate-reímos los tres-en mi defensa, me vuelvo más permisiva con el embarazo- me apoye en la camilla de siempre, Johanna estaba entusiasmada, por alguna razón le encantaba acompañarme en cada control, pero lo que de verdad amaba era ver a mi bebe.

El doctor pasó el pequeño aparato por mi vientre, las imágenes estaban borrosas en un inicio, pero un bebe era visible en la pantalla después, la mire, sonreía.

-ohhh-sus manos fueron a su boca-estas más grande desde la última vez que te vi-se dirigió a él, mientras ella seguía hablando con él bebe acariciando mi estómago, mire al doctor

-¿cómo lo has llevado?-me pregunto.

Le conté sobre las náuseas matutinas que no eran tantas a comparación de mis otros embarazos, de mis mareos que tampoco eran tan seguidos, y de mis antojos, eso los había podido manejar haciendo amistad con la cocinera, era una mujer muy amable y siempre estaba pendiente de si necesitaba algo, mary, la nueva integrante del "club secreto".

-no entiendo como no te creció nada el vientre todavía, ya son tres meses-me dijo Johanna sorprendida mientras recorríamos el pasillo.

-engorde-admito y cuando la miro a los ojos levanta una ceja-lo hice equilibradamente.

-si-se rio-lo noto en tus caderas-dijo golpeando mi trasero, cuando abrí la boca para reclamarle una niña llego corriendo hacia nosotras.

-¿pueden ayudarme por favor?-nos dijo agitada, Johana tomo su mano y entonces empezó a correr apresuradamente por el pasillo hasta el patio de juegos del hospital, cruzamos la puerta y…lo único que pude escuchar decir después de hacerlo fue-es mi mama, se puso mal….

-delly…-dije su nombre en mi mente, viéndola desvanecida en el suelo, Johanna la veía, y la estaba asistiendo mientras permanecía estática a su lado, era real…

* * *

 **Hola! Bueno, hubo muchas cosas en este capítulo, primero amor como me gusta, luego conclusiones por parte de katniss, y al final la aclaración a sus dudas, ella es real, ella está ahí y a pesar de que había pasado los últimos meses pensando en la posibilidad, creo que nada podría haberle quitado la sorpresa de volver a encontrarse con ella, pero sin dudas si estaban en el mismo lugar, era inevitable que no pasara.**

 **alejandracottom...** gracias a vos por tus halagos a la historia y a mi! espero que lo que venga te siga apasionando ;)

 **linyta54...** que podria decir a tus palabras? mas que gracias! cuando leia tu comentario me nacia una enorme sonrisa, ya que en mi misma creia ver una metamorfosis en la manera de escribir, de verdad me apasiona y de verdad me da gusto haber crecido con ella, aunque soy conciente de que me falta mucho por aprender, espero seguir creciendo con cada capitulo y que ustedes lo noten! es lo mas lindo :D espero no decepcionarte y sgeuir creciendo! jaja dije creciendo muchas veces.

 **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, gracias por los comentarios, espero que les guste que Johanna aparezca más en la nove, a mí me encanta, nos leemos pronto!**


	40. Cspitulo 102 ¿Que camino seguir?

-katniss…-la voz de Johanna me saco de mi estado de aturdimiento- ¿puedes llamar al doctor Johnson?-asentí y Salí de ahí en busca del doctor.

Iba en una camilla un momento después, no podía creer que la mujer que veía ahora era la misma que vi hace dos meses, y mucho menos la que había visto hace años, su cara estaba vacía de color, su cuerpo era muy delgado, su pelo había perdido ese color rubio que tenía hace mucho, era una paciente del hospital, paciente del doctor Johnson que trataba…enfermos terminales, trague saliva.

La niña se quedó tomando la mano de Johanna, con lágrimas en los ojos, esos ojos azules que tenía. Mi corazón se aceleró al observarla mejor, pelo rubio, ojos azules, era pequeña pero no tanto, delly era su madre.

Estaba demasiado conmocionada con lo que había visto, tanto que solo podía mirar una pared de color verde mientras miles de pensamientos se arremolinaban en mi mente. Una cosa era cierta, delly había llegado de nuevo a mi vida, pero…

¿Ella sabía que estaba aquí? ¿Por qué es paciente del doctor Johnson? ¿Por qué tiene una hija? ¿Por qué esa hija se parece a…

-¿Katniss?-Johanna tomo de mi hombro sacándome de mis pensamientos-acompañare a Susy con su mama-la niña aun tenia agarrada su mano mientras me miraba con esos ojos enormes, ahora más de cerca me daba cuenta de la profundidad de ellos.-¿ya sales no?-me pregunto de lo más normal, con una expresión de duda cuando observaba de seguro lo pálida que me había puesto, me di cuenta que ella no sabía el porqué de mi cambio repentino de humor, así que con delicadeza la abrace para susurrarle.

-ella es delly, esa mujer es delly, no la pierdas de vista, yo…no estoy lista para verla aun, pero no quiero que desaparezca de nuevo-mi mentón se apoyó sobre su hombro mientras terminaba de susurrar en su oído-tengo que saber porque está aquí.

Cuando se separó, tomo de mi mano y asintió, no fueron necesarias más palabras ni más explicaciones, podía confiar en que ella averiguaría cada cosa de esa mujer, y tenía como ventaja que delly no la conocía, así que no sospecharía…

Mientras estaba en los vestidores, sacándome mi uniforme blanco, que empezaba a quedarme justo, abrí la puerta de mi casillero para ver en ella una foto de peeta y nuestros tres hijos, la mire con detenimiento, había sacado la foto y por eso no aparecía, me concentre en su sonrisa y en la de ellos, la duda empezaba a excavar en mi corazón como un topo metiéndose debajo de la tierra, podía sentir como este empezaba a esparcirse por todos lados.

Me senté un momento con la foto en la mano, y pensé que no era posible… no es posible que ella sea de peeta, no es posible que el me haya mentido con respecto a su hijo, quizá delly le mintió, quizá le hizo creer que había perdido él bebe…

¿Por qué había confiado ciegamente en peeta, y no había confirmado que me decía la verdad? Se perfectamente porque lo hice, quería creer eso, quería creer que no había nada que los uniera más que recuerdos de un romance fugaz, al recodar mi estómago dio un vuelco, mi almuerzo desapareció en la taza del baño.

Sin esperármelo lagrimas empezaron a caer por mis mejillas, ¿Qué creer? ¿Qué camino seguir? ¿Qué hago ahora? Mi mente era un lio, sin embargo seque mis lágrimas, puse la fotografía de vuelta en su lugar y le implore a lo que quedaba de mi calma que viniera en mi búsqueda.

Cuando Salí a la sala general me despedí de algunos de los enfermeros y pacientes, caminando hacia él, me estaba esperando, de vez en cuando me distraía con algo que me decían, pero no podía apartar mí vista de peeta. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no sabía si quería llegar a él… cuando lo tuviera en frente ¿sería la katniss ansiosa de respuestas la que aparecería? ¿O seria aquella mujer que ha estado ocultándole que traerá al mundo un nuevo hijo suyo, la que tomaría el mando?

Mi mano en su mejilla y el beso que le di, me hizo descubrir la katniss que tenía en estos momentos. Mis ojos se detuvieron en su rostro y mi mente quiso herirme devolviéndome un destello del rostro de esa niña, mientras caminábamos agarrado de las manos y él me contaba de la fiesta de cumpleaños de los niños que estábamos organizando, había una lucha interna en mi cuerpo.

Era mi cerebro el que estaba interfiriendo con los gritos desesperados de mi corazón.

\- ¡confía en el!, míralo a los ojos y dime si sería capaz de mentirte-podía sentir como en cada latido rogaba por creer que él no me había mentido, en mi mente se repetía el mismo deseo "por favor, podría soportarlo todo, menos que me hayas mentido"; pero mi cerebro hacía su escandalosa aparición nuevamente.

\- ¿estás hablando en serio? ¿Tu pides sinceridad cuando le estas ocultando tu embarazo? "ocultar también es mentir" -repetía y no podía hacer caso omiso a él, era cierto, sabía que estaba siendo irracional.

Decidí que si al menos iba a hacer las cosas mal y ocultarle lo de mi embarazo, también iba a ocultarle lo de delly. Se había alegrado hace tiempo cuando me pregunto si la había vuelto a ver y le conteste que no, seguramente se persuadió a si mismo que había sido un pequeño episodio sin importancia, y estaba casi segura de que no creía en la posibilidad de que ella podría acabar aquí:-perdóname- repetía en mi mente mientras mis manos se envolvían en su cabello rubio… el me miraba con tanto amor que me hizo dudar de seguir siendo la "ocultadora de cosas", más bien mentirosa, que venía siendo.

Trate de hacerle el amor como nunca en compensación por esto, sin que el supiera que estaba tratando de compensar algo.

Teníamos diferentes explicaciones para el creciente deseo que teníamos de hacerlo en todos lados; todo empezó en la oficina de su hermano, en su escritorio, en su silla, en fin, esa mañana fue bastante movida…necesitaba que me posea tanto como necesitaba el aire para respirar, lo deseaba y mucho, y el había dejado claro que el hecho de que lo hagamos en todas partes cuando estaba aquí no era nada malo, teníamos que aprovechar de el tiempo juntos antes de que el volviera a los distritos, me necesitaba tanto como yo a él.

obviamente aceptaba esta explicación sin objeciones, pero sabía perfectamente porque pasaba, mis hormonas eran las culpables, el hecho de que estuviera embarazada, si él lo supiera, explicaría perfectamente porque acepte esa mañana hacerlo en el consultorio de su hermano, o en el sofá ese día que los niños salieron con sus abuelos, o en el cuarto de suministros del hospital, o en el de guarda mentó de armas, o en el bosque repetidas veces, como pensé antes "me vuelvo más permisiva con el embarazo". Estoy segura de que si mis hormonas no estuvieran tan revolucionadas de ninguna manera me hubiera atrevido a salir del cuarto, aun así, no es tan mala la adrenalina de ser descubiertos.

He podido aparentar mi estado de "no embarazada" perfectamente, o al menos eso creo porque por el momento no ha comentado nada que me alerte de alguna sospecha… había decidido que estos tres últimos meses, mientras "tuviera mi periodo", no íbamos a tener relaciones…

Era extraño, el hecho de tenerlo, la mayoría de las veces no nos detenía, pero utilice la excusa de que me sentía demasiado hinchada o sin ánimos, él era comprensivo y cariñoso, me envolvía en sus brazos de espaldas contra su cuerpo, apoyando su cabeza en mi cuello. Disfrutaba de él rodeándome desde atrás, pero el hecho de sentir su intimidad chocando con mi trasero ante el mas mínimo movimiento, me tentaba hasta el punto máximo de pensar en acabar con la farsa y pedirle que me hiciera suya, confesarle todo, y de una vez acabar con la tortura de tenerlo a mi lado, sin que me diera más que simples besos en el cuello o acariciara mi abdomen "calmando el dolor".

Mi sonrisa era tan amplia cuando él me acariciaba ahí, su dedo índice bordeaba mi ombligo una y otra vez provocándome cosquillas, mi risa solo lo alentaba más.

FLASHBACK

-basta peeta…-trate de decir en un susurro, pero mi risa era estridente mientras sus manos se movían rápidamente sobre mis costillas.

-sabes…-dijo una vez que dejo de mover las manos pero las apoyo en mi cintura, me miraba a los ojos mientras estábamos en la cama, sus pulgares frotaban el límite de mis pechos los cuales eran cubiertos solo por una de sus camisetas, se había vuelto una costumbre que durmiera así, me encantaba su perfume en ellas-mi cerebro me decía que debía parar, porque podía causarte un ataque o algo así -reí- pero mi corazón quería seguir oyendo tu risa-esta vez sonreí.

-¿estas tratando de conquistarme?-le pregunte levantando una ceja.

-todos los días-se acercó a besarme-¿funciona?-me pregunto en una sonrisa, asentí-también estoy tratando de recuperar mi camiseta-dijo subiéndola, beso mi estómago cuando este quedo descubierto-pero no sé si el desfile de hormonas ya paso, ¿ya paso?-volví a asentir-entonces…-un camino de besos se plantó desde mi ombligo hasta mis labios.

Lo había extrañado tanto los últimos tres días, solo habían pasado tres meses en los que fingía mi periodo, pero sentía que el próximo no podría aguantarlo más. Sus manos acariciaban mi cuerpo que estaba muy caliente, cada parte de él, sentía que mi temperatura se elevaba mientras sus manos se movían por toda mi piel, bese su piel también, y mientras caricias se sucedieron entre los dos nuestros cuerpos empezaron a sudar.

Reía cada vez que me proponía hacer algo nuevo, no sabía de donde sacaba tantas cosas, pero me encantaba, me encantaba que existieran diferentes maneras en las que él podía embestirme, siempre con fuerza, dejándome poseer la única parte de él que era solo mía.

FIN FLASHBACK

Era extraña la sensación, honestamente cuando nos casamos y tenía 19 pensé que terminaríamos por hartarnos de estar juntos, fue todo lo contrario, cada día lo deseo más, y no sé si es el hecho de que el pudiese morir en sus misiones, pero quiero disfrutar de el siempre, como si fuese el ultimo día…

Sus misiones… en los últimos dos meses ha viajado 3 semanas intercaladas, no quería verlo, pero cada vez se hacían más duraderas las salidas, él tampoco decía nada, me enteraba por Johanna de los distritos que estaban tomados, los que se habían convertido seguros para nosotros, algunas personas habían decidido salir, no era mi caso, me acostumbre a la vida en el 13, aquí habíamos estado seguros casi un año y no quería cambiar eso…

Una semana había pasado y aun no estaba lista para enfrentarme a delly, Johanna me decía que era innecesario que lo hiciera, al parecer estaba muy enferma para hacer daño a alguien, sin embargo eso no me dejaba tranquila, quería saber que hacia aquí, como su presencia podía perjudicarme, a la vez no sabía cómo acercarme…

-cuanto tiempo…-su voz me dejo helada mientras empujaba a luna frente de mí en un columpio. Sin siquiera esperarlo o planearlo la tenía a mis espaldas, era su voz, no la podría haber olvidado. Mire por sobre mi hombro-mira susy, puedes ir a jugar con esos niños de ahí- señalo en dirección a donde se encontraban Josep y Alex. Luna giro y nos vio a las dos, sus ojos viajaron de esa mujer hacia a mí y me pregunto si podía ir a jugar con la niña y sus hermanos, asentí, lo menos que quería es que escuchara lo que esta mujer tenía para decirme, si es que tenía que decirme algo. Se colocó a mi lado a una distancia prudente, sus brazos cruzados-nunca pensé que nos encontraríamos de vuelta- por el rabillo de mi ojo veía como tenía una sonrisa en su rostro-y menos en un lugar como este-no quería parecer intimidada así que conteste como si nada.

-mala suerte quizá-mis hombros se elevaron restándole importancia, ella rio.

-es increíble-su cabeza se movió de un lado a otro-la vida se empeña en que compartamos las cosas-gire mi cabeza y la mire a los ojos, ella mantuvo mi mirada, fueron solo segundos pero pude ver en ellos que nada había cambiado, los mismo ojos azules fríos acompañados de una sonrisa de superioridad, como si supiera que su presencia me molestaba, volví a mirar al frente aun seria.

-creo que sería mejor evitarnos-no dije nada más. Me arrepentía tanto de haber deseado este encuentro.

-no creo que mandar a investigarme sea la manera correcta de mantener distancia-volví a mirarla con duda en el rostro, si podía mentirle a peeta, podía mentirle a ella

-¿de que hablas?-mi voz sonó de verdad enojada- no sé de qué rayos estás hablando.

-no me digas que la enfermera con la que siempre te veía hiso preguntas a mi doctor solo porque sentía curiosidad-su ceja se levantó. Mi boca quedo cerrada, ¿porque le contestaba? ¿Porque simplemente no la ignoraba?-¿qué es lo que quieres saber?-me pregunto quizá notando que no quería continuar con esta conversación-¡ya se!-sus manos se unieron entrelazando sus dedos delgados, me miraba mientras yo lo hacía en dirección a los niños jugando- de seguro mueres por saber si esa niña de ahí tiene algo que ver con tus hijos-no gire, estaba a punto de explotar y voltear a gritarle que me dejara en paz y que no me hablara más, pero veía como mis niños estaban tranquilos, no quería armar un escándalo con ellos aquí.-ella es suya…-susurro y no tenía nada más que decir, obviamente sabia a quien se refería, esa niña, era de peeta.

* * *

 **Hola! Bueno acá vemos la reacción de katniss al volver a tener en frente de ella a delly, la pelea que hay entre su corazón y su mente, como ha podido ocultarle lo de su embarazo a peeta, sin embargo ninguna de las cosas que está ocultando se pueden mantener para siempre ocultas, ¿qué hará? ¿Qué va a decidir hacer después de esta revelación?**

 **Espero les haya gustado, gracias por los comentarios, nos leemos pronto!**


	41. Capitulo 103 La mentira

Me di la vuelta para tenerla en frente, claro que se merecía un golpe, claro que debería de arrancarle todo el cabello, pero entonces lo pálido de este me hiso recordar, su condición, mi condición, el hecho de que ya no tenía 20 años como cuando la vi por primera vez.

-estoy tratando de averiguar ¿porque me dirías algo como eso?-cruce mis brazos y trague saliva, lo próximo que diría heriría más mi corazón que el de ella- peeta está muerto-definitivamente dolió más de lo que pensé y aunque fuera una mentira, decirlo se sintió horrible.-no cambia en nada que me lo digas, además… me dijo que perdiste a tu hijo, ¿cómo creerte que esa niña es de el?

-no te hagas la inocente, tu misma le metiste esa idea en la cabeza-su mirada no se alejó de la mía, podía ver a través de ella, su sonrisa había desaparecido y me acusaba con tanta seguridad que cualquiera que la escuchara le creería, era una mentirosa, y en ese mismo instante me di cuenta que estaba siendo tonta en siquiera dudar de lo que decía fuera verdad.

-¿Por qué haría eso?-dije negando con la cabeza y una media sonrisa… me lo permitía el hecho de ser totalmente inmune a sus acusaciones.

-lo querías solo para ti, por tu culpa el no pudo estar con su hija…

-ella no es su hija-la interrumpí seria, no estaba dispuesta a seguirla escuchando-¿piensas que te creería a ti, en vez de a peeta? El doctor se lo dijo delly…

-porque tú lo convenciste de que le dijera eso-me dijo furiosa, estaba totalmente convencida de lo que decía.

-no convencí a nadie de nada-le dije con exasperación.

-puedes negarlo todo lo que quieras, pero pagaste por todo lo que me hiciste, porque también lo perdiste-su sonrisa me helo el corazón, a pesar de que tenía a peeta de vuelta, seguramente si esas palabras me eran dichas cuando pensé que estaba muerto, de seguro me hubieran destruido.-sabes… ese rebelde que seguramente te trajo aquí me hiso un favor doble… se deshizo del estúpido de mi padre, pero lo mejor fue que arruino tu oportunidad, no pudiste volver a tener tu familia feliz, y eso es lo que ganas por lo que hiciste-sus palabras reflejaban el odio que sentía por mí, y no solo por mí, sino por su padre… pensé que quizá querría preguntarme si sabía quién lo había matado y buscar justicia, la promesa de el de venganza me hiso pensar que se tenían algo de cariño, pero me doy cuenta que estaba equivocada.

Ese era otro punto, Delly estaba enterada de lo que me pasaba, pero yo no sabía que había sido de ella después de lo del incendio… si, me había enterado que fue a la hacienda de sus padres, sin embargo unos meses después había desaparecido del distrito.

Las dudas se arremolinaban en mi mente, pero tampoco tenía interés de saberlo, ¿o sí? De todas maneras ella nunca me lo diría y no había nadie que pudiera decírmelo, quizá era mejor dejar esto atrás, no creerle y no cruzarme más en su camino, pero el odio que venían con sus acusaciones me alertaron de que sus intenciones no eran dejarme en paz, estaba tan sedienta de venganza como su padre, ¿qué haría si supiera que peeta está vivo? ¿De qué sería capaz?

-veo que estas demasiado al tanto de lo que fue de mi vida, y piensas que merezco lo que tengo-mis ojos la escanearon su rostro despectivamente-pero tú también estas aquí.

-no es porque lo quisiera-sus ojos se volvieron cuando vio cómo su hija corría a los brazos de un hombre que la esperaba en la entrada del parque, volvió la vista para ver si me había dado cuenta de la escena, ¿porque estaba inquieta? ¿Qué significaba ese hombre para ellas?

-tampoco estoy aquí porque quisiera-era fácil mentirle, no me despertaba el mas mínimo remordimiento.

-estas aquí porque es lo que mereces- se tomó la cabeza con fuerza y el hombre con la niña se acercó a nosotras, la tomo del antebrazo y la saco de ahí sin que pudiese decirle una palabra más.

PEETA POV

-no pueden decirle a nadie de esto, ¿está bien?-los tres asintieron con sonrisas, mientras abría la puerta que nos llevaba al bosque.

Cualquiera que viera sus caras pensaría que acababan de recibir un nuevo juguete, era algo tan sencillo y a la vez tan especial compartir este lugar con ellos, salieron corriendo al primer árbol que vieron, el invierno estaba pasando, el aire era fresco, y los arboles empezaban a llenarse nuevamente de su color verde.

Ella tomo mi mano y me sonrió desde donde los estábamos observando.

-es el mejor regalo del mundo-dijo Alex acercándose a mí y rodeándome con sus brazos-gracias papa-me puse de cuclillas para besar su mejilla y abrazarlo, Josep se acercó a nosotros y reclamo su abrazo de cumpleaños también, tome una mano de cada uno, ¿en qué momento habían crecido? Es como si hubiese sido ayer que tenía a ambos por primera vez en brazos, y hoy estaban cumpliendo 9 años.

-es un lugar especial, que con su mama quisimos compartir con ustedes-mis pulgares acariciaban el dorso de sus pequeñas manos, mi mirada se alternaba entre los tres-es muy importante que prometan que no se lo dirán a nadie-lo prometieron, levantaron sus manos en señal de promesa y lo hicieron, quizá fue el hecho de que dije eso con seriedad, y casi nunca era serio con ellos, pero no sabía si lo que estaba haciendo era muy grave, en realidad sabía que estaba mal, pero verlos jugar en este hermoso bosque, valdría las consecuencias.

-gracias-dijo ella depositando un beso en mi cuello, estábamos sentados al lado de un árbol y observábamos a los niños.

Había tratado de convencerme hace tiempo de traerlos, pero tenía tanto miedo de que nos descubrieran, y por eso atrasaba su llegada aquí.

-¿Cuándo una salida al bosque valió tanto?-le pregunte nostálgico, antes de que todo pasara, en cada oportunidad pasábamos el rato en el lago, y hoy en día se había convertido en un regalo poder ver la luz del sol, esta era nuestra vida ahora.

-desde que empezamos a luchar por lo que es justo-dijo apretando mi mano que rodeaba una de las suyas- les enseña a valorar las cosas, ya no son ajenos a lo que está pasando.

-me gustaría que lo fueran-dije triste, porque mi niñez no fue así, no tenía que preocuparme por nada, solo por jugar-el tiempo pasa, y todavía no es seguro que podamos volver a la vida que teníamos antes, quisiera que al menos ustedes pudieran tener esa vida.

-nos gusta estar aquí… contigo-su cabeza se apoyó en mi brazo-tenemos que mantenernos juntos, eso es lo importante-suspiro… después de un rato su risa me sorprendió- todavía me acuerdo cuando cumpliste 9-me miro y después miro a los niños-como quise enseñarte a trepar árboles y te cortaste la cabeza al caer-reí, también lo recordaba.

-sí, creo que la habilidad la heredaron de ti-dije cuando los vi trepar el árbol en el que habían estado jugando.

-¿crees que ahora que tienes 30 podrás hacer un trabajo mejor?-me dijo arrastrándome hasta el árbol de los niños, asentí, y ella me obligo a subirme.

Esa tarde fue hermosa, entre juegos, risas, los veía felices y eso llenaba mi corazón, este es el tipo de momentos que recuerdo cuando estamos en viaje, mientras el camión se mueve de un lado a otro llevándonos al próximo escenario de lucha, me lleno de valor para volver a ellos.

KATNISS POV

Tres semanas habían pasado sin que supiese nada de peeta, empezaba a preocuparme, y estuve más irritable este tiempo sin él, compense a mis niños trayéndolos al bosque.

Mientras los observaba entre el pasto ya verde y las flores que le daban vida a la primavera, mi espalda descansaba en el árbol que había sido testigo de nuestros momentos más felices y apasionados… mis manos, se apoyaban sobre mi vientre aun plano… me preguntaba ¿cuándo mi bebe se decidiría a hacer su aparición como un bulto en mi estómago? Ya estaba por cumplir 4 meses y había engordado, pero el equilibrio en el que lo hacía solo podía indicarle a los demás que estaba comiendo más.

Algunas veces anhelaba tener un vientre de embarazada, hace tanto tiempo que tuve a luna que había olvidado como se sentía… sin embargo, otras veces me alegraba que él bebe fuera tan discreto de acomodarse en mi cuerpo sin delatarme.

Extrañaba a peeta, extrañaba su calor, la seguridad que me producia estar entre sus brazos, sus ojos azules brillando mientras me dedicaba una de sus amplias sonrisas, extrañaba tenerlo en mi cama, desnudo envuelto entre las sabanas, durmiendo en su pecho y sintiendo su aroma, él se había convertido en algo indispensable para mí en estos momentos en los que mis sentimientos me solían jugar una mala pasada, ahora mismo sin darme cuenta, lagrimas cayeron por mis ojos al recordarlo.

Cada día me ponía a pensar cómo podría decirle la verdad, como contarle todo lo que había estado viviendo estos meses, quería contarle de nuestro hijo, quería que compartiera esto conmigo, me moría de ganas de decírselo.

mientras los días iban pasando la mentira se hizo cada vez más grande, y con el tiempo se me hizo inevitable manejarla, ahora ella me manejaba a mí, me hacía sentir culpable, había sido un error querer tapar el sol con un dedo, él se daría cuenta que estuve tratando de ocultárselo, tenía miedo, miedo de su reacción, podía sentir cuanto me amaba, que no me haría daño, y creo que entendería mis razones para ocultárselo, pero aun así, había remplazado un dolor con otro, le dolería que no hubiese confiado en él.

-no digas te lo dije-camine con Johanna por los pasillos haciendo una ronda.

-te lo dije-me respondió sacándome la lengua, pero luego puso su brazo sobre mi hombro-entenderá katniss, él te ama, mientras más pronto se lo digas mejor.

-se lo diré cuando vuelva-sonreí, no era la primera vez que decía esto, ya antes había querido decir todo, pero solo ahora sentia esa certeza en mi corazón de que iba a hacerlo.

Cuando pasamos por la sala del doctor Johnson lo hicimos como un relámpago, delly estaba en una de las camas y cada día que la veía me miraba con más odio que el día anterior, no habíamos vuelto a hablar y eso me estaba matando, me mataba no saber qué haría.

No me preocupaba tanto por mí, sino por mis hijos, nunca conocí a esta mujer, pero por las pocas palabras que hemos intercambiado, sé que los escrúpulos que tenía han desparecido con los años, ¿reconocer que odiabas a tu padre frente a una desconocida? Eso me hacía asegurarme de que ella no tenía límites…

Johanna es la jefa de enfermeras, ella tiene que estar al tanto del estado de cada paciente, y más cuando se trata del tipo terminales, ella era la conexión entre los familiares y los doctores y es por eso que ha tenido más contacto con el hombre misterioso.

Ambos llegaron juntos aquí, el solo ha dicho que es un buen amigo, vienen desde el capitolio, y es obvio que delly no está usando su nombre, Leslie Martens, nadie si quiera sospecharía que era hija de Cartwright, no solo por su nombre falso, sino porque ya no se parece en nada a la mujer que era antes.

Estaba entre seguir odiándola y sentir lastima por ella… tumor cerebral, se la estaba llevando y no se podía operar.

Por quien de verdad si sentía lastima era por la niña, la conocía hace tan poco, era inevitable no sonreír a su lado, si ella después de ver a su madre hospitalizada aún tenía razones para sonreír. "susan", solo Susy para Johanna, esas dos habían construido una hermosa amistad, la cual le estaba ayudando a llegar hasta ese hombre.

-lo estoy haciendo por ti y lo sabes-me dijo cuándo recorríamos los pasillos-pero Anthony de verdad es encantador-sonrió mirando la planilla de un paciente- es inmune a mis encantos-subió la vista a mis ojos con una mueca de incredulidad-no puedo creerlo, nunca había conocido a alguien así… el de verdad ama a delly, eso es lo más triste-en su cara veía decepción, con tan pocas semanas de conocerlo no se había interesado en saber de nadie más, y eso era raro en ella que le encantaba coquetear con la fila de soldados que tenía atrás.

-¿sigue diciendo que son solo amigos?-le pregunte no solo por curiosidad, sino para que sienta que no todo estaba perdido con él, quizá con el tiempo, podría responder a sus encantos.

-es por ella-sus ojos se pudieron en blanco-las veces que he estado con los dos, lo trata de una manera tan ruin, no sabe valorarlo-niega con la cabeza y se ve frustrada.

Sospeche que mi amiga empezaba a sentir algo por este hombre, y conocerlo más no solo iba motivado por el deseo de sacarle información, sino que también empezaba a gustarle la forma de ser de él. Estaría totalmente feliz con que se enamorara, si el aura negra de delly no rodeara a Anthony.

El tiempo paso lento, la agonía se volvía insoportable. Por un lado en todo momento esperaba alguna maldad por parte de delly , y por otro, peeta no volvía… el mes se había vuelto un mes y medio, y ese mes y medio estaba por convertirse en dos meses de no tenerlo. Tenía los nervios de punta, no se había tardado tanto nunca… Johanna trataba de calmarme diciéndome que las cosas parecían avanzar, que cada vez eran más los distritos tomados y que seguramente pronto tendría noticias de él. No me gustaba nada esto, pero a la vez sabía que eran las reglas que había aceptado, el me había prometido volver, y lo haría, confiaba en él, desde lo más profundo de mi corazón quería hacerlo.

-¿Katniss?-la voz de mi suegra a mis espaldas hizo que todo mi cuerpo quedara helado, ella nunca venia al hospital, no a menos que estuviese enferma, en la mañana la vi y estaba bien, trague saliva como si estuviese tragando vidrios, abrí y cerré los ojos con fuerza antes de darme vuelta.

-¿paso algo?-dije tratando de ocultar mi angustia, su cara sin la sonrisa que siempre traía me destruyo del todo, ya me sentía caer sin siquiera saber lo que estaba pasando, el solo hecho de ver sus ojos me hacía reconocer que nada bueno podría llegar a decirme.

-es luna…-me dijo con tristeza en el rostro, me costaba respirar mientras trataba de hacer latir lo que me quedaba de corazón, un nudo se formó en mi garganta- fui a buscarla a la escuela, no estaba, las autoridades ya la están buscando….

No tuvo que decirme más, me gire y Salí corriendo. Iba a asegurarme de que ella estaba lejos de mi hija, quizá se había perdido, quizá pronto aparecería, pero solo podía estar segura de ello si esa mujer horrible estaba en su cama, pero cuando llegue, ella no estaba…

* * *

 **Hola! Fueron muchas cosas en este capítulo, la verdad es que se hizo un poco largo, pero quería terminarlo ahí, sino se iba a extender mucho más. En estos momentos nos enfocamos más en katniss, ya que ella está pasando por todo estos meses sin peeta, pero pronto también sabrán que fue de nuestro chico. Es horrible estar esperando todo el tiempo que alguien te ataque, porque presentís que así va a ser, uno siente el odio de las personas, y el de delly a katniss es más que evidente, pero meterse con su hija es un límite que sobrepasa toda la paciencia que katniss puede llegar a tener.**

 **alejandracottom...** sin dudas esto ha sido muy impactante para katniss, en este capitulo vimos su reaccion y su desesperacion, sin dudas ella se va a arrepentir de lo que hiso, ahora mismo lo vemos, sabe que peeta no va a estar nada contento con lo que ha echo estos meses, veremos como reacciona el, como reacciona ella, espero que lo que venga te siga apasionando, aunque se torne un poco dificil, no me gusta spoilearlos pero saben que seguramente peeta pronto se de cuenta de todo lo que ha estado pasando :/ veremos que tiene el para decir, espero leernos pronto!

 **linyta54...** jajaj linyta he tratado de volver lo mas pronto posible, me he echo un tiempo temprano hoy, en cuanto a la historia esta sufriendo giros repentinos, en este mismo capitulo ya vemos el arrepentimiento de katniss florecer, sin dudas no ha tomado buenas desiciones y ahora ve la magnitud de su error, en cuanto a delly ella ha entrado en la historia nuevamente, y sin dudas no es para nada bueno, espero seguir apasionandote, el viernes voy a tratar de actualizar, casi puedo estar segura que si, espero leernos pronto tambien!

 **el lector cinefilo...** hola! y bienvenido a la historia, me he leido tus comentarios de la primera y ahora de la segunda temporada, :D que bueno que haya llegado a encantarte ;) la verdad es que son muchos capitulos, ni yo me he dado cuenta cuando se hicieron tantos y sin dudas he dados varios giros a la historia en varios aspectos, ha sido mi primera historia y en un inicio soy conciente de que no lo hacia tan bien, en realidad, ahora tampoco creo ser excepcional al escribir, pero doy lo mejor de mi, me alegra poder compartirlo con vos, espero que lo que venga te siga gustando... nos quedan algunos capitulos mas y como te daras cuenta su pasado siempre los va a perseguir, pero es lo que nos pasa a diario, nada caeria del cielo, llegar a tener lo que uno quiere cuesta, algunas veces demasiado, algunas veces hasta duele, eso he querido reflejar en esta hostoria que el amor a veces duele, a veces creemos que no lo merecemos, a veces que hacemos daño a quien nos ama, espero poder transmitirte eso y mucho mas, muchas gracias pro la oportunidad y por el tiempo que le has dado a esta historia, espero leernos pronto!

 **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, gracias por los comentarios. Nos leemos pronto!**


	42. Capitulo 104 La verdad

Una de mis manos tomo la sabana revuelta de su cama y la otra tomo mi vientre, de mi nació un sollozo que representaba lo más profundo de mi dolor…mi luna.

Susan estaba a mis espaldas, tomándome por los hombros tratando de tranquilizarme, hasta que llego Johana.

-ella se la llevo Johanna, se llevó a mi niña-le dije entre sollozos, me abrazo, su cara demostraba la preocupación que sentía, sentí su mano en mi cabeza y me apoye en su hombro para llorar.

-ella estará bien, la vamos a buscar y encontrar, nada le pasará-me repetía con voz temblorosa, cuando me separe de ella vi como una lagrima caía por su mejilla, lagrima que seco con su pulgar, nunca la había visto llorar, ella era demasiado fuerte para eso.

Cuando estábamos a punto de atravesar la puerta, nos cruzamos con Anthony que venía entrando, no lo tuve que pensar dos veces, fue un instinto, instinto que era guiado por el miedo que tenia de que esa loca le hiciera algo a mi hija, mi antebrazo fue a su cuello y lo tome tan desprevenido que su espalda choco con la pared.

-ahora mismo me vas a decir dónde está la loca de delly-él estaba confundido, quizá porque lo había atacado sin siquiera haber entablado una conversación nunca, el odio que tenía dentro de mi ahora mismo me hizo poder retenerlo, pero entonces las manos de Johanna tomaron de mi cintura para separarme.

-Anthony, la hija de katniss desapareció-mientras él se incorporaba de vuelta, me lanzaba una mirada de lastima, lo cual solo logro que quisiera golpearlo más de lo que ya quería-creemos que delly se la llevo.

-Leslie-le dijo el mirando a los costados para ver si alguien la había escuchado llamar así a esa lunática- también se llevó a Susy de la escuela, pensé que quizá podían estar aquí, por eso vine a buscarlas-negaba con la cabeza, mientras se tomaba el puente de la nariz con el pulgar y el índice-sabía que esto podría pasar, su maldad no tiene límite, pero pensé que podría cambiar, que…

-no me interesa lo que pienses de ella-lo interrumpí con rabia, ¿cómo podía creer que una persona con esos ojos que emanaban odio podría cambiar? ¿Como si sabía que era una loca no la metió en un manicomio?-tienes que saber dónde se llevó a mi hija-dije en un tono más desesperado del que esperaba.

-no lo sé-dijo negando y mirándome a los ojos, creía que decía la verdad-también quiero encontrar a Susy.

No dijimos nada más y salimos del hospital, me encontré con los soldados que estaban buscando a luna.

-alguien tiene que haberla visto, no puede ser que ella se la haya llevado así no más-dije al que parecía ser el encargado de la búsqueda.

-tiene que estar tranquila señora, no podrán salir del distrito si eso es lo que la preocupa-y sí que me preocupaba, pero si era capaz de hacerle algún tipo de daño a mi hija, iba a matarla, no lo pensaría dos veces y la mataría con mis propias manos, así como mate a su padre… una presión en el pecho me hiso sentir mal por eso, pero me sentí peor por no haberla amenazado antes, tendría que haber hecho algo antes, negaba con la cabeza tratando de retener mis lágrimas.

-entonces la buscare, la buscare por cada rincón si es necesario-mire a Johanna y ella asintió, mis suegros estaban conmigo y me ayudarían a buscar, Anthony nos acompañaba pero muy lejos de mí, sabía que si estaba cerca me descargaría con el…

-deja que hable contigo-me susurro Johana que caminaba a mi lado mientras recorríamos los pasillos y salas del 13-justo ayer hablábamos de eso, tienes que dejar que te cuente la verdad-gire mi vista a la suya, no me mentía, confiaba en sus ojos verdes sinceros, pero no sabía si podía confiar en los de Anthony- él sabe que delly es mala.

-¿y porque no hiso nada para detenerla?-le dije a la defensiva-es su culpa que esto esté pasando.

-el la ama-dijo con dolor- sabes que el amor nos ciega hasta un punto de no querer ver los defectos o las mentiras de la persona amada-mire dentro de las salas, apresuraba mi paso, claro que sabía de qué era capaz el amor, de cegarte hasta hacerte creer en las palabras del otro, le había creído a peeta cuando me dijo que su hijo había muerto, y ahora estaba esta niña que cumplía 9 años solo unos meses después que mis hijos-sé que esto le afecta también, Susy es su hija y…

-¿su hija?-le pregunte deteniendo el paso-pero pensé…

-sí, si se lo que pensabas, porque delly te lo dijo, pero eran solo mentiras katniss, siempre lo presentiste, y ahora tienes la oportunidad de que Anthony termine de despejar todas tus dudas… él está con Delly desde siempre, puedes confiar en él, así como puedes confiar en mi-sus manos habían tomado las mías, confiaba en mi amiga, en su capacidad para juzgar a las personas, pero en estos momentos en los que mi corazón estaba lleno de rabia, no sabía si podía confiar en una persona que haya estado cerca de delly.

Sin embargo creí necesario aclarar todo de una vez por todas, no podía vivir eternamente dudando de peeta sin decírselo, dudar de la paternidad de esa niña terminaría por destruir lo nuestro…

Peeta… ¿dónde estás? Mi mano fue a mi perla con nerviosismo, ahora más que nunca lo necesitaba, y no estaba conmigo, sentía el vacío, aunque habían muchas personas buscando a mi hija, presentía que solo los dos podríamos llegar a encontrarla, porque es tan nuestra que de seguro el corazón nos llevaría hasta ella…

Mi luna… cuanto deseaba que no le hubiese pasado nada malo, si pasaba, no me alcanzaría la vida para culparme por esto.

Accedí a hablar con Anthony, quizá así poda comprender mejor las cosas, delly había sido astuta y de alguna manera se había enterado de que fue de mi vida, yo le había restado importancia a la suya y eso representaba una gran desventaja, no sabía lo que la motivaba, en cambio ella sabía perfectamente por donde podía dañarme.

-Johanna dijo que estas con ella desde el 12-le dije cuando caminaba a mi lado, viendo que dudaba si hablarme o no, decidí empezar con preguntas, mientras avanzábamos buscando por los pasillos el me dirigió la palabra.

-trabajaba en su casa, en el campo, siempre había estado enamorado de ella, pero Delly solo tenía ojos para…-dudo si continuar, claro que sabía de quien hablaba- …cuando ustedes se casaron fue cuando lo nuestro empezó-mire su rostro para ver dolor en él, como si supiera que delly solo lo estaba usando- me sentí tan afortunado cuando ella de entre todos los hombres me había elegido a mí-sus ojos verdes miraban hacia adelante, era un chico rubio, de ojos claros, casi de la misma estatura de peeta, tenían algunos rasgos parecidos, para nada se comparaba a peeta, pero mi mirada no era objetiva, claro que entendía porque delly lo había elegido-pero luego cuando él se fue, no dudo ni dos segundos en correr detrás de el-ahora en su cara se veía desilusión, aquel sentimiento que te oprime el pecho y que varias veces había tenido por traer a mi mente un recuerdo, lo entendía- su padre se enfureció muchísimo con ella, le advirtió que si se iba no podría volver, y ver que ella aun así se marchaba, me hizo entender que no iba a dejarlo, que yo no le importaba, me había usado y me había dejado.

-¿fuiste a buscarla?-le pregunte advirtiendo lo que seguía, si su amor era tan profundo para durar hasta hoy, no dudaba que eso hubiera hecho.

-si-dijo con una mueca de lado que no llegaba a ser sonrisa-cuando peeta salía, ella volvía a ser mía, era más de lo que podía pedir-sus manos se abrazaban nerviosas, podía ver como se presionaban con fuerza, estaba tratando de exteriorizar el dolor que sentía por dentro.- estaba convencido de que ella me amaba a mí, y que peeta era solo un capricho… que tenía que esperarla hasta que se convenciera de que él, volvería contigo.

Me miró a los ojos, por primera vez en todo lo que llevamos conversando, más bien después de todo lo que el viene contando… me esta contando su historia con delly, mas que teniendo una conversación conmigo, vi en ellos un brillo que solo aparece en los ojos de la persona cuando esta arrepentida.

-no sabía de sus planes-negó, volví a mirar el camino-no sabía que quería quedar embarazada-la piel se me erizo- me lo confeso una noche en la que estaba borracha… me dijo que la única manera de mantener a peeta a su lado era dándole un hijo, así como tu ibas a darle uno-se asomó por una puerta y volvió a mirarme, seguimos caminado-esa noche lloro porque decía que no podía hacer que él te olvide… siempre que estaba con ella se protegía a pesar de que Delly le dijese que no era necesario, y cuando llegaba borracho siempre se dormía, nunca se pudo aprovechar de el.-parpadee sin poder creerlo, ella decía amarlo, pero quería engañarlo, ¿qué clase de amor era ese?

-¿porque ella piensa que alguien convenció al doctor para que le mintiese a peeta?

-porque fue así… su papa le pago al doctor para que lo hiciese, yo lleve el dinero-dijo mirando entre toda la gente que estaba en el comedor, quede helada, él también era capaz de todo por alejar a delly de peeta.

-¿Cartwright sabía de lo tuyo con su hija?-dije sorprendida, lo último que me esperaba es que él hubiese alejado a delly de peeta para dejarla con alguien que no fuera de su posición.

-lo sabía…y es por eso que la alejo de peeta, no quería que ella lo siguiera avergonzando- su mano paso por su cabello, en una señal de cansancio, la historia era larga, solo estaba contando lo más importante, pero no dudaba que por su mente pasaba cada detalle, y que su corazón estaba rememorando los sentimientos de esa época-esa tarde cuando volvieron del hospital discutieron, ella nunca se había enfrentado a él, pero estaba furiosa, quería volver con peeta… Cartwright le dijo que peeta no era tonto y pediría un ADN cuando el niño naciera y de esa manera solo lo avergonzaría más…no le dio opciones, solo la mando al capitolio, y yo fui con ella-no sabía que decir, quizá decir, ¿lo siento? ¿Siento que te hayas enamorado de una mujer horrible?

-entonces…-tenía que asegurarme, tenía que asegurarme de que peeta no es el padre de esa niña-¿Susy es tu hija?-asintió

-cuando fuimos al capitolio, odio tanto estar embarazada…-sus ojos reflejaban el dolor de su alma-quizá si Susy hubiese sido de peeta no la hubiese odiado tanto-su mano derecha tomo su codo izquierdo-a mí también me odiaba… cuando dio a luz no se hiso cargo de ella, volvió a su vida social normal en el capitolio, como si Susy no existiera-mientras tomaba mi perla entre los dedos no podía creer como una madre no podría sentir amor por sus hijos…entonces recordé a mi propia madre, ella nos había abandonado, existían mujeres así.-cuando estuvo enferma ni siquiera se preocupó por ella… pero Susy, ella está a su lado ahora que está por morir.-la pausa fue larga, no sabía que decir y la historia parecía terminar ahí, hasta que el suspiro-lo siento mucho katniss… sé que todo esto es mi culpa, sé que si hubiese hablado contigo antes, nada de esto hubiera pasado, pensé que delly podría cambiar una vez que la traje aquí…cuando su padre murió quedo desprotegida y libre para hacer lo que quería, pero al descubrir lo de su tumor su actitud cambio con nosotros, y nos quedamos a su lado-claro, pensé, no quería morir sola, ¿cómo puede una mujer así tener la suerte de tener una hija hermosa y un hombre que la ama tanto y no aprovecharlo?

-no es tu culpa Anthony, discúlpame por lo que hice antes-frote mi nuca cansada por no encontrarlas, éramos dos padres desesperados por encontrar a nuestras hijas, estábamos en la misma situación, habíamos amado intensamente y cometíamos equivocaciones por amor, yo tenía la suerte de ser correspondida, entendía la profundidad de su amor, lo sentía por peeta, sentía que peeta lo sentía por mí, y aunque ahora no estuviese a mi lado, sabía que siempre estaría en mi corazón, ¿o es que acaso alguien sabe cómo sacar de su corazón a una persona que se ha amado por tantos años? Yo lo había intentado, había intentado amar a Gale, pero nunca había sido igual a lo que sentía por peeta.

Mientras seguíamos buscando en silencio, de vez en cuando Anthony me contaba lo que le gustaba a Susy, le contaba lo que le gustaba a luna, y no dudaba que en situaciones diferentes hubiesen sido buenas amigas.

Pensé varias veces en agradecerle por aclarar todas mis dudas, pero no quise traer a colación mas su relación con delly, me daba cuenta cuanto le dolía y no quería escarbar en esa herida, pensé que con el tiempo, quizá después de que delly muriera, el podría encontrar a una buena mujer que lo amara no solo a él, sino a su hija, involuntariamente pensé en mi amiga, la cual se apareció delante de nosotros unas horas después de haber empezado la búsqueda.

-las vieron en uno de los parques del nivel superior-dijo solamente y Salí a correr atrás de ella.

Mientras corríamos por los pasillos del 13 mi corazón golpeaba estrepitosamente mi pecho, mi niña, mi luna, más le valía a esa loca que no le hubiese hecho el más mínimo daño, porque la mataría, iba con la idea fija de matarla con mis propias manos.

Parecía que este sería un día de sorpresas… porque cuando casi llegábamos, josh venia hacia nuestra dirección. Miro el bulto de mi vientre que se notaba más con el uniforme, pero de inmediato miro mis ojos.

-vine en cuanto me entere de que algunos de los soldados encontraron a mi sobrina-dijo cuando llego a mi tomando mi antebrazo, me siguió guiando por los pasillos, y pensé que quizá peeta estaba con luna y por eso no había venido a nuestro encuentro, me alegraba por eso, porque él se haya asegurado de encontrarla. Me estaba preparando para sus reclamos por haberle ocultado lo de delly, y por mi ahora notable embarazo.

Ella estaba abrazando a su abuela cuando llegue a la sala de juegos, pero cuando sus ojos azules me vieron corrió a abrazarme, me puse de rodillas para recibirla y cerré mis ojos cuando sentí lo pequeño de su cuerpo chocar junto al mío, sus brazos rodearon mi cuello, su perfume invadió mis fosas nasales, su corazón latía junto al mío, estaba bien… la separe y tome del rostro para ver que no tenía un solo rasguño, y después mire por encima de su hombro como delly hablaba con algunos soldados a unos metros de nosotros, la sangre me hirvió en un segundo y me pare en otro.

-¡te voy a matar desquiciada!-grite a la vez que corría hacia ella, pero cuando estuve a un metro luke me rodeo con sus brazos evitando que la alcanzara, ella estaba asustada, se resguardaba por detrás de unos soldados que veían sin nada de sorpresa lo que estaba haciendo, era obvio que iba a querer matarla después de que se llevara a mi hija-¡nada te va a proteger de mí! ¡Nunca la tendrías que haber tocado!-me retorcía para llegar a ella-¡suéltame Luke!-dije tratando de separarme de él, pero entonces cuando vi sus ojos, un escalofrió fue de la punta de mis pies a lo más alto de mi espina, mire alrededor, una vista rápida de todos, mi corazón empezó a latir tan fuerte que estaba segura de que él podía sentirlo- ¿dónde está Peeta?-sus ojos celestes me miraron sin saber que decirme.

* * *

 **Hola! Bueno aquí se enteran de toda la historia de delly y Anthony, pobre Anthony, a pesar de todo, katniss se siente identificada con él al último y logra entender que nada de eso fue su culpa, delly siempre había sido mala y el solo había sido alguien que desafortunadamente se cruzó en su camino.**

 **el lector cinefilo...** gracias a vos por comentar! espero que los capitulos que vengan te sigan apasionando, gracias por tus halagos a la historia, espero mejorar con los que quedan :D y en cuanto a delly, ella en verdad creo que siempre ha estado un poco loca, eso lo sabremos creo que en el proximo, no quiero spoilearte ;) nos leemos!

 **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, amo sus comentaros, gracias! nos leemos pronto!**


	43. Capitulo 105 Decisiones equivocadas

-¿dónde está Peeta?-le repetí al borde del llanto, sus brazos dejaron de rodearme, aun así sus manos tomaron mis antebrazos, estaba totalmente concentrada en su respuesta, me había olvidado de delly, la única persona que me interesaba era el -¿qué está pasando?-le pregunte al ver que no tenía la respuesta que quería, "peeta está en el distrito, pero no aquí" dime eso luke, por favor…

-tenemos que hablar-miro al resto de las personas que al parecer habían desviado la atención de nosotros, todos excepto delly…maldita sea, ¿porque no pensé antes de preguntar por peeta cerca de ella?-pero no aquí-su mano se apoyó en uno de mis hombros y me saco de ahí.

Cuando pasamos al lado de josh él no podía mirarme, nos siguió atrás al igual que Johanna y mis suegros, luna tomaba mi mano ¿Por qué sentía que todos compartían un secreto que no me quería ser contado? ¿Así se sentirá peeta cuando se entere que estoy embarazada y varias personas lo supieron antes que él?

Preferiría que me gritara, que me odiara, que se enojara conmigo, porque podría llegar a manejar eso, pero no podría manejar que no esté aquí, que no haya vuelto con sus hermanos.

Fuimos hasta la sala de Josep y susan, me sentaron en el sofá, josh frente a mí, alternaba su vista entre mis ojos y mi vientre,

-¿porque no le dijiste que estabas embarazada?-la pregunta venia cargada de frustración, fue como una puñalada en el corazón, era tonto no habérselo dicho, lo sé, pero estaba arrepentida.

-no quería que se preocupara, ¿dónde está?-mis ojos hurgaban en su rostro, estaba cansado, se veía como alguien que había vuelto de afuera, no quería rodeos, solo quería que me lo dijeran.

-él está bien-suspire, fue como si la presión que oprimía mi corazón hubiese desaparecido-no está aquí, tuvo que quedarse en el 4-tomo mis manos, había algo más, ¿es porque él era médico, que había sido el elegido para darme la noticia? o ¿fue porque era el mayor y se sentía responsable por peeta?-lo hirieron, no pudo hacer el viaje, tiene que recuperarse…

-voy con el-lo interrumpí, me miro como si lo que estuviese diciendo fuera totalmente imposible.

-no, tú te quedaras -me dijo con autoridad, sus ojos eran serios, del tipo de ojos que están preparados para darte tanto buenas como malas noticias, quizá habían sido sus años de práctica como doctor-están seguros aquí, nosotros los cuidaremos por él, por eso estamos aquí y no allá-miro a luke, y por primera vez vi a alguien más en la habitación, estaba mareada y todo el día había estado furiosa, no quería discutir con nadie, me levante del sillón, seguir con esto era absurdo, no iban a hacerme cambiar de opinión.

-voy con él, no les estoy pidiendo permiso, es un hecho-le dije a la vez que él se paraba a mi lado.

-él no quiere que vayas-otro golpe, pero no le creía, negué - quiere que te quedes aquí katniss-trato de decirme lo más tranquilo que pudo, supe que tampoco quería discutir.

-ya sé que quiere que me quede aquí -le dije desesperada, sé que Peeta piensa que es lo mejor-pero no es lo que yo quiero, tengo que estar con el-estaba decidida, tratando de que me entienda, tratando de no iniciar una discusión sin sentido.

-no va a ser bueno para el que vayas-miro mi vientre-y menos en tu estado.

-es por eso que tengo que ir-dije colocando una mano en el, sin esperármelo empecé a llorar, y odiaba tanto estar haciéndolo, ¡malditas hormonas! Me desplome en el sillón de vuelta a la vez que los tenia sentados a mi lado, trate de secar algunas de mis lágrimas-iba a decírselo cuando regresara, pero entonces se fueron más semanas de las que espere… ¡se fueron meses!-grite, había pasado del llanto al enojo, pero no sabía bien con quien estaba enojada-perdón-pedí tratando de respirar.

Este lio de emociones me estaba alterando, estaba cansada, lo único que quería era estar con mis hijos, que ellos estuvieran lo más cerca de mí para que nada pudiera hacerles daño, pero también quería estar con peeta, y si estaba herido quería cuidarlo, no concebía la idea de quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados mientras no supiera cuál era su verdadero estado.

-tienes que confiar en nosotros-dijo luke para que lo mirase, lo había hecho, había confiado en ellos los últimos años, porque así como siento que peeta me protege, siento que ellos también lo hacen.

-son mi familia-dije poniendo mi mano por sobre la de el-y por eso, sé que saben que no me quedare quieta mientras no lo vea-levante los hombros-me escapare.

-Katniss…-casi me reprendió Josh como no creyendo lo que decía-peeta sabía que podía pasar esto, me dijo que te recuerde que tienes a los niños, tienes que pensar en ellos-me hizo dudar por un momento, mi mirada era vacía hacia el suelo gris.

-con más razón tengo que irme de aquí-lo mire y el pareció no entender- la loca de delly está aquí, se llevó a luna y…

-eso no volverá a pasar-me corto luke-no podrá acercarse a ustedes-suspire con desesperación, tome mi rostro entre las manos ¿es que acaso tenían solución para todo?

-¿cuantos meses tienes?-me hablo josh mientras frotaba mi espalda, había empezado a hiperventilar, me sentía como un animal atrapado, lo único que quería era escapar, escapar hacia él.

-cumpliré 5 meses en dos semanas-una de mis manos empezó a frotar mi frente, "piensa…piensa en algo para que te dejen ir"

-se pondrá muy contento cuando lo sepa-me dijo luke con una sonrisa.

-y después se preocupará por no poder llegar a conocerlo-le conteste, su sonrisa se aplaco un poco, me pare de nuevo hacia la puerta, me gire y mire a ambos-he tratado de acostumbrarme estos últimos 5 minutos a la idea de que me tendré que quedar aquí, mientras no sé dónde está, ni que tan grave se encuentra-suspire- la idea suena estúpida y seguirá sonando así no importa lo que me digan, mi lugar y el de mis hijos es donde él pueda llegar a encontrarnos, y como él no puede llegar aquí, nosotros iremos allá.

Se pararon y la discusión empezó, me repitieron miles de veces que peeta no quería que yo fuera al 4, que su recuperación solo tardaría unas semanas más, eso ultimo más que tranquilizarme me inquietaba, no podía aguantar ni un segundo más, ¿Cómo querían que aguante semanas?

No hubo gritos, trataban de convencerme de la manera más tranquila posible ¿Peeta les habrá advertido que con imposiciones no lograrían nada? No podía creer como el esperaba que en cuanto me enterara no iría a buscarlo.

Me siguieron por los pasillos del 13 tratando de convencerme mientras me dirigía a nuestra sala por nuestras cosas. Sus intenciones eran buenas, creo que no estaría más segura en ningún lado más que bajo tierra, pero si peeta no estaba aquí, este ya no era mi lugar, mi lugar era a su lado, no iba a perderlo de nuevo…

-¿Qué haces aquí?-delly, había tocado a mi puerta, pensé que quizá podía ser Johanna para tratar de convencerme-dame una sola razón para no matarte-la amenace, su cara era tranquila, como si no tuviera miedo a la muerte.

-porque lo amo-mire al suelo, Salí al pasillo y cerré la puerta de la sala que tenía a mis hijos durmiendo tranquilos en sus camas, las palabras dichas por ella no me hicieron olvidar lo que había hecho, pero esta vez sí estaba pensando las cosas, no era como en esa ocasión en la que mate a su padre sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Delly era una mujer moribunda y loca que se había llevado a mi hija, yo me iría mañana del distrito, ella moriría en unos meses y desaparecería de nuestras vidas, alejaría a mis hijos el tiempo suficiente para que no volviera a tener acceso a ellos.

"¿no te hizo daño?" recuerdo haberle preguntado a luna, ella negó y me dijo que solo las observaba mientras con Susy jugaban, pensé que planeaba algo, que podría haberles hecho algo más, mi enojo llegaba a puntos insospechados, solo la abofetee.

-nunca te vuelvas a acercar a mis hijos-le advertí con los dientes apretados, claro que merecía más que un golpe, claro que debería de dejarle al menos un ojos morado, pero viéndola mientras tomaba su mejilla, viendo esos ojos pálidos de color, ese cuerpo escuálido, la que más tenía que perder en esa pelea era yo, puse una mano en mi vientre. Ella lloro, en ningún momento sentí lastima.

-quería ver lo que ella tenía de el-dijo pasando el dorso de su mano por unas de sus mejillas-pensé que él estaba muerto-me miro a los ojos, mi rostro no mostraba ni un mínimo de remordimiento o pena-y en ella, vi sus ojos…

-no sigas-la pare con mi voz a punto de estallar en insultos, no me interesaba hablar de peeta con ella, ¡había sido su amante por Dios! ¿Cómo esperaba que me pusiera a hablar de el como si nada?-no entiendo que haces aquí-dije cruzándome de brazos e interrogando a sus ojos más que a ella misma.

-quiero verlo-mis cejas se levantaron, mis labios se unieron en una línea, debería de tirarla por el barandal-si es esta aquí, quisiera hablar con él, al menos una última vez-me miraba con esos ojos fríos de siempre, no confiaba en ella, nunca iba a hacerlo.

-él no está aquí-dije cortante y mirando la puerta.

-¿es que acaso vas a tener celos de una mujer moribunda?-gire de golpe mi cabeza hacia a ella, su sonrisa era dirigida al suelo, pero no era esa típica sonrisa de superioridad que siempre me enseñaba, más bien era un sonrisa de pena por si misma-siempre lo he sabido-recorrió con sus ojos el suelo como tratando de buscar las respuestas ahí-desde que éramos unos niños, siempre supe que te amaba-subió la vista a mi rostro- quería eso-dijo con seguridad sin dejar de mirarme-quería que alguien me amara como él te amaba a ti-mire a la pared a su lado-tú lo habías abandonado, o le habías mentido, y yo estaba ahí, ansiosa por las migajas de amor que él podía darme-trague saliva tratando de que ella no viera el movimiento de mi garganta.

-si es eso lo que me tenías que decir, ya lo escuche-tome el picaporte de la puerta-no tendrás que verme nunca más con el-dije por último, abrí la puerta y se la cerré en la cara.

Mi cabeza se apoyó en el lado interno de ella y lentamente caí hasta sentarme en el suelo, mi corazón latía apresurado…

Le había mentido una vez más… pero esta vez iba a solucionarlo, esta vez no iba a dejarlo solo, no iba tener que refugiar en nadie su amor, haría que me perdone, como me ha perdonado tantas veces… Negué y empezaba a ponerme nerviosa por mañana a la tarde poder ver su rostro, iba a mirarlo a los ojos e iba a decirle todo, lo de delly y lo del bebe, el estaría en todo su derecho de enojarse conmigo, pero le explicaría mis razones y el entendería, el siempre entiende…

Acaricie mi frente con mis dedos, ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser el que entiende?

Lo he reservado para mi todos estos años, no he dejado que nadie más entre en su corazón, pero todo lo que él es, todo, sé que no lo merezco, no merezco ser la madre de sus hijos, no merezco tener el amor que me regala sin pedirme nada a cambio, lo amo, pero aun así hago las cosas mal, tomo decisiones equivocadas…

Su pequeña mano está en mi vientre, él está sentado a mi lado, lo rodeo colocando mi brazo sobre sus hombros, siempre está ahí, cuando mi corazón está a punto de estallar, de alegría, de tristeza, o esta vez de angustia.

-¿porque sigues despierto?-le pregunto a Josep mientras acaricio su cabello, los dos miramos hacia la pared que tenemos en frente.

-no podía dormir-su mejilla se apoya en mi hombro, sus ojos azules buscan los míos- ¿nos iremos no?-asiento, el vuelve a mirar la pared.

Me siento mal por haberlos arrastrado todo este tiempo a mi vida sin rumbo, nunca pensé que acabaríamos como nómades, su hogar era el 12, el mío también, sabía que lo extrañaban tanto como yo, y ahora nos alejábamos más de él, ¿Cuándo llegaría el momento de poder volver?

-lo siento mi amor-dije acariciando su mejilla-sé que tienes amigos aquí y que tus abuelos y tíos están aquí, pero tu papa nos necesita con el-asintió

-lo se mama, entiendo, nosotros entendemos, lo importante es que los 5-se corrigió riendo-mejor dicho que los 6 estemos juntos-también reí…

Cuando nos despedimos la mañana siguiente una pizca de remordimiento invadió mi alma, creciendo más aun cuando tuve que despedirme de mi mejor amiga o de mis suegros. Mis cuñados nos llevarían hasta el 4 en auto, nos llevarían hacia peeta, hacia nuestro hogar.

Habíamos construido una vida en el 13, sabía que no iba a olvidar todo lo que había vivido aquí, las personas que dejaba, una vez más llegaba el momento de partir, al menos esta vez pude despedirme.

Miraba por la ventana mientras recorríamos el camino, los niños hablaban de como visitarían el mar de nuevo, luna lo vería por primera vez, por la radio de vez en cuando se hablaba de la toma de los distritos, era extraño, era como salir al mundo de vuelta, pero este mundo en cambio, no era el que había dejado hace meses.

Nos encontrábamos con escombros, otras veces con obras en construcción, no pude evitar afligirme al pensar que mi padre o Prim hayan perdido algo y me necesiten para reconstruirlo. Quiero verlos, he pensado en ellos siempre desde que los pude recordar, y ahora, que estoy afuera, crece en mí la esperanza de encontrarlos de nuevo

El letrero de siempre nos dio la bienvenida al 4, pero mientras recorríamos la ciudad, no era la misma que había visto hace años, había destrozos, había lugares intactos, había nuevas casas, llegamos al hospital.

Mis manos sudaban, ahora que al fin había llegado tenía miedo, mi vientre aun no era muy grande, me había puesto un pantalón y camisa holgados, él no iba a darse cuenta a no ser que mirara detalladamente. Recorríamos los pasillos en busca de una habitación, cuando josh estuvo en frente de la que parecía ser la de peeta, primero me miro, y luego abrió, apreté la mano de Josep que traía agarrada con fuerza, el me devolvió el apretón como indicándome que estaba ahí…

La luz del pasillo invadió primero la oscura habitación, una sonrisa nació en mi rostro, estaba recostado en la cama con los ojos cerrados, di pasos lentos hacia a él, mi corazón me guiaba, latía hacia su dirección…

Hasta que la persona que estaba a su lado mirando por la ventana se giró a mirarme.

Lo único que pude hacer, fue colocar mis manos sobre el pecho de luna y Josep que estaban a mi lado y acercarlos a mi cuerpo, muy pegados, alejándolos del monstruo que tenían en frente sin saberlo.

* * *

 **Hola! Peeta está bien, pero no lo suficiente para volver al 13, lo cual los obliga a ir hacia a él, katniss no estaba ni un poco de acuerdo con la idea de esperar sin hacer nada, y al final decide irse al 4, cambio radical, nueva vida para ellos, más lejos del 12, pero con peeta. Como un mimo les voy a adelantar que peeta tenía sus razones para no querer que katniss vaya al 4, pero eso lo van a saber el próximo capítulo.**

 **el lector cinefilo...** yo les habai advertido, que pronto se sabria la verdad en todos los aspectos en los que fueron posibles, lo de susy se aclaro, y en cuanto a peeta, bueno, creo que en este capitulo has podido darte cuenta un poquito de lo que paso, en el siguiente se explicara mejor :) gracias pro el apoyo de siempre!

 **linyta54...** en este podemos saber un poquito de lo que le paso a peeta, solo un poco, en el proximo te aseguro que sabran mas :) gracias por estar siempre ahi atenta con tu comentario! ;)

 **alejandracottom...** hola! y si, la verdad antonhy ha sido muy desafortunados, tantos años amando a una mujer que no se lo merece, sin dudas no merece su amor...en cuanto a peeta, en este cap tenemos un poquito de lo que le paso, en el proximo pueod prometerles un poquito mas :) gracias por estar ahi! espero seguir apasionandote :D

 **Espero les haya gustado, gracias por los comentarios, nos leemos pronto!**


	44. Capitulo 106 Rompio su corazon

Peeta POV

La vi la primera vez que vinimos al 4, cuando me encontré con Finnick, la reconocí caminando apresuradamente por los pasillos del hospital. Le pregunte a él ¿cómo era posible que ella estuviera aquí? Él no la juzgaba, después de que me contara su historia, tampoco lo hacía…pero estaba seguro de que Katniss no querría verla…

Su madre, si es que podía ser llamada así.

La próxima vez que volví al 4, fueron solo unos días, pero se encargó de llegar a mí.

FLASHBACK

-¡Peeta!-me llamo a mis espaldas, estaba caminando a la salida de la sala de cuidados intensivos, después de haber visitado a uno de mis compañeros, mis hermanos estaban a mi lado, la miraron y después me miraron, asentí y nos dejaron solos.

-¿sí?-solo eso pude decir cuando se acercó, tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro, del tipo de sonrisas tristes que Katniss tenía a veces, empecé a buscar en ella rasgos parecidos, ninguno, todos eran de Prim, su pelo rubio que ahora tenía algunos cabellos más claros, sus ojos celestes… no pude evitar darme cuenta que estos no brillaban, en cada espacio se veía tristeza.

-la última vez que te vi eras un niño-me invito a sentarme en unas sillas del pasillo, no sabía cómo tratarla, si agradecerle por haberle dado vida al amor de mi vida, u odiarla por haberla abandonado.

-si-mire al suelo y después a ella-ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-Finnick me dijo que estaba contigo, ¿cómo esta ella? ¿Cómo esta Katniss?-su nombre sonaba extraño en su voz, hace tiempo no lo escuchaba, en mi mente rondaban los recuerdos de la última vez que la vi… en el lago, diciendo adiós sin que Katniss lo supiera, rompió su corazón, ¿cómo se preocupaba ahora por ella?

-está bien-no sabía que más decir, trague saliva, frote mi cuello, ¿es que acaso tenía sentido seguir hablando de esto? ¿Cómo iba a contárselo a Katniss? ¿Tendría que hacerlo?

-¿me dijeron que tienen niños?-me pregunto, en su mirada había ilusión, creí ver la misma ilusión que tenía mi madre al ver a sus nietos. No podía seguir hablando como si nada.

-¿porque me está preguntando todo esto?-ella abrió los ojos en un gesto de sorpresa, sus labios formaron una línea, se veía apenada, me sentía como un idiota, lo arregle-es solo que…después de lo que paso, pensé…

-que no me importaban-termino por mí-las amo Peeta, hace años que no se de ellas, pero quise volver por ellas-asentí.

-Finnick me lo conto-mi vista se dirigió a sus manos nerviosas sobre su regazo, Katniss tenía sus manos, luna las tenía, manos que sabían curar-lo siento-asintió rápidamente y se paró, me pare a su lado-lo siento en verdad, pero no sé cómo le voy a explicar que la vi, y que hable con usted… aun le duele.

-no se lo digas-me pidió con decisión-lo que menos quiero es que ella sufra por mi culpa-quiso irse, pero antes de que pudiera alejarse hice algo, que sabía, después me causaría muchos problemas.

No podía ver como esta mujer seguía sufriendo sin saber de ellas, todo por lo que había pasado, tenía una madre, ella era madre, no la podía dejar ir así, tenía la posibilidad de contarle sobre sus hijas…tome su mano.

-Prim es doctora…-empecé y sonrió, volvió a sentarse a mi lado en el pasillo de hospital, le conté sobre sus hijas y sobre los niños, después me conto sobre lo que había sido de ella desde la última vez que la vi.

FIN DE FLSHBACK

Quise contarle a Katniss sobre mi conversación con su madre muchas veces, pero la veía tan sonriente, tan feliz con los niños, nos había costado llegar hasta ahí, me había costado convencerla de que no la abandonaría. Luego tuvo el episodio de Delly, pensé que la perdería otra vez, estaba desesperado, hable con Josh, me recomendó no contárselo, se lo seguí ocultando.

FLASHBACK

"cuídate, ¿sí?" recordé sus palabras cuando tenía en frente a un soldado del ejército apuntándome con un arma, en ese momento, desarmado, a su merced en frente de sus ojos, pensé que me dispararía en la cabeza, y que todo acabaría, no iba a arriesgarme…

Tome de sus muñecas, forcejee con él, la pistola temblaba entre los dos, casi podía sentir la presencia de la muerte observando ansiosa nuestra lucha, decidiendo a quien debería de llevarse…

Dos disparos, uno en su corazón, otro en mi estómago, caí sobre mi espalda y antes de quedar inconsciente, sentí las manos de Josh presionando la herida, vi su rostro invadido por el temor, con las ultimas fuerzas que me quedaban tome su mano "no me dejes ir" le susurre, porque no quería hacerlo, y sabía que él era la única persona a la que podía confiar mi vida…

Estaba sobre la cama de un hospital la próxima vez que abrí los ojos, ¿Cómo sabía que era un hospital? Bueno, creo que años de experiencia en pasear por hospitales me habían dotado de la habilidad de saber cómo era una habitación de hospital, eso, y el hecho de que un suero colgaba de mi brazo.

Anna estaba ahí cuando desperté, al principio no podía hablar, y ella solo estaba sentada a mi lado leyendo un libro. "la compañía los ayuda a sanar más rápido" me dijo una vez, Katniss me lo dijo una vez también.

Los días pasaban, mis hermanos venían a verme, luego volvían a los distritos, habían pasado dos meses desde que no sabían nada de nosotros en el 13, pocas semanas en las que yo estaba en el hospital, pensaba en Katniss, en mis hijos, en la angustia que sentirían al no saber nada de mí…

-no podemos volver sin ti-me dijo Luke a los pies de mi cama.-seguiremos yendo de los otros distritos a aquí, hasta que te recuperes.

-tienen que hacerlo, por favor, necesito saber que están bien-pedí mirando a ambos.

-ellos están bien Peeta, nada les pasara-me aseguro Josh tomando mi hombro-volveremos cuando te den de alta.

-entonces serán tres meses-le replique negando.

-¿y qué quieres? ¿Que lleguemos y le digamos que te dispararon así como si nada?-me reto Luke- conociendo a Katniss, querrá venir aquí apenas se entere.

-no-lo interrumpí-por nada del mundo puede venir, se va a encontrar con Anna, ella ya me ha dicho que no me va a dejar hasta que pueda pararme.

-¿su madre?-me pregunto Josh, asentí, el miro al suelo pensativo-quizá sea lo mejor, que ellas se vean.

-no… sé que no es lo mejor para ella-suspire-aunque Anna haya estado lejos en contra de su voluntad, sé que Katniss no querrá escucharla o no va a creerle-Josh asintió.

-si volvemos al 13, nos dejaran unas semanas ahí, suficientes para que te recuperes, entonces vendremos por ti.-Luke empezó a ceder.

-está bien, lo único que quiero es que ellos estén bien, y a los únicos que les puedo confiar eso, es a ustedes.

Después de esa visita volvieron al 13, me prometieron hacer todo lo posible por mantener a Katniss ahí, guardaba un poco de esperanza de que pudieran lograrlo.

FIN FLASHBACK

Desperté cuando las manos pequeñas de mi hija acariciaron mi rostro, no era un sueño, estaba aquí, mis ojos se reflejaron en los de ella, del otro lado de la cama estaban Josep, Alex y…Anna…mi corazón dio un vuelco, mire del otro lado otra vez, atrás de luna estaba Katniss, me miro, después miro a su madre.

-niños quédense con su papa-acaricio el hombro de luna que estaba sentada sobre la cama a mi lado-tengo que hablar con esta señora afuera-sonrió a Josep y Alex y luego miro con odio a Anna que se encontraba cerca de ellos, como protegiéndolos solo con la mirada.

La vi atravesar la puerta y vi que Anna cerraba esta cuando salió, no se escuchó más nada, no sé si esperaba escuchar algo. Me concentre en la narración del viaje que luna me estaba haciendo, mientras miraba atento que la puerta volviera a abrirse.

Quizá se había enojado conmigo, quizá no querría verme después de saber que había hablado con su madre, quizá lo consideraba una traición, no podía evitar sentirme impotente al no poder pararme de la cama e ir a protegerla…

La puerta se abrió dando paso a Katniss de nuevo, con ella, todos los miedos se esfumaron, estaba atento a su rostro, miraba al suelo, no pareció volver a la realidad hasta que subió su vista hasta mis ojos… se acercó sigilosamente, sin dejar de mirarme, cuando llego a mi lado, tomo mi mano entre las suyas, y las observo, juntas, su mirada era apagada mientras las veía….

"Mírame, estoy aquí" era lo único que podía repetir en mi mente, la sentía lejos, muy lejos, y la única manera de traerla a mi lado de nuevo era logrando que me mirara…lo hizo.

Parpadeo dos veces antes de acercarse, su cabeza se apoyó en la curva de mi cuello, sus manos se colocaron por detrás de mis hombros, las mías fueron a su espalda, escondí mi rostro en su cabello mientras podía oler su perfume, como hace años, esto era lo único que tenía para ofrecerle, mi abrazo…

Pensé que la sentiría temblar, como cuando era una niña esa vez, pero no, estaba firme recibiendo mi abrazo, no estábamos en las mismas circunstancias, nuestros hijos estaban aquí ahora, se separó de mí y sus dedos acariciaron mi frente hasta mi mejilla, volvió a acercarse, pero esta vez me dio un beso, suspire sobre sus labios, este simple beso descargaba todo el peso que cargaba mi conciencia.

Mis ojos aún estaban cerrados, mientras una de mis manos acariciaba su cuello, no quería que se alejara, quería que siguiéramos compartiendo el mismo aire, su mano se colocó por encima de la mía, su mejilla rozo la mía hasta que sus labios encontraron mi oído.

-estoy embarazada-susurro, mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, coloque su rostro en frente del mío para ver en él una sonrisa.

-¿qué?-le pregunte, mi corazón había empezado a latir con fuerza, mis labios amenazaban con estirarse tanto como pudieran, formando una sonrisa.

-vamos a tener un bebe-dijo tranquila, se sentó en la cama apoyándose en el respaldo de esta, a la vez que con dificultad me sentaba a su lado, coloco mi mano derecha en su vientre, lo sentía, estaba ahí, mire sus ojos, pude ver un brillo especial en ellos, la tristeza de hace momentos había desaparecido.

-vamos a tener un bebe-repetí aun incrédulo con la mayor felicidad del mundo, mire a mis hijos, ellos empezaron a reírse de seguro al ver mi cara al saber de la sorpresa...

Sus brazos rodearon mi cuello, y sus manos se reunieron en mi hombro, mientras yo no dejaba de tocar su vientre. Escuchaba lo que tenían para contarme, lo que había pasado este tiempo que estuve lejos. No pude evitar de vez en cuando voltear a mirarla, sonreía de nuevo, se apoyaba en mi brazo, me sentí pleno al pensar que a pesar de lo que había pasado hoy, nosotros le éramos suficiente para volver a sonreír.

KATNISS POV

Pude retenerlos por poco tiempo a mi lado, morían por estar cerca de su papa, no tuve más opción que dejarlos llegar hasta a él.

Cuando Josep y Alex pasaron cerca de ella, un nudo se atoro en mi garganta, no quería que los viera, no quería que los tocara, sus ojos celestes me miraron solo a mí…

-Katniss…-dijo cuándo la puerta se cerró detrás de ella.

-no…-la pare, quería gritar, quería correr, camine unos pasos lejos de la habitación, me siguió, requirió de toda la fuerza que podría tener girar a verla de nuevo-no quiero escuchar nada de ti-dije, pude sentir mi voz quebrarse-no entiendo que hacías cerca de el-señale la habitación, me sentía aterrada ¿qué habría pasado si no estaba aquí para protegerlo? ¿Era la primera vez que lo veía? No interesaba- no quiero que te acerques a el… ni a ellos… ni a mi…

-tengo que explicarte-dijo acercándose, di un paso hacia atrás-por favor, déjame contarte como fueron las cosas en realidad…

-no me interesa-dije reprimiendo el grito, recordando que estaba en un hospital-no eres nadie en mi vida, hace tiempo elegiste eso-le asegure tratando de herirla, pero me estaba hiriendo más a mí, una parte en mi interior quería escuchar las razones que tendría después de haberme abandonado, pero ahora mismo solo el odio que sentía por ella me manejaba, me alejaba de ella y me obligaba a alejarla de los que amaba-no te acerques a nosotros-repetí mirándola directamente a los ojos, no le di oportunidad de seguir hablando, la deje en el pasillo y volví con Peeta.

Por él estaba aquí, ver a esa mujer había removido tantas cosas en mí, el camino de vuelta a la habitación se me hizo corto en comparación al tiempo que necesitaba para reflexionar sobre esto. Pero cuando vi sus ojos azules de nuevo, volví a donde tenía que estar, nada salió como lo había planeado, quería que lo primero que escuchara de mi fuera la noticia de nuestro hijo y lo primero que viera fuera mi sonrisa, me esforcé porque así fuera, le di la noticia y volví a ser feliz al ver su reacción…

El auto se estaciono frente a la casa blanca en frente del mar, la luz de la luna alumbraba el techo de tejas rojas, los faroles de la calle daban vida a las flores en la entrada, la puerta… la puerta se abrió, y mi tío salió por ella.

Mis hijos se apresuraron a abrazarlo, yo tarde un poco más, atravesé la pequeña puerta de la cerca y después corrí a sus brazos, el me rodeo con ellos, los míos rodearon su torso, sonreí sobre su hombro.

Me separo solo para besarme en la frente y volver a abrazarme, tenía esa sonrisa que siempre me había regalado, me aferraba a él, como si no quisiera soltarme, como si tuviera miedo de perderme… por el costado de su brazo vi a mi tía Annie abrazando a luna, y a Josep y Alex con Finn…

Era tarde, y hacía calor, pero eso no explicaba que no pudiera dormir, o lo que sentía por dentro.

Me asome afuera por la parte trasera de la casa, se podía ver el mar, que ahora, en medio de la noche era oscuro, la luna parecía encantada al reflejarse en él. Sonreí para mí misma al verla, respire profundamente, nadie que no haya pasado una temporada en el 13, se podría imaginar lo valiosa que era esta escena, lo preciado que podría ser un paseo en la playa, empecé a caminar…

* * *

 **Hola! Hace mucho no escribía flashbacks, y se me hizo más fácil así describir como había sido este tiempo para Peeta. Solo una lectora descubrió quien podría llegar a ser la persona a la que Katniss consideraba un monstruo, su mama, claro que quiere alejarlos de ellos, claro que tampoco quiere escucharla, pero no puede huir para siempre. Todavía queda muchas cosas que tienen que hablar Peeta y Katniss, pero después de lo que vivió ella necesita pensar…**

 **pasando a otro tema...vieron el trailer? :,( creo que voy a morir con la pelicula! este trailer me emociono de una manera! tengo miles de expectativas con la ultima peli :D espero salir satisfecha con sinsajo el final ayyyyy me muero de la emocion! jaja**

 **linyta54...** si! el trailer :( ya lo vi y fue, uffff mucho para mi, sin dudas muero por la peli, en cuanto a quien esta en el 4, en este capitulo podes saberlo, gracias por seguir la historia! te mando un beso enorme! :D

 **el lector cinefilo...** aca sabemos un poco mas que es lo que paso con peeta y con quien se encontro katniss, espeor seguir leyendote! gracias por leer! :D

 **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, que haya compensado la espera, gracias por sus comentarios, nos leemos pronto!**


	45. Capitulo 107 Ni siquiera por ti

La arena se desliza entre los dedos de mis pies, el agua se mezcla con ella cuando llego a la orilla, miro al horizonte buscando un límite, no lo hay, nunca lo ha habido, hay cosas que nunca cambian, aunque pase el tiempo...

Siempre me gusto que el mar no tenga un límite, o al menos que yo no pueda verlo, quizá así ha sido toda mi vida, no he querido ver muchas cosas…

Con los años, he desarrollado la extraña habilidad de olvidar que cierto tipo de personas pisan el mismo mundo que yo… hasta que vuelven a aparecer…

Pensé que tenía total control de mi mente hasta que entre en confusión…entonces me sentí, perdida…ahora, sé que estoy sintiendo lo mismo.

Corro el cabello de mis ojos, como si eso pudiera dejar de hacer pensar a mi cabeza, los froto con las palmas de mis manos, ¡necesito dejar de pensar!

Entonces lo siento…mi mano va a mi vientre… ¡se movió! es la primera vez que lo hace, sonrió.

-¿sabes?…creo que eres la única persona con la que puedo convivir ahora mismo, en todo el mundo, solo tú y yo-le dije mientras se seguía moviendo, mire hacia atrás, las luces de la casa estaban apagadas, había una roca gigante en la que uno podría sentarse, solo caminaría y luego volvería hacia ella.

-creo que ahora que casi todos saben que llegaras, has decidido no pasar desapercibido ¿eh?-digo riendo- si sigues moviéndote así, peeta no va a querer separarse de mi… o mejor dicho de ti-suspiro, mi mano no se mueve de lugar, sobre mi bebe- si…lo sé, sé que deberíamos estar ahora con él, quizá me ayudaría a decidir por donde seguir, pero, ver a…verla a ella, cambio todo lo que tenía planeado… Era más fácil cuando pensé que solo tenía a mi papa-mire mis manos- no quiero tenerla cerca, la he odiado desde hace mucho tiempo-seguí caminando- no quiero escuchar a todos, sé que van a decirme… "deberías escucharla" ¿qué hay de malo en odiarla? Ella me abandono.

"abandono" la palabra a la que más he temido en el mundo, esa sola palabra me causa escalofríos, ha definido mi vida, pero he aprendido a vivir con la idea, eso creo.

Recuerdo cuando temía que peeta me abandonara, recuerdo como se sintió que ella me dejara, mi corazón se rompió esa vez…pero mi corazón se rompió muchas otras veces.

-ojala nunca nada rompa tu corazón-dije recostada mirando al cielo- pero sé que eso es algo casi imposible-suspire frustrada-solo estoy dando vueltas al asunto-dije sentándome-no hay nada que pensar, solo tengo que olvidarla, no la necesito-negué-no la he necesitado en todo este tiempo, no la necesito ahora.

PEETA POV

-no quiero pelear contigo-me dijo sentada en una silla al lado de mi cama. Los niños habían ido con finnick a buscar dulces.

-entonces ¿de que hablaron? ¿Qué te dijo?-trate de averiguar porque a pesar que sonreía sus ojos estaban tristes.

-no deje que me dijera nada, ¿está bien?, solo le dije que no se acercara a nosotros-sus ojos estaban llenos de odio, había odiado lo suficiente como para saber que eso no era bueno, si uno no sabía manejarlo invadía tu alma y terminabas por dañar a todos a tu alrededor.

-katniss…-se cruzó de brazos, quería decirle que debería de darle una oportunidad de explicarse, aunque no es lo que ella quisiera escuchar. Cuando amas a alguien tratas de que sea feliz, y ella no será feliz hasta que sepa toda la verdad-deberías…

-no quiero-me interrumpió, se sentó sobre la cama a mi lado y empezó a besarme.

-no puedes solucionar todo siempre con besos-dije separándola para que me mirara, veía el espacio que había entre los dos, no a mí-mírame-tardo… primero miro la ventana, después mi mentón, finalmente mis ojos.-tienes que escucharla-negó, no estaba ni cerca de convencerla.-por favor…

-no lo hare-me dijo decidida-no me pidas que haga algo que no quiero hacer-sus ojos grises estaban suplicantes, llenos de dolor-ella me abandono, tú estabas ahí cuando lo hizo, ¿porque crees que debería escuchar lo que tiene para decir?

-es importante que lo sepas-dije sosteniendo su rostro entre mis manos.

-no-sus ojos estaban aguantando las lágrimas-ella quizá pudo convencerte, pero no a mí-esta vez lo dijo enojada, no pude seguir mirándola, lo sabía, sin siquiera preguntármelo, sabía que había hablado con Anna, era obvio, sino no estaría intercediendo a su favor, movió mis manos, y se alejó mucho más de lo que nunca lo había hecho, seguía a unos centímetros, pero sus palabras tenían toda la intención de hacerme saber que se alejaría definitivamente si no desistía de la idea-no lo hare…ni siquiera por ti-busque sus ojos de nuevo, hablaba en serio, fue más doloroso que el disparo que recibí.

Los niños entraron en la habitación, ella volvió a su silla, era tan difícil volver a sonreír, la herida que había sanado hace tiempo, ahora no tenía idea de cómo ayudar a cerrarla.

KATNISS POV

Las palabras ardieron en mi garganta al salir, estaba yendo más allá de donde nunca había ido, estaba más dañada de lo que nunca había estado, pero verlo jugando con los niños, en una cama, recordar que podría perderlo, me hizo entrar en razón.

-nunca quiero irme a dormir enojada contigo-dije sentándome en el borde de la cama en frente de él que estaba medio acostado, busque su mano, acaricie sus nudillos, entrelazo sus dedos con los míos- perdóname- me miro a los ojos cuando se lo dije, sus labios supieron dulces cuando me acerque.

-solo dime como ayudarte-dijo acariciando mi mejilla con su pulgar.

-estoy bien-dije acomodándome a su lado, deposite besos en su cuello, vi como cerro sus ojos, su mano se dirigió al pequeño bulto en mi abdomen, él bebe se movió cuando sintió la mano de peeta.

-¿no es muy pronto para que se mueva?-deje de besar su cuello lentamente, trague saliva antes de hacerme hacia atrás para mirarlo, el nerviosismo me invadió en segundos, pero sabía que era el momento, el de decir la verdad.

-yo…-el tomo mi mejilla en su mano de vuelta, su mirada era confusa-cumpliré cinco meses en dos semanas.

-pero...-saco su mano de mi mejilla para tomar con dolor su abdomen cuando se sentó en frente de mi-¿cómo?... ¿entonces?…-el mismo parecía contestar todas sus preguntas.

-no quería que te preocuparas-miles de recuerdos seguro asaltaban su mente en estos momentos, miraba la sabana que lo cubría, maldijo, luego me miro.

-pude haber muerto sin saber que tendría otro hijo, ¿entiendes eso?-no me lo dijo gritando, pero el tono que uso al decirlo me helo la sangre, estaba enojado, lo sabía porque pocas veces en mi vida lo había visto así, pero algo, cualquier cosa, quizá el hecho de que llevaba su hijo dentro de mí, lo hizo respirar profundo, casi podía ver como su pecho se elevaba y volvía a bajar-aunque te amo, me arriesgo a decirte cosas que no quieres escuchar-me dijo mirándome con sus ojos azules-me arriesgo a que me digas cosas que me hieren-pensé en lo que le dije en la tarde, pero en realidad no lo había pensado, solo lo dije porque imaginé que ella lo había envuelto en sus mentiras-y lo hago porque te amo-me había repetido que me amaba dos veces, de seguro por eso aún sigue conmigo, porque de alguna manera que no se, lo he atado a mí, es algo más profundo que simples palabras lo que nos une, lo sé, porque cuando lo oigo hablar, oigo su dolor, lo siento.

-perdóname peeta-dije colocando mi mano por encima de la suya, no se movió, pude sentir como cada musculo de ella estaba tenso-también te amo, lo sabes, y lo que dije antes no…

-no era cierto, lo sé-me interrumpió-me he tenido que acostumbrar a descubrir cuando mientes y cuando no-movió su cabeza de un lado a otro-pero esto…

-no te mentí para dañarte, lo hice para protegerte-le dije a su mejilla, porque hacía rato había dejado de mirarme.

-sabes que no me gusta que me mientas o me ocultes cosas-me dijo cortante, y sabía que era así, pero en el momento pareció la mejor opción, ahora, la mejor opción era irme, pero antes de que pudiera alejarme, el tomo de mi muñeca y me miro seriamente-no puedes vivir huyendo de las cosas, terminan por alcanzarte-me soltó, lo mire mientras observaba la ventana, la mire tratando de encontrar que tenia de interesante, no podía decir nada más, él tenía razón, él siempre la tenía…

Hay un muelle cerca del hospital, puedo escuchar las maderas crujir cuando mis pies están por encima de ellas, me siento en el borde, mis manos se aferran a él.

Sé porque los barcos nunca se pierden en el mar, también se porque los aviones no se pierden en el cielo, o los autos en la carretera, o los ciegos en la calle…es porque tienen su brújula, su raro sistema de ubicación, un mapa, o un perro…tienen algo que los mantiene seguros, que les hace ver dónde están.

No llamaría a peeta un perro, a menos que estuviera enojada con él, y si es que tenía algún tipo de enojo, desapareció en cuanto puse un pie fuera del hospital.

Puedo llamarlo mi brújula, porque él lo es, me duele hacer siempre las cosas mal, me duele que él se enoje conmigo, aunque no me lo diga, me duele que sepa que le miento y haya tenido que aprender a saber cuándo no lo estoy haciendo.

Sé que hay algo roto en mí, algo que él ha tratado de sanar con los años, me ha ayudado a sanar aun estando a kilómetros de distancia, me enseño que hay cosas buenas aun después de que te pasan cosas horribles, como el abandono de tu madre, o que tu padre te mande lejos. Lo hizo enseñándome lo que quedaba después de todas esas cosas…su amor, la posibilidad de hacer lo que te gusta, tener una familia, sonreír, enamorarte…algo tan simple como eso.

He tratado de callarlo, no he querido escucharlo, lo lastime…todo para que no me dijera lo que no quiero escuchar, ¿porque me extraña? Él siempre ha sido así, pero al contrario de personas como delly, él lo hace porque sabe que es lo mejor para ti.

Parpadeo varias veces antes de entenderlo, y estoy mirando una estrella muy brillante en el cielo cuando lo hago. Recuerdo miles de veces como esas palabras salieron por mi boca "dame una segunda oportunidad" recuerdo como el me las ha dado, miles.

PEETA POV

Escuche como la puerta se abría despacio, pero aun seguí mirando la luna, era la hora en la que estaba pasando por mi ventana, no me quería perder un minuto de poder verla. La cama se hundió cuando ella se sentó sobre sus rodillas, lo podía ver por el rabillo de mi ojo, se apoyó en mi pecho, la rodee con mi brazo y empecé a acariciar su cabello a la vez que sentía que sus manos se hacían puños por encima de mi abdomen.

Me traía el olor del mar, del agua salada mezclado con su perfume dulce, una de sus piernas se colocó entre las mías, mi mano recorrió apresuradamente el camino hasta la suya que permanecía en un puño, la tome.

"mi katniss" podría herirte sin quererlo, porque no es precisamente el tipo de personas que piensa mucho antes de actuar; podría elegir el camino de las mentiras, el más difícil a veces, solo para no lastimarte, ¿pero quién no lo hacía a veces? no había maldad en sus actos; a la vez, aunque el destino se empeñaba en apagar su luz, solo logro fragmentarla y conseguir que se viera aún más luminosa, que los momentos de felicidad junto a ella valieran más, ya que sabias cuanto le costaba sonreír después de todo lo que había vivido; ella era frágil y fuerte a la vez, un huracán y la calma en un segundo, mentirosa y sincera, pero ella era mía...

-lo hare por ti-susurro sobre mi camiseta-solo…dame tiempo.

-tienes que hacerlo por ti-dije acariciando el límite de su rostro, en donde los cabellos oscuros hacían contraste con su piel clara, asintió-no le gusta que estés triste-dije tocando al bebe.

-se pone inquieto por todo, solo tengo que caminar para que se mueva-sonrió, lo siento.

KTNISS POV

La recuperación de peeta había avanzado rápido, la semana que estuvimos en el 4 se convirtieron en 3 de un día para otro, seria dado de alta hoy. No había habido más peleas, no hasta que le conté lo de delly, pero otra vez trato de no juzgar lo que hacía, solo me hizo prometerle de nuevo que no le ocultaría cosas, no se lo prometí esta vez, solo le dije que lo intentaría.

No me había vuelto a mencionar a esa mujer, quizá estaba esperando a que yo me decidiera a preguntarle donde podía encontrarla, pero aún no estaba lista, dudaba de algún día estarlo.

-preciosa, alguien te busca en el teléfono de la sala-llego mi tío al comedor, me levante extrañada, pero no por el hecho de recibir una llamada, sino por la cara de él, cuando pase a su lado, trato de regalarme una de sus sonrisas, no la era, solo era una mueca.

Mire el teléfono descolgado, luego mire atrás, él ya estaba de nuevo en la mesa, me senté en el sofá al lado de él, temiéndole, si, temiéndole a un objeto inanimado, lo tome.

-¿hola?...-se escuchó del otro lado, quizá por mi respiración me había delatado-preciosa ¿estás ahí?-sonreí.

-papá…-no era una pregunta, era una afirmación, podría reconocer su voz el resto de mi vida.

* * *

 **Hola! Bueno este capítulo cuando lo termine de escribir y lo leí, me di cuenta que habían muchas peleas y reconciliaciones en el mismo día jajá. Pero peeta no iba a callar lo que pensaba, katniss no estaba de acuerdo con lo que él le decía, y después estuvo lo del bebe, él tenía razón en enojarse, pero termino por entenderlo, lo bueno es que lo que sienten el uno por el otro los reúne de nuevo. Ahora, con la llamada, finnick no estaba muy contento de que haymitch pudiera hablar con ella, pero ella lo necesita.**

 **Espero les haya gustado, gracias por los comentarios, y creo, solo creo, que le próximo capítulo va a ser +15, hace mucho no escribía uno no? Jajá nos leemos pronto!**


	46. Capitulo 108 Entre el o tu

-oh Dios mío-se oyó un suspiro de alivio, casi podía verlo en mi mente sonriendo, me lo decía su voz-pensé que…

-¿que no hablarías conmigo en mucho tiempo?-termine riendo, él también lo hizo-lamento informarte que sí, soy yo…

-no puedo creerlo-se oía inquieto, su voz agitada.

-papa ¿estas corriendo o algo así?-me reí, una lagrima se escapó de mí, la seque rápido, lloraba de felicidad, por oírlo, aunque hayan pasado solo unos segundos, él estaba bien.

-no…-se sorbo la nariz, ¿estaba llorando?-¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo están los niños?

-estamos bien, ¿cómo están todos allá?-me aferraba a la bocina esperando que me dijera que todos estaban bien.

-bien-suspire-Katniss…-el suspiro, no pude evitar seguir llorando, lo conocía tan bien, él también lo estaba haciendo.-te amo hija-sonreí-los amo a los cuatro… hasta creo que también amo a Peeta-reí-te extraño, los extraño.

-también te amo y te extraño papá-hubo silencio, me sentí como cuando tenía 12 años y él me llamaba al instituto, quería pedirle que viniera por mí, ahora mismo quería verlo más que estar hablando con el.-no sabía que hablabas con el tío Finnick, pensé que no podíamos usar el teléfono para hacer estas llamadas- o eso había entendido de mi tía Annie, las llamadas sociales no estaban permitidas, y menos entre distritos que estaban de un lado y otro de la guerra, el 4 estaba tomado, el 12 ya no.

-en realidad no está permitido, pero me encargo de llamar cada semana para saber que todo va bien por ahí-mi sonrisa desapareció.

-¿cada semana?-le pregunte casi sin voz.

-Si-dijo aun entusiasmado-¿Cuándo llegaron?-sacudí mi cabeza, tratando de concentrarme en su pregunta, no quería creerlo, quería pensar que no había llamado desde que nosotros estábamos aquí.

-¿llamaste la semana pasada?-le pregunte suplicando que me dijera que no, que hace casi un mes no llamaba.

-si-trague saliva- llame el jueves… ¿no me digas que llegaron el viernes? es probable, tu sabes de mi mala suerte-se rio, me obligo a reír también.

-llegamos ayer- le mentí -papá…-hice una pausa, iba a decirle que esa mujer estaba aquí, informarlo de eso, y preguntarle su opinión respecto de lo que debería hacer… si el, la perdonaba, quizá yo podría hacerlo…en otro segundo recordé el daño que le había hecho, me arrepentí- estamos aquí porque Peeta fue herido…

-¿está bien?-me interrumpió, me sorprendí de que eso le afligiera.

-sí, hoy le dan de alta-Josep entro en la sala y me pregunto quién era-tengo a alguien aquí con quien tienes que hablar-le pase el teléfono a mi hijo-es tu abuelo-su rostro se ilumino con una sonrisa.

-¿abuelo?...-no escuche nada más, estaba sentada a su lado, pero ya me encontraba perdida en mis pensamientos, ¿porque no querían que hablara con él?

PEETA POV

Tenía su mano aferrada a la mía, pero ella miraba las calles mientras el auto nos llevaba hasta la casa de Finnick.

Así se había sentido algunas veces estas semanas, tenerla pero en realidad no tenerla, como si lo que se envolvía en su mente fuera más poderoso que la realidad.

-tío, ¿podemos hablar en la sala?- de a poco soltó mi mano, se adelantó y nos dio la espalda

-ella lo sabe, hablo con Haymitch hoy- él se acercó a susurrarme, cerré los ojos con pesar al escucharlo, los seguí.

-¿porque no me dijiste que mi papá llamo antes?-se giró y al primero que vio fue a mí, su vista viajo hasta Finnick.

-yo se lo pedí-dije antes de que el pudiera decir algo, sus ojos grises volvieron a mi pidiéndome explicaciones-pensé que hablar con él, de cierta manera te condicionaría para cuando hablaras con Anna-dejo de mirarme como si hubiese dicho alguna maldición, ¡era solo el nombre de su madre demonios! ¿No podía ni siquiera escuchar su nombre?

-en realidad, tampoco es seguro que hablemos mucho tiempo con Haymitch- Finnick salto en mi defensa, ella camino hacia la ventana, podía percibir que se sentía encerrada, estaba esperando el momento en el que saliera por la puerta y tendría que salir a detenerla.

-¡no tienen derecho a alejarme de el!-nos dijo a ambos mirándonos a los ojos.

-¡no quiero que te lastime Katniss!-dije con más desesperación de la que querría, ella no sabía muchas cosas, él le había mentido, la alejo de su madre, su amor era tan egoísta que la quiso solo para él, iba a ser difícil que se mantenga alejada, más bien era imposible, pero entre menos contacto tuviera, menos podría seguir enredándola en el engaño que fue toda su vida.

-estamos hablando de mi padre Peeta-me miro incrédula, me maldije por lo que había dicho, no era yo la persona que tenía que contarle todo, baje mi vista al suelo.-él es tu hermano-le dijo a Finnick- es el abuelo de tus hijos-me dijo de nuevo a mí.

-lo sabemos-dijo su tío-no se trata de eso, solo que…-suspiro frustrado- ¿has hablado con ella?-Katniss se cruzó de brazos, miro al suelo.

-Todavía no…-su mirada se concentraba en la alfombra, como olvidando que los dos estábamos ahí-pero nada de lo que tenga que decirme me alejara de el- aseguro y supe que nada de lo que yo hiciera podría alejarla de él, es su padre, se acercó a Finnick y tomo su mano-por favor dime cuando vuelva a llamar-sonrió y no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas-me hará hablar con Prim-el aferro su mano a la suya y solo asintió. cuando paso a mi lado tenía toda la intención de no hablarme, la tome del brazo, sus ojos me encontraron, podía sentir como su piel hervía bajo mi tacto, esos ojos que muchas veces había podido hacer brillar ahora me miraban enojados, pero no solo ellos lo estaban, toda ella era una furia-no puedes hacerme esto-se soltó con fuerza de mi agarre, me siguió mirando-no soy de tu propiedad-trate de buscar veracidad en lo que decía, si era lo que pensaba en realidad, lo era.

Cuando salió trate de seguirla, Finnick no me lo permitió, le agradecí por no permitírmelo, ella necesitaba su espacio después de enterarse que trataba de alejarla de Haymitch, pero no sabía de mis razones, y tampoco podría si quiera entenderlo si no escuchaba primero a su madre.

No he insistido con la idea, trate de darle su tiempo, pero no es algo que quiera que olvide, si no fuera tan importante no me arriesgaría a pelearme con ella, odiaba que tuviéramos peleas, quería poder solucionarlo, pero no sabía cómo…

La vi caminando a unos metros de mi a la orilla de la playa, los destellos de un sol que se estaba ocultando chocaban con su figura, ella no se había percatado de mi presencia, su atención y sus manos estaban concentrados en su vientre, sonreí, ella se veía tan hermosa, la brisa movía su cabello suelto hacia su espalda, sus ojos se movieron solo para ver el sol que se ocultaba.

Siempre he sido muy ruidoso al caminar, y más ahora que tengo una pierna artificial, me doy cuenta que eso no ha cambiado cuando ella mira por sobre su hombro, solo segundos, solo segundos me regala de su atención y vuelve a mirar al horizonte, llego a su lado.

-se ha hecho tarde-dije poniendo mi chaqueta sobre su espalda-y esta frio-se aferra a ella, sigue sin mirarme. Comienza a caminar, la sigo, Pero cuando veo que sus manos van a su rostro no puedo evitar tomarla por su hombro para que gire a mirarme, lo confirmo, llora.

-no llores-dije acercándome y colocando mi mano en su mejilla, mi pulgar seco sus lágrimas.

-estoy harta de esto-dice mirando el suelo, su voz suena como si se estuviese aguantando sollozos, el dorso de su mano seca su nariz, me mira-de que siempre se trate de él o tu-mira hacia un lado, muerde su labio superior, como tratando de decidir si decirme lo próximo, parpadea tratando de limpiar sus ojos llorosos, toma mis manos que estaban sujetando su rostro-me voy con el…-esas simples palabras paran mi corazón… deja de latir, no hay suficiente sangre para que parpadee, ni siquiera para que respire, pero mi cerebro se niega a dejar que esto pase, niego con la cabeza y la abrazo a mí.

-no, no, no… no me puedes hacer esto-de alguna manera logro decir, ella llora sobre mi hombro, sus manos acarician mis omoplatos.-Katniss…-la separo para tenerla en frente, acaricio su cabeza, lloro ahora, estoy desesperado, trato de pensar que esto no puede estar pasando-te amo Katniss-busco sus ojos para repetírselo, ella aún sigue llorando-te amo-le afirmo por si no lo escucho en esta última vida que pasamos juntos.

-lo sé-dice mirando mi pecho, mi respiración se aceleró tratando de compensar la necesidad que tiene mi cerebro de pensar, en primer lugar en la idea de que esto está pasando, y segundo en hacer cualquier cosa para que no se vuelva nuestra realidad.-cuando era una niña, el me hizo elegir entre tenerlo a él o a ti… lo elegí a el-trago saliva, el solo recordarlo se siente como un golpe duro en mi corazón -cuando volví, te elegí a ti-sus dedos se colocaron sobre mi mandíbula, ante ese toque se aflojo, no sabía que mantenía mis dientes apretados hasta que ella miro mis labios-hoy, tú me hiciste elegir entre él y tú.

-perdóname ¿sí?-le suplique, rogando que unas simples disculpas solucionaran la herida que le había causado, nunca pensé que ella se sintiera así todo el tiempo, decidiendo entre su padre y yo.-no te estoy pidiendo que elijas entre los dos, nunca te lo he pedido.

-trataste de alejarme de el-dijo dando un paso hacia atrás, tome sus manos para no permitirle que huyera, no se iba a ir de mi lado-¿acaso piensas que no sé qué los rebeldes pueden ganar? -fruncí el ceño tratando de pensar que tenía que ver esto con lo que estábamos hablando-¿qué crees que pasara con él?- mire al mar, el seria juzgado, el…podría ser encerrado el resto de su vida.-me necesita-dijo con desesperación, me acerque, pegue mi frente a la suya

-yo también te necesito-dije sobre sus labios, acaricie su cuello.

La tenía tan cerca de mí, sentía su aliento sobre mis labios, la rodeaba por su cintura, su respiración se aceleró hasta alcanzar el ritmo de la mía, su mano estaba en mi hombro, dejándose sostener por mí, ¿cómo podría estar sin mí? ¿Cómo podría estar yo sin ella?

Termine por acariciar sus labios, ella recibió y correspondió mis besos, la necesitaba, no solo hoy o mañana, sino el resto de mi vida, a mi lado. Ahora entendía lo que sentía su padre, era egoísta, solo la quería para mí, debajo de mi cuerpo, besando la piel de su cuello, acariciando su vientre abultado, bajo el cual se encontraba nuestro hijo… ella, toda ella es mía, y haría lo que fuera para que se quedara conmigo.

Recostados sobre la chaqueta, sobre la arena, sus manos se movieron ágilmente hasta deshacerse de mi camiseta, desabroche todos los botones de su vestido, mi mano rebaso la barrera de su ropa interior, mis dedos se adentraron en su intimidad a la vez que sus ojos se cerraban.

-eres mía-le susurre a la vez que escuchaba como gemidos empezaban a salir de ella.

-Peeta…tengo que…-tragaba saliva con dificultad.

-tienes que quedarte conmigo-dije sobre sus labios, abrió sus ojos, adentre mis dedos más en ella, sus uñas se enterraron en mis hombros.

Le había dicho muchas veces que no podía solucionar las cosas con sexo, pero estaba aquí, provocándole un orgasmo, tratando de mantenerla a mi lado, manejando su cuerpo a mi antojo, sintiendo el sabor de su piel mezclado con el sabor salado del mar.

El sol no tardo en ocultarse, la marea tampoco en subir, para cuando estaba besando sus pezones mientras su manos se enredaban en mi cabello, debajo de nuestros cuerpos la arena ya estaba mojada, los dos estábamos desnudos, el silencio se veía interrumpido por sus gemidos, o por los míos cuando sus manos alcanzaban mis puntos sensibles.

-esto…-dijo mientras besaba su cuello-no cambia…-mordí su hombro-nada…

-cambia todo-dije besando su mandíbula y acariciando uno de sus senos-ya se sienten más grandes-asegure, ella sonrió con los ojos cerrados, sus manos se aferraban a mis caderas-mírame-me miro con sus ojos grises, aunque la luz del sol amenazaba con desaparecer, podía verlos, me adentre lentamente en ella, y costo toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía no empezar a moverme de inmediato, pero esto tenía que valer la pena, tenía que obtener algo, a alguien, a ella.-dame una razón… para hacerte el amor-trague saliva esto me estaba costando, sentir lo húmedo de ella, ver su pecho subir y bajar, esperando, esperando el momento en el que nuestros cuerpos solo se entregaran al placer.

-Peeta…ahhh-la moví solo un poco contra mí cuando mi mano se colocó en su trasero, estaba esperando que me dijera que se quedaba para hacerla mía. tomarla después de pensar que podría perderla definitivamente agregaría más deseo a la situación, su cabeza se hizo hacia atrás, hundiendo sus ondas en el agua y sus ojos se cerraron por un segundo, volvió a mi rostro, su dedo índice recorrió mi pecho-te amo-con esas simples palabras es como si hubiese tirado una roca gigante contra el muro que había construido, se hizo una grieta, muy grande-amo a muchas personas en este mundo, y pertenezco a muchas-beso mi mentón- pero ahora, ahora solo soy tuya-parpadee confuso tratando de pensar si eso es lo que estaba buscando en un principio, me acerque a besarla, ni siquiera podía recordar lo que quería que ella me dijera, lo que me había dicho bastaba por el momento.

El ritmo de mi corazón movilizaba todo mi cuerpo, la parte baja de él se adentraba en ella con una fuerza que solo la desesperación de tenerla justificaba, mi abdomen sentía mariposas cuando rozaba el suyo abultado, la piel de mi pecho rozaba sus pezones excitados, mi voz expresaba lo que mi cuerpo quería gritar, mis labios buscaban los suyos o su piel, mientras que mis ojos no dejaban de verla.

Llegamos a un punto en el que no era necesario que yo estuviera acercándola a mí, ella sabía muy bien cómo moverse, mi mano se movilizo lentamente sobre la arena, mire su mano, la busque y entrelace nuestro dedos, amaba a muchas personas, y entre ellas estaba yo, le pertenecía a esas mismas personas, pero ahora, ahora estaba siendo solo mía...

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo! jaja Bueno supongo que nos toco leernos demasiado pronto! pero en realidad estos capitulos correspondian al finde y yo no habia subido el otro antes :( pero aqui los tienen :)**

 **antes que nada, no me odien! Al fin Katniss pudo hablar con su papa, pero con eso vino el hecho de que Peeta quería evitar que ellos hablaran, ¿qué le hizo pensar eso a Katniss? Que tenía que elegir, de nuevo, a uno de los dos, ahora que está en "el mundo exterior" ya que en el 13 parecía estar en una burbuja, se ha dado cuenta que los rebeldes pueden ganar, eso está bien por Peeta o por su tío que estaban de ese lado, pero ¿qué pasa con su papa? En cuanto a Peeta, si, trato de chantajearla con sus habilidades amorosas, pero, ¿será suficiente?**

 **linyta54...** sin dudas los trailers nos anticipan una peli de lo mas epica, sin dudas preferia que nos dejaran el ultimo a estas alturas, asi se que no van a salir mas cosas que me pongan nerviosa esperando el final de esta hermosa trilogia en el cine, en cuanto a la historia, katniss tiene que darle una oportunidad a su madre para que se explique, sin dudas eso tiene que suceder, pero ella lo esta retrasando, veremos que tiene que decir anna cuando su hija le de la oportunidad :) gracias por leer y comentar! :)

 **alejandracottom...** que bueno que la historia te llegue, en verdad me siento afortunada de poder compartirla :) sin dudas me llenan mucho sus opiniones sobre cada capitulo, ansio mucho que les guste, y lo mas importante, que les causen emocion, espero seguir sorprendiendote :) gracias por el apoyo de siempre!

 **En fin, gracias por seguir la nove, por los comentarios, nos leemos pronto!**


	47. Capitulo 109 Otra vez

Katniss POV

"ahora soy solo tuya" Las palabras retumban en mi mente mientras abrocho mi vestido mojado, el me ayuda a abrochar el ultimo botón, miro sus manos y después subo mi vista a su ojos, me acerco a besarlo lentamente.

¿El hecho de que elijas pertenecer a alguien, te obliga a permanecer para siempre a su lado? Es tonto, claro que si has elegido a alguien tan importante, tú mismo querrás estar siempre con él, no es una obligación, desvió mi vista de nuestros pies a su rostro, el mira al cielo, vuelvo la cabeza para encontrar que es lo interesante.

-te dije que algún día volveríamos a verla juntos-susurro a mi nuca, parpadee y sonreí, la luna.

-¡mami!-la voz de una niña pequeña a mis espaldas llamo mi atención, no solo la habíamos visto de nuevo juntos, sino que ahora nuestra hija llevaba su nombre, se arrojó a los brazos de peeta-ugh papi estas todo mojado-él se rio, me miro-mami, tía Prim, ella llamo.

-¿llamo ahora?-pregunte acariciando su mejilla, asintió, corrí adentro de la casa.

Mi tío me paso con ella, respire profundamente antes de contestar.

-¿Prim?-mi voz tembló con solo decir su nombre.

-¡Katniss!-largo un suspiro de alegría-que bueno que estas bien, que están bien, papa me lo dijo hoy, no lo podía creer, no te preocupes, aquí todos estamos bien…-reí, mi hermana suele hablar mucho cuando está nerviosa-…en un mes estaré allí.

-¿qué?-de todo lo que me había contado, era lo único que me interesaba.

-sí… va ser un poco difícil, pero confió en que papá me conseguirá algún tipo de permiso, quiero verte-dijo con ilusión, negué aunque no pudiera verme.

-yo iba a ir allá-le dije con decisión, mi tío que estaba a mi lado subió una ceja.

-¿qué? No-repuso al instante Prim-Katniss ¿está todo bien con peeta? ¿Es por eso que quieres venir? El no podrá entrar, definitivamente es imposible que pudiera hacerlo, por eso mis tíos no han podido volver-mire al suelo.

-todo está bien, solo…quiero ver a papá-dije sin prestar atención a los ojos de mi tío que se clavaban en mí.

-él está bien, no debes preocuparte, también quiere verte, pero es tan imposible que entre al 4-suspire, claro que lo sabía, por eso tenía intenciones de ir hacia a el-tengo que colgar, llamare la otra semana y te adelantare si pude conseguir un permiso, te amo-su tono era apresurado, no quise preguntar porque sería tan secreto que estuviéramos hablando porque presentía que era algo que no deberían estar haciendo.

-también te amo-pude decirle antes de que colgara.

-¿me puedes explicar qué es eso de ir al 12?-me pregunto mi tío acusador apenas lo mire.

-¿me puedo cambiar primero antes de oír tus reclamos?-señale mi ropa mojada, no dijo nada, solo se metió en la biblioteca, no sé si había sido mi imaginación o era algo real, mi tío de verdad se enojó al escuchar lo del volver al 12, ¿era tan extraño que quisiera ir a ver a mi papá?...

-no vas a hacerlo-me dijo sentado detrás de su escritorio, apenas cruce la puerta.

-no puedes prohibirme volver-dije incrédula, el nunca había tratado de imponerme cosas, pero ahora se oía decidido a no dejarme marchar.

-¿eres consciente de que cuando entres no vas a poder salir como si nada? Es imposible que peeta pueda entrar, pueden pasar meses antes de que te dejen salir-se paró y camino hacia a mí-no dejare que hagas esto, no va a pasar otra vez…

-¿otra vez?-le pregunte enredada, el miro atrás de mí, pero no estaba viendo nada sino que estaba hurgando en su mente. Tomo mis hombros, me miro profundamente a los ojos.

-no eres como haymitch-negó como si luchara con fantasmas en su cabeza, lo mire aún más confundida-piensa en los niños katniss, ellos tienen que estar con peeta y si los dejas aquí…-di un paso hacia atrás negando rotundamente sus palabras.

-ellos no se van aquedar aquí-lo interrumpí-ellos vienen conmigo, de ninguna manera los separaría de mi… son míos-tomo su frente y sus ojos se cerraron con pesar, como cuando pasa algo que esta fuera de tu control… me acerque a él, tome sus manos, las aleje de su rostro y mire sus ojos llorosos-¿qué está pasando?-nunca había estado más confundida, el parecía afligido, estaba totalmente en contra de que me fuera, me comparaba con mi papa.

-no lo hagas-su mano se colocó en mi mejilla, la mire y mire sus ojos verdes, podía percibir la desesperación en sus palabras, el tormento en su alma-perdóname-y entonces me abrazo a él, me quede confundida a su lado tratando de pensar en ¿porque debería de perdonarlo? pero al sentir su cuerpo temblar no me anime a preguntar y considere que solo con corresponder ese abrazo podría traer un poco de alivio a su alma-solo recuerda…no son solo tuyos-casi me susurro, cuando se separó de mí, beso mi frente y se fue, me quede parada en medio de la habitación… ¿qué es lo que había pasado?

Tuvo que pasar una semana para que todo se calmara un poco, estaba esperando la llamada de Prim para tomar una decisión, si ella podía venir, no iría al 12, no al menos por ahora…

Llamo, había conseguido el permiso… pero sería solo por un tiempo, cuando ella volviera, lo haría con ella. Nadie sabe de mis planes, no después de ver la conmoción que había causado cuando decidí compartirlos.

No había podido pasar ni una sola noche sin que mirara a peeta dormir y recordara las palabras de mi tío "no son solo tuyos" era lo más triste y descabellado de mi plan, alejar a nuestros hijos de él, era algo que nunca me perdonaría…

Sus hermanos llegaron al 4 solo para llevárselo a los distritos que aún no estaban tomados, desde que considere que el hecho de que los rebeldes ganaran perjudicaría a mi padre, me sentía confusa sobre lo que sería justo, y aún más confusa de lo que deseaba que pasara, trataba de no pensar en eso y ocupaba mis tardes en una finca cerca de la casa, mi tía annie me había comentado que necesitaban de alguien para que cuidara a los animales, y como los niños habían empezado la escuela, tenía ese tiempo para trabajar.

Prim llegaría mañana, justo como me había prometido, quería verla y abrazarla, quería encontrar solución a mis problemas antes de que ella estuviera aquí.

"no quiero que te lastime" "no eres como haymitch" "no pasara otra vez" "perdóname" esas frases sin sentido se repetían en mi mente, ellos escondían algo, y ese mundo de misterio solo se iba a esclarecer solo si escuchaba lo que tenía que decirme una sola persona…

No la encontré porque la buscara, definitivamente planeaba que el destino retrasara más nuestro encuentro, pero esa tarde en la que tenía que ir a controlar que todo estuviera bien con el bebé , ella me vio hablando con la doctora Morris en el pasillo, se acercó a nosotras.

-¡hola! Doctora Everdeen-le dijo mi doctora sin darse cuenta que hubiera preferido que pasase de largo sin hablarnos, trataba de que mi cara no demostrara la incomodidad que estaba sintiendo-precisamente le hablaba de ti a katniss-toco mi vientre-tendrá un bebe muy pronto, le dije que eras la mejor pediatra del hospital-ella le agradeció con una sonrisa que apenas se podría llamar así, me pregunte si el remordimiento le había impedido ser feliz estos años.

-podemos hablar si quieres katniss-dijo mirándome, dude pero asentí, el hecho de hablar con ella no cambiaría nada en mi vida, no lo haría, y quizá de esa manera dejaría de escuchar a peeta y mi tío finnick decir que debería hacerlo.

Fuimos a lo que parecía ser su consultorio, que bien, en una habitación, solas, me invito a sentarme en una silla al frente de su escritorio, ella se sentó en la de al lado, no en la que quedaba detrás de este, sino la que estaba muy cerca de mí, me sentí extraña por su cercanía.

-¿cómo lo llevas?-la mire no entendiendo ni su pregunta ni su confianza-lo del embarazo, ¿debes de estar por cumplir 7 meses? -fruncí el ceño tratando de averiguar cómo sabría eso, hice una nota mental de preguntarle a peeta si estuvo hablando con ella.

-estamos aquí para hablar de ti, no de mi-le dije cortante, mire al suelo considerando que no debía de ser tan dura, después de todo, ella me había dado la vida, trate de calmarme-solo quiero saber qué es lo que tienes para contarme, peeta y mi tío solo me dicen cosas que no entiendo y me mandan a hablar contigo-ella mira atenta mis manos, mi vientre o mi rostro, me siento extraña al sentir esos ojos de nuevo sobre mí.

-antes que nada, quiero que sepas que te amo, a ti y a tu hermana, son mis hijas, nunca podría dejar de amarlas…

-pero eso no evito que te fueras-la pare, no entendiendo a donde iba con todo eso del amor, uno no abandona a alguien que ama… trague saliva, yo… yo lo había hecho… no dije nada más.

-precisamente porque las amaba tuve que irme, yo…-dudo si decirlo-soy alcohólica.

-¿lo eres?- pregunte sin poder creerlo-¿estás trabajando con niños y eres alcohólica?-esto me estaba superando, era una inconsciente…

-no bebo ahora katniss-me dijo como si no pudiera creer lo que insinuaba- hace 19 años que no bebo, solo que el hecho de no hacerlo hace tiempo, no significa que no pueda recaer alguna vez-lo entendí-pero las cosas que me orillaron a mi enfermedad, las supere hace tiempo-miro sus manos nerviosa, ellas permanecían quietas y unidas sobre su regazo, volvió a mis ojos-cuando me fui, no lo hice con ningún hombre, me interne en una clínica para desintoxicarme-no pude parpadear por un segundo recordando cuando la vi subir a ese taxi-había llegado al límite, casi les hago daño a ti y a Prim-me conto, mis cejas se levantaron, pero viniendo de ella no sé si me sorprendía, no sabía que pensar, era una desconocida para mí, la madre que yo recordaba era dulce y cariñosa-una de las noches antes de que me fuera había tomado mucho y había peleado con tu padre-empezó, trate me mirarla para saber si me estaba diciendo la verdad-las subí en el auto, y Salí a la carretera así como estaba-parpadeo muchas veces como tratando de recordar-unos kilómetros más tarde casi nos choca un camión de frente-tapo su cara con una de sus manos, como lamentándose, había dejado de mirarla, sino que lo hacía a un punto en el suelo-estuvimos a un costado de la carretera hasta que tu padre vino a buscarnos-una imagen borrosa vino a mi cabeza, mi papa tomándome en brazos y metiéndome en la parte trasera de una camioneta, en medio de mi aturdimiento por estar dormida la vi en el asiento delantero llorando, ella estaba llorando ahora.-tu padre no quería que me fuera-dijo secando sus lágrimas-no quería aceptar que estaba enferma.

-¿lo estás culpando a el?-le reclame, no estaba dispuesta a quedarme para que me hablara mal de mí papa.

-no…es mi culpa, yo no tendría que haber aceptado casarme con él si no lo amaba-negó- con el tiempo solo fueron más y más peleas-sabia de las peleas-aunque él no quiso, yo sabía que tenía que internarme para poder recuperarme, volvería cuando estuviera bien.

-no volviste-dije en un tono de reclamo, pero en realidad estaba disfrazando mi dolor.

-volví katniss-me aseguro, esas simples palabras me dejaron sin poder decir nada, ella pareció notarlo porque siguió hablando-estuve un año y medio internada y apenas me dieron de alta volví, pero cuando quise luchar por ustedes, para traerlas conmigo, tu padre te envió lejos.

-¿qué?-dije confundida-no volviste a vernos-negué sintiendo como el nudo en la garganta amenazaba con dejarme sin aire, podía sentir mis ojos inundarse por dentro.

-tu padre no me dejo entrar a la hacienda, no después de separarme de él, en mi internación me di cuenta de que no podía seguir casada, porque no lo amaba-mi codo se apoyó en el escritorio, mi mano cubría mi boca, no la había visto desde que tenía 10 años, ella no había vuelto, no, negué con la cabeza-como no estaba dispuesto a dejar que las viera, busque un abogado para luchar por la custodia-la mire por el rabillo de mi ojo, ella estaba esperando que la viera, pero no podía hacerlo-un poco antes de que cumplieras 12, él fue a verme y me advirtió que si seguía con mis planes las enviaría lejos, donde no pudiera encontrarlas-su mano se colocó en mi rodilla, entonces mire sus ojos-seguí, y solo logre que te mandara lejos-parpadee muchas veces para no soltar las lágrimas que se acumulaban en mis ojos… no, mi papa me había enviado al capitolio para estar lejos de peeta… aunque en su momento no tuvo sentido que hiciera algo tan radical para alejar a unos simples niños-cuando fuimos a juicio, el expuso que era una alcohólica, que no podía ser una buena madre, y aunque hubiese perdido la custodia, quería al menos poder verlas de vez en cuando, pero no eran sus planes-me quede mirando sus manos.

Sabía que mi papá después de su abandono se había convertido en un hombre frio y manipulador, es más, quería que yo fuera así, y hubo un tiempo en que lo fui, pero lo amaba, lo amo, y ese amor no me deja ni siquiera imaginar, que lo que ella me está diciendo es verdad, cuando me levante tomo de mi hombro.

-ya escuche lo que tenías para decirme-dije viendo su mano.

-sé que es difícil saber todo esto katniss, saberlo ahora, pero aunque la ley no me permitiera verlas, siempre estuve ahí-una lagrima escapo de mí, mentiría si no dijera que alguna vez imagine ver su cabello entre la gente del capitolio, o que vi su figura entre los turistas en las vacaciones, o que todos los cumpleaños recibía un regalo en el instituto que no traía remitente, la mire a los ojos…ahora mismo, si creía en todo lo que me estaba diciendo, tendría que abrazarla y tendría una madre de nuevo , pero, si lo hiciera tendría que renunciar a mi padre, y no, no estaba lista para eso…

Mientras iba a la salida del hospital, las palabras poco a poco cobraban sentido, "no quiero que te lastime" "no eres como Haymitch" "no va a pasar otra vez" "perdóname"…

Si todo… todo, lo que me dijo ella era cierto, entonces, si, mi padre me había lastimado alejándome de mi madre… sería igual a él si alejara a nuestros hijos de Peeta… lo que no sabía ahora, era si la historia se repetiría… ¿y porque mi tío me pedía perdón? ¿Es que acaso estaba enterado de todo esto desde el principio?...

Ese sonido extraño empezó a escucharse cuando Salí a la calle, era el sonido de una alarma que parecía querer alcanzar a todo el distrito, no tuve suficiente tiempo para reaccionar porque una mano tomo de nuevo mi brazo y me metió al hospital.

-¿qué está pasando?-le pregunte a la parte trasera de su cabeza.

-van a bombardear el distrito-me dijo mirándome con esos ojos celestes.

* * *

 **Hola! Bueno al fin y katniss pudo escuchar lo que tenía que decirle su madre y ese asunto de a poco se aclara, ella no quiere creerle, ya que eso significaría que su papá las alejo, y eso sería muy doloroso de admitir, finnick la hace recapacitar sobre hacer lo mismo que hizo haymitch, pero en la búsqueda de respuestas, ella tendrá que pensar muy bien lo que va a hacer.**

 **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, gracias por los comentarios, nos leemos pronto!**


	48. Capitulo 110 Nuestro

-pensé que este tipo de cosas no pasaban aquí-le dije cuando soltó mi muñeca, me había traído a una especie de subsuelo.

-así como los rebeldes luchan por los distritos que aún no están tomados, el ejército de Snow intenta recuperar los que ya lo están-las paredes temblaron por causa de un estruendo.

-tengo que salir de aquí-dije mirando como gente entraba por la puerta que acabábamos de atravesar, me miro, la mire-por mis hijos…

-ellos estarán bien-me interrumpió-la escuela sabe qué hacer y si sales afuera, entonces te perderán, ¿eso es lo que quieres?-no le conteste sino que mire al suelo, odiaba que tuviera razón…

-¿Por qué no volviste cuando fuimos mayores?-le solté de repente, necesitaba despejar mi mente de la desesperación de no estar totalmente segura de que mis hijos estuvieran a salvo, la mataría si me mentía sobre su seguridad, y me mataría a mi luego por haberle creído…

No le creía, ni una palabra, tenía que recordármelo, solo que… solo que quería saber hasta dónde podía llegar a engañarme.

Me senté sin que contestara, estaba segura de que no podría hacerlo, estábamos apartadas de algunas personas y el temblor de las paredes además de provocarme miedo, me daba a entender que estaríamos un tiempo aquí abajo, ella suspiro.

-tampoco eso estaba en los planes de tu padre…

-hablas como si el tuviera decisión sobre tu vida, no había ya barreras legales, podías contactarte con nosotras-le reclame mientras le sostenía la mirada.

-katniss…-miro a un lado y después volvió a mí-no tienes idea de cómo es Haymitch-sus palabras me dolieron ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¡Conocía a mi padre! Lo conocía más que a nadie, como el me conocía a mí-no conociste nunca el grado de su resentimiento porque él siempre te ha amado, y se ha encargado de que lo ames tanto, que no creerás nada de lo que te diga-esas palabras parecieron dolerle porque lagrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro a la vez que miraba sus pies.

-puedes intentarlo-sus ojos volvieron a mí-cuéntamelo y decidiré si creerte-estaba siendo estúpida, si, parecía que quería lastimarme a mí misma, pero ¿y si tenía que escucharla? No quería quedarme con el "qué hubiese pasado si" … la parte más absurda de mí, la que se acordaba de que ella era mi madre, se sentía morir cuando la veía llorar, lo sé, soy una tonta por guardar en mi interior a esa niña que dormía todas las noches esperando que algún día ella volviese.

-él no me quería en sus vidas, solo las quería para el-paso sus manos por sus rostro secando las lágrimas, su tono de voz había adoptado decisión- cuando volviste al 12 ya eras mayor de edad, así que viaje para poder verte, pero siquiera antes de que saliera del hotel tuve una visita suya, me advirtió que no me acercara a ti, porque si no iba a encargarse de desaparecer lo único que me quedaba en este mundo…el mando a golpear a mi esposo brutalmente y me mostro una foto de mi hijo-me apoye en la pared, ¿su hijo? ¿Tenía un hermano?-no quería que me quitara una vez más, lo que más amaba-pase mi mano por mi cabeza alejando algunos mechones de cabello de mi rostro, esto era mucho, más de lo que quisiera saber o pudiera comprender, ¿mi papa amenazándola? No, él no era así, el había cambiado, el…

Las manos temblorosas de ella y el poder ver sus ojos asustados me hizo dudar de si lo que estaba escuchando era verdad, si lo era, el hombre que por tantos años creí el mejor del mundo se caería del pedestal en el que lo tenía.

No hablamos más después de eso, y cuando por fin el bombardeo había parado, la destrucción de algunas calles parecía minúscula a comparación con mi mundo, definitivamente todo lo que había creído, las personas en las que había confiado, todo no era lo que pensaba…

Al primer lugar al que fui, fue a la escuela, y sentí el abrazo de mis hijos como lo único que me mantenía sujeta a la tierra…

La noche fue horrible, tuve pesadillas sobre las peleas de mis padres, Peeta se afligió, él bebe también lo hiso, se removía haciéndome consciente de que sentía todo lo que yo sentía, trate de pensar en él y olvidar mis preocupaciones, me dormí sintiendo sus pataditas y rodeada por los brazos de Peeta, ellos eran lo único real en mi vida, lo único que no era una mentira…

El día se veía prometedor, Prim llegaría en la tarde y la mañana la tenía ocupada en la finca en la que trabajaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-desvié mi vista de las vacas al dueño de esas palabras, Will, un chico de 15 años que en realidad parecía de 20, el rubio de su cabello parecía encenderse en días soleados como el de hoy y su sonrisa como siempre llegaba hasta sus ojos celestes, en teoría era mi jefe, sonreí, más que eso se había convertido en el único amigo que tenía en el 4.

-tenía que trabajar ¿lo recuerdas?-dije señalando a las vacas.

-pero hoy llega tu hermana-dijo levantando una ceja, eleve mis hombros, la verdad es que más que trabajar, el venir aquí hoy me servía para ordenar mi mente, Salí del corral y empecé a caminar de vuelta a la casa, el me siguió al lado.-¿en qué piensas?-pregunto de seguro al notarme tan callada.

-¿Cómo sabes que estoy pensando en algo?-sonrió, mire al suelo, era poco el tiempo de conocernos, pero el había reconocido mi personalidad desde el principio, decidí ceder-en mi papa-dije mirando hacia adelante.

-y piensas en el ¿Por qué?-siguió husmeando en mi mente.

-me entere, de cosas del pasado, cosas que él hizo y no sé si creer-suspire- si fuera una persona racional creería lo que mi madre me dice, desistiría de volver a verlo y me ahorraría muchos problemas-me miro a los ojos y sentí que comprendía lo que vivía-cuando mi mamá se fue, de cierta manera él también me abandono, a Prim y a mí, y cuando me dio la oportunidad de llegar a él de nuevo, la tome, aunque eso significaba abandonar a alguien que amaba-pensé en peeta- después de eso, nos unimos más con el tiempo-sonreí a la vez que negaba con la cabeza-se sentía como él y yo contra el mundo ¿sabes? y pensé que no necesitaba más que eso, pensé que el confiaba en mí, que me amaba y que quería lo mejor para mí-seque una lagrima que cayó por mi mejilla- pero lo mejor no era que me separara de mi madre, o de mi hermano.

-nuestros padres suelen cometer equivocaciones, lo bueno de que uno los ama, es que puedes perdonar y olvidar-mire a este chico que a pesar de ser aun joven, hablaba como si tuviera mi edad- así como tomaste la oportunidad con tu padre, deberías considerar tomar la que te da tu madre.

-¿y si ella también me falla?-le pregunte parándome en frente de él, ya habíamos llegado a la entrada de la casa.

-¿piensas que puede fallarte?-negué con la cabeza, en realidad no lo creía.

-pienso que esta triste, que odia a mi papá y esperara que también lo odie, pero no puedo hacerlo-el negó a la vez que tomaba una de mis manos.

-ella solo quiere estar cerca de ti-lo mire preguntándome ¿Cómo podría saber él lo que ella esperaba de mí? Miro a un lado de nosotros y sonrió-¿Cómo no me extraña que tus pollitos estén aquí?-mire hacia donde él lo hacía y sonreí, él siempre me comparaba con una gallina y sus pollitos.

-peeta debe de haberlos traído-dije a la vez que caminaba hacia la entrada de la finca, ellos venían corriendo apresurados hacia nosotros, Will se colocó en su típica posición con las manos extendidas a los costados, y esta vez fue Josep quien ganó la carrera de "quien llega primero a Will" luna corrió y el la sostuvo en brazos mientras recuperaba el aliento, seguíamos caminando.

-Peeta-saludo Will apretando la mano de el cuando llegamos a su lado, el sonrió pero no tenía esa típica sonrisa que le dedicaba a todos-supongo que nos veremos mañana-dijo mirándome a mí, asentí, me acerque a darle un beso en la mejilla y después Will siguió su camino. Me acerque a besar a peeta en los labios, lo sentí tenso.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunte cuando empezamos a caminar, entrelace su mano con la mía.

-no me gusta que él tenga tanta confianza con ustedes-dijo a mi lado mientras los niños caminaban delante de nosotros, fruncí el ceño.

-es mi amigo- le dije a la vez que volvía sus ojos hacia mí y me miraba serio.

-precisamente eso tampoco me gusta-abrí mi boca y volví a cerrarla a la vez que miraba a un costado, caminamos en silencio un tiempo, hasta que no pude guardarme más mis comentarios.

-¿en serio me estás haciendo una escena de celos?-dije volviéndolo a ver-casi le doblo la edad Peeta-le exprese incrédula por lo que me estaba planteando.

-eso no tiene nada que ver, he visto cómo te mira…

-como una amiga-lo interrumpí el negaba, vi la puerta de la casa, solté su mano y entre, lo escuche seguirme y llamarme, no voltee.

-quiero que dejes de trabajar ahí-dijo cuando entro por la puerta de la habitación, yo estaba buscando un calzado más cómodo, así que empecé a dar vueltas, en el baño, en el closet, debajo de la cama, cuando me pare él ya estaba en frente mío-¿lo harás?

-no, no lo hare-dije despreocupada, mirando por detrás de él, estaban ahí, al lado del balcón, me acerque a tomarlos y volví a la cama a ponérmelos, el seguía a un lado de brazos cruzados-¿Qué?-pregunte viendo sus ojos azules, todo en él era serio ahora, me pare, suspire y acaricie sus antebrazos-soy una mujer vieja, malhumorada, gorda-dije mirando mi vientre- y no soy una abusadora de menores-sonreí pero él no lo hizo, sino que miraba a algún punto en el suelo, puse mis manos en sus mejillas para que me mirara- y además amo a un solo hombre-sus ojos parecieron calmarse-no entiendo tus cuestionamientos, sabes que nunca me fijaría en nadie más que en ti.

-hay algo en el que no termina de gustarme-dijo acariciando el marco de mi cara-además tu eres hermosa-sonreí.

-eso solo tú lo ves-mis manos fueron hasta su nuca- y más te vale, porque estoy fea y gorda por tener a tu bebe-bese rápido sus labios y pude ver en ellos una sonrisa, justo como quería.

-no estas fea, ni gorda-se apodero de mis labios, sus manos recorrieron mi espalda y me acercaron más a él, sonreímos juntos cuando mi vientre choco con su abdomen-eres sexy y adorable a la vez-siguió besando mi cuello, caímos en la cama-tienes ese brillo especial en los ojos cuando estas embarazada-se separó de mi cuello para mirarme a los ojos-amo que vayas a tener a mi bebé… a nuestro bebé.

Entonces lo hizo… no sé si habían sido sus ojos o sus palabras, "nuestro", sonreí porque de alguna manera había dominado mi mente, me había convencido sin siquiera saberlo… nunca más podría alejarme de él, acaricie su cabello…

Habían tantas cosas que eran "nuestras" nuestros hijos, nuestros recuerdos, nuestro amor…había algún punto en el pasado, no pude reconocer cual, si el nacimiento de Josep y Alex, o el día que nos casamos, o el que nos besamos por primera vez, o el primer "hola", en un instante, nuestras vidas habían chocado para pasar a formar una sola, un solo camino, y a pesar de que ahora me estaba dando cuenta de muchas cosas del pasado que me habían sido ocultas, y el camino se volvió difícil de recorrer de repente, sería más fácil de recorrer si él se quedaba a mi lado, si yo me quedaba a su lado…

-mami, mami, mami-luna entro corriendo a la habitación y salto a la cama a la vez que peeta se separaba de mí y caía sobre su espalda en el colchón, tomo su rostro entre las manos, sabía perfectamente de sus intenciones, ella se puso entre los dos-ven, ven, ven-dijo tomando mi mano, me senté en la cama.

-luu, ¿no puede esperar?-pregunto el, reí.

-no papi, tiene que ser ahora, mami, vamos-logro que me parara, él se paró a mi lado y tomo de mi cintura mientras seguíamos a luna

-no te salvaras-me susurro al oído.

-tu no cerraste con seguro-dije muy cerca de sus labios, cuando me separe sentí su beso en mi mejilla.-luu, ¿qué es tan importante?-le pregunte a la vez que salíamos, tuve que parpadear varias veces para creer lo que veía, sonreí-Prim…-baje los escalones de la entrada con cuidado con mi mano involuntariamente en mi vientre, ella se paró del césped del patio de adelante donde Alex le mostraba sus juguetes, cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos y mire su sonrisa, no me había dado cuenta hasta hoy cuanto extrañaba verla...

Corrió hacia mí y me abrazo fuerte, acaricie su cabello a la vez que su perfume invadía mis fosas nasales.

-¿porque no me dijiste?-dijo secando sus lágrimas cuando se separó, puso ambas manos en mi vientre, sonreí.

-olvide mencionártelo-dije levantando los hombros, tome sus manos, ella miro sobre mi hombro y solo las soltó para abrazar a peeta.

Ella había llegado antes de lo acordado, y me encantaba tenerla ahora mismo a mi lado almorzando. Nos contaba todo sobre mis sobrinos y mis amigas, cuando menciono a mi papa, no pude evitar sentirme incomoda, después de eso me costó volver a sonreír, pero ella era tan divertida como hermosa, al recordar que nuestro encuentro podría ser pasajero me decidí a no pensar en aquello que me causaba tristeza y le dedique toda mi atención.

-cuando me lo propuso me sorprendí mucho, nunca habíamos hablado de eso…-me dijo cuando estuvimos sentadas en los escalones de la entrada, me mostro su anillo y me conto con detalles como Aarón le había propuesto matrimonio, al verla solo pude sonreír, ella era feliz, tenía toda esa luz que siempre ha tenido brillando en sus ojos, no dudaba ni por un segundo que era lo que él había visto en Prim…

Entonces mi madre apareció, hubiera querido que mi hermana no se diera cuenta o no la reconociera, pero al ver que dirigía mi atención a la entrada, ella también lo hizo. Lo siguiente no sé si debería de extrañarme, se paró y corrió a abrazarla, mientras las observaba, aun me preguntaba ¿porque yo nunca la había abrazado?

* * *

 **Hola! Bueno, acá sentimos a Katniss un poco cediendo con respecto a su mama y de a poco reconociendo lo que en verdad pudo pasar en el pasado, mientras se enteraba de más cosas, menos era la fuerza que la llevaba hacia su padre, y peeta sin proponérselo y solo con su amor pudo convencerla de por quién si debería de luchar. Estos últimos capítulos han sido mucho sobre katniss, prometo que en el próximo habrá más de Peeta, pero era necesario que ella estabilizara sus pensamientos.**

 **linyta54...** las cosas se van a ir aclarando con los capitulos, sin dudas son momentos dificiles para katniss, haymitch va a tener que explicarle si todo lo que dice su madre es cierto, sin dudas aun le queda mucho por resolver de su pasado, espero leernos pronto! un abrazo grande! :D

 **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, gracias por los comentarios, nos leemos pronto!**


	49. Capitulo 111 Esperanza

Katniss POV

-estaré bien Will-dije cuando se acercó a mí-solo…ve a ayudar a Prim-me había tomado solo unos segundos para estar en el suelo, todo me daba vueltas.

Habían sido solo segundos de diferencia entre la alarma y el próximo bombardeo, nosotras estábamos afuera cuando sucedió y no pudimos resguardarnos a tiempo, aun puedo sentir como el suelo tembló debajo de mis pies y como mi espalda choco con la tierra en un segundo… mientras veía como el la cargaba en brazos, saque fuerzas de donde no tenía para levantarme y caminar hasta adentro de la casa. Acaricie la cabeza herida de mi hermana hasta que se despertó, luego tome mi vientre con fuerza.

-no… ahora no-dije hiperventilando, las contracciones se volvían más seguidas, sacudí la cabeza y respire profundo tratando de calmar el dolor.

-katniss ¿estás bien?-escuche a Will preguntar a la vez que miraba la mano que había apoyado con miedo en el lado interno de mi pierna…sangre.

-avísale a peeta-dije antes de caer inconsciente .

PEETA POV

Sus labios estaban tan pálidos como su piel cuando llegue, me coloque a su lado y sostuve su mano, veía su pecho subir y bajar débilmente, escuchaba el pitido de la máquina que reproducía el ritmo de su corazón.

-peeta-le escuche decir bajo, mientras sus ojos se abrían de a poco, apreté una de sus manos.

-estoy aquí-dije y me acerque a besar su frente, su otra mano fue del costado de su cuerpo hacia su vientre, hizo un gesto de dolor-¿te duele?-asintió tragando saliva-voy a buscar a la doctora…

-no-me interrumpió-¿puedes… ir tu Will?-le dijo a el que se paró de inmediato. Sus ojos habían terminado de abrirse y no había dejado de verme, parecía que toda su energía estaba concentrada en ello y en poder respirar-esto… va a ser diferente-me dijo humedeciendo sus labios-sonrió débilmente-menos mal… que estas aquí-bese su mano, no la separe de mi boca-si tienes que elegir… elige al bebe-termino por decirme casi sin fuerzas, cuando mis ojos se cerraron negando la idea, unas lágrimas cayeron de ellos.

-estarán bien-dije acariciando su cabello-los dos estarán bien-la doctora entro.

-katniss-la saludo-estábamos esperando que despertaras-dijo poniéndose del otro lado de la cama-dime si te duele ¿sí?-entonces empezó examinando su vientre y su espalda, sentía que el alma se me caía a los pies al ver su cara de dolor-esto mide que tan seguidas son las contracciones-dijo cuándo se acercó a una maquina a su lado, miro un papel, sus labios formaron una línea.

-¿el bebé… está bien?-le pregunto katniss mientras le estaban haciendo una ecografía, la doctora dejo de pasar ese aparato por su vientre y nos miró.

-sufriste de un desprendimiento prematuro de placenta, seguramente debido al accidente-quería gritar, la guerra me había quitado muchas cosas, pero si se la llevaba a ella o a mi hijo estaba seguro de que no habría nada que me pudiera hacer seguir-a pesar de que casi le falta un mes y medio de gestación, vamos a tener que practicar una cesárea de emergencia si es que tu salud o la de él sufren complicaciones -una lagrima cayo por la mejilla de katniss a la vez que miraba su vientre.

-¿pero ellos estarán bien?-pregunte desesperado porque pudiera decir algo que la calmara.

-vamos a tenerla monitoreada para controlar sus signos vitales y los del bebe-tomo la mano de mi esposa -tienes que estar tranquila, tu bebe estará bien, preparare todo para la cirugía si es necesaria, mientras tanto recibirás transfusiones de sangre y líquidos vía intravenosa-katniss asintió y pareció confiar en ella, no pude más que estar ahí para sostenerla y esperar.

De vez en cuando sentía contracciones, habían pasado unas cuantas horas y ya era de noche, a pesar de que quería ver a los niños, ellos no podían entrar aquí, y en la habitación con ella podían permanecer solo dos personas, Anna y yo no nos movimos de su lado.

Cuando la maquina empezó a sonar más seguido y su cara demostraba el dolor que estaba sintiendo, aunque no se había animado, su madre se acercó a tomar su otra mano.

-tienes que estar tranquila-acaricio su frente.

-me duele-sollozo cerrando los ojos a la vez que unas lágrimas caían por ellos-no puede nacer todavía, no está listo-Anna corrió su sabana para ver en la cama una enorme mancha de sangre, el aliento escapo de mi cuerpo...

Todo sucedió muy rápido después de eso, su madre empezó informar a la doctora morrison de sus contracciones ininterrumpidas, el sangrado, el dolor en el vientre. Lo próximo que paso es que la cambiaron a una camilla para llevarla al quirófano.

-tendrás anestesia local katniss, no lo sentirás -empezó a decirle ya con el barbijo puesto, yo estaba del lado izquierdo de ella acariciando su cabeza y besando su mano que se aferraba a la mía con fuerza, la doctora de camino a la sala nos había explicado, más bien, me había explicado, los riesgos del procedimiento, dude de si hacer pasar a katniss por esto, solo quería que ella estuviera bien, aguantando el dolor me volvió a recordar que tenía que pensar en nuestro hijo, firme…

-nació-anuncio la doctora, entonces mire hacia donde estaba, él bebe no había llorado, pero ella lo tenía en sus manos, era tan pequeño-es una niña-subió su vista del cuerpo sangrante de katniss a mis ojos para después pasarle mi hija a otra doctora, Anna, que se la llevo a otra camilla más pequeña, la seguí con la mirada y espié solo un segundo a katniss.

-es una niña-dijo sonriente, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su respiración era agitada, como si hubiese estado corriendo, no pude sacar de mi mente la imagen de su abdomen desangrándose-ve con ella-dijo apretando mi mano, giro su cabeza y abrió los ojos en dirección a donde se la habían llevado, podíamos verla un poco desde aquí, moría por estar a su lado pero no quería alejarme de katniss, giro su vista hacia mí-no quiero que este sola, ve con ella-me pidió de nuevo.

Pensé que estaría más tranquila si iba con nuestra hija, así que para ahorrarme una nueva imagen de su abdomen abierto y terminar de desmayarme, pase por el lado de su cabeza.

Me puse al lado de la bebe, ya tenía una pequeña mascara que de seguro la ayudaba a respirar, pero aun así esta no podía ocultar su belleza, y el hecho de que fuera tan pequeña solo aumentaba mi sentimiento de querer protegerla. Tenía una pelusa de color rubio en su cabeza, sonreí cuando pude tocarla, a pesar de que tenía guantes, podía sentir su calor, ella era fuerte, ella estaría bien.

-si no podemos detener el sangrado tendremos que extirparle el útero-dijo la doctora, mi corazón se paró y gire para ver a katniss en la otra camilla, quería volver con ella, pero pensé que lo mejor ahora era asegurarme de que nuestra hija estuviera bien…

Pudieron detenerlo y después de la intervención ella fue a recuperación, me dirigí a su habitación después de que Anna se encargara de estabilizar a la bebé, estaba en una incubadora, aun con el respirador artificial y con un montón de cables saliendo de su cuerpo, por un momento al verla así, solo quise separarla de todas esas máquinas y darle mi corazón y mis pulmones para que pudiera vivir, lo único que me mantenía alejado de esos aparatos era que le daban vida a mi hija.

Me pasee por el hospital toda la noche, dejando unos momentos a katniss con el resto de la familia o también a la bebe en compañía de Anna, ella no se había separado ni un segundo de la pequeña.

Había tenido que ir hasta la sala de espera para convencer a mis hijos para que fueran con su tía annie a dormir y después de eso creo que pude dormir una hora en una silla al lado de la cama de katniss.

Estaba acariciando sus nudillos cuando abrió sus ojos.

-¿dónde está la niña?-fue lo primero que pregunto al verme a su lado.

-está bien, la doctora dijo que no puedes hablar-intento moverse y entonces una de sus manos fue a la parte baja de su abdomen tomándolo con dolor.

-quiero verla-no pareció haber escuchado lo que le dije porque seguía teniendo intenciones de pararse, la tome de los hombros.

-si te quedas aquí y no hablas buscare la manera de que puedas verla-asintió y apoyo su cabeza contra la almohada, sabía que era una mala idea mantenerla alejada de la bebe, cualquiera podía saberlo, hasta su propia doctora cuando mando una enfermera con una silla de ruedas.

Entrar a ver a la bebe requería de toda una preparación, lavarse las manos, colocarse protectores en los pies, el cuerpo y la cabeza, barbijos, guantes. La doctora nos explicó que era probable que tuviera que quedarse hasta que pudiera mantener su calor sin ayuda de la incubadora, o comer sola, ya que ahora también le ayudaban en eso , también tenía que aprender a respirar ya que tenía una sonda en la tráquea y dependía de un respirador, podían pasar semanas e incluso meses antes de que pudiéramos llevarla a casa.

Katniss trato de mantenerse fuerte a su lado mientras acariciaba su pequeña cabeza, pero no pudo evitar dejar caer algunas lágrimas al tener que estar viendo a su hija a través de un cristal, ni siquiera podía tenerla en brazos porque era muy pequeña.

Solo nos dejaron estar con ella unos minutos, y así durante todos los días en esa semana. Katniss se había tomado muy en serio la recomendación de la doctora, o simplemente no quería hablar con nadie, pero siempre que estaba con la bebe le cantaba, una y otra vez.

El día que le dieron de alta del hospital fue devastador, ella no quería irse, no sin esperanza, si, la habíamos llamado así porque eso era lo que representaba para nosotros.

-es nuestra hija, no podemos dejarla-dijo abrazándome y llorando sobre mi hombro.

-lo sé, pero vendremos a verla, todos los días-dije acariciando su cabello- no la estamos abandonando, pronto podrá ir a casa con nosotros-su mentón se poyo sobre la curva de mi cuello y podía oír como sollozaba…nadie podía saber cómo se sentía mi corazón ahora mismo, sentía que me estaba suplicando que encontráramos una solución para esto, y trataba de pensar en una, pero por más que buscaba en cada rincón de mi mente, sabía que lo mejor para nuestra bebe era que se quedara en el hospital y se recuperara.

KATNISS POV

Esa primera noche fuera del hospital, fue la peor noche de toda mi vida, aunque tenía los brazos de peeta rodeándome, por dentro me sentía fría y vacía, al menos en el hospital sabía que la tenía a unos pisos de mí, ahora mismo me sentía muy lejos de ella, y pensé que me necesitaba a su lado…

Cuando estuve en frente de la incubadora pensé que no necesitaba dormir, o comer, o estar con nadie más que no fuera ella, no estaba segura de como había llegado al hospital de nuevo, y no se me iba a permitir verla, no, si no hubiese sido por mi madre, que de alguna manera logro que me dejarán pasar.

-no puedes hacer esto todas las noches-dijo buscando mis ojos, pero no tenía tiempo para mirarla, solo me encargaba de memorizar cada rasgo de mi hija, podía hasta llegar a contar cada cabello rubio de su cabeza, porque en realidad era lo único que me interesaba en este momento.

-ella es mi hija, no deberían poder prohibirme verla-dije enojada.

-sabes que lo hacen por su recuperación-acaricie una de sus pequeñas manos, ella suspiro-…cuando eras una niña, habrás tenido uno años, te metiste en una obra en construcción de la hacienda, era un primer piso y habías cruzado de un lado a otro de la habitación que estaban separando por una tabla-la mire-pensé en cruzar y tomarte, pero sabía que la tabla se rompería, así que solo pude alentarte a que cruzaras de regreso-sonrió-siempre fuiste de meterte en problemas-esta vez yo sonreí-algunas veces solo puedes ver como pelean sus batallas y no lo puedes hacer por ellos, pero puedes estar ahí apoyándolos a seguir, te necesitan fuerte para eso.

Mire sus ojos tratando de averiguar cómo sabía que tenía que decirme eso y no simplemente pedirle a seguridad que me sacara, quizá era un tipo de instinto maternal que le permitía ver a través de mis pensamientos, como yo podía ver a través de los de mis hijos.

-no quiero perderla-dije mirando como su pequeño pecho subía y bajaba.

-la esperanza es lo último que se pierde-dijo de brazos cruzados del otro lado de la incubadora.

-gracias-dije de repente, ella me miro extrañada-por esto…por todo

-eres mi hija-me dijo mientras sentía sus ojos querer reflejarse en los míos-creo que entiendes lo que es hacer lo que sea por un hijo-asentí y con mi índice roce la mano de esperanza.

No sé cómo logro que saliera del hospital, quizá fue la promesa de que en la mañana podría ver de nuevo a mi hija. Deje que me rodeara con su brazo y colocara su mano en mi hombro hasta la entrada, Will estaba afuera a unos metros apoyado en su camioneta, me puse en frente de ella.

-yo…-mire hacia a un lado para que el viento encerrara mis lágrimas en mis ojos, mire al suelo y después a ella, ¿Cómo decir lo que tenía que decir? ¿En realidad sabía que decir? Se sentía tan extraño haberla tenido estos días, y después de que yo hubiera dudado de ella ¿Cómo seguía a mi lado? -...fui muy injusta…-negó con la cabeza-perdóname-pude decir antes de que me interrumpiera.

-no hay nada que perdonar-tomo mi mano, deje que la tomara, seque con mi otra mano una lagrima que cayó por mi mejilla-a pesar de que no haya estado a tu lado por un tiempo, conozco tu corazón, y solo quiero volver a entrar en el- me sonrió y le sonreí, no estaba segura de que alguna vez hubiera salido de él, la abrace como si nunca se hubiese ido, quizá era eso lo que Prim sintió en un primer momento, quizá yo me había tardado en sentirlo, pero ahora lo hacía…

Me saludo con la mano cuando gire a verla desde la camioneta "ahora tengo a todos mis hijos conmigo" susurro en mi oído cuando estábamos abrazadas, mire a Will que había venido hasta el hospital en medio de la noche, sin preguntar nada, mire de nuevo al frente.

Nunca pensé que una parte de mi familia estaba en alguna parte de panem sin conocerme pero aun amándome, el me confeso después de que todo pasara, que era el hermano del que me había hablado mi madre, al saberlo entendí porque sus ojos se parecían tanto a los de Prim…

Nada había vuelto a ser como antes, sin embargo, eso no se debía a que me haya desagradado la noticia, me alegraba de que alguien como él fuera mi hermano, sino que… todo lo que había pasado me hacía sentir triste casi todo el tiempo…

* * *

 **Hola! este capítulo fue contado como muy rápido con respecto a lo que paso con su bebe, con esperanza, fue realmente inesperado para ambos y obviamente los dos sufren con lo que paso, pero katniss al ser la madre y tener una conexión más fuerte con su hija al haberla sentido crecer dentro suyo, siente más la tristeza de que todo esto esté pasando, lo que podría rescatar es que después de lo sucedido tiene a personas que la apoyan, se reencontró con parte de su familia que en realidad no sabía que tenía y de a poco empieza a sentir lo que cree debería sentir por su madre, por mi parte creo que cada relación tiene sus particularidades y la evolución se da con el tiempo, y depende mucho de los momentos que uno vive con la otra persona.**

 **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, gracias por los comentarios, los aprecio mucho en serio, nos leemos pronto!**


	50. Capitulo 112 Mi hogar

KATNISS POV

Esperanza significa, esperar que lo mejor pase...

Quizá si uno tenía suficiente fe, daba el suficiente amor y deseaba con todo el corazón que algo pasara, terminaba por suceder…

Algunas veces eso no bastaba…algunas veces la muerte se empeñaba en separarte de aquellos que más amabas, algunas veces en los planes del destino, dos caminos debían separarse…

Desde el primero de sus días en la tierra, la vida de mi hija fue difícil, cuando la vi por primera vez ella ya luchaba, y mientras el tiempo paso se fue haciendo cada vez más fuerte.

Cuando estaba a su lado y Peeta no podía estarlo, recordaba sus palabras "ella es fuerte" "ella va a salir adelante" "ella es nuestra esperanza, de una nueva vida, si ella lucha entonces nuestra vida cambiara"

Puede que haya sido el hecho de que nunca nos había tocado vivir algo tan duro, pero lo que nos sucedió, cambio totalmente nuestra forma de ver el mundo.

Si dijera que siempre fuimos fuertes mentiría, hubieron veces en las que él tuvo que sostenerme, en las que tuve que sostenerlo a él, teníamos una familia que nos llenaba de vida cuando ya no teníamos fuerzas para luchar…

Ahora mismo que estoy sintiendo a mi pequeña en brazos por primera vez, sé que él tenía razón, ha luchado tanto, ha estado constantemente rodeada por la muerte, pero aun así, ella nunca se dejó vencer...

Tuvo que pasar un mes y medio para que saliera de la sala de cuidados intensivos, el mismo tiempo me tomo entender que no era mi culpa que esto estuviera pasando, tuve ayuda… de ahora en más pido ayuda si es que la necesito, pero no solo los doctores pudieron convencerme, sino que Peeta fue indispensable para que me diera cuenta de que esto solo fue una prueba más de la vida, prueba que de a poco creía podíamos superar…

-te dije que la llevaríamos a casa-me repitió con una sonrisa teniendo a esperanza en brazos.

-si-sonreí al verlo fascinado con la bebe-me lo dijiste-susurre casi en un suspiro, el me miro y su sonrisa creció aún más.

FLASHBACK

-me gustaría…-dije con mi mano sobre su abdomen y mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho- que empezáramos de nuevo aquí.

-¿en el 4?-me pregunto mientras acariciaba mi cabello, gire para mirarlo.

-si…-mi dedo índice fue a su mentón-después de todo lo que paso…solo quiero empezar de cero, a los niños les gusta, esperanza nació aquí, creo que sería bueno si nuestra vida siguiera aquí- el pareció pensarlo, las intenciones de mi petición se debían a que ahora que sabía muchas cosas no estaba segura de volver a un lugar que estaba repleto de mi pasado, no estaba huyendo, solo que al menos por un tiempo quería que estuviéramos tranquilos.

-nos quedaremos-resolvió, le sonreí-me gusta el 4, es un buen lugar para volver a empezar cuando la guerra termine-mi pulgar acaricio la comisura de sus labios, me concentre en ellos y después subí mi vista a sus ojos, me acomode muy cerca de su cuerpo y mi boca alcanzo la suya en un segundo… mi mano bajo lentamente hacia su pecho desnudo y sentí como contra él, latía apresuradamente su corazón… mi corazón…

Su mano paseaba por mi espalda y sus labios se encargaron de apagar lentamente el fuego del beso, bese su mandíbula y acomode mi rostro en la curva de su cuello…

agradecí que lo hiciera, no estaba lista ni física ni psicológicamente para intimar con él, con mis otros embarazos paso igual, tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que pudiéramos estar juntos de nuevo, y él lo había entendido, aunque no pudiera explicarlo… solo que no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera mi bebe en el hospital…

A la semana de que se lo propusiera, Peeta consiguió una casa para nosotros, era perfecta, tenía una habitación para las niñas, otra para los niños y una para nosotros, un patio delantero con flores y un árbol gigante que de seguro llevaba miles de años ahí, una cerca de madera la rodeaba y estaba a unas cuadras del mar.

-es hermosa-dije apoyando mi mano en la cuna que estaba en nuestra habitación, luego camine hacia la ventana, desde la distancia se podía ver el mar, él se acercó y me rodeo con sus brazos por detrás, su cabeza se apoyó en mi hombro.

-solo quiero hacerlos felices-asentí y acaricie sus manos que se apoyaban en mi abdomen-cuando Espy venga le encantara el patio de juegos que hay atrás, como a los niños-sonreí por su entusiasmo.

-es una bebe todavía Peeta-mi sonrisa desapareció de a poco- además, no sabemos cuándo podremos traerla-el me giro lento para que lo mirara.

-ella vendrá pronto a casa, ya lo veras-me aseguro con una sonrisa, le sonreí débilmente también, aparto un poco de cabello de mis ojos-la cuidaremos como lo que es, una de las personitas más valiosas que tenemos-pude sonreír más, me acerque a darle un rápido beso.

FIN FLASHBACK

PEETA POV

-Justo a tiempo-dije besando el costado de su cuello desde atrás mientras ella alimentaba a la bebe, hoy era el último día que esperanza pasaba en el hospital, el día que tanto habíamos esperado, llego.

-¿cuándo llegaste?-me pregunto sin dejar de mirar a Espy con una sonrisa, estaba radiante, ella simplemente estaba feliz.

-recién-dije acariciando la pequeña mano de la bebe que se apoyaba en el pecho de su mama, sus pequeños ojos grises dejaron de ver a Katniss para mirarme a mí, me encantaba cuando me miraba…

A pesar de que nuestra hija ya tenía dos meses de vida, parecía una recién nacida, una muy activa. Aún recuerdo la primera vez que se prendió del pecho de Katniss, fue tan hermoso, ella lloro, era natural y gracias a eso pudo terminar de deshacerse de las ideas de que no podría cuidarla como había hecho con nuestros otros hijos.

En cuanto a mí, siempre supe que Espy iba a salir adelante, aunque hubo veces en las que me desesperaba, trataba de desaparecer los malos pensamientos.

La primera vez que viaje después del nacimiento de Espy, volví con miedo, pero a la vez quería volver rápido para volverla a ver, la segunda vez que viaje me costó más dejarla, un bebe de la sala de cuidados intensivos en la que ella estaba murió, y efectivamente, recordar que la muerte estaba rondando a tu hija te apegaba más a ella…

Cuando volví esa vez ella ya estaba fuera de cuidados intensivos… y ahora, se iba a casa con nosotros…

Cuando llegamos el resto de nuestra familia nos recibió, era la primera vez que podían verla de cerca, antes solo Anna y nosotros habíamos podido tenerla en brazos, Prim la sostuvo mientras Will estaba a su lado en el sillón y la observaban mientras dormía.

Espy parecía encajar perfectamente con ellos, su cabello había parecido ser como el mío en un principio, pero después se fue aclarando tanto como el de mi mama o la mama de Katniss. sus ojos también nos engañaron, ya que eran una mezcla entre azul y gris… terminaron por ser de un gris intenso idénticos a los de ella… al final mi pequeño sol, como me gustaba llamarle, heredo solo mi nariz.

Después de cenar, despedí a todos y subí a mi habitación, los niños rodeaban a Katniss como abejas a la miel, la mire desde la puerta…

Hay veces… instantes en la vida, en los que piensas en el presente y en el pasado a la vez… podía recordar cada detalle de Katniss antes y podía hacerlo ahora.

Su cabello dependiendo del día estaba enojado o se mantenía armonioso a su alrededor, sus ojos se hinchaban mucho cuando lloraba o brillaban como perlas cuando reía, tenía sonrisas verdaderas, sonrisas fingidas, tenía esa extraña manía de mirarte a los ojos sin pestañar porque así decía poder ver el alma de las personas.

Recuerdo aun cuando teníamos 12 años, y no sabía si ella podría pertenecerme, y ahora, ahora mismo me había dado más de lo que podría haber deseado… una familia.

Antes pensaba que si tenía que marcharme del 12 no podría ser feliz, que sería desdichado hasta poder volver, y lo fui un tiempo en el 13, lo soy cuando tengo que viajar por los distritos, pero la razón no era el lugar, la razón era ella, porque ella es mi hogar…

Tener su atención un segundo, siempre había sido como un regalo, siempre desee ser lo suficientemente importante para ser la razón de sus sonrisas o el blanco de sus miradas. Estaba contando los segundos que me estaba dedicando ahora, mientras me observaba en la puerta, pensé que ella estaba sintiendo lo mismo, camine lentamente a la cama donde solo faltaba yo, mire a mis hijos sentados observando a su hermana dormida en el centro de esta, mientras hablaban de quien la sacaría a pasear primero, en realidad no sabía cómo habíamos llegado aquí, pero lo amaba, la amaba, la amo…

-oye- levante su rostro por su mentón para que me mirara, mientras se detenía de la mecedora y se acercaba a mi hasta quedar al borde de esta - estaré bien-le asegure con una sonrisa para que estuviera tranquila, tenía a esperanza en brazos.

-no quiero que vayas-repitió tomando mi mano que seguía en su mentón.

Este podría ser el último movimiento rebelde, un grupo se encargaría del capitolio, del 2 y del 1, otro del 11 y del 12 que aún seguían bajo el mando de Snow. quería ir por el 11 y 12, era donde mi familia tenía sus negocios, todo lo que habíamos construido y nos habían arrebatado, quería recuperarlo, a la vez que habiendo nacido en el 12 lo conocía de memoria, cada rincón.

-esto podría ser el final-le dije para ver si podía entenderme, sus ojos miraron mi mano en su mejilla, se paró y acostó a Espy en su cuna, con su mano aun sobre el borde de esta, pudo volver a mirarme.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-se cruzó de brazos-¿cómo sabes que esto terminara?

-no lo sé-ella miro a la pared, le había enojado en un principio cuando se lo dije y me propuso ir al capitolio, quizá pensó que podría hacerme cambiar de opinión, pero yo sabía que serviría más en el 11 y el 12- pero luchare porque así sea, porque esto se termine, y si es por tu padre…-no pude seguir hablando porque su mirada pensativa sobre el suelo me hizo esclarecer todas mis sospechas sobre lo que ella sentía con respecto a esto.

Desde que se enteró de lo que su padre había hecho para separarlas de su madre, no volvió a ser la misma, sabía que algo se había roto de vuelta dentro suyo y había tratado de repararlo sin necesidad de hablarlo, pero ya no podía hacerlo, ya no podía hacer de cuenta que eso no había pasado, aunque ahora estaba con su madre, aunque de a poco ellas parecían recomponer su relación, la verdad es que ella había sufrido un desengaño, me acerque despacio hasta alcanzar sus manos, cuando está dañada tienes que acercarte con cuidado, porque puede llegar a lastimarte sin quererlo.

-no estoy de su lado-dijo mirándome a los ojos, estaban llorosos.

-no estaría mal que lo estuvieras y es entendible que te preocupe lo que le pueda pasar-negó.

-estoy de tu lado-dijo colocando su mano sobre mi pecho mientras la observaba, lo decía más para ella que para mí, como si se estuviera convenciendo, volvió a mirarme-tu eres lo más importante para mí-le sonreí levemente, porque no podría no hacerlo después de lo que me había dicho.

-¿recuerdas que te dije que me quedaría contigo, hasta que tu mama volviera?-asintió- me quedare contigo hasta que encuentres a tu papa-negó otra vez.

-no quiero verlo-dijo secando sus lágrimas.

-aun lo amas-era una afirmación, no una pregunta, miro hacia un costado y trago con dificultad, como si se estuviera tragando sus lamentos.

-no quiero hacerlo-dijo mirando al suelo y entonces empezó a llorar, la abrace a mí, mientras acariciaba su espalda y sentía sus sollozos sobre mi pecho.

-no está mal Katniss, es tu padre, haya hecho lo que haya hecho, el cambio y se convirtió en un mejor hombre, cuido de ti y de los niños cuando no estuve con ustedes…

-por su culpa perdí a mi madre-me interrumpió separándose de mí, sus dedos acariciaron mi mejilla-y casi te pierdo a ti-negué.

-al final dejo que estuviéramos juntos-dije secando con mi pulgar su mejilla derecha.

-me alejo de ti en un principio y después lo del accidente-miro de uno a otro de mis hombros como si en su mente miles de recuerdos empezaran a viajar rápidamente- fue su culpa… no te detuvo cuando te metiste con los rebeldes, porque sabía lo que podía pasar…

-Katniss-dije tomándola del rostro con ambas manos, lo que decía me preocupaba, estaba tratando de responsabilizar a su padre de todo lo que habíamos pasado, siendo que solo habían sido cosas malas por decisiones mías, su padre no tenía nada que ver- fue un accidente, y yo decidí meterme con los rebeldes, todos nos equivocamos alguna vez, y tenemos que pedir perdón por nuestras decisiones, por lo que sea que hayamos hecho, pero de seguro él no lo hizo por querer hacerte daño-hice una pausa para quitar una onda que quería meterse en sus ojos-él te ama.

-¿Por qué lo defiendes?-me pregunto mirándome con sus ojos un poco rojos por haber llorado, solo lograba que ellos me hipnotizaran más de lo que ya lo hacían.

-porque te amo-le dije como si fuera obvio, ella sonrió un poco.-y porque tengo dos hijas, y me moriría si ellas ya no quisieran verme-negó una vez más.

-tu eres un gran padre-dijo colocando su mano al costado de mi cuello-ellas siempre te amaran-sonreí mientras se acercaba de a poco a mis labios-como yo, yo siempre te amare-dijo separándose de ellos y mordiendo su labio inferior.

-no hagas eso-dije mientras mis manos se reunían en su espalda después de rodear su cintura.

-¿hacer que?-pregunto sonriendo, recorrió mi pecho con sus manos y las coloco en mi nuca.

-morder tu labio y pegarte a mí, como si quisieras…-levanto una de sus cejas y se acercó de nuevo a mí, sonrió sobre mis labios, y fue ella la que aumento la intensidad del beso.

* * *

 **Hola! y bueno hasta ahí quedo el capítulo, pero no se preocupen que sigue jajá. Peeta= un amor, él siempre es súper comprensivo con ella respecto a lo que está pasando, ya que obviamente le afecta, y bueno también, después de la noticia de que va a volver al 12, y que los rebeldes podrían ganar la guerra, termina de preocuparla por lo que pueda pasar con su papa, menos mal que Peeta sabe cómo consolarla y como dijo, quiere estar con ella hasta que se reencuentre con Haymitch, como estuvo a su lado cuando su mama se fue. En fin, la pequeña se recuperó, gracias a los cuidados de sus papas, aunque todo fue muy difícil, pudieron apoyarse mutuamente y creo que eso es lo que solo logra aumentar el amor que sienten uno por el otro.**

 **Espero les haya gustado el cap., gracias por los comentarios, que son muy bien recibidos y leídos aunque a veces me tardo en contestar, así que al parecer, nos leemos pronto!**


	51. Capitulo 113 Estaré ahí

KATNISS POV

-¿estas segura?- pregunto separándose de mis labios, su boca estaba abierta tratando de retomar el aliento, cerré la mía para poder inspirar el aire que el exhalaba a la vez que asentía, volvió a besarme…

Tres meses, solo ese tiempo había pasado, pero hoy se sentía una eternidad, sus manos me recorrían por encima de mi camisón, sus labios chocaban con los míos, todo en él era cálido y fuerte, rápido y lento.

Me sentía frágil a veces, cuando su boca acariciaba la piel de mi cuello y de mis hombros, la yema de sus dedos recorría mis brazos hasta que encontraba mis manos con las suyas, eso era la única seguridad que necesitaba, volvía a ser fuerte…

Le saque su camiseta, odiaba que la tela me impidiera llegar hasta su piel. Mis pies chocaron con los suyos a la vez que lo guiaba hacia la cama, me senté encima de el sin dejar que nuestras bocas se separaran, sentí que temblaba cuando sus manos acariciaron mis piernas desnudas.

Mis manos fueron a su cuello y luego bajaron a su abdomen, quería besarlo hasta que sus labios estuvieran hinchados, quería sentir sus manos por toda mi piel, quería que me hiciera suya, quería hacerlo mío, él era mío, no podía sentirlo más mío que cuando dejaba que besara su mandíbula o jugara con el lóbulo de su oreja, reí cuando sus manos se colocaron en mi trasero para acercarme más a él.

-¿no estaba lo suficientemente cerca?-le pregunte al oído.

-nunca estas lo suficientemente cerca-dijo bajando uno de los tirantes de mi pijama y besando mi hombro-no con la ropa puesta.

-¿Por qué no me la sacas?-pregunte de nuevo besando su cuello.

-no voy a poder aguantarme si te veo desnuda-mientras se apoderaba de mi cuello, pude percibir nuevamente como nuestros cuerpos se entrelazaban, su pecho subía y bajaba aceleradamente, sus manos estaban apoyándose a los lados de mis caderas al borde de mi ropa interior, podía sentir su fuerza pero a la vez sentía como la controlaba, no quería que la controlara. Mis manos bajaron lentamente por sus brazos, de sus hombros a sus manos, tome la tela fina de algodón del borde de mi camisón y lo subí rápidamente, para que no pudiera protestar hasta que tuviera que separarme de su beso para sacarlo por arriba de mi cabeza -maldita sea-susurro al ver mi pecho desnudo, antes de volver a acercarse a mis labios, reí, me tomo por la piernas y se levantó en un solo movimiento de la cama, para después acostarme sobre ella y colocarse por encima de mí-no quiero hacerte daño-dijo mientras besaba el espacio entre mis senos.

-sé que no lo harás-dije disfrutando por fin de sus labios en mi piel, mi cuerpo parecía arquearse naturalmente hacia a él, hacia su rostro que se paseaba por mi torso.

Ahora encima de mi podía sentir como de a poco empezaba a perder el control, él es la mayoría del tiempo centrado, dulce, amable con todos, nadie podía imaginar que tuviera fiereza dentro suyo, pero cuando estaba en la cama conmigo, era diferente, me hacía sentir como arcilla entre sus manos, lograba acelerar el ritmo de mi corazón, me hacía olvidar de todo a nuestro alrededor.

-hazlo Peeta- pedí cuando se separó de mis labios, respiro sobre ellos y me miro a los ojos, miro hacia una cómoda que teníamos al lado de la cama y de un cajón saco un condón, se arrodillo en frente de mí solo para ponérselo y después de eso se colocó entre mis piernas de nuevo, sin dejar de mirarme. Mordí mi labio mientras sentía como entraba en mí, no pude evitar cerrar los ojos para poder sentirlo más-te amo-repetí sonriendo mientras mis codos se apoyaban en sus hombros y mis manos tomaban los costados de su cabeza, lo espié solo para ver en su rostro una sonrisa, beso mi mentón cuando empezó a embestirme lentamente…

Mi pecho subía y bajaba al compás del suyo, mis pezones estaban duros y me excitaban más cuando rozaban la piel de su pecho, cuando sentían el ritmo de su corazón.

Mis piernas temblaban, pero se mantenían flexionadas a los costados de su cuerpo porque él las sostenía con sus fuertes manos. Podía escuchar su voz ronca sobre mi oído derecho a la vez que su mejilla rozaba con la mía mientras se frotaba contra mí, empezaba a sentirlo, a sentir que me perdía, quería llegar al máximo, quería que él me llevara, los músculos de su espalda se contraían y relajaban, podía sentir como sus caderas alcanzaban el ritmo perfecto "te amo Katniss" fue lo último que escuche antes de llegar a la cima…

Cayo boca abajo en la cama mientras de a poco normalizaba mi respiración, estaba tratando de darme cuenta ¿en qué momento podría no haber estado lista para esto? me coloque de costado para mirarlo a los ojos mientras él también lo hacía, entonces vi a esperanza en su cuna moviéndose, me coloque su camiseta y mi panty que encontré en el suelo, mientras caminaba hacia a ella, estaba ahí, sonriendo para mí…

-ven Peeta-lo apresure, no pregunto nada, solo se colocó unos pantalones y estuvo a mi lado en segundos, me tomo de la cintura mientras la veíamos, nos sonreía a los dos-también tiene tu sonrisa-le dije mirándolo a los ojos…

-si algo pasara-empezó diciendo, boca abajo en la cama abrazando la almohada, mientras yo alimentaba a Espy sentada a su lado-quiero que te quedes aquí-me dijo mirándome fijamente, deje de mirarlo para mirar a mi bebé-por favor Katniss, tienes que prometérmelo, es importante…

-me quedare aquí-lo interrumpí, frunció el ceño.

-estoy hablando en serio, esta es una promesa seria-apreté mis labios.

-quieres que me quede aquí bajo cualquier circunstancia, pero no podré hacerlo si algo malo te pasa, sabes que iría a buscarte-dije parándome de la cama y llevando a Espy dormida en brazos hasta su cuna de nuevo.

-es por eso que te lo estoy pidiendo, porque no quiero que te arriesgues por mí-volví a su lado en la cama, me coloque de costado, acaricie su mejilla.

-nada malo te pasara, no mientras pueda hacer algo-bese su frente, toque su nariz con la mía-haría cualquier cosa por ti… cualquier cosa-susurre, tomo mi mano que se apoyaba en su rostro.

-si algo te pasara por mi culpa, me moriría, ¿lo sabes no?-sus palabras eran serias, sus ojos lo eran ahora mismo-solo quiero saber que estarás bien…-me acerque a besarlo.

-solo…-dije separándome y humedeciendo mis labios-no pienses que algo saldrá mal-subí mi vista a sus ojos azules- y si algo pasa, estaré ahí-abrió su boca para protestar, pero entonces lo intercepte con la mía, extrañamente dejo que lo besara, quizá porque ambos nos necesitábamos, poco a poco se dio vuelta sobre su espalda y pude quedar encima de él, iba a ser mío ahora y el solo imaginar que algo malo podría pasarle, me hizo amarlo mucho más de lo que ya lo hacía…

La mañana entera en la radio habían estado informando del progreso de los distritos tomados, se veían muy esperanzados de que pronto toda Panem volvería a la democracia, trague saliva cuando nombraron los distritos que aún estaban bajo el mando de Snow. Veía a Peeta sentado con los niños en la mesa desayunando, con Espy en brazos, preguntándome si después de esto el seguiría con nosotros, si, puede que todo este acabando, pero todavía no acababa, todavía faltaba saber si el plan rebelde resultaría…

-quiero que lo lleves contigo-dije colocando mi sinsajo en el lado interno de su traje, desde que salía a los distritos era algo que siempre hacia.

-y te lo traeré de regreso-tomo mi mano temblorosa, antes ya me había contestado eso, pero ahora era diferente, ahora se sentía diferente, quería que fuera una promesa, mire sus ojos pensando que lo era.

-quiero que vuelvas con nosotros-asintió-o iré a buscarte-negó-a donde sea-dije acercándome a sus labios para que no me dijera nada.

-te amo Katniss-su frente se apoyó en la mía, su mano acaricio el costado de mi cuello.

No podía saber exactamente cuántas veces me lo había dicho, pero en las despedidas su significado cambiaba, esas palabras me aseguraban que el haría lo que fuera para volver conmigo, porque aún me ama, porque aun lo amo.

-también te amo-dije con mi pulgar en su mentón, lo acerque a mí para besarlo mientras él me acercaba con su mano en mi cintura.

Beso la frente de Espy, abrazo y beso a Alex, Josep y luna y camino lento de la entrada de nuestra casa al auto que lo esperaba en la calle, sostuve mi perla mientras veía como se marchaba, lo único que pedía era que no fuera la última vez que lo viera…

Nunca estaba sola en la casa, mis tíos, mi primo, mis hermanos, mi mamá, mis hijos, siempre los tenia a mi lado, pero a pesar de estar rodeada de gente, había una parte de mí que no estaba completa, un lugar en mi corazón que nadie podía ocupar, miles de recuerdos que nadie podría borrar, ni siquiera yo misma pude hacerlo…

Desde que nos reencontramos en el 13, no habíamos estado separados nunca por tanto tiempo… tres meses, no parecían… eran una eternidad, necesitaba oír su voz, al menos una vez, necesitaba que de alguna manera se apareciera en mis sueños para decirme que estaba bien…

-a pesar de la presión que ha ejercido el bando rebelde, los distritos 2 y 12, además del capitolio, aún no han podido ser recuperados, las máximas autoridades encargadas de lo que parecía ser el último golpe contra de ejercito de Snow, han ordenado un retiro de las fuerzas en esos distritos…-informaron en la radio, no escuche nada más, solo pensaba en que pronto Peeta estaría de nuevo con nosotros…

-el de seguro está bien-me decía Will mientras sostenía a Espy en brazos y yo recorría mi pequeña sala de un lado a otro-de seguro hubo un cambio de planes o algo.

-pasaron dos días Will, el ya debería de estar aquí-dije mordiendo la uña de mi pulgar, estábamos esperando a que mi tío nos trajera alguna noticia.

-Katniss-gire rápidamente para encontrarme con él, mis ojos se quedaron clavados en los suyos, su cara no traía buenas noticias definitivamente, quería saberlo ya.

-¿qué paso?-pregunte tratando de pasar con saliva el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta ¿Cuántas veces había tenido que pasar por estas preocupaciones? Demasiadas, no podía creer como aun seguía cuerda.

-lo arrestaron-me conto negando a la vez que miraba el suelo, suspire, camine hacia las escaleras, me tomo del brazo antes de que pudiera subir.- ¿Qué haces?

-no está muerto-dije mirando su mano, me soltó-voy a ir a buscarlo-negó y agarro mi mano.

-el de seguro no quiere que vayas-no hice caso a sus palabras, subí a mi habitación.

-no es la primera vez que me lo dicen tío, no hay nada que puedas decirme para hacerme cambiar de opinión-dije mientras colocaba una maleta en la cama y empezaba a buscar ropa de Esperanza y mía.

-están organizando un próximo ataque Katniss-dijo persiguiéndome por el cuarto-dejaran de ser prisioneros de guerra en unos días.

-¿y qué pasa si los juzgan antes de eso?-me pare en frente de el en medio de la habitación-¿Qué pasa si quieren matarlo?-pregunte mirando sus ojos verdes-puedo hacer algo…puedo hablar con mi papa…

-¿estarías dispuestas a hablar con él?-asentí.

-me lo debe-le dije caminando hasta la habitación de luna.

-¿y estarías también dispuesta a hablar con Gale?-deje la maleta en la cama y lo mire.

-¿Qué tiene que ver el con esto?-me cruce de brazos, el solo escuchar su nombre después de tanto tiempo me hacía sentir extraña, nunca más pensé que tendría que volver a verlo.

-hable con Haymitch, él fue quien me dijo que Peeta estaba preso con sus hermanos, pero no está bajo su control liberarlo, Gale es el encargado-negué a la vez que miraba a un costado tratando de pensar.

-hasta lo que sabía Gale era coronel, no general-dije volviendo a empacar.

-lo ascendieron, hace unos meses y estoy seguro de que tendrá muy vigilado a Peeta-negué a la vez que cerraba mis ojos y apoyaba mis manos sobre la maleta.

-hablare con el entonces.-suspire frustrada.

Mis hermanos y mi mama se negaron a que fuera sola con los niños, así que estuvieron listos en la tarde para partir hacia el 12. Mientras iba por la carretera en ningún momento solté mi perla. Cuando Peeta me la dio fue especial, fue la primera vez que me dijo "te amo" después de tantos años, no puedo creer cuanto tiempo deje pasar para decírselo también…

Verla en un principio había sido un recordatorio de todo lo que habíamos vivido en un pasado, y pensé que sacármela era lo mejor… pero la única vez que lo intente fue como si hubiese querido arrancar una parte de mí, ese mismo día había dejado plantado al hombre al que ahora debía suplicar que liberara a Peeta…

-son hijas del general Haymitch Abernathy-dijo Will a unos soldados en la entrada del 12-los niños son sus hijos, estamos mi mama y yo que soy hijo del general Harrison, del distrito 4-mientras el soldado revisaba los papeles, Will apretaba el volante, su padre estaba preso en el 4, por haber estado de parte de Snow, eso y entre otras cosas me habían hecho sentir más unida a él, y él me había entendido solo por estar viviendo lo mismo que yo. Se giró a mirarme y me sonrió.

-¿el padre de los niños?-le pregunto uno de los hombres.

-es un rebelde, hace meses que no sabemos nada de el-dijo mirándolo a los ojos, el soldado miro a Espy que venía dormida en el asiento de atrás.

-¿la bebe? No parece ser muy grande…

-mire…-Will lo interrumpió, suspiro y apretó aún más sus manos sobre el volante- mi padre está preso en el 4 por luchar por el ejército, tuve que vender todo lo que tenía para venir hasta aquí y traer a sus hijas al general Abernathy…le sugiero que si no quiere tener problemas nos deje pasar sin retrasos-el soldado lo miro serio pero aun así Will no retrocedía de su actitud enojada, era mentira lo de vender todo, pero supongo que eso le agrego más razón a su enojo por que lo estuvieran retrasando con un interrogatorio, suspire cuando el hombre se acercó a otro que estaba en la entrada del 12 y la abrió para que podamos pasar.

-gracias-dije apoyando mi mano en su antebrazo, mientras nos poníamos en marcha.

-dije que te traería hasta el 12-me sonrió-lo iba a cumplir, odio lidiar con soldados, pero me encanta asustarlos, ¿viste su cara?-empezó a reír y me hizo reír también.- y… ¿Qué es lo siguiente?

-tengo que buscar a Gale-dije sosteniendo mi cabeza con la mano mientras me apoyaba en la ventana del auto, suspire.

-¿tu ex novio con el que te ibas a casar pero dejaste plantado por irte con Peeta?-gire mi cabeza hacia el con una ceja levantada, él sabía perfectamente quien era Gale-tranquila no vayas a matarme, solo quería recordarte con quien vas a hablar y para que-tome mi cara entre mis manos.

-es lo único que puedo hacer-dije apoyando mi cabeza en el vidrio de la ventana.

-solo dime-dijo mientras sus pulgares golpeaban el volante- ¿Es muy grande? Porque tengo que saberlo, por si tengo que pelear con el-sonreí a la vez que negaba, Will era lo menos violento que había conocido, mire el camino mientras una imagen de Gale me venía a la mente, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo volvería a hablar con él…

* * *

 **Hola! Bueno, muchas cosas pasaron en este capítulo, primero el amor entre ellos dos, después la ida de Peeta de nuevo, la noticia de su arresto, el hecho de que Gale sea el encargado de mantenerlo arrestado, la vuelta al 12, aunque Peeta le dijo que no fuera, Katniss es muy terca, pero tampoco podría quedarse de brazos cruzados esperando que pase algo.**

 **En este capítulo también saben un poco más de Will y lo ven en su papel de hermano tratando de protegerla, ahora veremos como resulta el reencuentro, pero eso lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Espero les haya gustado, gracias por los comentarios, me encanta leerlos. Nos leemos pronto!**


	52. Capitulo 114 Limites

-¿Por qué no podemos quedarnos en la hacienda?-me pregunto Josep cuando lo estaba acostando.

-es mejor si nos quedamos aquí-dije acurrucándolo en la cama del hotel.

-¿estas enojada con el abuelo?-pregunto tomando mi mano, negué-¿entonces puedo ir a verlo?

-mañana te llevare a verlo, ¿sí?-bese su frente y forcé una sonrisa, él no tenía la culpa de lo que yo sintiera.

Mientras estaba en la cama y Espy estaba a mi lado agarrando mi índice, desee que no fuera tan difícil poder hablar con los niños…

FLASHBACK

-tienes que decirles-me dijo peeta al oído cuando veíamos como Anna jugaba con los niños en el patio trasero.

-¿Cómo se supone que deba decírselos? Ellos pensaban que no tenía una madre y ¿ahora de repente si tengo?- pregunte concentrada lavando los platos.

-ven-dijo tomando mi mano-te ayudare-deje que me arrastrara a donde ellos estaban, pero no pude hablar una vez que estuvimos ahí-niños, con su mamá-dijo mirándome-quisimos que supieran algo importante sobre Anna-ellos lo miraron confundidos, peeta miro a mi madre y después a mí-ella es la mamá de su mamá-les confeso tranquilo, esperaba ver como ellos reaccionarían.

-pero…-dijo dudoso Alex-¿entonces Anna es nuestra abuela? pero…mamá no tenía una mamá.

-ellas estuvieron separadas por un tiempo-explico peeta tomando su mejilla-pero ahora están juntas de nuevo.

-¿Cómo Espy y mamá?-pregunto Josep, sentí una presión en el corazón, quizá por eso había podido comprenderla, porque por un tiempo yo también estuve lejos de mi hija.

-si-dijo mirándome esta vez a mí-pero ahora ellas también están juntas-apretó mi mano.

Los tres sonrieron y volvieron a invitar a mi madre a sus juegos, después de eso empezaron a llamarla abuela, la manera en que la trataban no había cambiado, siempre la habían tratado con amor, como si supieran sin saberlo que ella era parte de su familia…

FIN FLASHBACK

Peeta siempre había sido capaz de explicarles las cosas más complejas, cosas que a mí me tomarían un tiempo explicar. Lo necesitaba ahora, para que les explicara porque no quería estar cerca de mi padre…

En lo único que podía pensar era en Peeta, en poder verlo, haría lo que sea por poder hacerlo, sonreí mirando a Espy, el estaría feliz cuando viera como ha crecido, el estaría bien…

-¿estas segura que no quieres que te acompañe?-me pregunto Prim desde el asiento delantero del auto de Aarón, estábamos estacionados afuera de la que ahora era la casa de Gale, era grande y hermosa, del tipo de casas en las que vive una familia y no un hombre solo.

-no…-dije mirando la puerta de la entrada desde el asiento trasero, Will estaba a mi lado y tomo una de mis manos que se volvían puños sobre mis piernas, le sonreí levemente-estaré bien.

-iré a buscarte si demoras-me prometió, asentí y por fin pude abrir la puerta del auto.

Mientras caminaba hacia la entrada, pensé que las piedras esparcidas del suelo me delatarían, que el saldría en cualquier momento y entonces no sabría qué decir, llegue hasta la puerta y toque...

-buen día, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?-me atendió una mujer de mediana edad, traía un uniforme y su pelo negro recogido, pensé que sería alguien que trabajaba en la casa para él.

-estoy buscando al señor Gale Hawthorne-dije concentrándome en poder formular oraciones coherentes y no analizando todo lo que mis ojos veían.

-de parte de…-me invito a pasar, di pasos sigilosos adentro de esa casa.

-soy katniss abernathy-dije poniendo un poco de mi cabello por detrás de mí oreja.

-puede esperar en la sala hasta que el señor Hawthorne la reciba-me llevo hasta un sillón color canela en medio de un salón que era tan grande como toda la planta baja de mi casa en el 4, la mujer tuvo la suficiente confianza para dejarme sola…

-tenía otra idea de ti entrando en esta casa por primera vez, ¿sabes?-dude un momento en si darme vuelta para mirarlo, él lo dijo entrando en la habitación y sentándose en un sillón en frente de mí, no hubo necesidad de que lo buscara con mi mirada…

Había cambiado… parecía otra persona por completo, sus rasgos eran más duros cubiertos por una barba que había dejado crecer, no había ni destellos de las sonrisas que siempre había tenido para mí, pensé que lo merecía, le había hecho daño, mire mis manos nerviosa arrepintiéndome por estar aquí.

-era para ti-dijo inclinándose hacia adelante, apoyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas, unió sus manos, sus ojos no dejaban de buscar los míos, pude mirarlo.

-perdóname Gale-mire al suelo de nuevo, era lo único que podía decir realmente.

-no fue tu culpa-se apoyó en el respaldo del sillón, lo mire confundida- tengo al verdadero culpable de eso-trague saliva, no, negué-confeso todo… que mato a Cartwright, que te secuestro a ti y a los niños, que es un rebelde-agarro su mentón entre su pulgar e índice-todo menos donde te tuvo escondida todo este tiempo…dime ¿a dónde te arrastro?

-no me arrastro a ninguna parte-le dije a punto de explotar, esto no estaba pasando, Peeta no podría haberse culpado por matar a Cartwright-nada de lo que estás diciendo es cierto, el no mato a Cartwright, no me secuestro ni a mí, ni a sus hijos…

-se perfectamente que haces aquí-me interrumpió-no dudaba de tu valor para venir…pero no estaba seguro de que te enteraras de lo que está pasando-sonrió un momento, miro sus manos y después mi cara sin expresión que no podía dejar de observarlo, necesitaba saber sus movimientos antes de que los hiciera-supongo que tendré que agradecérselo a haymitch, de nuevo.

-¿Qué tiene que ver el con esto?-pregunte a la defensiva.

-¿Cómo crees que me entere del contrato de tu familia con los mellark?-mire hacia la chimenea de la habitación… no… mordí el interior de mi mejilla para tragarme mis lágrimas- y ahora sin proponérselo, o quizá sí, te ha atraído de nuevo hasta aquí, conmigo-apreté mis dientes, como un animal atrapado en una red, así era como me sentía ahora mismo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-pregunte mirando hacia la ventana.

-ahora que estas en el 12, no es conveniente que te relacionen con un rebelde, y después de lo que te dije estoy seguro de que no querrás volver a la hacienda-dijo parándose y caminando hacia la ventana.

-no estoy en la hacienda, estoy en un hotel-mire una foto de él, mis hijos y yo encima de la chimenea, no la había visto antes, no estaba segura si aún sentía lo mismo por mí, pero algo me decía que ir por ese lado sería peligroso.

-entonces tú y los niños vendrán a vivir aquí, como tuvo que ser desde hace mucho-la determinación con la que lo dijo me helo la sangre, el Gale que trataba de ganarse mi cariño había desaparecido totalmente, ahora parecía que le importaba muy poco lo que yo pudiera sentir en este momento.

El sabia porque estaba aquí, estaba esperando que sucediera, tenía a la única persona por la que vendría a hablar con él… peeta, no sabía cómo reaccionar, me había sentido fuerte en un principio, haría lo que fuera, eso estaba claro, pero no tenía claro los límites de "lo que fuera".

-quiero verlo-dije antes que todo, necesitaba saber que él estaba bien, el negó.

-no querrás verlo, no creo que estés preparada para ello-me pare y camine hacia él.

-si no me dejas verlo, no hare nada de lo que me pidas-corrió un poco de mi cabello hacia atrás de mis hombros y su mano rozo mi brazo en el camino, di un paso hacia atrás, no quería que me tocara, no conocía a la persona que tenía en frente…

Me subí a su auto después de eso, tuve que explicarles a mis hermanos y a Aarón que íbamos a ver a peeta y que Gale haría lo posible por sacarlo de prisión. Fingí que todo estaba bien, sin que él me lo pidiera, puede que estar cerca de Gale me recordaba la persona que mi padre quería que fuera, pero yo no llevaba ventaja en este negocio, él tenía algo que quería, mientras yo no sabía lo que él podría querer.

No quise mirarlo en todo el camino, era tan difícil hablar con él, tenía miedo de que si empezaba alguna negociación me pediría algo que no le podría dar, y entonces perdería a Peeta…

Un vidrio me separaba de él, podía verlo, pero él no a mí, cuando apenas entre lo busque impaciente entre los hombres que compartían la celda gris en la que estaban, mi corazón se detuvo cuando lo vi sentado apoyado sobre la pared, su cara estaba hinchada por los golpes, tenía un ojo negro, sangre en la comisura de su boca, sus manos estaban lastimadas y el uniforme gris que traía puesto no lo protegería del frio.

Sentí un cosquilleo que fue de mi nariz hasta mis ojos, las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer, mi mano que estaba apoyada en el vidrio se envolvió en un puño… parpadee y limpie mis ojos, no había podido evitar llorar, quería no hacerlo para que Gale no se diera cuenta de que esto me afectaba, pero no pude y me odie por eso…

-los métodos de tortura suelen acabar con ellos antes de que puedan decirnos algo útil-limpie mi nariz con el dorso de mi mano.

-¡eres un maldito!-dije dándome vuelta y yéndome sobre él, me detuvo por mis antebrazos antes de siquiera poder tocarlo.

-¡viniste hasta mi ¿esperando que?!-me grito-¡¿que lo libere después de todo lo que me hizo?!-me sacudió- ¡dímelo! ¡¿Pensaste alguna vez en mí antes de que esto pasara?!

-¡suéltame!-dije tratando de soltarme de sus manos-¡me estas lastimando Gale!-me soltó bruscamente, haciéndome retroceder un paso.

-ese es tu problema Katniss-dijo casi resignado- ¡él es el que te hace daño!-dijo señalando la celda que teníamos al lado-desde que te conocí solo he tratado de protegerte, he tratado de hacerte feliz el tiempo que estuviste a mi lado-me lo decía enojado, como un reproche- pero siempre has vuelto a él, como si te gustara sufrir, le perdonas sus engaños, sus abandonos, ¡¿dime porque no volvió antes por ti?! ¡Pasaron 4 años demonios! ¡¿Cuánto tenía que pasar para que lo olvidaras?!

-podrían pasar 10, 20 o 50 años-dije secando mi mejilla, le hablaba serena, no quería alterarme como él y menos desconociendo de lo que sería capaz si lo enojaba más-pero nunca, nunca, voy a dejar de amarlo-le asegure negando como si el no pudiera entenderlo-¡esa tarde yo mate a Cartwright y no iba a casarme contigo!-al diablo la tranquilidad- ¡y si lo matas entonces te matare, aunque sea lo último que haga!-lo amenace, me tomo del brazo.

-no vas a destruirte así-me advirtió, trate de soltarme de su agarre pero no pude- mucho menos por el… si lo tengo que tener prisionero para siempre, entonces lo tendré, de ti depende que siga vivo-me tomo por mi mentón- si no vuelves conmigo, mañana no estará vivo…

Estaba ahí, justo lo que quería, en un principio había pensado que ya no sentía nada por mí, que solo me traería a ver a peeta para hacerme sufrir y que lo mataría de todas maneras, pero me acababa de asegurar que todavía me quería, quizá no se parecía ni un poco al amor sincero que tenía por mi antes, y puede que solo sea una obsesión, nunca fui muy buena identificando sentimientos, y menos los que yo inspiraba, pero lo que si sabía es que si permanecía a su lado, entonces Peeta viviría…

Seque mis lágrimas y cerré el trato, todavía no estaba segura de cuanto podía manejar a Gale, pero cuando descubriera su limite lo haría sufrir por lo que me está haciendo, porque él me quito lo único que me detenía para no ser una horrible persona…

No podría nunca describir su expresión cuando vio a esperanza y tampoco me interesaba mucho, mientras más daño podría causarle, más me sentía satisfecha. Solo para probarlo le dije que debería de recibir a Will y mi madre en la casa y no puso objeción.

Ver sus ojos solo lograba que mi odio creciera más así que decidí dejar de hacerlo, tuve que mentirles a mis hijos también, diciéndoles que Gale ayudaría a sacar a su padre de la cárcel.

Así como estaba no pensaba bien las cosas o las pensaba demasiado, ya no lo sabía cuándo acepte que visitáramos a mi papá…

Mis hijos bajaron corriendo y entraron a su casa, era suya, ya no era mía, había renunciado a todo lo que él podría ofrecerme. Me dolía pensar que no podía alejar a mis hijos de personas como mi padre, o como Gale, pero me encargaría de que nunca estuvieran solos con ellos, los protegería de cualquier cosa, porque son lo más preciado que tengo.

Por un momento pensé que algo en mi corazón se movía con fuerza cuando vi a mi padre sobre sus rodillas abrazando a luna, estaba llorando y a unos metros de nosotros, mire a mi lado… estaba Gale, entonces solo podía sentir odio por los dos. Quizá si este reencuentro se daba con peeta a mi lado podría haber llegado hasta abrazarlo, pero él no estaba aquí, estaba encerrado y el hombre que estaba a mi lado podía matarlo…

-no te acerques a mí-dije bajo cuando se acercó con los brazos abiertos, mire por encima de su hombro y vi a mis tres niños abrazando a effie, ellos no se darían cuenta de mi desprecio por él.

-katniss…-dijo aun con los brazos extendidos y su sonrisa extinguiéndose poco a poco.

-te odio-le hable con rabia, tanta en mi alma que pensé que podría explotar.

* * *

 **Hola! Ufff este capítulo fue muy muy intenso, me costó mucho escribirlo ya que es un suceso muy triste en la vida de katniss, y además es solo el principio de esto, peeta en las manos de Gale, katniss enfrentando a su padre, descubriendo más de sus mentiras, está viviendo una transición entre la personalidad que había logrado cuando estaba con peeta y la que había tenido con su padre, porque piensa que eso le va a ayudar a pasar por esto sin salir lastimada, pero…hasta donde va estar dispuesta a llegar? Es que su deseo por mantener con vida a peeta no encontrara límites?**

 **Espero el capítulo les haya apasionado, gracias por los comentarios, nos leemos pronto!**


	53. Capitulo 115 Nada malo

**ULTIMOS 10 CAPITULOS**

Con ambas manos seco sus lágrimas y se quedó parado a centímetros de mí, no quise mirarlo sino que lo hice al suelo, pero cuando sentí sus ojos sobre Espy que estaba en mis brazos, volví a mirarlo y aferre mi hija más a mí.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando?-me susurro cuando tuvo mi atención, Prim venia bajando las escaleras y al vernos se acercó a nosotros.

-mamá me aviso que vendrías-dijo colocando su mano en el hombro de mi padre y mirándonos a ambos, asentí.

-los niños querían venir…

-las dos…-me interrumpió el y nos señaló-¿las dos han hablado con ella?

-no podías alejarnos para siempre-dije enojada y acercándome un paso hacia a él, Prim se puso entre los dos.

-tenemos que hablar con calma de esto-miro a Gale- por favor Gale, ¿podrías darnos privacidad para hacerlo?

Él se fue con los niños y Effie, después de que yo la saludara, Prim sugirió que sería mejor si hablábamos en la biblioteca, no quería que mis hijos estuvieran cerca de Gale sin que yo los estuviera viendo.

-yo hablare con el Prim-le entregue a esperanza-por favor cuida a los niños-dije apretando su brazo, mire a Gale y después mire sus ojos cuando ella asintió.

Antes de entrar en la biblioteca tuve que callar todos los fantasmas que había en mi mente, tuve que tomar valor para poder entrar en esa habitación después de que la última vez que había estado ahí un hombre se desangraba en el suelo.

"no es real que ellos estén ahí" me decía Peeta cuando le contaba que creía ver su cuerpo pálido en todas partes, el también creía ver a las personas que había tenido que asesinar, pero ordenaba sus pensamientos sabiendo que era imposible que ellos pudieran perseguirnos.

Esas mismas palabras me habían ayudado ahora para ver solo el piso vacío y después a mi padre apoyado en el escritorio.

-nada de lo que te dijo es cierto-fue lo primero que me dijo al verme a unos metros de él.

-nada de lo que tú me dijiste es cierto-dije frotando mi rostro con las palmas de mis manos un segundo-me has engañado por tantos años-negué y mire hacia uno de los estantes de libros-nunca tendría que haber confiado en ti.

-en mi es en la única persona que puedes confiar-dijo dando pasos hacia a mí.

-no quiero que estés cerca de mí-levante uno de mis brazos parando sus pasos.

Mire al suelo y cerré mis ojos por un momento, trague saliva para tratar de olvidar el dolor que estaba sintiendo ahora, sabía que iba a ser difícil enfrentarlo y esperaba que pasara mucho tiempo antes de tener que hacerlo, todo era reciente y solo hasta esta mañana estaba enterándome de sus engaños, quería gritarle que no se acercara más a mí, olvidarlo para siempre, olvidar que tenía un padre, que un hombre como él podría haber sido padre.

-déjame explicarte como fueron las cosas-me pidió triste cuando me vio llorar, no podía evitar hacerlo, trate de secar mi mejilla, pero era en vano, las lágrimas seguían saliendo de mis ojos, mire la puerta, era un error estar aquí, debería de solo evitarlo y no escucharlo más…

"no puedes huir para siempre de las cosas" era Peeta en mi mente otra vez.

-¿Qué me vas a explicar?-pregunte entre sollozos, trate de calmar mi voz para decir lo que quería decir, Peeta tenía razón, esta era la oportunidad de hablar, no podía vivir huyendo de las cosas-todos estos años, me has separado de mi madre, me hiciste pensar que ella nos había abandonado, que ella no me amaba, que ella no pensaba en mi…-seque mi nariz con el dorso de mi mano-¿es que alguna vez te pusiste a pensar en lo que yo podía sentir?-le pregunte exasperada-¡has hecho de mi vida lo que quisiste!-le grite-¡me usaste para lastimarla, me mentiste para que te amara!-respire profundamente.

-ella nos abandonó Katniss-dijo caminando hacia a mí, seco con una de sus manos mi mejilla y cuando mire sus ojos celestes por un momento quise creerle, quise creer en él, por qué esos mismos ojos y esas mismas manos eran las que me había sostenido siempre.

-ella te abandono solo a ti-dije negando y sonriendo tristemente di un paso hacia atrás-toda mi vida he creído ciegamente en ti, pensé que me amabas como yo te amaba, que confiabas en mí, pero después de descubrir todo lo que has hecho-suspire-eso no es amor.

-es porque te amo que hice todo lo que hice, no quería que nada te lastimara.

-¡tú me lastimaste!-dije señalándolo- ¡cuando era solo una niña me separaste de toda mi familia, me confundiste diciéndome que no podía amar a nadie porque saldría lastimada, me hiciste elegir entre Peeta y tú, me hiciste abandonarlo!

-deje que te quedaras con el….

-¡no!-lo interrumpí- ¡yo decidí quedarme con él, porque nunca me forzó a hacer cosas que no quiero, o a ser alguien que no quiero ser! ¡Te defendió para que te diera una oportunidad, pero él no sabía que tu habías sido el responsable de que Gale me acosara cuando recién nos casamos!-dejo de mirarme y miro al suelo- ¡¿o acaso vas a negar eso también?!

-acepte a Peeta con el tiempo.-dijo volviendo a mirarme

-¡porque sabias que no ibas a poder separarme de él!… ¡claro! ¡No querías que nadie interfiriera en tu cometido de seguir manipulándome!- seguí gritándole, se acercó a mí y tomo mis manos, no sé porque deje que lo hiciera, quizá porque hubiese querido que ahora que no tenía a Peeta él hubiese sido el que pudiera hacerme sentir segura.

-lo acepte porque vi que te hacia feliz-negó cerrando sus ojos con pesar y después volviendo a mirarme fijamente-me arrepentí de haber contactado a Gale para que viniera al 12, me arrepentí de haber alejado a tu madre cuando me di cuenta de que necesitabas una, de que sufrías por no tenerla-unió sus labios en una línea y unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos-era una persona diferente antes, una horrible, cometí muchos errores, pero me arrepentí y trate de compensarlos… por ti Katniss… todo lo hice por ti-acaricio mi cabeza-después de lo de tu madre, trate de hacerte feliz estando lo más presente posible, quería traerte conmigo de vuelta, pero tenía miedo de que entonces ella luchara por alejarte de mi lado, quería que pensara que hablaba en serio con las amenazas… cuando te propuse el trato de los Mellark fue porque quería probarte y me arrepentí cuando te vi de nuevo con él, la última medida desesperada que tome fue traer de vuelta a Gale, pero no te detuve cuando fuiste a casarte, aun sabiendo que seguías enamorada de Peeta-trague saliva, pensé que él no lo sabía-…me dolió cuando lo elegiste a él por encima de mí, pero también muy dentro de mí, me alegre de que te alejara de alguien como yo-me abrazo-te amo Katniss y si no te dije nada de esto antes es porque tenía miedo de que no me perdonaras y de que me odiaras como siento que me odias ahora.

Mis manos querían acercarme más a él, colocarse en su espalda y devolverle este abrazo, decirle que no lo odio y que lo perdonaba, pero mi cerebro, la parte destructiva que él había activado hace años no me dejo hacerlo, en cambio hizo que ellas se colocaran en su pecho separándolo de mí.

-los niños quisieron venir a verte-dije mirando al suelo- no los haría sufrir por nada del mundo alejándolos de ti sin explicaciones, y son muy pequeños para saber de todo lo que fuiste capaz, así que de seguro me veras seguido en tu casa-lo mire a los ojos-porque nunca los dejaría solos de nuevo contigo.

Su rostro apagado por la tristeza se quedó observándome y me hizo preguntarme a mí misma si de verdad estaba haciendo esto.

"tú no eres igual a Haymitch Katniss, tú no sabes odiar a las personas" me había dicho Peeta la noche en la que mi tío me había comparado con él, pero ahora dándole la espalda a mi padre y saliendo dejándolo atrás pensé que Peeta había estado equivocado con respecto a mí, quizá el no veía la horrible persona que era o no quería verla y el estar desesperada por recuperarlo empeoraba las cosas…

-es hermosa-dijo Glimmer acariciando la cabeza de Espy mientras la cambiaba en la que era mi habitación.

-no la esperábamos-le conté sonriendo- y tuve que ocultarle su llegada a Peeta por un tiempo.

-¿dices que ahora ellos están supervisados por Gale?-me pregunto fox a mi lado.

-no tienes que preocuparte por eso-dije cargando a Espy y sonriéndole-el me aseguro que están seguros.

-¿por eso estás viviendo en su casa?-pregunto Glimmer sentándose en el sofá de la habitación, pasee a mi hija para que se durmiera mientras ellas me observaban.

-me ofreció que mi hermano, mi mama, mis hijos y yo nos quedáramos en su casa ya que no quería quedarme aquí, por la pelea con mi papa-ella asintió, no les había contado que Gale quería que volviera con él, solo lo veían como un amigo que quería ayudarme.

-deberías decirle a tu padre-me dijo fox, negué-él podría ayudarte.

-no puedo pedirle nada-bese la frente de mi bebe- yo sola arreglare las cosas.

-nunca vamos a poder agradecerte lo que estás haciendo y lo que hiciste antes por nosotras-dijo Glimmer acercándose a mi colocando su mano en mi antebrazo-que nos hayas traído noticias de cómo están ellos y que ahora por Gale estén seguros.

-todo lo que hago es para que podamos ser felices-dije tomando su mano- Gale no puede sacarlos pero al menos estarán seguros hasta que los rebeldes por fin logren recuperar el 12-le sonreí.

-¿aun crees que es posible?-me pregunto fox

Quería creer que sí, quería creer que en cualquier momento los rebeldes vendrían y liberarían a Peeta y sus hermanos y a la vez desaparecerían a Gale de mi vida. Les conté como estaban las cosas en los otros distritos, ya que ellas no tenían mucha información de eso, se vieron más esperanzadas después de que lo hice, y me sentí convencida de lo que estaba haciendo ya que no solo me beneficiaba a mí, sino a muchas personas que amo…

Cuando estas rodeada de gente que te ama, y te preocupa algo, tienes dos opciones, compartírselos para que te ayuden a resolverlo o guardártelo para ti mismo así no los preocupas.

Elegí no contárselo a nadie, no contar el hecho de que Gale quería que estuviera de nuevo con él, porque ni yo sabía lo que implicaba "estar de nuevo con él", mi madre y Will aceptaron que nos quedáramos en su casa, después de que les dijera que el cómo mi amigo me ayudaría con la situación de Peeta.

Estaba observándolo ahora mismo jugar con mis hijos y con mi hermano en el patio trasero, mientras mi mama terminaba de acomodar nuestras cosas en el primer piso. Esta casa era tan grande que a mí me daría miedo estar viviendo en ella sola, me instale en una de las habitaciones de invitados con miedo a que el me dijera que eso no estaba en sus planes…

Mientras me perdía observando el pasto verde, podía recordar la risa de Peeta jugando con los niños en nuestra casa del distrito 4, lo veía sonriéndome e invitándome a que juegue con ellos…

-deberías de unírtenos-me saco Gale de mis pensamientos a mi lado, mi sonrisa desapareció, lo mire mientras se servía un vaso de agua.

-puedo mentirles sobre cómo eres en realidad, pero no puedo fingir que eres una buena persona y estar cerca de ti como si nada-le dije mientras miraba a luna en los brazos de Will a la distancia.

-¿somos amigos no es cierto?-dijo tomando un trago- es lo que te has encargado de decirles a todos.

-claro que no les diría algo mas-dije mirándolo- sería imposible cuando ellos saben que a quien amo es a Peeta-miro en dirección a mis hijos, le incomodaba, más bien le dolía la verdad, y yo disfrutaba recordándole porque estaba aquí, no era por él, o porque quisiera, era por Peeta.

-me pregunto ¿cómo hubiese sido nuestra vida si él hubiera muerto?-miro a Espy que estaba en mis brazos-quizá ella seria mía.

-no lo es-dije buscando sus ojos-ni ella, ni mis otros hijos son tuyos… no hubiera tenido hijos contigo, se lo prometí a Josep-mire de nuevo hacia a ellos-y ya te dije que no iba a casarme contigo, no podía sacarme el anillo que me había dado Peeta, no había dejado de amarlo aunque lo creía muerto, y prefería estar casada con un fantasma que contigo…

No me hablo más después de eso, no hasta que estuvimos en su auto rumbo a una cena que organizaba la sociedad del distrito 12 para celebrar que pudieron contra los rebeldes. Me contó la historia que tenía que mantener en frente de esas personas, un rebelde me había secuestrado, a mí y a mis hijos, y el general Cartwright había sido asesinado por tratar de evitarlo, decidió que no dijera que ese rebelde había sido Peeta, quizá era por su orgullo de hombre, en fin, no me interesaba lo que me dijera, yo no iba a decir palabra y el encargado de esparcir esas mentiras seria él.

No me interesaba demostrar respeto ni nada que se le pareciera a la gente que se cruzaba con él, en realidad sentía alegría porque pronto estarían presos, igual que Gale. Cada vez que se acercaban miraba hacia otro lado no prestándoles atención o mostrando desinterés, solo permanecía a su lado porque me tenía aferrada a su brazo. Odiaba ser el trofeo de turno en exhibición, tener que humillarme así, estando a su lado sin querer estarlo, que le dijera a todo el mundo mentiras y recibir la lastima de ese tipo de personas…

-no hablaste en toda la fiesta-me dijo mientras subíamos las escaleras.

-me comentaste lo que tenías planeado decir, en ningún momento me dijiste que yo tendría que ser la que repitiera esas mentiras-le dije cortante alejándome lo más posible de él.

-pensé que lo habías entendido-dijo agarrándome la mano antes de que pudiera entrar a mi habitación, se acero despacio hasta acorralarme con la puerta-pensé que entendías a que me refería con volver conmigo-dijo respirando sobre mi cuello.

Cerré mis ojos cuando lo sentí inspirar mi perfume, cerré mis manos en puños cuando sus labios se posaron sobre la piel de mi cuello, una lagrima cayo por mi mejilla cuando ellos llegaron a mi boca…Peeta.

"nada malo te pasara, no mientras pueda hacer algo" dije besando su frente esa vez…

* * *

 **Hola! Bueno además de la charla con su padre, Katniss se reencontró con sus amigas, fue una charla corta y quise que fuera más larga y que capaz ella se pudiera confiar con ellas, pero después pensé que sería muy triste que ellas se preocuparan por lo que Katniss está haciendo y pienso que es más del tipo de personas que se guarda las cosas para no preocupar a la gente que quiere, además de hacer lo que sea por ellos.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por los comentarios, nos leemos pronto!**


	54. Capitulo 116 Cualquier cosa

**ULTIMOS 9 CAPITULOS**

-él no te merece-dijo sobre mis labios, inmediatamente corrí mi rostro de lado para que no volviera a besarme, sentía nauseas, por su cercanía, por sentir su aliento sobre mi piel.

No dije nada, solo mire al suelo, el beso mi cabeza para después separarse de mí y caminar hacia su habitación, apenas dio el primer paso yo ya estaba adentro de la mía…

Mientras me miraba en el espejo del baño y me sacaba el maquillaje, trate de no pensar en lo que había pasado, solté mi cabello.

"me gusta cuando tu pelo esta suelto, loco y loco" me dijo peeta una vez enredando su mano en él y acercándome a su boca, sonreí sobre sus labios, siempre lo hacía…

Me senté sobre la taza del baño y abrace mis piernas "te amo katniss" su voz estaba en mi mente, siempre estaba en mi mente, tenía la seguridad de que él estaba pensando en mi para pasar por lo que estábamos pasando, llore…

-¿katniss?-mi mama toco la puerta del baño, se había quedado dormida con Espy en la cama, seque mi cara preocupándome porque me hubiera escuchado.

-gracias por cuidar a Espy-dije saliendo y caminando hasta la cama.

-¿porque lloras?-dijo alcanzándome y sosteniendo mi rostro entre sus manos, acaricio el borde de mis ojos y al ver su mirada preocupada no pude más que abrazarla y volver a llorar.

-extraño a Peeta- confesé sobre su hombro-me duele que este encerrado, por algo que yo hice, que sea mi culpa que este preso-tomo de mi mano y me sentó en la cama, le conté lo de Cartwright… lo de Gale…

-tenemos que irnos de aquí-dijo acariciando mi cabeza, sentada a mi lado, mientras yo estaba recostada acariciando una de las manitos de mi hija.

-no puedo -negué- él lo mataría si me voy de aquí, le prometí a peeta que haría lo que pudiera para mantenerlo seguro.

-a él no le gustaría este sacrificio, lo sabes, no le gustaría que estés sufriendo.

-el haría lo mismo por mí- bese la mano de Espy-haría cualquier cosa por él.

PEETA POV

-¡¿Dónde están?!-grito en mi cara por milésima vez después de que uno de sus hombres había estado golpeándome, subí mi vista a sus ojos grises.

-tendrás que matarme antes de que te diga dónde encontrarla-lo escupí.

-cumple los deseos del señor-ordeno limpiándose y mandándome de nuevo al soldado, sabía que no me mataría, había estado días tratando de que le dijera donde estaba katniss, solo tenía que seguir aguantando los golpes y…

Estaba en el suelo cuando desperté, mire el techo gris de la celda, no porque quisiera permanecer acostado en el piso frio, sino porque físicamente no podía moverme. Llore, pero no por el dolor, sino porque recordaba sus palabras "iré por ti si algo malo pasa"

"no vengas katniss, por favor" repetía en mi mente, como si pudiera contactarme con ella a través de mis pensamientos.

Cerré mis ojos encerrándome en mi mismo, el único lugar seguro que tenía ahora era mi mente, recuerdos de su sonrisa, de sus ojos grises, de sus labios besando mi piel para tratar de curarme, sus manos acariciando cada centímetro de mi cuerpo… casi podía oírla reír en mi cuello después de haber hecho el amor, sentir su perfume dulce alrededor de mí.

Solo recordar que ella me amaba podía encender mi corazón, "te amo peeta, y siempre lo haré", había sonado como una promesa, tantas veces me lo había repetido que sabía que aunque muriera, ella me seguiría amando.

Prefería un millón de veces la muerte antes de que se volviera a encontrar con Gale, pensé que había tenido mucha mala suerte en caer justo en sus manos… cabía la posibilidad de que fuera preso, y me torturaran para sacarme información rebelde, sin embargo el hacia cualquier cosa para averiguar dónde estaba ella…

Después de su interrogatorio al comienzo del día, dejaba unas horas en medio para recuperarme y hacer lo que estaba esperando en realidad, electrocuciones, ahogos, los típicos métodos de tortura que nos habían dicho que utilizaban con los presos rebeldes para hacerlos revelar información.

Nuestro grupo era difícil, hasta ahora nadie había dicho nada, o eso era lo que esperábamos. Cuando estábamos juntos en una misma celda solo había silencio, sabía que nos estaban observando a través del vidrio de una de las paredes, como ratas de laboratorio, buscando la manera de hacernos ceder.

Cuando esa mañana no vinieron a sacarme de la celda, espere lo peor, katniss no podría haber venido, prefería seguir aguantando los golpes a que ella esté al alcance de alguien como Gale. Siempre había desconfiado de él, desde que se había metido a mi casa con engaños, lo creí un cobarde, que más que amor por katniss, sentía una especie de obsesión por ella, ahora encerrado aquí y al segundo día que no vinieron, me cerciore de que él, la había encontrado…

Cuando sacaron mi cabeza debajo del agua, él estaba parado en la puerta de brazos cruzados.

-nada de marcas-fue lo único que dijo y luego volvieron a meter mi cabeza bajo el agua.

Podía verla, abriendo los ojos, creí que podía verla, cuando nos metíamos en el lago de niños, ella estaba ahí, habíamos aprendido a abrir los ojos debajo del agua y se acercó sonriendo hasta tomar mi mano…

No sabía cuánto tiempo era el que me habían tenido bajo el agua, pero cuando volví a la realidad, mis pulmones inspiraron fuertemente, se sentía como fuego en el pecho la rapidez con la que el aire entro, me dejaron caer sobre mi espalda.

-tienes suerte de seguir vivo-dijo el dando pasos hacia a mi lado, se puso en cuclillas.

-¿porque no me matas si es lo que quieres?-pregunte tragando con dificultad.

-prefiero que sufras por lo que le hiciste-sostuve su mirada, sonrió, negó incrédulo-¿otra hija? ¿En serio?-mi corazón se helo, no pude parpadear, él me estaba asegurando que la había visto, no sabía hace cuanto, pero temblé al pensar que esa era la razón por la que ya no era torturado en las mañanas…con la poca fuerza que me quedaba me lance sobre el rodeando su cuello con mis manos, pero a los segundos sus guardias me separaron.

-¡si les haces algo te voy a matar! ¡Te juro que te mato!-quería zafarme del agarre de los hombres que me sostenían por los brazos e ir hacia el para matarlo con mis propias manos.

-mientras tu estés encerrado aquí, nada malo les pasara-dio pasos lentos hacia a mí-si de mí depende, nunca la volverás a ver-trate de pegarle una patada, pero retrocedió antes de que pudiera tocarlo, se rio- ella te va a olvidar, con el tiempo no querrá venir a verte más-trague saliva, ¿ella me había visto así? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?... pensé en el vidrio en la pared.-nunca tendrías que haber vuelto a aparecerte en su vida, siempre que lo haces ella solo termina sufriendo, pero ya no más…ahora es mía.

-¡ella no es tuya, nunca lo será!-le grite, la sangre hervía en mi cabeza…katniss, ella… "haría cualquier cosa por ti, cualquier cosa" negué enojado recordando sus palabras-si la lastimas, te buscare donde sea y te hare sufrir por ello-le prometí con odio, si solo no fueran dos hombres los que me alejaban de él, estaba seguro que lo mataría a golpes, no me importa nada mas ahora mismo, él no podía estar cerca de ella, de mis hijos, amenazaba a mi familia.

-nunca la lastimaría como tú-me reto mirándome a los ojos-¿Cuántas veces la has abandonado? ¿Cuántos años le hiciste creer que estabas muerto? ¿Con quién la engañaste en el 13?-logre dar un paso hacia a él pero retrocedí dos arrastrado por los soldados- la pusiste en peligro, no solo a ella, sino a sus hijos-negó- ¿y soy yo, el que podría dañarla? Soy el único que puede mantenerla segura, el único que supo hacerla feliz cuando la abandonaste, y ahora que lo has hecho una vez más, no voy a perder mi oportunidad de defenderla de ti.

-lo que ella siente por mí, es más fuerte que tu-su mandíbula se tensó-lo que yo siento por ella, ni matándome podrás hacer que se extinga-negué-nunca vas a entenderlo, el único que la puede hacer feliz soy yo, sus hijos son míos, ella es mía, yo le pertenezco…y si piensa que tiene que recurrir a ti para que este seguro, entonces la librare de eso, en la primera oportunidad estaré muerto, soy capaz de matarme por ella, porque la amo.

El busco en mis ojos, seguramente para saber si le estaba diciendo la verdad, salió de la habitación y cuando yo Salí no me devolvieron a la celda común que compartía con mis compañeros, sino que fui llevado a una solo.

Mi cerebro estaba maquinando alguna idea para acabar con mi vida, lo haría, katniss no tendría que estar al lado de el por mí, sufriría si yo moría, pero estoy seguro que ahora mismo lo está haciendo, sea lo que sea lo que le esté haciendo Gale… llore y negué… si el la tocaba, si la obligaba, nunca iba a perdonármelo.

"quédate aquí" recordaba haberle dicho, ella solo evadía mis peticiones, debería de haber insistido más, atarla si fuera necesario, pero por no querer pelear en nuestros últimos días juntos, había dejado que me distraiga con sus besos y sus caricias…

Lo único que me hacía poder saber cuántos días habían pasado, era el hecho de que aún seguían sacándome para torturarme, la celda en la que estaba no tenía ventanas, era oscura y a ella llegaba solo un poco de la luz del pasillo por el que los guardias se paseaban...

No supe si era de noche o de día cuando sentí un estruendo en el suelo, mis ojos se abrieron en medio de la oscuridad y otro temblor se volvió a sentir, esta vez acompañado de gritos y disparos cerca de donde estaba….por un segundo hubo silencio y al otro un hombre estaba cegándome con su linterna en mi cara, pensé que sería el fin, hasta que vi su uniforme negro.

-¿preso rebelde?- pregunto, asentí y luego él se acercó a ayudarme, no puedo describir que sentí cuando puse un pie fuera de esa celda, sabiendo que no volvería a ella…

Me reencontré con mis hermanos, y cuando salimos a la calle todo era un caos, soldados del ejército, rebeldes, enfrentamientos, pero más negros que blancos, ayudamos, después de recuperar nuestros uniformes y conseguir algunas armas, antes de que el sol pudiera salir, ya no habían blancos con los cuales pelear…

No había encontrado a Gale, pero seguramente él ya estaba preso o muerto, pudo más mi amor por katniss que mi venganza por él, porque ni bien conseguimos un auto nos dirigimos a la preciosa…

Ver a mis hermanos abrazando a sus hijos, a sus esposas, pudo sacarme la más sincera sonrisa, estaba esperando que katniss bajara por la escalera en medio de su salón con mis hijos al lado, mi corazón se aceleró cuando glimmer se acercó a mí…

-tienes que ir a buscarla-dijo abrazándome- ella no está aquí, discutió con su papa y…-trago saliva como pensando si debería de decirme más, yo no dejaba de mirarla-Gale, le ofreció quedarse en su casa-después de que me dijera como llegar, no lo pensé dos veces y fui por ella…

"vuelve por mí, a donde sea que nos lleve la vida, siempre vuelve por mi" me lo había pedido, que volviera por ella, y era lo que más quería, por fin tenerla entre mis brazos de nuevo…no puedo decir cuánto tiempo paso, en el que solo el recuerdo en mi mente la mantenía presente en cada uno de mis días, hoy me daba cuenta de que solo eso no me iba a ser suficiente por mucho tiempo más, y de seguro iba a terminar perdiendo la cordura sin poder sentir su cuerpo junto al mío, sus labios junto a los míos…

Trate de abrir la puerta y estaba cerrada, golpee con fuerza y cuando sentí que le estaban quitando el seguro apunte con mi arma, Anna se sorprendió al verme ahí, su cara estaba llena de pánico cuando baje mi arma y de inmediato se acercó a abrazarme, la puerta se abrió más dejándome ver a mis hijos abrazados a Will.

-¡papá!-gritaron los tres cuando me vieron y corrieron hacia a mí.

Lagrimas cayeron por mis ojos al sentir sus pequeños cuerpos pegados al mío, ellos estaban bien, tenían toda esa energía que siempre habían tenido al recibirme, pero además estaban llorando… no era del tipo de llanto solo de alegría por tenerme aquí, habían estado llorando antes, lo vi en sus ojos cuando me miraron.

-¿mamá no estaba contigo?-me pregunto Josep limpiando sus ojos de las lágrimas y sollozando, cualquier rastro de felicidad desapareció de mi rostro, solo lo acerque a mí para que dejara de llorar, luna y Alex también se aferraron a mí, como si se hubiesen perdido y al fin hubiesen encontrado algo que los podía mantener seguros…

-pensamos que había ido a buscarte-dijo Anna bajo, mientras luna dormía en mi regazo y Alex y Josep a mi lado, estábamos en la preciosa, y aunque Prim había querido llevarlos a su habitación ellos insistieron en quedarse conmigo, hasta que se quedaron dormidos en el sillón-cuando escuche los bombardeos, fui a buscar a los niños y después a ella, pero ya no estaba-dijo secando sus lágrimas- ni ella ni la bebe estaban en su cuarto-cerré mis ojos con pesar.

-ni haymitch, ni Gale están presos-dijo luke cuando llegaron, para tratar de ayudarme habían ido a averiguarlo, pero antes de que lo hicieran yo estaba casi seguro de que él era el responsable de que mi hija y katniss estuvieran desaparecidas.

-no se ni por dónde empezar a buscarlas-dije frotando mi frente.

-habrán huido a algún distrito que todavía no está tomado-intervino Prim, se cruzó de brazos y los acaricio nerviosa- le ofrecieron eso a Aarón, pero él quiso quedarse-limpio sus lágrimas-a pagar por lo que había hecho.

Acaricie la cabeza de luna mientras trataba de tranquilizarme, no podía creer que Gale no tuviera límites, ahora mismo mis hijos sufrían por no tener a su madre con ellos, pero eso de seguro no le importaba, todo lo que siempre quiso, era a katniss…

"volveré a ti" se lo había prometido, nunca iba a cansarme de buscarla.

* * *

 **Hola! En cuanto a este capítulo, ya les traje un poquito de lo que peeta estuvo viviendo, aproximadamente pasaron dos semanas desde que katniss llego con Gale hasta la liberación de los rebeldes, pero peeta estaba preso desde un tiempo antes, de los 3 meses que estuvo en el 12, y bueno como leyeron, Gale estuvo tratando de sacarle información de donde se encontraba katniss, en fin, ahora todas sus fuerzas están concentradas en encontrarla, y veremos a que está dispuesto por hacerlo.**

 **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo! Gracias por sus comentarios! nos leemos pronto!**


	55. Capitulo 117 No puedes hacerme esto

**ULTIMOS 8 CAPITULOS**

KATNISS POV

-sigue aquí, ya lo viste-dijo tomando mi codo, me resistí a que me alejara del vidrio por el que podía verlo.

-quiero estar un momento más aquí-dije sin dejar de ver a peeta.

-no te puedes seguir torturando así.-dijo como si sintiera lastima por mí.

-la tortura es estar cerca de ti-apoye mi mano en el cristal-no estar cerca de el… no hay nada que puedas decirme o hacerme para que deje de amarlo.

FLASHBACK

Habíamos asistido a otra de las fiestas del 12, como todas las anteriores esta última semana había sido horrible, él era una persona horrible, ellos lo eran, discutían sobre donde vacacionarían una vez que esto hubiese acabado, como ciegos a lo que en realidad estaba pasando…

-¡suéltame Gale!-trate de no gritar, estábamos en medio del pasillo, sus ojos eran desafiantes, me tenía agarrada por mi antebrazo, me apoyo contra su cuerpo y me rodeo por la cintura para que no pudiera alejarme.

-no parecía molestarte bailar conmigo en frente de todo esa gente-dijo sonriendo, estaba borracho.

-lo hago por pee…-me beso con dureza.

-no digas su nombre-dijo enojado sobre mis labios, lo golpeaba en su pecho para que me soltara, acaricio mi mejilla con su nariz… un gesto que me había parecido tan dulce en peeta, me causaba desprecio en el-eres mía ahora.

-¡nunca! nunca voy a ser tuya-el ritmo de mi corazón se aceleró cuando se acercó a la puerta de su habitación, entre en pánico cuando nos metió adentro de ella.

-¡déjame!-me gire para salir, pero me aferro a él tomando de mi cintura.

-te necesito katniss-susurro sobre mi oído, trataba de alejar sus manos que se reunían en mi estómago, era fuerte, no podía despegarlo de mí.

-¡no!-me levanto del suelo y me llevo hasta la cama, se tiro sobre mí, empecé a llorar, estaba desesperada, trataba de alejarlo por sus hombros pero no podía, el besaba la piel de mi cuello-¡no me hagas esto Gale!-dije entre sollozos, trataba de alejar sus manos que subían por mis piernas levantando mi vestido, el no parecía escucharme, estaba demasiado borracho para escuchar más que sus pensamientos.-¡me estas lastimando!-dije cuando tomo mis muñecas y las puso por encima de mi cabeza.

-te hare olvidarlo-dijo mirándome a los ojos, aproveche su distracción y lo golpee con mi rodilla entre sus piernas, se estremeció, entonces lo quite de encima de mí, tome la llave de la puerta y lo encerré… pude escucharlo golpearla, pero se cansó de intentar abrirla y al parecer se quedó en el suelo…

Las lágrimas y los sollozos no pararon de salir de mí, cuando entre a mi habitación, caí sentada apoyada en la puerta después de haberla cerrado con llave, mis manos temblaban, no podía pararme, eran mucho los sentimientos que experimentaba ahora mismo, ira, miedo, repulsión, odio… lo odiaba, apoye mi cabeza en la puerta, cerré los ojos y llore, ¿Qué hubiese pasado si no podía detenerlo?

Abrí mis ojos de repente… peeta… ¿y si él le hacía algo por esto? Negué llorando aún más.

FIN FLASHBACK

-katniss…-dijo el mientras íbamos en su auto, de regreso a su casa-…perdóname, no sabía lo que hacía yo…estaba borracho, nunca te haría daño…-sentí verdadero arrepentimiento en su voz, tuve la esperanza de que mi viejo amigo seguía dentro de este hombre que sentía no conocía, pero era demasiado tarde, ya lo odiaba, y siempre lo odiaría por lo que me hizo.

-no quiero que vuelvas a tocarme-dije secando una lagrima que cayó por mi mejilla, no podía mirarlo, apenas podía permanecer a su lado después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

El no parecía poder decir nada, y dentro de mí le agradecí que el resto de esa semana me haya dejado sola, me obligaba a ir a sus fiestas, pero ya no tomaba y dejaba una gran distancia entre nosotros cuando volvíamos. Quizá sentía que dejándome un tiempo tranquila terminaría por considerarlo y perdonarlo, pero eso era imposible, nunca lo perdonaría…

-esta noche entraran al 12-me dijo mi tío por teléfono, era la mejor noticia que había escuchado en días, sonreí y tome mi perla pensando que pronto estaría con peeta de nuevo.

Le dije a mi mama que teníamos que empacar todas nuestras cosas, sin que Gale se diera cuenta. Cuando la noche llego trate de no cerrar los ojos, quería escuchar cuando empezara a haber movimiento e irme en la primera oportunidad, pero Espy había estado inquieta todo el día y cuando menos lo espere el sueño me venció…

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos ya era de día, el sol me cegó por un momento, pero después me vi en una cama en la que no había dormido, la habitación no era la misma, mi hija ya no estaba a mi lado, mi corazón dejo de latir. Me pare apresurada y camine hacia la ventana que estaba enrejada y cerrada en un primer piso, corrí hacia la puerta y trate de abrirla pero estaba con llave.

-¡ábranme!-grite con todas mis fuerzas tratando de abrir la puerta-¡sáquenme de aquí! ¡Alguien!-seguí gritando para que me escucharan.

-katniss…-me callé cuando escuche su voz.

-¿Gale? ¡Sácame de aquí!-tire del picaporte, Espy empezó a llorar, golpee con fuerza la puerta-¡mi hija! ¡Dame a mi hija!-llore golpeando la puerta-¡dámela! ¡Es mía!

-¡katniss! tranquilízate-me grito para que lo escuchara-te la daré ¿sí? solo deja de gritar.

Me separe de la puerta y cuando lo vi entrar, la saque de inmediato de sus brazos.

-tranquila, tranquila-susurre abrazándola a mi mientras lloraba, acaricie su cabeza y la mecí para que no tuviera miedo, aunque era yo la que tenía más miedo en este momento. Salí de ese cuarto y empecé a caminar por la casa, hasta la puerta de entrada, estaba cerrada-¡¿Qué es esto?!-le grite mirando a mi alrededor- ¡¿Dónde estoy?! ¡¿Qué hago aquí?!

-los rebeldes llegaron al 12, tuve que traerte aquí-me dijo como si fuera la explicación más coherente del mundo.

-¡mis hijos! ¿Dónde están?-empecé a caminar por toda la casa dándole la espalda, no estaban, sus cosas no estaban aquí-¡luna!... ¡Alex! …¡Josep!- no estaban.

-solo pude traerlas a las dos-admitió el, cerré mis ojos tratando de tragarme mis gritos, abrace a Espy con fuerza y llore.

-¡¿Qué hiciste?!-grite dándome vuelta enfrentándolo, quería golpearlo, pero tenía mi hija en brazos y no iba a soltarla, no iba a dejar que se separara de mi lado-¡no te pedí que me trajeras aquí!

-ya se…tenías todo listo para escaparte con el-mire hacia una pared, claro que me iría con peeta, seque mi nariz- pero está muerto -dijo sin más, ahora si podía verlo a los ojos.

-¿Qué?-pregunte casi en un susurro, negué-es mentira, ¡es mentira!-corrí a la puerta de entrada-¡déjame salir de aquí! ¡Me quiero ir! ¡No quiero estar aquí!

-nos iremos mañana-dijo de lo más tranquilo, como si el pudiera decidir sobre nuestras vidas-todo se está cayendo, los rebeldes están tomando toda panem-se acercó y tomo de mi mentón, me zafe de sus dedos-pero nosotros nos iremos al extranjero, nos iremos de aquí-mordí mi labio inferior, negué incrédula por lo que estaba escuchando.

-¡no me iré contigo!-dije desafiándolo, y no iba a hacerlo- tengo a mis hijos…

-mandare a traerlos después- fui a una de las ventanas de la sala, estaba cerrada, estaba encerrada.

-¡no! ¡No tiene nada que ver con eso Gale!-trate de calmar no solo mi corazón, sino mis lágrimas… peeta, él no puede estar muerto, el… es mentira, mis niños deben estar asustados sin mí - ¡amo a peeta!-grite desesperada y enojada, así me sentía ahora- ¡¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo?! …No puedes alejarme de él, no puedes alejarme de mis hijos, esto es horrible, ¡no me puedes mantener encerrada!- sacudí la ventana, me senté en uno de los sillones rendida- no me puedes hacer esto...-la palma de mi mano recorría mi rostro tratando de contener mis lágrimas, él se acercó de rodillas a mí.

-no me iré sin ti-dijo tomando una de mis manos, sorbe mi nariz.

-te odio Gale-confesé mirando sus ojos-nunca vas a cambiar eso, siempre voy a odiarte, todo lo que me hiciste, nunca vas a poder hacer que lo olvide…

-te llevare por las buenas o por las malas-me dijo serio, como si se hubiese puesto un escudo contra mis palabras- si aún quieres estar consiente para cuidar de tu hija, tomaras ese avión mañana y te iras conmigo, y si la quieres mantener segura, te quedaras tranquila-seco mis lágrimas.

-no me puedes hacer esto-dije sacando su mano de mi mejilla.

-no jugaras conmigo-dijo tomando mi mentón con fuerza-nunca volverás a jugar conmigo, y volverás a amarme, porque ahora si me encargue de que mellark muera de verdad-negué a la vez que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y cuando me soltó mire hacia el suelo.

Me levante y me fui lo más lejos posible de él, volví a la habitación en donde había estado en un principio y después de alimentar a Espy, me quede contemplando como dormía, llorando en silencio, tome mi perla, y no pude creer lo que me dijo, peeta no estaba muerto, lo sentía en mi corazón, el vendría por mí, me buscaría donde sea…

Acaricie la mano de mi niña, y no solo extrañe a mis hijos, sino también pensé en el… ella era nuestra, tenía que cuidarla, cuidarla de un desquiciado como Gale, mi mamá tenía razón, tendría que haberme ido desde un principio, buscar otra manera de rescatar a peeta, pero estaba tan desesperada, pensé que Gale era mi única opción… en realidad lo era.

No pude dormir en toda la noche, no podía cerrar los ojos de nuevo en la misma casa encerrada con Gale, me puse a pensar en ¿Qué tan lejos me llevaría su obsesión? Pensé que podría matarlo en la primera oportunidad, pero entonces recuerdos de nuestros años en el instituto invadían mi mente, aunque le había dicho que lo mataría si mataba a peeta, era consciente de que no podría hacerlo, no podría matar a Gale…

¿Qué será de mis hijos ahora sin ninguno de los dos? ¿Será verdad que Gale se aseguró de su muerte? Si fuera así, nunca me lo perdonaría, siempre viviría con la carga de la muerte del padre de mis hijos en mi espalda, nunca podría ser feliz de nuevo, no volvería a sonreír, nunca más, no dejaría de odiar a Gale, estaba tan segura de eso como de que la luna salía todas las noches…

-tenemos que irnos-llego a la habitación y empezó a llevarse las maletas, solo podía ver el sol Salir a través de la ventana, sin prestar atención a su presencia, sin darme cuenta que él estaba aquí, quise perderme en mi mente, imaginando que peeta llegaba a buscarme…

Cuando por fin salimos, me quede parada un momento al lado de la puerta abierta del auto, "peeta" estaba esperando su llegada, pero no vino, no vino por mí…

Distrito 1, lo había visto en uno de los carteles de la carretera de camino al aeropuerto, cada paso que di desde el auto hasta el avión, lo hice esperanzada en que peeta aparecería en cualquier momento, no lo hizo…

Gente empezó a subir, con sus uniformes del ejército, al parecer nada de lo que esperaban salió y ahora huían como ratas…

-preciosa-me saludo, nada me podía preparar para ver en este avión a mi papá.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunte sorprendida viéndolo entrar no solo a él sino a effie.

-una nueva vida ¿no?-dijo de lo más tranquilo sentándose al lado de Gale al otro lado del pasillo, sentí asco, volví a mirar por la ventana, mientras que effie se sentaba a mi lado.

-Francia es hermosa, hace años no visitaba la torre Eiffel-dijo emocionada a mi lado ¿esto en verdad estaba pasando? La mire incrédula.

-sabes que no quiero estar aquí-dije seria-sabes que tu hijo me está amenazando para que este aquí, estoy segura de que tú y mi papá lo saben-dije mirando de nuevo por la ventana- y por eso los odio, a los tres, no trates de emocionarme con tus ideas absurdas de felicidad.

-pienso que deberías de estar feliz, nos espera una nueva vida del otro lado del océano-dijo casi ofendida.

-no puedo creerlo-suspire- tantos años pensando que los conocía, pero hoy sé que fui una estúpida, nunca tendría que haber confiado en ninguno…

No volvió a decirme nada y la desesperación me invadió cuando el avión despego, cerré mis ojos a la vez que lagrimas caían por ellos, todo, todo lo que amaba lo estaba dejando atrás, llevaba algo preciado conmigo, pero a la vez estaba tomando tanta distancia de la gente que de verdad me amaba…nunca pensé que podría sentirme así de nuevo, muerta en vida, y era ahora, a kilómetros del suelo que las palabras de peeta cobraban sentido para mí…

"sé que piensas que eres fría y manipuladora, pero eres la persona más sensible que conozco, hay gente mala en el mundo, pero tú no formas parte de ella, quiero que me prometas que serás fuerte y nunca olvidaras como en verdad eres, no dejaras que nadie te cambie"

Él siempre me había conocido, aun cuando yo no sabía cómo era, el confiaba en que no era como ellos, tenía que ver la maldad para saber que yo no sería capaz de eso…

"te lo prometo"…

* * *

 **Hola! Bueno, un capitulo con mucho dolor para katniss, al darse cuenta de a lo que pueden llegar las personas guiadas por sus propios deseos….definitivamente lo más difícil que le ha tocado vivir hasta ahora, pensar que Peeta está muerto y a la vez todo el tiempo estar esperando que viniera por ella, al encontrarlo su única salvación, dejar a sus hijos, no tener escapatoria en cuanto a Gale, darse cuenta de que su papa y effie a los que tanto quería no hacen nada para ayudarla, está sola, sola con Espy.**

 **A la vez varias revelaciones vienen a ella, dándose cuenta de lo que peeta siempre le decía, ella no es una mala persona, ha conocido a las malas personas, esta consiente de que no sería capaz de matar a alguien que quiso, no es como ellos y el tratar de luchar contra ellos solo la ha convertido en algo que no es, desesperanzada, derrotada, ahora debe de aclarar bien su mente y prepararse para lo que le espera…pero ni siquiera sabe lo que es.**

 **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, gracias por pasarse a leer, por los comentarios.**

 **linyta54!...** perdon por quiza este rapido mensaje, pero feliz cumpleaños!espero que este dia este lleno de alegrias y torta jaja, muchas gracias por ser una de las que ha estado desde el principio, sin dudas tu apoyo a contribuido a que siga publicando esta historia, mis mejores deseos para vos! te mando un abrazo y un beso grandisimo!

 **Haciendo un punto y aparte, queria pedirles disculpas por no estar contestando a los comentarios como siempre, pero estoy a full, algo asi como estudiando miles de horas y cuando termino solo puedo ir a la cama y dormir, aun asi, voy a tratar de ponerme al dia hoy a la noche, gracias por estar en esta trama final conmigo! Se los quiere! nos leemos pronto!**


	56. Capitulo 118 Katniss

**ULTIMOS 7 CAPITULOS**

Katniss POV

Algo en mi interior se sentía vacío, una herida pasada había vuelto a abrirse, sentía frio, sentía tristeza al pensar que peeta ya no estaría nunca más conmigo…

A lo largo de mi vida me ha pasado algunas veces… al principio él se alejaba de mi o yo me alejaba de él, pero sabía que estaba en algún lugar en el mundo y confiaba…confiaba que mi amor lo traería de vuelta…luego esa vez, pensé que había muerto, pensé que no volvería mas, pero lo hizo…

en cambio ahora… había esperado con todo mi corazón que llegara por mí, tenía esperanza de que saldría de esto de alguna manera, que podría pedir ayuda a alguien para huir…pero lo único que había visto antes de subir al avión eran uniformes blancos…

Él tenía razón, "el océano es infinito" me lo había dicho una vez, le creí porque lo veía, ahora había pasado horas observándolo desde la ventana del avión, mientras mis ojos creaban su propia fuente de agua salada, había llorado…nunca había dejado de hacerlo…

Seque las lágrimas, pero aun así no pude callar las voces en mi cabeza, "katniss"…estaba enumerando las veces que el había dicho mi nombre mientras miraba el azul del mar fijamente, pensando en que no tenía comparación con sus hermosos ojos azules. "mama" recordé la primera vez que alguien me llamo así, mire a Espy y ella me miro un tiempo antes de volverse a dormir, "mi sol" ella era toda la luz que tenía ahora, la única persona que me mantenía aferrada con fuerza a la realidad…

Sentí a mi papa observarme del otro lado del pasillo, también miro a mi hija, ¿me pregunto qué es lo que estará planeando ahora mismo? ¿Si me abandonara apenas pisemos tierra?, ¿si en su interior no puede creer la hija débil que ha criado?, parpadee varias veces para sacar esa idea de mi cabeza, lo mire fijamente para que supiera que no era débil, era fuerte y saldría de esto sin su ayuda…

Cuando vi tierra supe que estaba muy lejos de mi hogar, y pensé…que esto tendría que haber pasado hace diez años, peeta iba a traerme de luna de miel a parís, el ama…él amaba parís…el pensarlo es como un golpe duro de mi contra mí, me conozco, sé que estoy tratando de golpearme con la idea internamente para por fin aceptarlo, pero eso solo logra que me duela aún más, como si yo misma estuviera metiendo un dedo en mi corazón, hundiéndolo cada vez más al recordar su sonrisa, ver como cargaba a luna o perseguía a Josep y Alex, como se sentía tomar su mano o uno de sus besos, hasta el más rápido, todo eso se sentía como una llama, una llama pequeña cuando lo recordaba, y ahora…todo eso, todo había desaparecido para mí, me había sido arrebatado, robado…

El avión aterrizo y el clima lluvioso de la ciudad me hizo pensar que ella representaba perfectamente como me estaba sintiendo por dentro, veía el cielo gris llorar, como yo lo hacía internamente, se escuchaban truenos que representaban exactamente los gritos de mi alma. Me concentre en el pavimento recibiendo la lluvia, en como ella chocaban contra él, y pensé que aunque se volviera difícil, lucharía contra Gale, él no me haría esto, volvería con los que más amo, aunque me costara la vida…

-katniss-deje de ver los aviones estacionados a través de la ventanilla y gire mi vista a mi padre en medio del pasillo, effie estaba parándose y Gale y las demás personas en la parte trasera del avión estaban estirándose o sacando sus pertenencia de arriba de los asientos-las damas primero-me extendió su brazo a la salida, effie se adelantó luego de tomar su mano con fuerza, pensé que se merecían el uno al otro por ser tan egoístas… cuando estuve a centímetros de el trate de escapar lo más rápido de su cercanía, le di la espalda y mire hacia la puerta abierta que nos dejaría salir-te amo hija-dijo tomando mi hombro y besando mi cabeza por detrás, mientras yo me quedaba estática, en frente de los soldados que estaban en la salida del avión apuntando sus armas…

Gire para mirarlo y él ya tenía un arma apuntando a la cabeza de Gale, "papa" formularon mis labios, pero mi voz no pudo soltarlo, "vete" me susurro a la vez que effie tomaba de mi brazo, sentía que me arrastraba pero yo no podía dejar de ver los ojos celestes de mi papá.

-¡Katniss!-gire mi vista adelante cuando vi como forcejeaba con Gale, cuando pasamos por al lado de los soldados ellos se cerraban a nuestro paso, alejándolo de mí, sentí que grito mi nombre hasta que al parecer algo lo golpeo y lo hizo caer inconsciente, no quería girar para saber que había pasado, solo quería mirar hacia adelante…era libre…

Se sentía irreal, el haber salido de ese avión de esa manera, después de pensar que aquí tampoco encontraría ninguna ayuda, pero ahora estábamos en una sala con muchos asientos la cual estaba llena de hombres armados, mientras algunos entraban por el pasillo que nosotras habíamos atravesado hace momentos, otros salían con los pasajeros con las manos en sus espaldas, esposados, el primero fue mi papa, una corriente de culpa recorrió todo mi cuerpo y me hizo correr hasta a él, rodeándolo en un abrazo aunque él no pudiera corresponderme.

-te amo papa-dije llorando, el me había liberado, a costa de su propia libertad-gracias-no sé cuántas veces lo repetí, mientras sollozaba en su hombro y el besaba la cabeza de Espy.

-haría cualquier cosa por ti- me dijo cuándo me separe a observar sus ojos llorosos- cualquier cosa porque me perdonaras-en ellos vi tristeza, coloque mi mano en su mejilla.

-te perdono-asentí y trague saliva mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de salir por mis ojos, el hombre uniformado trato de seguir adelante, entonces yo lo tome del brazo mientras el avanzaba, aunque le pedía que me dejara hablar un minuto con mi papa, parecía no entenderme- ¿Qué pasara ahora?-le pregunte, mientras nos acercábamos a otra puerta por la que sabía no me dejarían pasar.

-peeta vendrá por ti… me lo prometió-dijo forcejeando un poco con el soldado antes de atravesar la puerta, deje de seguirlo y me quede quieta como aferrada al suelo por lo que me había dicho, me sonrió antes de que lo dejara de ver.

"Peeta"…el…él está vivo…el vendría por mí, sentí como un balde de agua fría cayó sobre mi despertándome, parpadee varias veces, no pude sostenerme más en pie y agradecí que effie estuviera cerca para ayudarme a llegar a una de las sillas, para poder concentrarme solo en respirar.

-siento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo esto-dijo frotando mi espalda mientras yo miraba un punto en el suelo, tome su mano que estaba en mi regazo y la apreté fuerte cuando la mire.

-perdóname tu a mí, por pensar mal de ustedes-negué y mire a otro lado avergonzada por haberle dicho que la odiaba, ella estaba ahora mismo conmigo, poniéndome por encima de su hijo.

-tenías tus razones-dijo colocando su pulgar e índice en mi mentón para que volviera a mirarla-pensabas que estábamos ayudando a Gale… pero no supimos hasta hace poco que te había tenido a su lado amenazándote con peeta… lo mantuvimos vigilado porque no confiábamos ya en las decisiones que estaba tomando… como su madre, sospeche cuando me dijo que tu volverías con el-puso su mano en mi rodilla- sabía que no estaba bien cuando me dijo eso-miro mis ojos- tu nunca volverías con el mientras peeta estuviera vivo-suspiro-haymitch se acercó para tenerlo vigilado, tuvo que hacerle pensar que se encargaría de peeta mientras él te llevaba al distrito 1… tuvimos que fingir que estábamos de acuerdo con lo que hacía porque en el 1 no había nadie que lo apresara por lo que te estaba haciendo-miro la lluvia por un ventanal de la sala que nos dejaba ver la pista de aterrizaje-hablo con las autoridades de aquí advirtiéndoles del grupo de tiranos que venían huyendo en ese avión, no sin antes hablar con peeta-tomo de mi mejilla y después una de mis manos-él estaba desesperado por encontrarte-trate de limpiar mis lágrimas, me sentí culpable porque él hubiese estado preocupado- tuvimos suerte de encontrarlo aun en el 12, estaba a punto de ir a buscarte al capitolio.

-¿él está bien? ¿mis hijos están bien?-le pregunte desesperada, asintió, deje escapar un sollozo acompañado por un suspiro al saber que ellos estaban bien, eso solo me bastaba, que estuvieran seguros y que peeta estuviera vivo, sonreí al pensar en eso, aun no podía creerlo…

Habían mujeres y niños en la misma sala, algunas lloraban, otras estaban hablando por teléfono de lo más tranquilas, pasamos por su lado y no parecieron notarnos, sentí un nudo en la garganta cuando vimos a unos niños llorar ¿es que así se habrán sentido mis niños al no encontrarme? Quería verlos, era lo que más quería ahora mismo…

De camino a la salida, pensé que lo más justo había sucedido, los rebeldes habían recuperado panem, nuestra vida volvería a tener paz, volveríamos a ser libres, muchos…

Podríamos elegir lo que queremos y no seriamos impuestos por los deseos de algunos pocos… no sabía lo preciado de la libertad, hasta que la perdí, y en ese instante comprendí como peeta había salido adelante con todo, aun sin garantías de que resultaría y arriesgando su propia vida, porque lo valía…si era por los que amabas, la lucha lo valía…

PEETA POV

-¿Dónde estás? Katniss y mi hija desaparecieron-le dije a haymitch cuando Prim me lo paso al teléfono, estaba punto de salir con mis hermanos, íbamos al capitolio a buscarla.

-yo sé dónde está- mi mandíbula se tensó- Gale la trajo al 1-mis ojos se cerraron con pesar, iba a matarlo, no nos podía estar haciendo esto, no le podía hacer esto a ella.

-voy para allá…

-no-me detuvo antes de que le colgara-…no estarán mucho tiempo aquí, en unas horas tomaremos un avión a Francia, no solo nosotros sino otras personas más del ejercito-suspiro, se oía inquieto pero a la vez decidido, no entendía, ¿Qué pretendía con eso?-las autoridades nos arrestaran apenas pisemos el país, les advertí quienes vamos en ese avión-mire el suelo comprendiendo lo que acababa de decirme-necesito que estés ahí para katniss…

-estaré ahí-prometí decidido, no sabía cómo llegaría, pero encontraría la manera, iría por ella.

-peeta…-el suspiro- por favor, cuídala… haz que se olvide de mi-trague saliva con fuerza mirando hacia la pared, lo había odiado cuando me entere de todos sus engaños, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que yo no tenía ese derecho, katniss es su hija, y aunque haya cometido equivocaciones, la había llenado de momentos de felicidad cuando pudo.

-ella no te olvidara…

-me odia-note dolor en su voz cuando lo dijo, sentí un nudo en la garganta-tu y yo sabemos que no es bueno que este cerca de mí, siempre lo has sabido-apreté los dientes recordando, como katniss llorando me había contado que su papa la había presionado para irse de niña, el la había presionado para que se acercara a mí por el contrato, el la había alejado de su madre por mucho tiempo…pero también estuvo ahí cuando nos peleamos la primera vez, la recibió de vuelta con él, estuvo con ella cuando acabe en el 13, después dejo que me la llevara, y ahora, ahora mismo estaba dispuesto a que lo arrestasen con tal de alejar a alguien como Gale de ella.

-te va a perdonar, eso pasara y…

-no me ha perdonado, no puede ni siquiera mirarme-me dijo frustrado, sentí una presión fuerte en el pecho al pensar que ella había tenido que pasar por el reencuentro con el sola, quería estar para ella cuando el momento llegara, porque sabía que podía recordarle lo bueno en vez de lo malo, no quería que se rodeara de resentimiento, quería que pudiera perdonar, y aunque ella creía que no podía hacerlo, yo sabía que si-y tiene razón, tiene razón en alejarse de mi… solo prométeme que iras por ella y la cuidaras, no permitirás que sufra nunca más.

-lo dices como si nunca más fueras a estar…-le dije triste, ella lo necesitaba, aunque ahora no quería verlo sabía que sufriría si algo llegara a pasarle- después de que entregues a esos soldados, los rebeldes te consideraran, buscare ayuda para…

-no lo hagas-me interrumpió-solo necesito que me prometas que la harás feliz, a ella y a los niños.

-te lo prometo-dije al notar lo resignado en su tono de voz, se oía como una despedida, se oía como un hombre preparado para lo que sea que la vida le pusiera delante, y con una única ilusión, que yo mantuviera a su hija protegida… a pesar de que no tenía que pedírmelo porque es por lo que vivo… note en su suspiro, que al fin obtuvo de mi lo que quería-gracias haymitch.

-gracias a ti chico, y aunque siempre te he mirado mal y te he dicho innumerables veces que me no te soporto-sonreí, su tono de voz había cambiado a uno más tranquilo-te considero mi familia hace mucho tiempo, como un hijo, y creo… solo creo que he llegado a quererte- reímos, esas palabras eran más de lo que podía esperar de el-háblales bien a los niños de mí, ¿sí?-fruncí el ceño, y solo escuche como colgó el teléfono.

Cuando íbamos sobrevolando el mar, mire a luna a mi lado durmiendo, uso mi brazo de almohada, y así, con sus ojos cerrados, me recordó a una niña que había conocido hace mucho tiempo, aparte unas ondas que caían por su frente hasta sus ojos y ella sonrió en sus sueños…

Quizá Haymitch había sentido lo mismo alguna vez, al ver a katniss de pequeña y por eso sabía que podía entenderlo… tenía tanto miedo de dañarla alguna vez, y si llegara hacerlo también estaba dispuesto a alejarla de mí, porque la amaba y preferiría que ella fuera feliz aunque yo me estuviera muriendo sin tenerla a mi lado…

Ese es el valor de los sacrificios, pero tampoco estaba seguro de poder separarme de ella, quizá haymitch estaba sintiendo eso también ahora y estaba seguro que cuando katniss pensara mejor las cosas volvería a él...

"katniss" la buscaba con todos mis sentidos, el aeropuerto era tan grande y estaba tan lleno de gente, que sentí que no podría encontrarla, Anna y Will nos habían acompañado y tomaban la mano de Alex y Josep mientras yo tomaba la de luna, cuando preguntamos si su vuelo ya había llegado nos dijeron que en unas horas más llegaría, esperamos.

Mis manos sudaban, las limpiaba a cada rato en mis pantalones, mientras esperábamos sentados cerca de la sala en la que se llevarían a cabo los arrestos, no había podido avanzar más allá de los oficiales que vigilaban la entrada, y esa ala del aeropuerto estaba totalmente cerrada para cualquiera, no pude hacer otra cosa más que esperarla, esperar que ella cruzara por esa puerta…

Entonces personas empezaron a salir, mujeres y niños, mi corazón empezó a latir aceleradamente contra mi pecho, sentí que podía escuchar cada latido, mis pulmones empezaron a necesitar más aire y mis ojos permanecían fijos en…

Parpadee varias veces y en una de ellas las lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos, nada se escuchaba, un zumbido se había instalado en mis oídos, mientras lo único que podía ver era a ellas a unos metros de mí…

Sentí como luna soltó mi mano y se apresuró corriendo hacia katniss, Alex y Josep iban delante de ella, y su mama, cuando los vio también se apresuró a llegar a ellos, cubriendo con una de sus manos su boca, seguro tratando de detener los sollozos, y con el otro brazo sosteniendo a Espy… camine, no estoy seguro si en realidad no estaba corriendo también, y vi primero como ellos la rodeaban con sus brazos….

a centímetros pude ver sus ojos grises mientras se llenaban de lágrimas mientras me miraba, no lo pensé mucho, solo llegue hasta a ella y la aferre a mí en un abrazo… se sintió como si estuviera vivo de nuevo, se sintió como si por fin pudiese respirar bien, como si pudiera sentir lo cálido de mi cuerpo, porque sentía el suyo a mi lado, solo podía oír como soltaba el aire en mi cuello, solo podía concentrarme en su mejilla acariciando la mía, sus labios besando mi cuello, su espalda bajo una de mis manos, el cuerpo de mi hija bajo la otra…

me costó hacer mi rostro hacia atrás para mirarla, no la solté, nunca más iba a soltarla, y contemple sus ojos mientras me sonreía, también estaba sonriendo, mi mano subió hasta su cuello, sostuve su mejilla con ella mientras cerraba sus ojos, mire sus labios antes de cerrar los míos y me acerque lento a ellos, pero con tanta urgencia…la bese dulcemente, saboree sus labios, mientras mi pulgar secaba su mejilla, su mano se hizo un puño sobre mi pecho y soltó un sollozo para después seguir nuestro beso, este beso que logra llenar mi alma y acelerar al máximo mi corazón, este beso que pareciese nunca tener fin, porque podrían haber pasado horas, semanas, o en nuestro caso meses esperándolo…y es el primero, el primero en mucho tiempo, el primero de muchos más besos…

* * *

 **Hola! Ah! Me estaba mordiendo la lengua para no contestarles los comentarios del capítulo anterior!, precisamente porque quería que este fuera una sorpresa, y sabía que no podía contestar sin dejar a la luz la emoción que sentí al escribirlo, en el que ellos por fin vuelven a estar juntos…si, volverían a estarlo, porque los amo juntos y ellos han pasado por tanto para estar así…**

 **Como deben esperarlo, después de esto nos queda solo un poco más que contar, me siento feliz y triste a la vez, feliz porque al fin llegamos al punto de la historia al que quería llegar y triste porque es hora de despedirse de ella, pero toda historia tiene un final, y espero hacer memorable el de esta.**

 **Espero les haya gustado, gracias por los comentarios, por pasarse a leer la historia! Y no me queda más que decir que nos leemos pronto!**


	57. Capitulo 119 Mi felicidad

ULTIMOS 6 CAPITULOS

KATNISS POV

-te amo-dijo separándose de mis labios, sonreí al sentir su mano en mi espalda.

-te amo-le conteste antes de darle un rápido beso.

Tomo a Espy de mis brazos, era la única persona en el mundo a la cual estaba dispuesta a confiarle a uno de mis hijos, porque también eran suyos… beso su cabeza mirándome y se aferró a mi mano…

Se sentía cálido, estar en la parte trasera del auto, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro, teniendo a luna en mi regazo, tener a Josep y Alex a mi costado, compartiendo mi otra mano, la que Peeta no estaba tomando.

Como si el momento no pudiera ser más perfecto, pasamos en frente de la torre Eiffel, la noche oscura la hacía brillar más, o quizá eso era lo que se sentía verla por primera vez, ver tantas luces, ver el rostro de Peeta iluminado por ellas, no podía dejar de mirarlo, se sentía como una ilusión tenerlo a mi lado, después de pensar que nunca más pasaría…

El día había sido agotador, pero nada me detuvo de asegurarme que mis tres hijos estarían bien en la habitación del hotel al lado de la nuestra, cuando llegue a mi cama, acosté a Espy a mi lado, esperando que durmiera, el saber que Peeta se estaba bañando justo al lado me hizo sentir segura por primera vez en mucho tiempo y mi cuerpo por fin pudo descansar…

Abrí mis ojos en la oscura habitación, Espy ya no estaba a mi lado, sino que estaba a unos metros de mí en los brazos de alguien que creí reconocer, tuve que acercarme y ver su cara reflejada por las luces de la calle para convencerme de quien se trataba, Gale…

Abrí los ojos de vuelta y tome mucho aire, también había oscuridad, pero Espy seguía a mi lado, su pequeño pecho subía y bajaba, el mío lo hacía más aceleradamente después de lo que había visto en mi pesadilla, pero algo hizo que pudiera calmarme… ver la mano de Peeta sobre la almohada delante de mí, que la continuación de su brazo pasara por debajo mi cuello y sentir el otro sobre mi cintura, su cuerpo cubriendo mi espalda, su respiración sobre mi nuca.

Me concentre en la mano que estaba delante, lo único que podía ver sin despertarlo, mis dedos fueron al vendaje de su muñeca, espié por debajo de él, tenía heridas alrededor de ella, lentamente recorrí el dorso de la mano que me mantenía aferrada a él por mi cintura, también tenía vendajes ahí, pero no era solo eso, su piel, la poca que podía ver, tenía moretones o cicatrices recientes, apreté los dientes con fuerza… me prometió que no le haría daño.

Bese su piel con los labios abiertos, lo curaría, lentamente y boca abajo me gire para quedar frente a frente, mis sentidos estaban cubiertos del olor de su piel, ese aroma que desprendía luego de haber tomado una ducha, acaricie su cabello aun húmedo, traía una camiseta azul, la subí para revisar su abdomen, el que también tenía una venda, la baje a la vez que una lagrima caía por mi mejilla…me prometió que no le haría daño.

-sanara-me dijo el a la vez que subía mi vista a sus ojos, estaba tan metida en mi mente pensando en cuanto odiaba a Gale, que no me había dado cuenta de que lo había despertado.

-me dijo que no te haría daño-dije enojada, frustrada y dolida, así me sentía ahora mismo, solo por eso había aguantado todo, para que no lo lastimara, pero lo hizo igual.

-con lo único que podía de verdad dañarme era contigo-dijo acariciando mi rostro-pero estas conmigo, ahora te tengo conmigo-la conexión con sus ojos casi no me permitía pestañar, no estaba segura de cómo podía verlos en medio de la oscuridad, quizá era el brillo que salía de ellos.

Su nariz acaricio la mía, abrí mis labios, el único aire que necesitaba era el que él me daba mientras me besaba, me acerque más, tanto para poder llenarme de su olor, era tan embriagante, podía sentirlo invadir mis pulmones, bajo mis manos acariciaba lentamente sus hombros…

Todo fue aumentando en intensidad y urgencia, mis labios no tardaron en besar su cuello con desesperación, mis manos no tardaron en bajar hasta sus caderas, se sentía tan fuerte, él estaba besando mi cuello, mi pecho, sus manos me recorrían con deseo.

Cuando una de ellas recorrió mi pierna, las sensaciones de lo que había pasado con Gale me invadieron… tuve miedo, cerré mis ojos con fuerza mientras dejaba que él me besara… yo misma tome su mano y la acompañe mientras subía, ella se sentía tan diferente, era Peeta, sus manos sobre mi piel siempre se sentirían diferentes, porque quería que él me tocara, necesitaba que lo hiciera.

-hazme olvidar… todo lo malo-pedí con mi respiración acelerada en su oído, él estaba encima de mí, y aunque a veces había visto gestos de dolor al moverse acariciándome, parecía más convencido de hacerme suya que de detenerse por algo.

Sus manos empezaron a bajar mi ropa interior, tomo mi suspiro en un beso luego de que acariciara mi trasero, se aferró al borde de mi camisón y lo subió lentamente… ahora estaba desnuda, frente a él, y no sentía miedo o nada que se le pareciese, porque él no me haría daño, sino que me amaría, solo como él sabe hacerlo, solo como el único hombre que he querido que se adueñe de mi cuerpo.

-estoy muy lastimado-dijo detenido mis manos que querían sacarle su camiseta, dejo de besarme para mirarme a los ojos.

-quiero curarte-dije dándole un dulce beso.

-lo haces…-me dio otro-lo haces…- dudo mientras yo seguía insistiendo.

-quiero sentir tu piel contra mi piel-le dije al oído mientras de a poco lograba sacársela, mis manos fueron al borde de sus pantalones y también pude separarlos de él. me abrazo mientras podía sentir con la yemas de mis dedos las cicatrices de su espalda-te curare-bese su mandíbula-tú me curaras-mire de nuevo sus ojos en la oscuridad, apenas podía ver las heridas de su pecho, pero podía sentirlas, su rostro no demostró dolor cuando las toque, sino que se veía aliviado, miraba mis manos recorrerlo, observaba mi rostro mientras contemplaba su cuerpo, sus daños eran físicos, quizá sería más fácil que curar mis daños internos, pero si estaba para él y él lo estaba para mí, sabía que sería más fácil, todo sería más fácil.

-nunca más quiero estar lejos de ti-dijo acariciando mi frente-quiero hacerte feliz-sonreí, podía sentirme cálida bajo su tacto, se sentía tan suaves sus caricias.

-soy feliz-me acerque para tocar su nariz con la mía juguetonamente-ahora mismo y siempre que te tenga para mí…

Me sonrió, algo en la manera en la que me miraba me decía que él era mío, la manera en la que no podía dejar de mirarlo me decía que yo era suya, y había pasado tanto tiempo desde que estuvimos así… algo tan común como hacer el amor con el hombre que amas, se sentía como un regalo ahora mismo…

Nos quedamos solo unos días en parís, los suficientes para disfrutarnos como familia, éramos seis y no me había dado cuenta en que momento paso.

Cada uno de nuestros hijos representaban diferentes momentos de nuestras vidas, pero todos eran resultado de un amor intenso que esperaba nunca se extinguiera, cuando Peeta me besaba sentía que nunca podría hacerlo, y por un tiempo quise que nos quedáramos para siempre aquí, lejos del pasado, lejos de todo…

-es hermosa-dijo susan cuando tuvo a Espy en brazos por primera vez, ella sonreía a sus abuelos.-tiene tus ojos-dijo mirándome, sonreí también, aunque a la vez estaba un poco triste.

-¿podemos hablar?-pregunte a Peeta cuando se acercó a mi luego de haber hablado con su papa, fuimos al patio trasero, a nuestro lugar, donde le había dicho de mi primer embarazo, donde me pidió que me casara con el.-no sé si sea lo mejor irnos-mire al suelo y después a él, tomo mis manos.

-lo necesitamos, ambos-dijo acariciando mi mejilla-es bueno empezar de nuevo, el 4 es nuestra oportunidad-estaba convencido.

-tienes a tus papas aquí-dije sintiéndome culpable por que él se alejara de ellos.

-ellos entienden, ahora nosotros tenemos nuestra familia-sonreí, no podía creer que haríamos esto, establecernos definitivamente en el 4, era algo que necesitaba, mi mama, mi hermano, a ellos los tenía allá, y él se había dado cuenta sin siquiera habérselo dicho, él era el que me daba ese último empujón para decidirme a alejarme de todo lo que conocía, para empezar una nueva vida. Rodee su cuello con mis brazos mientras él ponía sus manos sobre mi cintura-todo saldrá bien, confía en mi-asentí, lo hacía, siempre confiaría en él, me beso y apoyo su frente en la mía-tu eres mi hogar, mi tesoro más valioso, mientras estemos juntos estaremos bien.

-nunca voy a poder decir cosas tan lindas-dije abrazándolo, él podía hacerme estremecer solo con sus palabras.

-lo veo en tus ojos-me sorprendí y me separe para mirarlo.

-¿Qué te estoy diciendo ahora?-le pregunte divertida.

-Peeta…me gusta… que me lleves…-dijo besando mi cuello y acercándose a mi oído, cerré mis ojos- a los lugares más extraños… para hacer el amor-reí sobre su hombro, apoye mi mejilla en él, mirándolo-dices cosas muy atrevidas con esos ojos- beso mi mano…

Por una vez en la vida ni él ni yo nos tuvimos que encargar de arreglar las cosas, ayudo un tiempo a su papa a recomponer el negocio, pero después nos fuimos y sus hermanos ayudaron en su lugar. En mi hacienda también ayude el tiempo que estuvimos en el 12, pero luego mis tíos volvieron y se hicieron cargo de todo junto con Prim.

Volvimos al lugar que habíamos elegido como nuestro hogar y ayudamos a reconstruir las ruinas del 4. Peeta abrió una panadería en el distrito, los niños volvieron a la escuela y yo ayudaba a Will en su hacienda con los animales, le encantaba pasar tiempo con los niños, a él y a mi mama.

Los primeros meses fueron de mucho trabajo, pero siempre compartíamos tiempo juntos, en las comidas y en la noche. Cuando ese año termino ya casi no quedaban rastros de los daños después de la guerra, las cosas empezaban a funcionar como antes, organizaron elecciones, y la presidenta Paylor del 13 fue elegida como nuestra primera presidenta después de la dictadura de Snow.

Los hombres que habían sido presos como mi papa en el extranjero fueron devueltos a Panem. Por su ayuda en unos años quizá le concederían prisión domiciliaria, y Gale, me entere por Effie que seguiría preso en el capitolio, sentí alivio de que nunca más tendría que verlo, me sentí mal por Effie porque era su hijo.

Ella permaneció al lado de mi papa hasta que pudo volver al 12, adopto un niño huérfano por la guerra, quizá tratando de recompensar lo que su hijo y esposo habían hecho, la admire, saliendo adelante a pesar de todo, ayudando a Prim a superarlo. Aarón había sido condenado a tres años de prisión, al igual que otros soldados de su rango, Prim lo amaba tanto que lo esperaría, venia cada vez que podía a visitarnos, mi mama estaba feliz cuando nos podía tener a los tres juntos...

-papa, papa-esperanza entro por la puerta de atrás, de la mano de luna, porque recién se estaba animando a caminar, en un mes cumpliría un año. Salieron corriendo a la puerta de entrada y cuando Peeta la atravesó las cargo en sus brazos.

-¿Dónde está mama?-les pregunto mientras yo terminaba de sacar la ropa de la lavadora, escuche como corrió mientras ellas reían, oí como las dejo de nuevo en el suelo y como ellas salían al patio trasero, sus brazos me rodearon por detrás, beso mi cuello-feliz aniversario-me susurro al oído.

-¿Cuántas veces me lo vas a decir hoy?-pregunte sonriendo, puso sus manos en mis caderas y me giro para que lo mirara.

-once veces-me contesto para después acercarse a mis labios… once años, once años habían pasado desde que nos habíamos prometido estar juntos para siempre-¿sigues amándome como el primer día?-pregunto separándose y mirándome a los ojos.

-más que el primer día-le confesé sonriendo mientras sacudía un poco de harina de su camiseta.

-entonces te mereces tu regalo-sus manos se unieron en mi espalda-vamos, tengo que llevarte hasta a el-me tomo de la mano y me llevo hasta el auto, cuando estuvimos adentro, de su bolsillo saco una venda y pidió la ayuda de Alex y Josep para ponérmela en los ojos, no me resistí, estaba ansiosa por saber que sorpresa me tendría…

-no me hagan caer por favor-pedí tomando las manos de mis niños, ellos rieron, Peeta estaba a mi lado apoyando una de sus manos en mi espalda, luego la subió a la parte de atrás de mi cabeza y me quito la venda. Cuando me acostumbre a la luz, podía leer claramente en la ventana de ese local verde, "veterinaria", gire mi vista a el que estaba sonriendo, mi boca estaba abierta-es…-señale el lugar- ¿este es mi regalo?-asintió, saco una llave de su bolsillo y lo abrió, los niños entraron corriendo a recorrerlo, Espy insistió en bajar de sus brazos para perseguir a sus hermanos.

-pensé que además de ayudar a Will, también tendrías que tener tu consultorio doctora Abernathy-camine mientras descubría que tenía todo lo que necesitaría, lo mire con una ceja levantada, cuando encontré una máquina que definitivamente él no tenía idea de para que servía-Finnick me ayudo-admitió, levanto sus hombros aun sonriente, estaba fascinada, era espacioso, tenía un patio gigante atrás, una sala de espera hermosa y cómoda adelante, varios consultorios, podría trabajar con más gente aquí.

-esto…-mire a mi alrededor- es mucho-dije sonriendo y negando, no podía creerlo-no podemos pagarlo-admití mientras él se acercaba a tomar una de mis manos.

-es un regalo, no puedes devolverlo-dijo besando mi mano-¿no te gusta?-me pregunto haciendo una cómica mueca triste.

-me encanta-reí a la vez que el volvía a sonreír, lo abrace-gracias Peeta-me acurruque en la curva de su cuello de puntitas de pie, mientras el me sostenía con sus fuertes brazos de panadero.

-solo quiero que seas feliz-dijo acariciando mi cabeza-¿se lo prometiste a tu abuelo no?-una imagen de el vino a mi cabeza, sonreí aún más al recordarlo y mire a Peeta a los ojos, a esos ojos azules que eran toda la luz que necesitaba, esos ojos que me hacían sentir viva.

-tu eres mi felicidad-apoye mi mano en su mejilla, mi frente sobre la suya, sentí su nariz chocar con la mía, y podía sentir su aliento chocar contra mis labios, había cumplido la promesa que le hice a mi abuelo, busque mi felicidad, la encontré… mis niños nos alcanzaron riendo y nos abrazaron-ustedes son mi felicidad-repetí mirando los ojos de cada uno…

* * *

 **Hola! Ayyy cuanto me está costando llegar a su fin!, pero ya todas las cosas se solucionaron, solo falta saber que fue de algunas personas y… he meditado la idea por mucho tiempo… decidí que voy a hacer un Pov de sus hijos en los que ellos nos cuenten que fue del resto de la vida de sus papas y la suya ¿Por qué no?, en teoría no van a ser capítulos muy largos, cuatro Pov de los hijos, y como quería una despedida memorable, el próximo es +15, este fue un poquito +15, pero no tanto jajá.**

 **No se imaginan cuanto significa haber llegado hasta este punto… como ya llegamos al final retrocedí en todos los capítulos anteriores y no puedo creer todas las cosas que pasaron, en verdad llegue mucho más lejos de lo que planeaba y recibí mucho apoyo de parte de ustedes y quiero agradecérselos, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, gracias por los comentarios, nos leemos pronto!**

 **PD: gente! sigo a full con los examenes y por eso no he podido interactuar mas con ustedes ademas de subir los caps, me entristece mucho estar llegando a los caps finales sin poder contestar a sus bellos comentarios, si dios quiere rindo el martes que viene no, sino el que sigue, y prometo que despues de que esa gran tormenta pase vamos a poder hablar mejor :) gracias por siempre estar ahi! en teoria si me pongo a pensar para el dia 18 ya estare subiendo el ultimo capitulo! no quepo de la emocion al darme cuenta que va a ser antes del estreno de sinsajo! wiiiiii ya tengo mis entradas! asi que por eso tengo que estudiar si o si, se que ustedes me entienden y por eso les queria dejar este mensaje "general" a todas aquellas personas que comentan y siguen la historia desde siempre! mil gracias! les mando muchos besos y abrazos, mucho amor, mandenme toda la suerte que puedan jajaj que si me va bien en este importante examen voy a ser la persona mas feliz del mundo! jajaj se los quiere y espero apasionarlos con los caps finales!**


	58. Capitulo 120 Mas que a mi mismo

ULTIMOS 5 CAPITULOS

PEETA POV

Entró a la habitación y rápidamente se metió bajo las colchas, por debajo de ellas tomo mi mano y me lo entrego.

-tengo miedo-dijo aferrada a mi pecho, mientras que en mi mano sostenía la prueba de embarazo… positiva.

-todo saldrá bien-dije acariciando su cabeza, aunque también tenía miedo.

-esperanza acaba de cumplir dos años-dijo poniéndose boca abajo apoyándose en sus codos, hizo su cabello hacia atrás preocupada-¿Cómo haremos con otro bebe? Estábamos bien…

-estaremos mejor-la interrumpí-ya lo hemos hecho antes, podremos volver a hacerlo-dio vueltas para quedar nuevamente sobre el colchón, me acerque a ella besando el costado de su cabeza-cinco es perfecto-se destapo un poco de la protección de las sabanas para mirar mi mano en su abdomen, coloco las suyas sobre ella, sonrió.

-esto es tu culpa Peeta Mellark-levante mis cejas, ella volteo su cabeza a verme-olvide tomar las pastillas por organizar tu cumpleaños, y además ya nunca usas condón- reí, enterré mi rostro en su cabello y la rodee más con mi brazo.

-tú me pediste que no lo usara, ¿no lo recuerdas?-negó con la cabeza divertida, mi mano se deslizo por debajo de su camiseta, tome de su cintura para que se pusiera de costado y así mirar sus ojos, notaba el brillo en su rostro, lo contemplaba, lo amaba-vamos a tener otro hijo-asintió-y lo amaremos como a los demás-tomo mi mano que se aferraba a su cadera y las observo mientras entrelazaba nuestros dedos…

Su brazo se enredaba en el mío ahora mismo, traía un vestido azul largo que se amoldaba armoniosamente a las curvas de su cuerpo, era la mujer más hermosa en el lugar, aunque ella pensaba que estaba demasiado gorda, en realidad solo su vientre había crecido…

Los primeros meses habían sido difíciles, extrañamente más difíciles que cuando tuvo a Espy o a luna, náuseas casi todas las mañanas, mucho sueño, muchos antojos, su vientre creció de un día para otro y no paraba de hacerlo, y nosotros tampoco parábamos de hacerlo, mucho, más parecido a como se sentía cuando tuvo a Josep y Alex…

Ella me lo advirtió antes de que visitáramos a la doctora, al ser su cuerpo supongo que lo presentía, porque cuando oímos dos corazones latiendo, todas sus sospechas se vieron esclarecidas, tendríamos dos bebes, una niña y un niño.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto Haymitch abrazándola, Aarón había cumplido ya su sentencia, y a él le concedieron prisión domiciliaria, habíamos viajado hasta el 12 por la boda de Prim, era la primera vez que se veían en mucho tiempo, habían hablado por teléfono pero por fin tenerlo a su alcance, sabía que era lo único que la dejaría tranquila.

-bien-dijo separándose del abrazo mientras el acariciaba su vientre.

-creo que tendré que regalarles un televisor o algo por el estilo-dijo riendo y estrechando mi mano, tomo a esperanza de mis brazos.

-papa-lo reto Katniss-no empieces, ¿Prim está arriba?-Haymitch asintió, ella se dirigió a las escaleras.

-¿te acompaño?-se giró para mirarme con una mano en su vientre, suspiro.

-Peeta, tampoco empieces-sonreí-mejor vigila que los niños no rompan nada-al mismo tiempo que lo decía, oímos como cosas caían en la cocina, ella puso una mano sobre su frente un momento y subió las escaleras…

Prim estaba radiante, vestida de blanco, acompañada por Haymitch hasta Aarón. La ceremonia fue hermosa, fue en la preciosa y no solo me recordó cuando nosotros nos casamos, sino también la boda de sus tíos, cuando éramos solo niños, la tenía a mi lado ahora también, pero podía agarrar su mano, soltó algunas lágrimas, le preste mi hombro para que pudiera llorar.

-es niña…Emma-me dijo Johana cuando toque su vientre, se había mudado al 12, junto con Anthony, conocía a Prim del hospital. Una niña de la edad de mis hijos se acercó a abrazarla-ella es Susy-me dijo cuándo se dio cuenta de mi mirada a la pequeña, solo asentí, se parecía mucho a Delly, ella había fallecido poco después de que la guerra terminara, cuando lo supe, sentí que una conversación quedo pendiente entre los dos, pero no me quitaba el sueño, no después de cómo había preocupado a Katniss con lo de luna.

-¿Cómo va todo por aquí?-le pregunte mirando sus ojos, en ellos podía ver felicidad y me alegraba por ella, le había deseado eso, que encontrara a alguien, que formara su familia, que fuera feliz.

-tranquilo-sonrió-las cosas en el 12 son tranquilas.

-¿extrañas tu vida de rompecorazones?-ella rio, negó, tome su mano por encima de la mesa-aunque no estemos aquí, sabes que cuentas conmigo y con Katniss para lo que sea-asintió, se había convertido como en una hermana para mí, después de que siempre me había apoyado en el 13, después de haberme contado su historia, era mi familia y lo seria para siempre.

-¿Qué está haciendo Katniss?-miro por encima de mi hombro sonriendo, me gire para verla corriendo el mantel, agachada, buscando algo debajo de la mesa, me levante y Salí corriendo a donde estaba.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- le pregunte, se levantó de golpe y tomo su vientre con dolor, me acerque preocupado-¿estás bien?-asintió, respiro profundo.

-es tu hija-siguió acariciando su vientre, hablo dirigiendo su voz debajo de la mesa-esperanza está debajo de la mesa y no quiere salir-miro a su alrededor a la vez que señalaba donde Espy se escondía-tiene caramelos ahí abajo y ya se quien se los dio-mire hacia atrás y vi como Haymitch era descubierto, sonrió y huyo de la mirada de Katniss-¿la puedes sacar?-pregunto mirándome a mí, asentí y salió en busca de su papa.

-Espy-me agache y pude verla, con una paleta en la boca y un montón de dulces en el suelo, la volvían hiperactiva-¿no le vas a convidar a papi?-me sonrió, le extendí mis brazos y nada más fue necesario para que saliera de su escondite.

Se quedó conmigo hasta que se hizo de noche, me encargue de que se cansara bailando y jugando para que a la hora de dormir, precisamente durmiera. Luna, Josep y Alex ya no reclamaban mi atención tanto como antes, y menos ahora, en una boda, donde tenían demasiados niños con los cuales jugar y demasiados dulces para no quedarse sin energías, sabía que Katniss se enojaría si después ellos no podían dormir, así que tuve que hacer de policía malo esta vez y limitarlos.

Estábamos quedándonos en mi hacienda, así que nos despedimos de toda la familia ya cuando los niños empezaban a caer bajo el efecto de la noche. Esperanza quiso dormir en nuestra cama, poniendo sus manitos en el vientre de su mama, porque le gustaba sentir como los bebes se movían, reí y Katniss me golpeo en el pecho cuando dije que su vientre podía recibir tranquilamente nuestras manos, interpretando que la había llamado gorda, acaricie su cabeza para que pudiera dormir, se durmieron a los minutos.

A simple vista y con los ojos cerrados ellas eran diferentes, el pelo de Espy era muy claro y el de Katniss era muy oscuro, pero en su manera de ser y a pesar de solo tener tres años, mi hija era la copia exacta de su madre, era terca solo como Katniss podía serlo y amaba tanto a los animales como ella, pensé en ¿cómo podría manejar eso más adelante?, lo bueno es que tenía tiempo para pensarlo.

Cuando supe lo del embarazo no estaba seguro de poder pasar por todo de nuevo, me sentía feliz porque los hijos son una bendición, pero a la vez tenía miedo de hacer algo mal, creo que todo el tiempo tengo miedo de hacer algo mal con ellos. Mi padre había sido muy sabio al decirme que lo único que necesitaban los hijos era dedicación y amor, les dedicaba el máximo de tiempo que tenía y los amaba tanto como amaba a Katniss, más de lo que me amaba a mí mismo…

-Peeta…-su mano sobre mi hombro me despertó, todavía era de noche-Peeta…-termine de despertar al oír como inhalaba y exhalaba profundamente, estaba sentada sobre la cama y cuando vio que desperté con ambas manos tomo su vientre inclinándose hacia adelante, Salí de debajo de las sabanas rápidamente para llegar a su lado.

-¿estás bien?-asintió y trago saliva aun controlando su respiración.

-tenemos…-apretó mi mano con fuerza unos segundos, ese dolor, ya lo conocía, supe que estaba teniendo contracciones sin tener que preguntar-…tenemos que ir al hospital-apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos-lleva a Espy con mi mama ¿sí?-lo hice, y después rápido la cargue, para llevarla hasta el auto.

Su frente empezaba a cubrirse de sudor, tome una de sus manos y no la solté, aunque de nuevo me estuviera quitando la circulación, casi no podía sentir más que desesperación porque por fin pudiera tener a los niños y acabar con su dolor.

El trabajo de parto empezó y una de las enfermeras la ayudaba presionando su vientre, el doctor le daba indicaciones de cuando pujar. El hecho de que presionara mi mano se había vuelto una manera de asegurarme que aun tenia fuerzas, según la presión me daba cuenta si ella estaba bien…

Un último grito, un último esfuerzo, su mano dejo de presionar tan fuerte la mía pero seguía aferrada…y un llanto, Amy, nuestra hija, la observo feliz, con su rostro cubierto de sudor por el esfuerzo, tuvo en sus brazos a Charly cinco minutos después.

-seis es perfecto-dije besando su frente cuando sostenía a ambos.

Por la mañana recibimos a nuestra familia, Effie y Haymitch con su pequeño Noah, Finnick y Annie con su no tan pequeño Finn y sus pequeñas miranda y rebeca, las cuales habían adoptado, ellas habían sido un regalo en sus vidas, cumplirían cinco años en algunos meses. Mis papas se quedaron con Katniss cuando fui a ver al resto de mis hijos, Josh me reclamo que si tenía mas no podría alcanzarme, luego de que volviera con Glimmer tuvieron un hijo más y planeaban seguir agrandando su familia, Luke por su lado estaba esperando su primer hija...mis papas Vivian felices con tantos niños en la casa, las vacaciones solíamos pasarlas en el 12, no pudimos alejarnos completamente de él, después de todo, recuerdos buenos aún nos quedaban ahí…

Sonreí sentado en mi oficina en la panadería, cuando escuche un par de tacones subiendo la escalera.

-señor Mellark-llamo mi atención al entrar, deje lo que estaba haciendo para apoyarme en el respaldo de mi silla, cerró la puerta con seguro, sus ondas rebeldes estaban atrapadas en una cola de caballo inprolija, se acercó sigilosamente a mi sonriéndome provocativamente, desabrochando uno a uno los botones de su saco negro, que la cubría un poco más arriba de la rodilla. Se apoyó en el escritorio a centímetros de mí, me excite solo al ver lo que traía puesto, más bien lo poco que traía, sus manos se aferraron al borde de la mesa, su cabeza se inclinó a un costado-me dijeron que cumple 40 años hoy ¿es verdad?-sonreí sin mostrarle mis dientes y asentí, mordió su labio inferior y sonrió, estaban cubiertos por un labial rojo fuego, no podía dejar de mirarlos-me gustaría…-dijo poniéndose frente a mí y corriendo mi silla hacia atrás, se sentó en el escritorio y abrió sus piernas dejándome ver la diminuta prenda de ropa interior que traía debajo de su falda de colegiala-…regalarle algo-enredo una de sus ondas en su dedo índice, sus labios formaron una hermosa sonrisa, se bajó del escritorio y lentamente se sentó sobre mí, sus brazos se colgaron en mi cuello, mis manos se apoyaron en sus piernas-sé que muchas de las chicas que trabajan en las panaderías están enamoradas de usted-dijo dejando que besará su cuello.

-solo tengo ojos para ti-dije embriagado por el olor de su piel.

-mis papas no están en mi casa hoy-susurro sobre mi oído-podemos ir por su regalo ahí-mis manos ya habían intentado sacarle la camisa blanca que traía y que en su cintura terminaba en un nudo, ella volvió a acomodarla a la vez que se paraba de mi regazo y también acomodaba la falda que apenas lograba cubrir su trasero, se colocó de nuevo el abrigo a la vez que yo tomaba el mío y las llaves de mi auto, antes de salir de la oficina, la rodee con mi brazo aferrando su espalda a mi cuerpo besando su cuello, entrelazo su mano con la mía y me saco de ahí…

Apenas entramos a nuestra habitación ella ataco mis labios, enredo sus piernas en mis caderas y me hizo cargarla hasta la cama, donde la acosté. Nos deshicimos de nuestros abrigos y ahora el fuego que provocaba que nuestros cuerpos chocaran nos ayudaba a entrar en calor en esta fría noche de julio.

Cuando me saque mi camisa ella me extendió sus piernas para que le sacara sus zapatos, mi boca fue recorriendo la piel de sus piernas y luego la que se descubría mientras ella se quitaba su camisa, su pecho subía y bajaba aceleradamente, me volvía loco la manera en que sus senos chocaban con el sostén blanco que los aprisionaba, baje uno de sus tirantes y me apropie de su hombro.

-amo tu cabello suelto-dije mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja y deshaciendo su cola de caballo.

-cumpliré 18 recién en una semana-dijo sobre mi cuello riendo, con sus manos acariciando todo mi torso desnudo-si nos descubren podría ir preso-bese su mentón y suspire, mire sus ojos grises y sonreí.

-valdrá la pena-profundice nuestro beso, sus manos se colocaron en mis mejillas para mantenerme aferrado a ella, su lengua se deslizo dentro de mi boca, la mía tampoco perdió oportunidad.

-sería mi primera vez-dijo casi en un suspiro, enredo sus dedos en mi cabello mientras yo jugaba con la piel expuesta de sus pechos, bese su abdomen con los labios abiertos y la espié por un momento, su cabeza yendo hacia atrás, sus manos arrugando las sabanas, sus ojos cerrados disfrutando que bajara por su cuerpo, quite lentamente la falda bajo su atenta mirada, bese el lado interno de su pierna derecha, luego la izquierda, abrió su boca como si el aire tuviera problemas para ingresar a sus pulmones, y estos parecían estar trabajando a mil por hora porque su pecho subía y bajaba tratando de captar más aire, todo el aire de la habitación.

Volví a la altura de su rostro, sus ojos con los míos, azul y gris… mientras, solo una de mis manos era suficiente para bajar la pequeña prenda que cubría algo que me había pertenecido por años, pero que en este juego de seducción tenía que asumir que era la primera vez que tomaba, no iba a ser muy difícil en realidad, la ropa que me había encargado de tirar a los costados de la cama me había encendido, ver que ella la usara lo había hecho.

-haremos que sea especial-bese cada uno de los lunares de su rostro y cuello, asintió-así que relaja las piernas-dije colocando ambas manos en el lado interno de sus muslos, podía embestirla ahora mismo, pero con los años había aprendido que lo disfrutábamos aún más si el juego era largo, el juego de quien abandonaba su personaje primero, la yema de mi índice recorrió de arriba abajo su intimidad, provocándola, por un momento pensé que su labio empezaría a sangrar de lo fuerte que lo mordía-si vas a ser mi mujer…-dije sobre su mandíbula-no puedes tratarme más de usted-negó rápidamente-vas a llamarme por mi nombre-susurre a la vez que mis dedos se adentraban en ella empezando a acariciarla, su boca volvía a abrirse, negó de nuevo, de ella podían escapar gemidos de placer pero nunca mi nombre- di mi nombre…

-no lo hare…¡ah!-soltó una vez más negando, perdiéndose en el orgasmo… me agache frente a ella cuando de a poco empezaba a recuperarse, me saque los pantalones y ella juntos su piernas con una sonrisa divertida se apoyó sobre sus codos-no me hará decir su nombre señor Mellark-en un rápido movimiento se deslizo al costado de la cama, pero fui más rápido y sobre mis rodillas la alcance antes de que pudiera huir al baño, la atrape con uno de mis brazos, mientras ella intentaba deshacerse del agarre-es muy fuerte señor Mellark-dijo colocando sus manos en mi nuca.

-Peeta-dije sobre sus labios, sonrió y negó-hare que digas mi nombre-asentí mientras se lo decía, mi mano derecha empezó a subir por su espalda, desabrochando su sostén en el camino, la separe de mí solo lo suficiente para que este cayera al suelo entre los dos, mis labios fueron a su pecho descubierto besándolo lentamente, mientras nos giraba y metía mi mano en uno de los cajones buscando un condón, su mano alcanzo la mía y la coloco de nuevo sobre su cuerpo negando, quise preguntar pero mis labios estaban ocupados sobre los suyos…

Ya no había resistencia de su parte, dejo que la pusiera de nuevo por debajo de mi cuerpo, se acomodó hasta que su cabeza quedo sobre la almohada, sus caderas chocaron con las mías y necesite estar dentro de ella, necesite su calor… y lo tome, como lo hubiese tomado hace casi veinte años, cuando los sentimientos eran tan fuertes, que me era casi imposible estar a su lado sin hacerle el amor, sin recibir sus besos, sus caricias… cuando descubrí, después de cada uno de nuestros encuentros a escondidas, que la amaba más que a mí mismo, lo hice en ese entonces, lo hago ahora, y estoy seguro que lo hare el resto de mi vida.

-Peeta…-repitió en mi oído a medida que nos convertíamos en uno solo, ya no había juegos, en este momento éramos ella y yo solamente, y aunque me excitaba que me tratara como a un señor, me gustaba más mi Katniss de 39 años que sabía exactamente lo que me gustaba, que me dominara….

-nadie creería que tienes dos hijos de 18 años-le dije mientras descansaba en mi pecho.

-o que tú tienes una hija de 14-dijo jugando con su dedo sobre mi abdomen.

-o una pequeña terca de 9…-reímos

-definitivamente si creerían que tienes a esos dos traviesos de 6.-dijo poniéndose boca abajo y mirándome

-al igual que saben que ese pequeño duende que te sigue a todas partes hace 3 años es tuyo-sonrió, corrió un poco de su cabello por detrás de su oreja.

-creo que pueden creer que vamos a tener otro-levante mis cejas-no hagas esa cara, te aprovechaste de mi vulnerabilidad por la mudanza de Josep y Alex-una lagrima cayo por su mejilla, lagrima que rápidamente seque-no debimos de viajar a Italia en san Valentín-reí-maldito san Valentín-suspire y mire al techo ¿Qué más podíamos hacer? Ante el más mínimo descuido ellos llegaban.

-¿y esta vez sí será el último?-le pregunte, volví a sus ojos grises-sabes que tendría muchos más hijos contigo…

-lo sé-su mano se apoyó en mi corazón-tendría mil hijos tuyos, pero este va a ser el último-dijo con seguridad- me operare para no tener más, a mi edad es peligroso para ellos y para mí-asentí porque lo entendía y porque era su decisión, no estaba convencida de la idea porque tenía miedo de volver a someterse a una operación, pero supongo que nuestra suerte para tener bebes había terminado por convencerla de que lo intentara.

-así que 8…-suspire y ella rio-armare de nuevo la cuna mañana, solo necesito saber que no me abandonaras por ningún señor-sonrió y negó.

-eres el único señor que amo-declaro, tome su mano izquierda que descansaba en mi corazón, aún tenía su anillo de bodas, brillaba como el primer día, el diamante que le había regalado también lo hacía, pero no eran nada en comparación a ella. con los años los fragmentos de su alma fueron sanando poco a poco, convirtiéndola en un ser con una luz más hermosa que el oro, una perla, o un diamante, me sentí afortunado de que decidiera quedarse a mi lado, de que me hubiera escogido como su compañero eterno, ese, que el día que llegara el momento de partir, la esperaría o la seguiría hasta el cielo, para depositar su alma en una de las estrellas de la noche, al lado de la de ella, el resto de la eternidad-¿tú me amas?-me pregunto tratando de buscar la respuesta con esos ojos grises, que habían sido mi perdición y salvación, su pelo ondulado adornaba su rostro, ahora más corto que cuando era una niña, sus labios rosados que tantas veces había tocado esperaban mi respuesta en una sonrisa, y el solo contemplar su felicidad, el solo pensar en la mía, me hizo saber lo que tenía que decirle.

-te amo…mucho más que a mí mismo…

* * *

 **Holis! Bueno, uff, estoy que se me cae la lagrima, no puedo creer el haber escrito ya el final! Bueno, casi final… me sentí tan rara, puede que haya sido porque es la primera novela que finalizo jaja como les había dicho hare unos povs de los hijos porque me pareció una buena idea y creo que es mejor si me despego de a poquito de la historia jaja (supongo que ese será mi epilogo) pero en teoría este y el capítulo anterior son los últimos que vamos a tener de nuestros dos amantes trágicos…tengo una sorpresita para el final a pedido de una de las lectoras pero no les voy a adelantar nada todavía.**

 **¿Recuerdan que al principio de la historia, Katniss tenía como única guía de amor, el pensar que uno realmente está enamorado de alguien, cuando llega a quererlo más que a uno mismo? No sé porque pero al momento de escribir este capítulo me vino ese recuerdo a la mente y al ser nuestro chico del pan el que le enseño sobre el amor, no es extraño que él tenga el mismo concepto que ella…en fin, en cuestión a la familia enooorme que formaron, no me maten! Iba a dejarlo en solo Espy, luna, Alex y Josep, pero después me ganaron las ideas locas, cuando lo pensé dije, si! Genial! Pero después cuando lo pensé de nuevo, dije "nunca he leído un fanfic en el que tuvieran tantos hijos" jaja, siempre como que se quedan en los dos hijos que ellos tienen en el libro, o no tienen hijos, o tienen solo uno…pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y sino las críticas son bien recibidas, gracias por los comentarios….y aun, nos leemos pronto!**


	59. Capitulo 121 Nunca voy a olvidarte

ULTIMOS 4 CAPITULOS

POV Josep

Nunca me ha gustado verla llorar… nunca he querido que tuviera ni un momento de infelicidad, había sido difícil de niño poder lograrlo, pero lo intentaba… ahora que no comprendía si su llanto era de felicidad o tristeza, no sabía qué hacer para que dejara de hacerlo.

-mama-tome su mejilla con mi mano, para poder ver sus ojos grises, los había visto hacia arriba, luego pase a verlos de frente, ahora los veía hacia abajo-estaré bien-le dije a la vez que asentía, me abrazo, como si no se quisiera separar de mí, no quería llorar, por ella, por los dos, era el momento de emprender vuelo, dejar la casa en la que había crecido y buscar mi lugar en el mundo…

Volví al 12, necesitaba volver a donde había nacido, a donde sentí que era mi lugar. En la universidad del distrito estaba la carrera que había escogido estudiar habiendo terminado la escuela, derecho.

Cuando hable con mis papas sobre eso se sorprendieron, no comprendieron de donde había sacado la idea, claro, con doctores, hacendados, artistas, veterinarios en la familia, era extraño que yo escogiera algo totalmente diferente a lo cual dedicar el resto de mi vida.

Lo tome en serio, los últimos dos años de vacaciones había trabajado en un estudio jurídico en el 4, solo como mensajero, pero me sirvió para conocer abogados que me aconsejaron a donde sería mejor estudiar, me concentre en prepararme, era lo que quería, supongo que lo que sucede en tu vida te marca, y había visto demasiadas cosas, cosas que no compartía con nadie y que me habían hecho querer hacer algo al respecto.

-tengo unos cuantos amigos que dan clases en la universidad-dijo mi abuelo mientras cenábamos, me señalo con su tenedor-voy a presentártelos.

-gracias, pero mejor no abuelo-negué- quiero que me vean como un estudiante más, no como tu nieto-agradecía que quisiera ayudarme, pero quería hacer mi camino solo.

-la universidad se trata de eso-dijo tomando un trago de su copa de vino-de las ventajas, no pienses que tus compañeros no lo harán.

-no seré como ellos…

-¿serás diferente?-me pregunto alzando una ceja-no debería de extrañarme, después de todo serás el primer abogado de mi familia-me sonrió-se hará como tú quieras Josep, no voy a interferir, te creo lo suficientemente inteligente para lograrlo sin mi ayuda, solo dile a tu madre que te lo ofrecí, porque no va a creerme-alce mis cejas.

-¿ella te lo pidió?-asintió sonriendo, suspire no tan divertido.

-solo quiere lo mejor para ti.

-lo sé, pero tiene que dejar que lo haga solo, ¿sabes si le dijo algo a mi abuelo Josep?

-lo sabrás cuando lo veas, pero seguro que si.-negué resignado

Acompañe a Alex hasta el aeropuerto, vino hasta el 12 para despedirse de la familia, había ganado una beca para estudiar en Italia, estaba seguro que se convertiría en un gran chef con los años.

-tenle paciencia-dijo tomando mi hombro.

-tú lo dices porque estarás al otro lado del mar, no te podrá seguir allá- reímos, lo abrace, nunca me había separado de él, no por todo un año, él era mi mejor amigo, teníamos algo que no tenía con mis otros hermanos, porque lo habíamos compartido todo, desde el primer segundo de vida.

-ella te necesita, como tú la necesitas, por eso no vienes conmigo-sonreí un poco, mire al suelo, admití la verdad, podía irme lejos, pero no tan lejos.

-me quedo para que regreses, ojala no me cambies por alguna italiana-se rio.

-no lo creo-trato de sonreír pero no lo hizo, miro por sobre mi hombro, quizá esperando que ella apareciera, suspiro, no lo hizo, ella no vino.

-hey-tome su rostro para que me mirara- empieza una nueva vida, olvida el pasado, pero no a las personas que te aman, las que si luchan por ti-asintió.

-te voy a extrañar-dijo abrazándome de nuevo-cuida al resto de la pandilla-asentí y lo abrace fuertemente cuando llamaron su vuelo, por última vez, los dos juntos, se sintió raro cuando lo vi seguir sin mí…

Recuerdos de cuando éramos niños embargaron mi mente esa noche antes de dormir, yendo por primera vez a la escuela, el último día de clases, carreras, sustos, retos de mi mama, sonrisas de mi papa, juntos viendo como llegaban cada uno de nuestros hermanos, juntos…no pude evitar llorar, dolía, ahora dolía, pero pasaría, sonreí y era feliz por él, cumpliría sus sueños, eso era lo que importaba…

La universidad no iba a ser fácil, lo supe desde el primer día, pero esta nueva vida, también trajo consigo nuevas personas.

"linda" y vaya que lo era, desde el primer instante en el que el destino nos juntó, supe que me terminaría enamorando de ella, pero no solo fue su cabello rojo o sus grandes ojos verdes los que me acercaron… la extraña manera que ella tenía de ver lo positivo de cada situación hizo que hiciera todo lo posible porque estuviera a mi lado.

Me había enamorado muchas veces antes, pero solo una vez había amado, "diana"…

Le había aconsejado a mi hermano olvidar el pasado, y yo también trataba de olvidarlo, no había sido lo demasiado considerado para quedarme con ella en el 4, y ella no había tenido intenciones de acompañarme, nuestros destinos debían separarse, y esta era mi oportunidad para volver a amar…

-fui al doctor hoy-era mi mama del otro lado del teléfono, los últimos tres meses habíamos hablado todos los días, la extrañaba, mucho, pero ella solo sabía que lo hacia dentro de los parámetros normales.

Algo sonó en mi cabeza, ¿Cuántas veces me había dicho eso? Ella odiaba visitar médicos, a no ser que…

-¿estas embarazada?-pregunte, hubo silencio, mi confirmación-¿Cuándo nacerá?

-en octubre-no hablaba tanto como siempre, me imagine que esperaba darse cuenta de mi reacción.

-no tengo exámenes en ese tiempo, estaré allá-porque iba a hacerlo, desde luna lo había hecho, recibir a cada uno-los dos… ¿está todo bien?

-sí, pero…-podía sentirla sollozar-si algo saliera mal…

-todo va a salir bien mama-se calmó y luego de eso le demostré mi alegría por mi nuevo hermano, se oyó más tranquila, pero aun inquieta, quería que llegara el próximo fin de semana para ir a verla…

"Samy" samanta, nació un 10 de octubre, y era la última hermana que recibiría, o eso esperaba… el próximo bebe que tendría en mis brazos seria mi primera sobrina, 5 años después de eso, "Anna" como mi abuela…

Había llegado a amar a linda, tanto para convertirla en mi esposa, unos años después de que termine la universidad, ella ya tenía a nuestra primera hija, así que no paso tanto tiempo en el que sostuviera a un bebe de nuevo…

"Wilow" con su cabello rojo y sus cejas igual de rojas, sus ojos grises, aunque no la esperaba, la había amado desde el primer momento en que la vi, me unió a linda más de lo que nada podría haber hecho, así que cuando decidimos separarnos, el amor por nuestra hija hizo que siguiéramos compartiendo algo…

Pensé que me había apresurado, con todo lo pasado con mi primera esposa, pensé que la amaba, pero el amor se fue extinguiendo con el tiempo, hasta que solo llegue a quererla por ser la madre de mi hija.

Decidí dedicarme a mi trabajo, era especialista en casos de acoso hacia las mujeres, cuando fui mayor, mis padres me habían contado lo sucedido con Gale, saber por lo que mi madre había pasado, en realidad, comprenderlo antes de que ellos me lo hubiesen explicado, por lo que había visto, creo que fue uno de los mayores desencadenantes para que yo eligiera ser abogado.

Quizá tenía que ser así, porque de otra manera no hubiese conocido a la mujer que me demostraría que aun podía volver a amar, "mía", el amor me había golpeado tan fuerte con ella, no la había buscado y no lo había pedido, y había tratado de resistirme a la idea de que la amaba, era una de mis clientas, y había esperado hasta que eso terminara para invitarla a salir por primera vez…

Si solo en ese entonces hubiese sabido que sería la mujer con la que pasaría el resto de mi vida, lo hubiese hecho desde el primer instante en que la vi atravesar la puerta de mi oficina, la hubiese besado antes, le habría pedido que se casara conmigo antes...

POV Alex

-¡chao!-solo un mes había pasado pero ella estaba aquí, frente a mí, no tuve tiempo para asumirlo, porque todos entraron a mi departamento no sin antes abrazarme.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-le pregunte a mi papa que había sido el último en entrar, levanto sus hombros con una sonrisa en respuesta.

-decidimos pasar nuestras vacaciones en Italia-contesto mi mama de lo más tranquila, sonreí.

-que coincidencia-cargue a John, el más pequeño de mis hermanos-¿Cuánto se quedaran?

-¿ya nos estas echando?-pregunto luna recorriendo el lugar-estoy considerando seriamente estudiar en Italia ¿sabes?-estaba apreciando la vista de mi balcón.

-eso no pasara-fue lo que le respondió mi papa, revisando la cocina.

-recuerda lo que me dijiste Peeta-intervino mi mama alcanzándolo, enredo su brazo en el de él sonriéndole-"ellos tienen que volar"-el entrelazo sus manos y se quedó viendo sus ojos.

¿Cuántas veces había visto eso en mi vida? Ellos, solo mirándose, compartiendo algo que no llegue a entender hasta que yo también conocí el amor, mis hermanos estaban dispersos en mi departamento, claro, ellos los habían visto todos los días, ya no era algo nuevo, pero yo, que solo había pasado unas semanas sin verlo me quede observándolos.

Desee que mis sentimientos hubieran sido tan fuertes como para que ella decidiera estar a mi lado, ojala ella me hubiese amado tanto como yo la amaba, pero no fue así, fue más fuerte la culpa por algo que en realidad ni siquiera era nuestra responsabilidad, que lo que ella sintiera, que lo que yo sintiera.

FLASHBACK

-eres lo mejor que me ha pasado-dijo sobre mi pecho, desnuda a mi lado, había sido mía desde hace tantos años, que cuando mañana tomara ese avión, lejos, no tenía idea de cómo podría vivir sin sus besos, sin sus palabras, sin ella.

-puedes venir conmigo-le conteste entrelazando su mano con la mía, negó.

-ya te lo dije-se sentó sobre la cama, mirándome-fue hermoso, pero nunca podrá ser más que, solo algo entre los dos-aparte un poco de cabello rubio de sus ojos celestes, y lo único que sabía era que no solo había sido eso, quería que fuera más, y había sido estúpido en no seguir insistiendo antes.

-¿Por qué?-fue lo único que salió de mí, no pudo seguir mirándome, se paró de mi cama para recoger su ropa, la detuve antes de que pudiera irse como siempre hacia, la sentí temblar entre mis brazos, podía sentir cada uno de los latidos de su corazón-¿Por qué?-le repetí, mientras sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

-¿Qué le dirás a tus papas?-sorbo su nariz.

-que te amo-acaricie el marco de su rostro tratando de convencerla, era nuestra última oportunidad, la última para hacer algo que no nos habíamos atrevido a hacer antes, que alguien más que ella y yo supiera de nuestra relación.

-porque te amo, es que no quiero que los pierdas por mí-cerro los ojos y trago con dificultad.

-nada de lo que paso fue tu culpa Susy-bese su frente, trate de que me mirara, pero no podía hacerlo, y en cada segundo sentía que la perdía, como si se deslizara lejos de mí, solo tomo mis manos.

-olvídate de mí-seco sus lágrimas y beso por última vez mi mejilla, salió de mi vida, y solo sé que no pude seguirla porque mi corazón estaba demasiado roto para latir normalmente, ella no quería luchar, yo estaba dispuesto a luchar por los dos, pero no por tanto tiempo.

FIN FLASHBACK

Cuando llegue a Italia, estaba demasiado ocupado instalándome o aprendiendo para pensar en ella, me resigne a perderla, aunque mi corazón no lo hacía.

Josep me había aconsejado olvidarla, era el único además de los dos que lo sabía, porque era una parte de mí, y había momentos en los que solo escuchar mis pensamientos sobre lo que debería hacer me volvía loco, necesitaba su consejo.

Quizá algo dentro de mí sabía que Susy tenía razón, ahora que miraba a mis padres juntos, ¿les dolería saber que me enamore de la hija de la mujer que intento separarlos? ¿Era una especie de traición? Lo bueno era que nunca lo sabrían, Susy había dejado claro que no estaba dispuesta a tomar el riesgo ¿Qué más podía hacer? ¿Obligarla a estar conmigo? Si mis padres no la aceptaban, sabía que ella no podría vivir con la culpa de ser la razón por la que yo no pudiera estar con mi familia.

Al principio trataba de convencerme de que nuestro romance a escondidas terminaría, teníamos solo 13 años cuando nos besamos por primera vez, no vivíamos en el mismo distrito, solo la veía en vacaciones, y el resto del año cada uno volvía a su vida habitual. Se sentía tan especial, era algo solo entre los dos, pero no sabía bien como definirlo, sabía que habíamos pasado a ser más que amigos, pero no éramos novios, se lo pedí, no una vez, sino miles de veces, pero ella se había enterado de la historia de nuestros padres y estaba convencida de que no la aceptarían.

Con el tiempo, ya no solo estaba enamorado de ella, sino que la amaba, aunque solo habláramos por teléfono y casi nunca nos viéramos, me enteraba de cada cosa que hacía, ella se enteraba de cada cosa que pasaba en mi vida, pensé que eso era suficiente, no estábamos con nadie más, y cuando intentábamos dejar de hablarnos, terminábamos por volver a encontrarnos y todo volvía a encenderse entre ambos.

-entonces un meteorito cayo en medio del distrito destruyendo todo a su paso.

-¿Qué?-le pregunte a mi mama que estaba sentada en una banca a mi lado, sonrió dándose cuenta de que había captado mi atención.

-¿Quién es?-dijo mirándome con esos ojos grises, tratando de entrar en mi alma, tratando de sacarme la verdad, ¿Cómo no lo había visto venir antes? ¿Por qué tenía que conocerme tanto?

-¿Quién es quién?-pregunte dejando de mirarla, mire a mis hermanos jugar en esa plaza, sentí un nudo en la garganta.

-la persona que amas-dijo tranquila, tratando de que volviera a verla, sentí como las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, estaba herido, no físicamente, pero supongo que ella lo presintió-me sentí como tu antes-empezó, no entendía, pude mirarla, ella miraba a mi papa, comprendí-y creo que los que me veían, observaban lo que yo veo en ti-tomo mi mano-está bien si no quieres decírmelo…

-es susan-admití porque sentí que si no lo decía podría explotar, se quedó mirándome sin pestañar, quizá analizando lo que le acababa de decir, todo se resumía a esto, había guardado un secreto por tanto tiempo, y ahora, la última persona que quería que se enterara, lo estaba haciendo… yo, se lo estaba diciendo-la amo-me explique, para que no pensara que era un simple enamoramiento, cuando salió lo hizo con dolor, y por un momento me odie por estar revelando esto, sin necesidad, ella ya no estaría conmigo, ¿Por qué tenía que dejar todo a la luz arriesgándome a perder la confianza de mis padres?

-la amas-repitió asintiendo, podía ver como tragaba con dificultad, ya no sabía que debería hacer.

-perdóname mama-dije presionando su mano, arrepentido, y por fin dejando salir las lágrimas, ¿Por qué en un pasado no había podido solo resistirme a Susy? ¿Por qué no pude alejarme de ella? Olvidarla, todo sería más fácil si yo pudiera olvidarla.

-¿Por qué?-me pregunto y agarro mi mano entre las suyas-no tengo que perdonarte nada-negó- solo tengo que regañarte por dejarla ir-la mire sin comprender, me sonrió, y era lo último que hubiese esperado después de haberle contado la verdad-creo que ya lo presentía-seco mi mejilla- ella es una buena chica, y lo que haya pasado, no tiene nada que ver con ella.

-pero…-estaba confundido, una mezcla de alivio invadía mi alma, pero también estaba el arrepentimiento, por haber sido un cobarde, por no haber utilizado la verdad desde un principio.-pensé que…

-creo que es lo que podrían haber pensado-me abrazo-pero está bien Alex, te amo y solo quiero que seas feliz, no quiero que estés triste-me mantuve rodeándola con mis brazos, como cuando era un niño, había encontrado mi respuesta en ella, sin buscarla.

A la vez me daba cuenta, que podría haber perdido a Susy, ella podría estar olvidándose de mí…

Cuando mi papa lo supo, lo acepto, no estaba muy cómodo con la idea, pero solo me apoyo para que la próxima vez que la viera luchara por estar a su lado, ellos no estarían en contra de eso, después de todo, Johanna había sido más madre que Delly de susan.

No podía volver hasta fin de año, las clases ya habían empezado, y ellos estuvieron solo unas semanas conmigo, el resto del año trate de comunicarme con susan, pero nadie tenía noticias de ella, había viajado y no le había dicho a sus padres a donde, pensé que quería olvidarme, era obvio… no quería que lo hiciera.

Cuando piensas mucho en una persona… pero no puedes verla todos los días de tu vida, en tu mente se convierte en solo un recuerdo, creo que de alguna manera entras en confusión cuando está en frente de ti…

Cuando alguien toco la puerta de mi departamento ese último día que permanecí en Italia, antes del volver al 4, no imagine que podría ser ella, después de todo, había pasado un año. Pensé que ya me había olvidado, pensé que yo la estaba olvidando, pero cuando rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos, y me abrazo, cuando sentí su cuerpo junto al mío de nuevo, supe que eso sería imposible…

-no quiero que me olvides, y no puedo olvidarte-dijo en mi oído.

-nunca voy a olvidarte-susurre sobre el suyo…

* * *

 **Hola! bueno acá les traigo un poquito de la vida de nuestros mellis hermosos, fue tan difícil escribir en unas cuantas paginas lo que fue de ellos, pero me gusto en lo que resulto, espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado, fue en resumidas palabras, maso menos lo más importante que han pasado, y un poco lo que paso con sus papas, como se fue dando la relación con ellos y el resto de la familia.**

 **Gracias por los comentarios y leer cada capítulo! Nos leemos pronto!**


	60. Capitulo 122 Mi otra mitad

ULTIMOS 3 CAPITULOS

POV Luna

Inspiro… expiro… me miro en el espejo… todas corren a mí alrededor… mis hermanas, mis abuelas, mi mama, mis cuñadas, salen y entran de mi habitación, es como si fuera su muñeca, sacan y ponen cosas en mí, no puedo evitar sonreír.

Por un momento solo puedo mirar mis ojos reflejados en el espejo, es lo único que reconozco y la razón por la que mirko se fijó en mí en un principio, mi sonrisa crece al pensar que él ya debe estar listo, mientras que yo… no sé si lo estoy, no puedo evitar suspirar.

Siento algo que nunca sentí, en mi estómago, no suena como si tuviera hambre, es como un tirón, se extiende hasta llegar a mi corazón y lo hace latir lentamente, me hace sentir como si todo pasara en cámara lenta. Todas empiezan a salir, mi mama es la última, me da un beso en la mejilla antes de dejarme sola, estoy vestida…

"algo nuevo" extiendo mis manos por la falda abultada de mi vestido blanco.

"algo viejo" toco mis oídos, los pendientes que mi abuela me dio y que han pertenecido a la familia Mellark por mas años de los que ella podría recordar, son perfectos, dos diamantes sencillos a cada lado de mi rostro.

"algo prestado" levanto un poco la tela que cubre mis pies y me aseguro que los zapatos blancos que Espy me presto estén bien asegurados.

"algo azul" miro mi mano izquierda, mi dedo anular, ese zafiro azul que simboliza mi compromiso, "no es tan hermoso como tus ojos pero se acerca" me dijo mirko cuando me lo dio…

Todo en su conjunto, me hace ver como una mujer diferente, una novia...

De niña me hacía ilusión casarme alguna vez, cuando veía las fotos de la boda de mis padres o cuando al pasar por la iglesia, parejas de recién casados eran sorprendidos con arroz, ellos se veían felices, y anhelaba alguna vez sentir eso. Con el tiempo lo fui olvidando, y pensé que con mi carrera me sería imposible casarme antes de los 30, pero entonces llego…

Lo conocí en la escuela de medicina, él iba unos años adelantado y en un primer momento me sentí acosada por la manera en la que me miraba, no disimulaba, me estaba mirando, me estaba sonriendo, nunca antes lo había visto por el hospital, en realidad al estar en segundo año yo era la que no tendría que estar ahí, pero me encantaba ir como voluntaria…

Pensé que nuestro pequeño encuentro de miradas terminaba en ese pasillo y que nunca más lo volvería a ver, pero eso no paso… estaba en el cuarto de suturas cuando llego con un corte horrible en la mano, que luego me confesaría se había hecho a propósito para poder hablarme.

Todo empezó en ese cuarto, cuando no podía dejar de ver sus ojos color café o su sonrisa radiante que contrastaba perfectamente con su piel morena, esa mañana no podía dejar de reír aunque había estado triste por la mudanza de mi familia de regreso al 12, él había llegado a mi vida iluminándola, así era como se sentía.

Quizá esa había sido la razón por la que permanecería en el 4, además de terminar mi carrera… para conocerlo, para que nuestros caminos se cruzaran…

-¿hola?- conteste mi teléfono, casi antes de atravesar la puerta y salir.

-lu…-sonreí, como no se oyó nada más del otro lado, me asegure de que seguía ahí.

-¿ya estás en la iglesia?-le pregunte nerviosa.

-yo…-suspiro-perdóname-mi sonrisa desapareció-no pude…-mi papa entro a mi cuarto, lentamente deje caer mi mano con el teléfono al costado de mi cuerpo.

-necesito…-dije y me abrase a él para que no viera en mi rostro mi confusión-necesito ir a la panadería-le susurre, asintió y no me pregunto nada en todo el camino…

El estaba ahí, con su traje negro sentado sobre el tronco de un árbol caído que usábamos para jugar de niños. Al crecer nos sentábamos en el para hablar cuando él se tomaba su descanso de trabajar en la panadería, sintió mi presencia y giro a verme.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunte mirando sus ojos llorosos.

-porque te amo-dijo sin dejar de mirarme, apreté los puños, los labios, los ojos para no llorar, en mi garganta, un fuego que quemaba subía hasta mi cerebro.

-¿y me lo dices ahora?-no podía contener las lágrimas, mi mano trato de limpiarlas, él se paró para quedar a centímetros de mí, seco mi mejilla con sus pulgares y apoyo sus labios sobre los míos…

Había pasado tantos años deseando este beso… deseando que mi mejor amigo me confesara lo que sentía. Había sido el primero al que le entregue mi corazón, pero él se encargaba de dejar claro, nunca diciéndolo directamente pero si con acciones sutiles, que entre los dos no podía haber más que una amistad, y ahora, ¿ahora me amaba? Me separe.

-te amo desde siempre-dijo besando mi frente, me abrazo, deje que lo hiciera por un instante, tratando de pensar si los años que pasamos ocultando nuestros sentimientos se podían borrar con este simple beso, no se podía, di media vuelta lejos de él, con la intención de no volver a dirigirle la palabra.

-estoy a punto de casarme hoy Nick-le dije llorando y no pudiendo dejar las cosas así, gire-vine a buscarte porque eres mi mejor amigo, y no podía hacerlo si no estabas ahí.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí?-pregunto acercándose y tomando mis manos.

-no puedes hacerme esto-me solté de su agarre- esperar que deje todo por ti-seque mi nariz-¿acaso no te imaginas como me sentí cuando estaba confundida a los 15 años? Tu sabias que estaba enamorada de ti.

-nunca me lo dijiste-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-estaba esperando que tú me lo dijeras-dije entre sollozos

-no era digno de ti-bajo la vista al suelo- tu familia, te da todo, y yo, yo no podría darte lo que ellos te dan.

-¿y qué ha cambiado ahora?-había estado presente en mi vida, pero siempre como mi amigo, el hecho de que siempre que yo buscara un acercamiento, él se alejara, me hacía entender que no me amaba más que como a una amiga, y lo acepte, con el tiempo acepte permanecer a su lado solo como amigos, pero ahora que mis instintos habían sido certeros al pensar que me miraba con otros ojos, me sentía tan confundida de nuevo, como cuando era una niña.

-no podía perderte-susurro, cubrí mi cara con ambas manos, tratando de parar mis sollozos, dolía, todos estos años, ha dejado pasar tanto tiempo en el que pudimos estar juntos, el dolor era por lo que no llego a ser, más que por mis sentimientos hacia a él.

Desde el momento en que descubrí que lo amaba, no había podido enamorarme de nadie más, era como si él fuera el dueño de mi corazón sin saberlo, lo intente con varios chicos, trate de olvidarlo, ¿pero cómo podría hacerlo cuando él estaba presente en cada momento de mi vida? Compartiendo conmigo pero a la vez poniendo distancia de mí.

-amo a mirko-admití con voz quebrada, porque era así, de otra forma no hubiese aceptado casarme con el-llore tantas veces por no poder dejar de amarte… me hiciste sentir como si no valiera la pena luchar por mí, porque sabía que quizá te intimidaba mi papa, quise pensar que tenías tus razones para no luchar por mi… pero mirko me enseño que si lo vale, si valgo la pena, me enseño que no podía esperarte toda la vida, me enseño a quererme a mí misma cada día más, y ahora no puedes venir y derrumbar todo eso.

-estoy tratando ahora lu, sé que me amas-dijo tomando de nuevo mis manos, esta vez las aleje lentamente mirándolo a los ojos.

-es tarde, demasiado tarde, serás siempre el primer chico del que me enamore, y por un momento de mi vida pensé que serias el único, quise que fuera así, pero no eres el ultimo-negué.

Me quede mirándolo, ninguno de los dos decía nada, las cosas habían cambiado solo en minutos, lo amaba y odiaba, y aunque no era una persona violenta, él lograba que quisiera golpearlo, pero a la vez, sentía algo, algo que no quería sentir, me hacía falta, quería que estuviera en mi vida por siempre, así como también quería en mi vida a mirko.

Fui consciente de que no tendría que estar pensando esto habiendo aceptado al segundo, pero las confesiones me dejaron en medio de la nada, insegura de lo que iba a hacer, insegura de a quien amaba y a quien elegía, ¿si lloraba por Nick, en verdad lo había olvidado?

Con mi alma desagarrándose en dos tome una decisión, suspire mirando al chico que había sido mi apoyo durante toda mi vida, su pelo castaño claro más corto que cuando era un niño, su rostro pálido por el que habían corrido lágrimas, sus ojos profundamente verdes que me habían hecho temblar tantas veces, guarde en mi memoria cada rasgo de él, porque no estaba segura de sí lo volvería a ver alguna vez, no después de todo lo dicho y de que yo… lo dejara ir.

En realidad era yo la que me estaba dejando seguir, estaba cerrando un capítulo de mi vida, y dándole un respiro a mi corazón…

Me dolió dejarlo ahí, llorando, pero también recordé las veces en las que llore por él, las veces que rogué que tuviera el valor para admitir sus sentimientos, ya no era una niña de 15 años, tenía 25 y había podido llegar a amar de verdad y ser correspondida con la misma intensidad…

Me aferre al brazo izquierdo de mi papa, en frente de una puerta enorme, y cuando se abrió a través del velo pude verme caminar hacia quien había sido mi elección.

había sido un error pensar que sin Nick no podría hacer esto, porque a la única persona que necesitaba era a mirko, aquel que me hacía sentir la más valiosa, aquel que me hacía sentir como la persona más especial del mundo, el que me hacía reír, el que me había hecho creer que podía estar parada aquí en frente de el con un vestido de novia, el que con solo tomar mis manos me hacía sentir el acelerado ritmo de mi corazón, porque lo amaba, lo amaba a él como persona y no al recuerdo de lo que pudo ser, porque con el comparto momentos mucho más valiosos, momentos que fueron realidad y que permanecen en mi mente como los recuerdos más hermosos, como este.

El llenaba mi vida de luz y felicidad, iba a ser mi elección siempre, y aunque no podía borrar el pasado y siempre recordaría a mi "mejor amigo", podía pensar en mi presente y en mi futuro con el amor de mi vida, porque estaba segura de que él lo era y era el día de hoy que terminaba de asegurarme de ello, después de dejar todo atrás, ahora estaba completamente segura de volver a empezar, con él, porque era con "mi otra mitad" sin la que no podría vivir.

POV Esperanza

No quería volver al 12, tenía mi vida en el 4, mis amigos, mi casa, mis cosas. "tienes que permanecer con tu familia, con tus amigos puedes seguir en contacto, pero la familia es la que siempre va a estar para ti" esas habían sido las palabras de mi mama, pero ella no entendía, no entendía de un cambio radical en tu vida a los 15 años, y por eso ya no le hablaba, ya no hablaba mucho con nadie en realidad.

Volvimos al 12 por la muerte de mi abuelo Josep, no había podido hablar con mi papa muchos de mis problemas como hacia siempre, porque él estaba demasiado triste u ocupado con las panaderías para que yo lo abrumara diciéndole que preferiría quedarme en el 4. Quería quedarme con luna, con mi abuela y mis tíos Will y Aby, pero definitivamente eso no era una opción, no aun, ya que era menor de edad, pero estaba segura de que cuando cumpliera 18 me dejarían ir y al fin viviría mi vida como quería…

No había vuelto desde las vacaciones de verano, y cuando veníamos aquí no hacíamos más que pasarla en familia en el lago o en la casa de mi abuelo Haymitch, pero ahora sería definitivo, podría visitarlo todos los días, y eso me alegraba, con él podía tener momentos de silencio, parecía entender perfectamente que lo único que necesitaba era tranquilidad, para concentrarme en mis libros de aventuras, deseando vivir en cada una de ellas…

No deseaba hacer amigos, estaba decidida a pasar desapercibida los tres años que me esperaban en el 12, lo sé, suena como una condena, lo era...

Los días se convirtieron en una rutina, rutina que disfrutaba, casi no pasaba nada de tiempo en mi casa, solo volvía para dormir o a veces ni siquiera lo hacía y me quedaba con mi abuelo. No digo que no me gustara tener tantos hermanos, la mayoría de las veces era bueno nunca estar solo, pero no siempre era lo ideal, no si te apasionaba pasar gran parte de tu tiempo leyendo, definitivamente los juegos de ellos que aún eran unos niños y el silencio que necesitaba nunca iban a estar en una misma oración.

Llegaba muy temprano a la preciosa y mi abuelo Haymitch ya estaba en la biblioteca, me acercaba a él para que me diera un beso en la frente como siempre, y después adoptaba diferentes posiciones en un sofá que había conseguido para mí. El reía al ver cómo me colocaba, algunas veces de cabeza, otras bien sentada como lo esperaría mi mama, la luz era tan ideal aquí, los ventanales parecían captar todo los rayos del sol, y aunque la mayoría del tiempo la pasábamos en silencio, no era incomodo, era perfecto, me encantaba el silencio y me encantaba pasar tiempo con mi abuelo.

-quiero vivir aquí-le dije con mi cabeza colgando sobre el suelo acostada en mi sofá, él sonrió aun contemplando su libro.

-esta es tu casa-dijo dejándolo encima de una mesa-además pasas gran tiempo aquí.

-quiero traer mis cosas aquí, quiero vivir en la preciosa-se acercó a sentarse a mi lado, acomode mi cabeza en su regazo mientras acariciaba mi cabello, cerré mis ojos, eso me tranquilizaba-si vivo aquí no causare problemas, te lo prometo abuelo-se rio-ya no aguanto a mi mama, cuando estoy allá lo único que hacemos es discutir porque tendría que acostumbrarme a la vida de aquí, bla, bla, bla.

-¿y no piensas que deberías acostumbrarte? Quizá hacer amigos-negué

-pronto volveré al 4-su sonrisa se aplaco un poco, me sentí mal porque la idea significaba dejar de verlo tan seguido, y en estas primeras semanas nos habíamos acercado más-es que…-me incorpore y lo tuve en frente- tengo mis amigos en el 4, y no pienso que debería acostumbrarme aquí-asintió aun triste.

-hablare con tus papas, pero no te prometo nada-sonreí y lo abrace en agradecimiento.

Cuando se hizo de noche, estaba demasiado oscuro, así que no me podía ir en caballo o caminando, Noah se encargó de llevarme hasta la que se podía llamar mi casa por el momento.

Noah era el hijo adoptivo de mis abuelos, era un año más grande que yo, y siempre desde que lo conocía tenía esa tonta sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro, como si todo en su vida fuera perfecto, en realidad, al ser un chico tan sociable en la escuela y no tener hermanos con los cuales compartir sus cosas, debería de considerar que lo era.

En las vacaciones solíamos jugar de niños, pero a medida que crecimos nos fuimos distanciando más y más, hasta llegar al punto de estar en la misma habitación sin hablar, era el tipo de chico que podía sonreír con sus amigos en la escuela y a la vez podía hacer de cuenta que no existía, hasta esa noche, en la que sorpresivamente se dio cuenta que iba en el asiento del copiloto.

-es raro verte sin un libro en la mano-dijo mirando el camino con una sonrisa de lado, me sentí extraña, ¿es que acaso empezaríamos una conversación de la nada?

-supongo-resople, no había necesidad, podíamos permanecer en silencio, era más cómodo así, puse los ojos en blanco cuando presentí que esta conversación no terminaba ahí.

-¿iras al baile?-negué restándole importancia y mirando por la ventana el camino, quizá si no decía nada no seguiría hablando-¿no te lo han pedido?-volví a negar haciendo una mueca de tristeza totalmente irónica que lo hizo reír-¿quieres ir al baile conmigo?-pregunto a la vez que detenía el auto en la entrada de mi casa y yo giraba mi vista confundida a verlo… largue la carcajada más sonora de mi vida, ¿esto era una broma? Mire hacia los lados buscando cámaras que lo confirmaran, pero él estaba ahí, con esa sonrisa que le llegaba hasta sus ojos color miel, como si hablara en serio.

-¿Qué?-pregunte aun divertida-dime que esto es una especie de apuesta o algo por el estilo-dije aun incrédula, el negó, yo negué, me quite el cinturón de seguridad y Salí del auto.

-¿entonces iras conmigo?-pregunto bajando del auto y alcanzándome mientras caminaba hacia mi casa.

-es lo más patético que podría hacer-dije colocando las manos dentro de los bolsillos de mi chaqueta, empezaba a hacer frio y no sé porque me había bajado del auto si él podría llevarme hasta la puerta, pero no estaba dispuesta a que él se burlara de mí, pare de repente y lo tuve de frente, era más alto que yo, pero eso no me intimidaba- ir al baile con…-dude, no había pensado la idea hasta ese momento- con ¿mi tío?-dije levantando una ceja, nunca había pensado en nuestro parentesco.

-no soy tu tío-su sonrisa desapareció y podía decir que su expresión era seria, negué, esto era de locos.

lo poco de cordura que quedaba se fue por la borda cuando dio un paso más cerca de mí y me beso sin siquiera esperarlo, involuntariamente cerré mis ojos, me permití sentir la palma de su mano sobre mi cuello, sus dedos sobre mi mejilla, sentirlo cerca aunque en los primeros segundos sabía que eso era extraño, sus labios me alentaron a seguir, y aunque no tenía mucha experiencia en besar eso no parecía importarle, me rodeo con su brazo en la cintura y me acerco más a él, y se sentía tan incorrectamente bien, no era un juego como los besos que había dado hasta el momento, era un beso de verdad, una conexión que nunca antes había tenido con nadie.

Cuando nos separamos en busca de aire estaba tan aturdida, todavía estábamos abrazados, pero no podía mirarlo, sino que lo hacía al suelo, me sentí tonta al tener una de mis manos en su cintura y la otra sobre su pecho que subía y bajaba aceleradamente, me separe lentamente sintiendo como sus ojos me buscaban, pero era demasiado que me pidiera poder verlo. Hice lo más tonto que alguna chica que lo haya besado podría haber hecho, y me fui corriendo hasta mi casa.

Me apoye contra la puerta una vez adentro, estaba segura de que no me había seguido, pero eso no me había evitado correr con todas mis fuerzas lejos de él.

-¿Espy?-me sobresalte al oír la voz de mi papa, y pude dejar de mirar el suelo para mirarlo a él, me miraba con confusión como no entendiendo que mi respiración fuera tan errática, entonces trate de calmarme y sonreírle-¿podemos hablar?-asentí, fuimos a mi habitación-hable con tu abuelo-me dijo mientras recorría el camino hacia el guardarropa en busca de mi pijama-me dijo que querías irte a vivir con el-cerré mis ojos recordando eso, me di la vuelta para comprobar la tristeza en su rostro-¿no te gusta estar con nosotros?-pregunto, sentí culpabilidad en lo más profundo de mi alma, no me había puesto a pensar que sentirían mis padres hasta hace instantes, era obvio que se sentirían mal, sentirían que no los quiero, pero no era así, me acerque a él y lo abrace y negué, claro que me gustaba mi casa, claro que los amaba a todos.

-perdóname-dije sintiendo sus brazos rodeándome-fui impulsiva, estaba enojada con mama, pero…me quedare aquí, no me iré, no te abandonare-llore por ser tan egoísta, hacer esto cuando él estaba sufriendo por la muerte de mi abuelo, y además no estaba segura de poder volver a la preciosa, no después de esta noche.

-te amo hija-repitió por millonésima vez, sentí como toda la piel se me erizaba al escucharlo, como cada vez que me lo decía, me separo un poco para mirarme-haremos que todo mejore ¿sí?-asentí y por primera vez en mucho tiempo lo pude ver sonreír de nuevo, pensando que quizá todo podía mejorar, quizá si ponía de mi parte podría acostumbrarme a estar aquí y si tenía de nuevo a mi papa feliz todo sería más fácil.

Me hizo hablar con mi mama, él siempre era el mediador de nuestras peleas, cuando las dos creíamos tener la razón y ninguna parecía dispuesta a una reconciliación el terminaba logrando que nos abrazáramos y estuviéramos bien de nuevo, me pidieron perdón por no estar atentos a lo que provocaba los cambios en nuestra vida en mí, pero en realidad yo había sido muy egoísta y también pedí perdón por eso.

Las cosas cambiaron después de esa noche, me predispuse a que podría dejar un poco los libros de lado y podría hacer amigos de verdad y sorpresivamente cuando hablaba con las personas ellos me creían agradable, aunque yo no lo creía la mayoría de las veces, hice amigos y las cosas parecieron mejorar con los días.

Se sentía tan incómodo ir a la casa de mi abuelo y arrastrarme como una espía por las habitaciones hasta la puerta de entrada, pero no quería dejar de visitarlo, la biblioteca era un lugar seguro para mí, sabía que ahí no encontraría al chico que había evitado por días, y en los pasillos de la escuela trataba de hacer de cuenta que él no me miraba, aunque sabía que lo hacía, aunque yo misma lo hacía cuando él no se daba cuenta.

Mis nuevas amigas me habían convencido de asistir al baile, y cuando mi mama se enteró de que al final si iría se emocionó tanto que me acompaño a elegir mi vestido. Disfrutaba del tiempo que ella me dedicaba solo a mí, y decidí que le diría más seguido cuanto la amaba, decidí recordar lo bueno antes que lo malo, ella había estado dispuesta a dar su vida por mí.

Me gustaba que no estuviéramos peleadas, pero suponía que pronto volveríamos a discutir cuando me acompaño a la salida de mi casa, y Noah estaba ahí, con su auto y su traje blanco y negro, la mire y supe que ella sabía algo de esto, porque ellos dos se miraron sonriendo mientras seguro veían mi cara de sorpresa.

Ella literalmente me arrastro a su lado, "pásenla bien chicos" fue lo único que dijo besando mi cabeza y abrazándome, mi papa salió corriendo con la cámara para sacarnos una foto y me sentí tan avergonzada que seguro estaba roja, cubrí mi rostro, pero Noah retiro mi mano de él y me miro muy de cerca, reí cuando mi mama le gritaba a mis hermanos que no nos ensuciaran y nos apresuró para que nos marchemos.

-¿Cómo sabias que si iba a ir?-le pregunte cuando casi llegábamos a la escuela.

-se todo de ti-trague saliva con dificultad, estaba nerviosa y me sentía tonta por estarlo, era solo un chico, y no debería ser incomodo, lo mire mientras él tenía la vista fija en el camino, era lindo, quizá podría… negué sacando la idea de mi cabeza-se tanto de ti que sabía que no tenía que hablarte hasta hoy, para que no pudieras decirme que no irías al baile conmigo, no has cambiado mucho desde niña, sigues siendo igual de temperamental.

-nunca te dije que si iría contigo-dije mirando por la ventana, aún era inquietante tenerlo cerca.

-no fue necesario-sonrió, me puse roja al recordar el beso, quizá por eso había pensado que al final lo había aceptado-además estas en mi auto, tienes la flor que te di-sonreí al verla en mi muñeca-le dije a todo el mundo que vendrías conmigo-me gire a verlo con la boca abierta mientras estacionaba - por eso nadie más te lo ha pedido-sonrió complacido al verme incrédula.

No era el primer baile al que asistía, no era la primera vez que bailaba tan pegada a un chico con una canción lenta, o la primera vez que me desinhibía bailando "happy" con amigos, pero se sentía como un momento único, era un momento único, había decidido vivir cada momento como si fuera el mejor de mi vida y no siempre esperando el futuro, sino disfrutando el ahora, y todo fue más fácil, todo mejoro, tal y como me había dicho mi papa, solo tenía que aceptar lo que tenía y ser feliz con ello, ya vería que pasaría mañana.

* * *

 **Hola! este capítulo se me fue de las manos, si se darán cuenta es largo.**

 **Les estoy preparando el adelanto de mi nueva historia, que espero que también les guste! Espero no haberlos mareado con los POV de luna y Espy, no me decidía a cual poner primero, porque el de luna es cuando sus papas ya son grandes, osea eso de los 50 años , porque ella ya es grande también, y bueno ya saben por lo que tuvo que pasar, en cambio lo de Espy fue aproximadamente 5 años antes de eso con la mudanza de la familia de nuevo al 12, y bueno todo lo que vivió ella, se me hizo muy muy difícil resumirlo porque tenía muchas más ideas para ellas, pero se me hizo bonito dejarlo así, resaltando lo más importantes de episodios de su vida que las marcaron y para que vean la manera en las que sus papas las apoyaron en esos momentos, me encanto escribir de ellas! … creo que eso es todo por decir, si tienen alguna duda pueden dejarlas en los comentarios, otra vez mil perdones por el abandono y espero impaciente poder subirles los próximos capítulos, espero que este lo hayan disfrutado, gracias por los comentarios súper amorosos en esta última trama de la novela que me sacan sonrisas enormes, gracias también por la espera, nos leemos pronto!**


	61. hola :)

Hola :) bueno...no soy de publicar por acá muchas cosas, además de capitulos, en esta oportunidad puede que sea largo pero se trata mas de un charla con ustedes ;)

estoy acá para hablar de mi desaparición, porque siento que tienen el derecho de saber que paso conmigo, aunque yo todavía no esté muy lista para hablarlo, me parece injusto dejarlos con la dudas de si me desaparecía y no volvían a saber de mí.

me han pasado muchas cosas desde la última vez que tuvimos contacto, es increíble pensar que ha pasado solo una semana, porque la última vez que les subí un cap fue el sábado o domingo, todavía no me acuerdo bien, la cosa es que hice lo que me prometí no hacer más que es dejar la historia de lado :(

Chicos, todo tiene una explicación y sé que se la merecen, estoy acá para que se enteren de porque no he podido seguir actualizando, porque me demore una vez más, porque posiblemente tenga que tomarme un tiempo, no sé si definitivo o solo un tiempo, pero lo que necesito es tiempo.

Quizá esté siendo demasiado dramática al decir algo tan definitivo, pero es así como me siento en estos momentos, en estos pocos días he pasado por muchas cosas, cosas que me hacen pensar en si seguir adelante con esto que amo hacer que es escribir.

Para ser concretos esta semana rendía una materia súper importante, mas específicamente el martes, y no se preocupen, me fue de maravilla :) logre aprobarla después de mucho tiempo de esfuerzo y me sentí súper feliz: D e iba a actualizar ese mismo martes pero estaba tan cansada, que me asegure que lo iba a dejar para el día siguiente... gran error...

el miércoles era el día que había esperado por años, fui una de las pocas afortunadas que pudo estar en la premier de la última peli de nuestra hermosa trilogía de los juegos del hambre, fui a la noche con amigos y definitivamente ese día fue el mejor de mi año, y me dejo muchísimas cosas.

Merece un párrafo aparte, si, y no necesito lanzar spoilers para decir cómo me sentí, así que no se asusten los que no han visto la peli aun.

La peli, fue mejor de lo que yo esperaba, llore de principio a fin y fui tan feliz, pero tan feliz, que ustedes no podrían imaginar como latía mi corazón, o quizá muchos de ustedes me entiendan más que nadie, porque compartimos el mismo amor hacia esta historia.

Recordarlo ahora hace que mis ojos se pongan llorosos y que sienta una gran presión en mi corazón, y si tendría que explicarlo con palabras podría decirles que en estos momentos estoy pasando por una etapa de duelo.

El duelo no es malo todas las veces, eso es lo que he aprendido en la vida y en mi carrera, por si no lo sabían estudio medicina, y creo que en base a eso entenderán muy bien porque a veces me desaparezco y nadie tiene noticias de mí.

Pero si vamos a lo que veníamos, en base a estos sentimientos, a este sentimiento de duelo, es que no he podido seguir avanzando. El hecho de que todo haya acabado fue tan significativo para mí que me ha obligado a necesitar tomarme un tiempo para seguir o no seguir.

Si, aun no lo sé, no sé si seguir.

Obviamente el final de mi historia lo voy a subir porque los capítulos como les contaban ya están escritos, solo tengo que modificarlos un poco y mostrárselos, pero la verdad es que estoy tan conmocionada que ni eso he podido hacer estos días :(

Sé que no es excusa, pero también se me vienen unas semanas muy pesadas en la universidad, y no estoy segura de que esto, ni mis sentimientos de perdida ayuden en que pueda presentarles mi otra historia de la manera en la que me hubiese gustado presentárselas.

podría decirles hoy que si pudieran me esperaran, quizá solo se trata de que tengo que tomarme un tiempo, quizá en unas semanas ya esté bien, porque amo hacer esto, eso no lo duden nunca, amo escribir, escribir historias y traerles un nuevo cap cada día, es algo que me apasiona.

Pero cuando uno crece va entendiendo que muchas veces se vuelve difícil organizarse para poder hacer lo que uno tiene que hacer y lo que quiere hacer, estoy segura de que se puede, se puede tener un equilibrio en la vida, pero puedo tener 20 años y puedo estar aun tratando de encontrar la manera de poner en la balanza en un equilibrio perfecto mi vida de escritora y mi vida de futura médica.

Llega un punto en el que uno mismo se tiene que plantear, se tiene que obligar a poner un orden en su vida, entre lo que nos gusta hacer. Cosas tan diferentes por las que he pasado estos últimos 2 años, la universidad y este mundo hermoso de ficción, en el que he hecho amigos tan sinceros, he tenido conversaciones tan hermosas.

no me arrepiento para nada de haber dicho si a escribir, toda mi primer historia y la que le sigue ha significado mucho para mí, y cuando sabia de sus reacciones a lo que había escrito no podía ser más feliz al descubrir que había causado tantos sentimientos, porque de eso se ha tratado todo este tiempo, mis historias no tienen otro fin que lograr emocionarlos en todos los sentidos, que sientan amor y que puedan reír, que puedan llorar y a veces odiar las decisiones de los personajes, de eso se trata y es tan gratificantes haberlos tenido en el camino, a todos, a aquellos que me escribían en cada cap, a aquellos que siquiera me escribieron una vez, a aquellos que quizá no me escribían pero estaban ahí siguiendo la historia :) solo me queda darles las gracias por estar ahí...

No puedo darles una fecha de cuando volveré, y no puedo decirles que nunca volveré, porque no quiero que sea así. Voy a tratar de ser fuerte y poder actualizar los últimos cap de mi primer historia dividida en dos, ya que solo quedan dos capítulos, y les pido perdón nuevamente por haberme desaparecido, aunque estoy segura que después de haberles abierto mi corazón ustedes me entienden, espero que puedan hacerlo una vez más, como tantas veces lo han hecho en un pasado...

les dije que iba a ser largo jaja, y espero no haya sido demasiado tedioso, pero tenía la necesidad de escribirles que era lo que me estaba pasando, que es lo que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos... no estoy lista para seguir, necesito un tiempo para rearmar mi corazón, porque quizá esto no es tan significativo para algunos, pero para otros sé que es tan significativo como para mí, sé que van a poder ponerse en mis zapatos y entender que me cuesta seguir después de haberme despedido de los juegos, amo escribir sobre Peeta y Katniss en otras historias, pero también sé que no estoy preparada para seguir con ello, no por ahora, pero no es un adiós, es un hasta luego, y espero con todo mi corazón que aun estén ahí para mí cuando pueda levantarme y seguir :)

gracias por tanto amor! gracias por cada mensaje de aliento, por cada halago a mí y a la historia, gracias gracias, miles de gracias, podría estar mil años agradeciendo, y así como yo los tengo en mi corazón, espero que ustedes me mantengan en el suyo, espero con todo mi ser leernos pronto! :)


	62. Capitulo 123 Fue especial

ÚLTIMOS 2 CAPITULOS

POV Amy

-¿hola?-ya estaba sonriendo, solo al ver quien me llamaba.

-Amy, ¿llegaron bien?-me pregunto del otro lado de la línea mi mama.

-sí, llegamos bien-empecé a desempacar sobre mi cama, sostuve mi teléfono con el hombro.

-no pude hablar con Charly todavía-me conto nerviosa, no la veía pero sabía que jugaba con el cable del teléfono.

-mama, de seguro está bien, se habrá quedado sin batería o algo, lo llamo después y te aviso ¿sí?

Nos despedimos y quede en que si sabía algo de mi hermano le avisaría.

Entendía su preocupación, también quería saber de él, estas eran una de las pocas vacaciones en las que cada uno se iba por su lado, el a Inglaterra, yo al capitolio, con amigas, pero sin él, o ningún miembro de mi familia, se sentía extraño y entendía que mis papas se preocuparan por nosotros. Siempre han querido tenernos bajo sus cuidados y creo que es difícil cuando cada uno tiene su vida, y no podemos pasar las vacaciones todos juntos como antes.

Pero dejando todo eso de lado, el objetivo era relajarse, disfrutar de estas vacaciones, celebrar el término de nuestra residencia, pueden llamarme oficialmente cardióloga, y me siento tan feliz, después de tanto tiempo, de tanto trabajo y estudio había llegado al punto en el que me tocaba descansar.

Después de estos meses de vacaciones podría regresar al 12, de vuelta con mi familia, y aunque mis papas habían insistido en que viviera con ellos, conseguí un pequeño departamento cerca de la ciudad. En realidad solo lo terminaría usando para dormir, porque estoy segura de que en mi tiempo libre me la pasaría con ellos o en la preciosa.

Podría resultar raro entonces que haya elegido vivir sola, pero en mis años en el 4 estudiando había apreciado poder ser independiente, y además tenía 27 años, sería extraño que siguiera viviendo en la casa de mis padres, creo que llega cierto punto en el que vuelas del nido y no vuelves más que para visitar a las personas que amas y quedan en él.

John y Samy Viven aun con mis papas, son los últimos, Samy cumpliría 18 años en un mes y se vendría con Espy al capitolio. El hecho de que Charly y yo volvamos al 12, creo que va a distraerlos un poco del hecho de que su bebe ya no sea una bebe.

Ahora que me pongo a reflexionar sobre como mi familia se fue fraccionando, puedo recordar el tiempo en el que todos vivíamos en la misma casa, era una casa pequeña en el 4, una habitación para mis papas, otra para mis hermanos, otra para nosotras las chicas, eran grandes, no sé cómo mi papa había logrado agrandar esa casa, y ahora cuando Charly y yo vivamos solos ahí, se sentía tan vacía, le faltaba algo, quizá los gritos, quizá las risas, quizá la mesa del comedor ocupada por todos.

Sin duda lo que más me gustaba de mi casa en el 4 era el olor que siempre había a pan recién hecho, lo bueno era que Charly podía hacer que fuera así siempre, preparando en casa el pan para el día.

Decidí dejar de pensar en eso, porque de seguro terminaría cambiando de opinión y volvería con mis papas a buscar eso que sentía antes, aunque estoy segura de que no sería lo mismo, todos habíamos crecido, y aunque terminábamos volviendo al 12, cada uno había formado su propia familia, bueno, todos mis hermanos antes de Charly y yo.

Nunca me había puesto a pensar que a mi edad mis hermanos ya estaban casados, el amor no es algo que me desespere por encontrar, porque siempre pensé que llegaría sin que yo me diera cuenta. Había tenido lindos capítulos en mi vida con diferentes chicos, pero nunca sentí nada parecido a lo que veía en parejas como la de mis papas, que habían durado tantos años juntos.

En realidad siempre supe que su caso era muy raro, la mayoría de los papas de mis amigas estaban divorciados o a punto. Me sentí afortunada cuando pude decirles que cada vez que volvía a ver a los míos, siento como se aman cada día más, la manera en la que se miran y no dicen nada, como si tuvieran una conversación sin que nadie más los escuchara, o el hecho de que ninguno de los dos se fijara en nadie más…

En estos años solo los había visto pelear por los límites que nos ponían, se podía decir que mi papa era un poco más flexible y mi mama se enojaba por siempre tener que ser la mala de la película…

Los celos también los hacían pelear a veces, ¿Cómo no? Yo misma me daba cuenta como mis maestras veían a mi papa, él era lindo, era lindo y amable, con todo el mundo, pero mi mama no entendía eso, lo bueno era que él podía convencerla de que era la única a la que amaba, la rodeaba con sus brazos y la besaba, y ella parecía derretirse como un helado en verano cuando estaba cerca de él.

En el caso contrario, de hombres que se fijaban en mi mama, a ella le gustaba molestarlo porque estaba celoso, la solución de mi papa era fácil, cuando era más pequeña no lo entendía, pero cuando fui creciendo y me fui enterando de lo que las parejas de enamorados hacían, entendía porque el la cargaba sobre sus hombros y la encerraba en su habitación. Sacudí la cabeza sonriendo y no queriendo pensar en lo que sé que hacían, después de todo no podrían habernos tenido si no…sacudí la cabeza de nuevo.

-¿en qué piensas?-me pregunto Ángela sonriendo cuando Salí de mi mente, negué, no sé en qué momento llegue a divagar tanto, quizá era el hecho de estar relajada sentada a un costado del mar, sentir el vaivén de las olas mientras el sol se posa en mi piel, trate de volver a cerrar los ojos, pero no pude hacerlo.

A unos metros de nosotras, unos chicos, más bien un chico, atrapo profundamente mi atención, quise justificar mi mirada indiscriminada hacia el pensando que se me hacía haberlo visto antes, busque en lo más profundo de mi mente de donde podría conocerlo y como si el sintiera mi mirada fija en él, también se volteo a verme. Cuando sus ojos se toparon con los míos, voltee mi vista hacia el mar.

"acosadora" ahora mismo me sentía así, ¿me pregunto si el seguirá mirando hacia aquí?...disimuladamente gire mi vista solo un segundo para notar que ya estaban dejando la playa, suspire, que mal…

-hola-me sobresalte al escuchar una voz grave a mis espaldas, mis manos aflojaron el agarre hacia la lata de gaseosa que acababa de sacar de una máquina, cayó en el piso estrepitosamente y rodo entre mis piernas, cuando gire me choque con el mismo chico que había estado acosando con mi mirada, me sentí nerviosa mientras él se agachaba a recoger la lata y me la entregaba, la yema de sus dedos choco con las de los míos, lo sentí y no lo vi, porque lo único que podía contemplar eran sus ojos grises.

-gracias-dije pudiendo parpadear y sonriendo ligeramente.

Su nombre era Luca, rubio y alto y con unos ojos muy intensos, me sentí extraña las veces que Salí con el esas vacaciones, dentro de mi tenía esa sensación de ya haberlo visto, pero a medida que lo conocía creía que era imposible que nos hayamos conocido alguna vez.

Creció en el distrito 11, tenía 29 y era arquitecto, hijo único, y no tenía problema en contar que era adoptado, me conto su historia, su madre biológica lo había dado en adopción porque no tenía como mantenerlo, la había conocido hace poco tiempo, y de su padre ella no sabía nada, solo que había desaparecido del 12, donde él había nacido. Le dije que gran parte de mi familia vivía en el 12, quizá esa podía ser la razón por la que se me hacía haberlo visto antes, pero entonces él me dijo que nunca había visitado el distrito, me sentí más confundida, pero con los meses decidí dejar eso, seguro en algún momento recordaría donde había visto su rostro antes.

Solo habían pasado 3 meses desde que nos conocimos, pero me habían permitido darme cuenta de que era un gran hombre, se sentía extraño que en un mes más quizá no volveríamos a estar tan juntos como estuvimos este tiempo, pero entonces me pregunto si estaba dispuesta a mantener nuestra relación a la distancia, quizá yo podría viajar al 11 o el al 12, y más adelante ver lo que pasaba, pero por ahora estar así… aunque pensaba que ese tipo de relaciones no duraban acepte intentarlo, no tenía nada que perder…

Habían pasado 6 meses desde que nos habíamos separado y viajábamos para visitarnos, pensé que como las cosas marchaban tan bien, podría presentárselo a mi familia, pero nada, nada en el mundo podía prepararme para el caos que se desato esa noche…

Mi familia básicamente se dividía en dos, mis hermanos Espy, John y Samy sonrieron al conocerlo, mis cuñados también, pero las caras de mis papas o de mis hermanos mayores palidecieron, no pude hacer nada cuando Josep lo tomo del brazo y lo separo junto con Alex de mí, sacándolo afuera, luna tomo de mi mano y evito que saliera, pero no entendía nada, y lo único que sabía era que no me podían estar haciendo esto.

Mientras le gritaba a luna para que me soltara, podía escuchar los gritos de Josep afuera de la casa, pero todo se detuvo para mí cuando vi a mi papa apretando su brazo izquierdo…no…

Era mi culpa, sostenía su mano y no me había movido de su lado, al igual que mi mama y luna. Estaba aquí en esta cama de hospital, luego de haber sufrido un infarto a los 61 años, tenía problemas de corazón y no se podía llevar impresiones fuertes…si yo hubiera sabido antes, si solo hubiera recordado a quien me recordaba Luca…

"Gale" había escuchado de el antes, era el hijo de mi abuela Effie, pero además había sido un hombre que hizo mucho daño a mis papas, no lo recordé hasta que luna con paciencia me lo explico, y me dijo que era entendible que no recordara eso, después de todo, no lo conocía porque había nacido mucho después de que el saliera de la vida de mi familia, no hablábamos nunca de él, quizá mi abuela me haya enseñado una foto alguna vez de niña, pero no sabía por lo que habían pasado mis papas hasta que mi hermana me lo conto hoy.

-papa-sonreí cuando lo vi abrir los ojos de a poco, apretó mi mano, me acerque a abrazarlo-perdóname-dije llorando sobre su cuello, acaricio mi cabeza débilmente.

-nadie te hará daño mi cielo-susurro en mi oído, solloce, como cuando era una niña y creía que los fantasmas me perseguirían, yo era "su cielo" siempre lo había sido, y me sentía tan culpable por haber provocado todo, aunque no supiera en realidad que esto pasaría.

Mientras me refugiaba en sus brazos y pude asegurarme de que él estaba bien, no pude evitar pensar en Luca, lo quería, pero sabía que no podría volver a verlo, dolía, después de pensar que el seria quien yo no estaba buscando, pero había encontrado… casi me había costado a mi papa, y no estaba dispuesta a pagar un precio tan alto.

POV Charly

¿Cómo no me parecía extraño que ella estuviera esperándome con un cartel de "señor pipi" en la salida del aeropuerto de la gran ciudad de Londres? Ah, ya se, Emma me conoce desde que los dos tenemos memoria, y sabe de mis problemas de incontinencia urinaria de niño, a pesar de haber pasado esa etapa, estaba seguro que me lo recordaría el resto de su vida.

-te extrañe-me susurro cuando me abrazo, cerré mis ojos y disfrute de este abrazo, también la había extrañado.

-también te extrañe-me miro sonriente, mi sonrisa también crecio- asi que…ahora que te veo de cerca puedo decir que ese corte de pelo no te favorece-se rio y me golpeo.

-me hace ver muy sofisticada-hizo una pose de modelo de camino al estacionamiento, reí, mientras me contaba los halagos que había recibido por su nuevo corte, se veía bien, debía admitirlo, pero creo que nunca he visto que algo le quedara mal.

-¿entonces Peter se suma a la lista de imbéciles?-asintió mientras conducía hacia su departamento en el centro.

No quise seguir más con ese tema, definitivamente creo que le dolía cada vez que conocía un imbécil, era ese tipo de chica que atraía hombres estúpidos que no sabían valorarla, y creo que su personalidad era el anzuelo perfecto para ellos.

Si pasaras un solo día con Emma te darías cuenta de lo especial que es, mi mama siempre la compara con su madre, sin pelos en la lengua, encantada con tener una fila larga de admiradores, tan bella que era inevitable no mirarla, y tan habladora que era imposible no escucharla, pero mi tía Johanna siempre le recordaba que el alma de Emma estaba intacta y que ella era mucho más extrovertida. Supongo que el hecho de que nosotros no tuvimos que vivir en medio de una guerra nos hace diferentes a nuestros padres, de cierta manera me siento agradecido de que ellos hayan luchado para que nosotros tuviéramos todo lo que tenemos hoy.

-pensé en utilizarlo sabes-me dijo mientras nos sentábamos en un café, era temprano y necesitaba mi cuota de cafeína diaria para poder seguir el día, levante una ceja no entendiendo-hablo de usarlo biológicamente-entrecerré los ojos entendiendo menos- iba a embarazarme de el-dijo exasperada, abrí los ojos como plato.

-pero…-ella no era precisamente del tipo de chica maternal, no recuerdo una sola vez que me haya nombrado siquiera la posibilidad de formar una familia.

-lo sé-suspiro y tomo un sorbo de su te- sé que no me veo como una madre, ni que actuó como una madre, y que nunca pensé ser madre, pero lo pienso ahora.

-se te pasara-dije despreocupado, sabía que iba a pasar, tenía esa extraña manía de obsesionarse con algo pero después olvidarse de ello la siguiente semana.

-no es un capricho, es algo serio-dijo apoyando sus antebrazos en la mesa, buscando en mi mirada comprensión, suspire.

-no tienes ni 30 años Emma, deberías de esperar a encontrar un buen hombre y no pensar en embarazarte del primer inútil que se cruce en tu camino.

-es porque lo pensé que no quise que un estúpido como Peter fuera el padre de mi hijo, no es lo suficientemente lindo, ni inteligente, ni amable-se aproximó más a la mesa sentándose solo en el borde de la silla-pensé en embarazarme por inseminación artificial-dijo casi sonriente y por un momento pensé que estaba hablando en serio-pero tampoco quiero que cualquier extraño que no conozco y que no sepa si tiene manías extrañas o alguna enfermedad extraña, le herede algo de eso a mi hijo-asentí haciendo de cuenta que la seguía en esto.

Pero ella no siguió hablando, me miro con esos ojos profundos y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa, de ese tipo de sonrisas que ya conocía… con la que te estaba pidiendo que hicieras algo pero sin pedírtelo, no estaba seguro de lo que ella quería de mí, pero lo presentía, tratando de seguirle el juego, porque sabía que esto era un juego, le dije despreocupado.

-voy a ser tu donador-tome un sorbo de mi café cuando se lo dije, sonrió mas, de una manera peligrosa, con una ilusión que me hacía dudar si de verdad esto era un juego

-¿harías eso por mí en serio?-se paró de la silla en frente mío y se trasladó con su taza hasta la silla que estaba a mi lado.

-si-dije de lo más normal del mundo-será como donarte sangre o algo.

-¿te lo has tomado como una broma no?-dijo inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado con el ceño fruncido.

-Emma, es algo no serio y loco-dije girandome para tenerla en frente-un hijo es algo muy serio, no es como un cachorrito que puedes elegir de un catálogo.

-no confías en mí, no quieres que yo sea la madre de un hijo tuyo-dijo con tristeza, suspire.

-¿te estás dando cuenta de lo que dices es totalmente extraño?

-¿Qué problema hay Charly? Tú mismo dijiste que nunca ibas a casarte.

-no dije que no quisiera tener hijos.

-si me ayudas en esto no te reclamare nunca nada, el no sabrá que eres su padre, solo lo sabré yo.

-no desampararía a ningún hijo mío-le dije enojado pensando en esa idea absurda.

-entonces si quieres podrás verlo-ella tomo mis manos-por favor Charly, nunca te pido nada-me quede viéndola con las cejas levantadas-bueno, solo algunas veces-me reí, quizá tratando de hacer más ligero el ambiente- está bien-suspiro- eres el único en el que confió para pedirle esto, si no fuera tan importante para mí no te involucraría, pero de verdad soy responsable y de verdad quiero tener un hijo, lo cuidaría bien, puedo mantenerlo-eso era cierto, en cuanto a lo económico le iba bien, era diseñadora de modas y su creatividad la había traído hasta aquí-o puedo volver al 12 así también lo verías- fruncí el ceño no creyendo lo que decía.

-hiciste mucho para llegar aquí -negué-¿Estarías dispuesta a abandonarlo todo por esto?-Emma era una chica muy alocada a veces, pero en lo que se refería a su carrera siempre había tenido la meta fija de convertirse en una diseñadora reconocida, ese era su sueño en la vida desde que la conozco, y el hecho de que pensara en dejar todo lo que había logrado solo por tener un hijo, me hizo creer por primera vez que esto iba en serio.

-es así de importante para mí-asintió mientras presionaba mis manos.

Me odie por siquiera estarlo considerando, me odie por asentir, ella se arrojó a mis brazos y me abrazo emocionada.

Si me hubieran preguntado hace unas horas si creía que mi amiga me pediría ser el padre de su hijo, me hubiera reído en su cara no creyendo en la posibilidad…

Estaba convencido de que un niño debería ser fruto de un amor profundo, quería a Emma, como un hombre quiere a su mejor amiga, nunca había llegado a quererla como una hermana, y nunca había llegado a verla como mujer, excepto esa vez…

FLASHBACK

Éramos jóvenes, en el lago a media noche, porque la noche estaba demasiado calurosa, aunque no podíamos estar ahí solos, lo habíamos hecho tantas veces.

Desde los 12 años cuando nos mudamos al 12 ella se había convertido en alguien muy especial para mí, era a la que le podía confiar todos mis problemas, y sentía que ella me confiaba todos los suyos, pero no nos sentíamos atraídos el uno por el otro, o eso era lo que yo creía.

Todo cambiario en una semana, Amy volvería al 4 a estudiar medicina, y yo iría con ella para estudiar administración de empresas, mientras que ayudaba a mi papa con las panaderías que teníamos en ese distrito, ya que él no podía seguir viajando.

No sé si fue el hecho de entender que no la vería tanto como antes, o si ese lago tenía algo extraño esa noche, algo que me hizo verla por primera vez a los ojos de una manera diferente, como sentí que ella me miro.

esa conexión que sentimos esa vez me hizo ir tan cerca como me fuera posible, tan cerca que mi cuerpo quería fundirse con el de ella, porque hacia una hora solo la veía como mi mejor amiga, y en ese momento veía la hermosa mujer que era, aunque en mi interior siempre lo había sabido.

Me sonrió antes de besarme, y cuando la tuve entre mis brazos no era la Emma que yo conocía, no era atrevida, sino que estaba tranquila, después de que me había contado que dominaba a los hombres como quería, pensé que ella sería la que llevaría el ritmo cuando hicimos el amor, pero no fue así, ella se limitaba a recibir mis caricias, me pegaba a su cuerpo y se sentía tan bien, que no me pare a pensar en nada más.

Las cosas siempre habían sido extrañas con ella, desde que éramos niños no entendía sus arranques, como esa vez que decidió escaparse de su casa solo porque su papa no quiso comprarle una muñeca, pero yo no me había parado a preguntarle porque hacia las cosas, yo siempre la seguía en cada una de sus locuras, sin preguntas. Y siempre había sido así, esa noche habíamos estado juntos, pero al otro día actuó como si nada hubiese cambiado, y otra vez sin preguntas le seguí la corriente.

Cuando me mude al 4 seguimos en contacto, la mayoría de los días desde que nuestros caminos se separaron. Pronto ella volvió a tener otros novios, yo volví a tener otras novias, no le pregunte, pero imagine que lo que había pasado solo había sido porque ella quería saber que se sentía, no lo detuve porque creo que yo también quería saberlo.

FIN FLASHBACK

-Charly-escuche su voz cerca pero aun así no podía abrir los ojos.

-¿mhhh?-parpadee lentamente y vi acostada a mi lado pero mis parpados pesaban, extrañamente su sofá cama era muy cómodo, siempre que venía a visitarla a Inglaterra me encantaba dormir en él.

Pensé en que lo que sea que tuviera que decirme lo podríamos hablar mañana por la mañana, pero cuando sentí como el aire salía por su nariz y chocaba con mi labio superior, pude abrir los ojos y verla a escasos centímetros de mi boca, mirándome, la mire.

Acorto la distancia y sus labios chocaron con los míos, dude por un segundo, pero le correspondí, fue como si los últimos 10 años no hubieran pasado, y se sentía como esa noche, pero había madurado lo suficiente para dejar de ser el tonto que siempre era arrastrado por sus impulsos, tenía preguntas y quería respuestas.

-¿Qué es esto?-dije separándome de sus labios y viendo su cara de sorpresa.

-un beso-dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-ya lo sé, pero…-me senté- no es como si siempre nos las podemos pasar así -negué- no puedo de nuevo hacer el amor contigo y no saber si significo algo para ti-también se sentó y hubo silencio.

-yo tampoco sé lo que tu sentiste-vi en sus ojos algo que nunca antes había visto, inseguridad.

-sentí que fue especial-le dije honestamente, porque en realidad era la palabra que lo definía, había tratado de no pensar mucho en eso para no confundir mis sentimientos, pero ya no podía seguir así-sé que quizá para ti fue solo una experiencia más, pero…

-fue especial para mí también-me interrumpió-quise saber que se sentía y pensé que sería divertido, pero después de esa noche…-dudo- sentí algo muy fuerte, no podía dejar de pensar en ti, pero no quería perderte como amigo, sé que sería una novia horrible, no soy nada parecido a lo que tu esperas en una chica, terminaríamos por separarnos y no quería eso, no quería perderte-se tropezaba con las palabras y yo no podía creer todo lo que sentía y no me había dicho.

-nunca vas a perderme-dije colocando mi mano en su mejilla, se veía tan frágil ahora mismo, y no me había dado cuenta de lo que significaba para mi hasta este preciso momento, en el que me anime a preguntarle porque hacia las cosas-no quiero perderte tampoco-negó sonriendo y ahora sí pudo besarme sin que pusiera objeción o tuviera algo que decir.

-te amo Charly-dijo con su frente pegada a la mía-¿te quieres casar conmigo?-me reí pensando que ella sería siempre la que tuviera la iniciativa, antes de que yo pudiera pensarlo, pero eso era lo que me gustaba de Emma, y me sentí afortunado de que me eligiera, para ser el padre de sus hijos, para compartir su cama, para ser el que compartiera cada momento de su vida y ahora no tenía dudas, ahora sabía perfectamente lo que sentía, estaba seguro de su amor, simbolizábamos el perfecto equilibrio entre cordura y locura y supe que podríamos tomar el riesgo

-¿una proposición de casamiento y una para tener un hijo? creo que si quieres esto-asintió sonriendo-si…si quiero.

* * *

 **Hola! volvi! :)**

 **Bueno aquí nuestro penúltimo capítulo, una historia triste al principio en el que se empieza a ver lo mayores que están nuestros protagonistas, les traje en este un poquito más de ellos, pero en el próximo que es el final, la mayoría será sobre ellos, porque ya es el final!**

 **En fin, con la segunda historia de Charly me deje llevar muchísimo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado también, me pareció muy dulce la manera extraña en la que se fueron dando las cosas con Emma, pero me encanto como resulto todo, en cuanto a Amy, no creo que haya sido un error lo que ella hizo, se enamoró de Luca sin saber lo que él podría simbolizar, y convengamos que el chico no tiene culpa de quien haya sido su padre, pero a la vez es algo demasiado grande para que la familia lo pueda asimilar, y bueno ella lo entiende, entiende que quizá tendrá que seguir esperando por alguien más, al darse cuenta de que si se quedara con Luca habrían muchos problemas, un amor trágico en verdad.**

 **Gracias por seguir ahí a estas alturas de la novela, por todos los comentarios a lo largo de la historia, todos los consejos… en seguida subo el próximo!**


	63. Capitulo 124 Aqui perdurara

ÚLTIMO CAPITULO

POV John

-me he enamorado una sola vez en la vida… lo sé porque desde que la vi nadie más fue tan irresistible para mis ojos-me dijo mientras tomábamos café en el patio, viendo el lago a lo lejos, me lo señalo- en ese mismo lago juagábamos de niños y en ese mismo lago la volví a ver hecha una mujer-sonrió- ella es una mujer muy hermosa, su pelo oscuro rodea sus ojos claros… vamos a tener un hijo pronto-asentí viendo felicidad en su rostro-te aseguro que al menos una vez en la vida has sentido algo parecido hombre-dijo riendo.

-mi papa solía decirme que podría enamorarme muchas veces, pero que una sola vez sentiría algo tan especial como me dices-mire sus ojos azules que se concentraban en mi- a mis 41 años te puedo decir que si sentí eso.

-¿no dejaste ir a la chica?-me pregunto levantando una ceja, negué sonriendo.

-casi pierdo la oportunidad de estar con ella, no confiaba mucho en los hombres después de haberse divorciado, pero entonces mi papa me aconsejo que la hiciera confiar de nuevo y que si no estaba dispuesto a aceptar el reto era porque no la amaba lo suficiente-asintió mirando de nuevo al atardecer.

-tu padre es un hombre muy sabio, me cae bien-sonreí pensando lo mismo, observándolo aunque él no podía recordar que él era el que me había aconsejado, que él era mi padre...

Hacia años vivía con esta enfermedad, demencia senil, había días buenos, días malos, días en los que me recordaba y días en los que podía estar a su lado solo como un amigo que lo visitaba. Pero todos, todos los días había tenido a mi mama a su lado, aunque a ella tampoco la reconociera.

Habían veces en las que era un niño y se sentía solo al no tener a sus padres, mis abuelos habían muerto hace años y solo nos quedaban fotos de ellos, pero mi mama de alguna manera podía llegar a tranquilizarlo.

Hay veces en las que solo lo que te dicen los médicos no es lo único creíble para ti, vives con la esperanza de un milagro que despeje su mente de las dudas, de las lagunas de recuerdos que tenía, y aunque nadie me creería, aunque me dijeran que era imposible, cuando el miraba los ojos de mi mama, podías ver un destello del hombre que fue algún día.

Al principio solo olvidaba algunas cosas, Charly fue el primero en darse cuenta ya que él se encargaba de administrar las panaderías de nuestra familia. Cuando el medico nos lo confirmo, él se deprimió, no quería olvidar y nosotros tampoco queríamos que olvide, pero con los años fue un dolor que tuvimos que sobrellevar, con mi mama y mis hermanos, ya que con el tiempo dejo de recordar que estaba olvidando…

Al estar atrapado en el pasado, solo podía estar feliz por lo que creía, era su presente.

Pero cuando volvía al verdadero presente, que cada vez era menos seguido, y se daba cuenta de que la mujer que siempre estuvo a su lado era mi mama, lloraba desconsoladamente al pensar que los años pasaban y él no podía decirle cuanto la amaba, no podía saber que ella era la misma niña que tenía en su mente y el solo pensar que tuviera que hacerse cargo de él que estaba enfermo solo hacía que llorara aún más o estuviera más irritable.

Era por eso que con el tiempo preferíamos que él se mantuviera feliz en su mente, a que se diera cuenta de cómo eran las cosas en realidad. Mi mama siempre nos había enseñado a no ser egoístas y a dar todo por aquellos a los que amas, lo estaba haciendo ahora, pero para ella no era ningún sacrificio, "yo también lo olvide, y el siguió a mi lado" era lo que nos decía.

Siempre había creído que era la mejor mujer del mundo, era mi mama, ¿Qué más podría creer? De niño me la pasaba a su lado, la seguía a todas partes, me gustaba disfrutar de ella cuando solo estábamos los dos, la acompañaba hasta la veterinaria y jugaba con los animales mientras ella trabajaba, y luego cuando empecé la escuela, no veía las horas de salir para volver a mi casa. Siempre me había hecho sentir especial, aunque tuviera otros 7 hijos, siempre tuve mi abrazo y mi beso de buenos días y buenas noches. Aunque cuando tuvo a Samy estuvo más ocupada se daba tiempo para mí.

Mi amor por los animales nos unió mas, al igual que lo hizo con Esperanza, aunque ellas discutían mucho, al final ella termino estudiando lo mismo que mi tío Finnick, que mi bisabuelo, y yo igual.

Mi infancia fue tan mágica, tan llena de amor por mis dos papas, los recuerdos podían hacerme reír y llorar a la vez, es como si hubiese sido testigo de su vida juntos hasta estos momentos, sin embargo no solo podía verlos, sino que podía compartir con ellos.

Pero habían veces en las que solo quería ver…

A medida que creces, te preguntan ¿Cuál es tu recuerdo más viejo? ¿Tu primer recuerdo? Y nunca había tenido muy claro cuál era, pero el más nítido fue el de una noche… habré tenido unos 5 años, o eso es lo que creo, estábamos en la playa, rodeados por la luz de un fogón y algunos faroles, parecía un fiesta, porque habían muchas personas, quizá había sido el cumpleaños de uno de mis hermanos o de mis papas.

Todavía puedo sentir en mi pecho la felicidad, de estar corriendo de las olas con unos amigos, tratando de que ellas no nos mojaran los pies, pero creo que eso no lo hace inolvidable… lo que en verdad lo hiso inolvidable fue ver como dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, si eran alcanzados por las olas, y aunque el agua estaba fría, y se veía claramente que ella no había tenido intenciones de meterse, reía, y aguantaba el frio que de seguro sentía, porque parecía no notarlo, parecía que solo le bastaban los brazos de ese hombre como abrigo, solo podía ver su rostro y sonreír, lo abrazo como nunca había visto abrazar a nadie, sus manos se unieron en la espalda de él, y sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras apoyaba su mentón en la curva de su cuello, era como si fuera feliz y a la vez tuviera miedo, fue como si pudiera permanecer así para siempre, junto a el… lagrimas cayeron por su rostro a la vez que sonreía y asentía, al parecer él le estaba diciendo algo, después entrelazo sus manos, y en ese mismo momento, cuando los dos dirigían su vista al cielo cubierto por estrellas, cuando la luz de la luna solo podía alumbrar sus rostros y mantenía oscuras sus figuras de espaldas a mí, experimente lo más raro que nunca había sentido, ellos, no parecían dos personas, parecían uno solo, una continuación del otro…

FLASHBACK

 _-Llevo tu corazón-_ dijo el tomando una de sus manos.

 _Llevo tu corazón conmigo_

 _(Lo llevo en mi corazón)_

 _Nunca estoy sin el_

 _(Tú vas donde quiera que yo voy, amor mío;_

 _Y todo lo que hago por mí mismo_

 _Lo haces tú también, amada mía)._

 _No temo al destino_

 _(Pues tú eres mi destino, mi amor)_

 _No deseo ningún mundo_

 _(Pues preciosa tú eres mi mundo, mi verdad)_

 _Y tú eres todo lo que una luna siempre ha sido_

 _Y todo lo que un sol cantará siempre eres tú._

 _He aquí el más profundo secreto que nadie conoce_

 _(He aquí la raíz de la raíz y el brote del brote_

 _Y el cielo del cielo de un árbol llamado vida;_

 _Que crece más alto de lo que el alma puede esperar_

 _O una mente puede ocultar)_

 _Es la maravilla que mantiene a las estrellas separadas._

 _Llevo tu corazón (lo llevo en mi corazón)_

*Edward Estlin Cummings*

Ella lo volvió a abrazar con lágrimas en los ojos, pero esta vez no era la mujer de antes, sino que ya tenía su cabello completamente gris, celebraban sus 50 años de casados y todos los invitados aplaudían ante tan hermoso gesto de amor, mire a mis hermanos que también estaban emocionados, aunque esto en realidad no era nada nuevo para nosotros, ese era el poema preferido de mi papa, más de una vez se lo había dedicado a mi mama, quizá hasta yo ya lo sabía de memoria, pero el hecho de ser el último recuerdo más feliz que tengo de ellos, lo hace especial, hace ese día especial.

FIN FLSHBACK

Después de eso, mi papa empezó a mostrar síntomas de su enfermedad, y empezó a perderse de a poco, 10 años más tarde el ya no podía reconocernos, y luego de 15 años de haber sido diagnosticado, con 85 años, estaba en una habitación de hospital, acompañado por nuestra familia, sus hijos, y su Katniss.

Ella trataba de no llorar, pero de vez en cuando las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos, quizá sería lo más doloroso que he experimentado en toda mi vida, hace 6 meses que el ya no hablaba o no podía levantarse de la cama, y cuando estaba despierto solo miraba a su alrededor, de vez en cuando recibía la visita de sus nietos o de sus bisnietos, cuando mis hermanos no podían estar aquí. Los más pequeños habían entendido por mi mama, que su bisabuelo también los quería pero no podía decírselos, y ellos habían adornado la habitación con dibujos y le contaban de sus vidas.

si los vieras entenderías la magnitud de lo que ellos habían construido, algo mucho más grande que un edificio de cientos de pisos o más preciado que todo el oro del mundo… ellos habían formado una familia, habían criado hijos que a la vez tuvieron hijos y eso trascendería mucho más que otra cosa…

Así como ella con solo ver sus ojos sabía que amaba a sus bisnietos, también supo cuando el ya no tenía más fuerzas para luchar, esa tarde, cuando me llamo por teléfono para decirme que había empeorado, en mi corazón podía sentir una enredadera de dolor que crecía hasta mi garganta, presionándola y quitándome el aire…

Vi como mis padres perdían a sus padres, podía recordar como mi mama lloro cuando mi abuelo Haymitch murió, o cuando su mama lo hizo, o cuando Samy tuvo un accidente y pensó que la perdería, podía verla destruirse, podía sentir esa destrucción, y podía sentir el dolor… ahora, quizá a punto de sentir lo más doloroso de su vida, quería estar a su lado, para tratar de compensar las veces en las que ella me había consolado a mí, para decirle que no estaba sola.

Llegue y mis hermanos estaban alrededor de la cama, mi mama estaba a su lado sosteniendo su mano, y entonces volví a sentir lo mismo, como si fueran uno solo desde hace ya mucho tiempo, porque sus arrugas o su pelo blanco te lo indicaban, pero a la vez tenía ese sentimiento contradictorio de que ellos se amaban desde hace poco, se sentía como un amor reciente, porque la intensidad del primer amor perduraba, no se había extinguido.

Vi como los ojos cansados de mi papa, miraban sus ojos grises, lo entendía, más de una vez yo también había sentido perderme en ellos. Su cuerpo parecía agotado a pesar de que tenía un respirador que lo ayudaba. Una maquina a su lado captaba el ritmo de su corazón, mi mama puso una mano en donde él se encontraba "te llevo en mi corazón" fue lo que le dijo antes de que la maquina nos indicara que ya no estaba captando latidos, sus ojos azules perdieron el brillo de la vida, y ella lloro en silencio, observándolo, sin decir nada, solo dejando que las lágrimas bañaran su rostro, sin soltar su mano, quizá esperando que su alma volviera o quizá tratando de entender porque se había ido sin ella…

POV Samy

Las veces en las que estuve al lado de mi papa, sentí que lo entendía.

Viendo a todos a tú alrededor, sintiendo la tristeza de verte así, pero a la vez la alegría de poder tenerte todavía…

Había sido hace años, pero al ser la única vez en la que me sentí tan cerca de la muerte, sé que es algo que nunca voy a poder olvidar.

Tenía 20, y tuve un accidente en auto, había quedado paralizada de la cintura para abajo, fueron los peores meses de mi vida, estaba deprimida, no veía sentido a ir a rehabilitación o seguir con mi vida como antes del accidente, pero entonces mis papas me cuidaron, hablaron conmigo aunque a veces estaba de mal humor y les decía cosas de las que después me arrepentí. Me dieron el tiempo y los cuidados que me hicieron saber que podría seguir adelante, que podría recuperarme, porque tenía a muchas personas que se interesaban porque volviera a ser la de antes, me amaban antes del accidente y me amaron después y me amarían si me recuperaba o no.

Llevo un tiempo, pero cuando pude recuperarme por completo, sentí unas inmensas ganas de disfrutar todos los días como el ultimo de mi vida, puede ser que por eso en esa oportunidad la muerte no me llevo con ella, tenía muchas cosas por vivir, tenía que conocer a marco o tener a mis hijos Mary y león.

Mi papa había vivido toda su vida disfrutando de cada día, si hicieras un recuento de sus sonrisas superarían el millón, si por cada beso que nos dio me dieran un solo centavo creo que sería millonaria, nunca le había gustado que lo viéramos llorar, así que podría contar con los dedos de las manos las veces en las que lo vi hacerlo. Nunca se enojaba, pero si se ponía serio, solo con mirarte podía decirte que no estaba ni un poco de acuerdo con lo que estabas haciendo o con lo que le estabas pidiendo, era el mejor hombre del mundo, siempre lo seria para mí…

Sus abrazos eran tan cálidos, él era tan cálido… cuando bese su mejilla y lo sentí tan frio en ese ataúd, no podía creer que el fuera mi papa, ese era el cuerpo de mi papa, pero toda la luz, toda su luz, había desaparecido.

Aunque mi mama seguía con nosotros, fue como si una parte de ella ya no estuviera aquí, en todo el funeral nunca soltó la perla que siempre le había visto llevar puesta, la resguardaba dentro de su puño, en su mano sobre su regazo.

Nunca estuvo sola, nosotros nos encargamos de que fuera así, pero de cierta manera a la vez que sentíamos que teníamos que estar para ella, sabíamos que era fuerte y que saldría adelante, y así fue.

Sus sonrisas no volvieron a llegar hasta sus ojos, pero aun así sonreía, cuando la casa se llenaba de niños, de cierta manera con el tiempo nos dimos cuenta de que eso la animaba, ver la hacienda Mellark llena de niños de nuevo, quizá la hacía recordar un tiempo que yo era muy joven para recordar.

Hacia años ella vivía sola con mi papa, y un enfermero que los ayudaba, cuando mi papa falleció quise mudarme con ella así no se sintiera sola… creo que fue la mejor decisión de mi vida, considerando como de a poco se recuperaba gracias a Mary y a león.

Mary tiene esa increíble habilidad de hacer sonreír a las personas, o simplemente hacerlas felices con su música, aprendió a tararear antes de hablar bien, y su voz era tan melodiosa que los pájaros se paraban a escucharla, me recordaba a mi mama, y si veías fotos de ella de niña comparándolas con las de Mary eran idénticas.

Ellas se unieron mucho, pasaban la mayoría del tiempo juntas, tocaban el piano en el jardín… si, mi mama era mucho más permisiva con sus nietos, y había hecho colocar un piano en el patio trasero, viendo hacia el lago.

La primera vez que la oí volver a reír, llore, me sentí tan feliz, ella rodeada de niños, siendo fuerte, pensando que lo único que podía hacer no era lamentarse sino disfrutar de la familia que había formado, disfrutar del amor que nosotros le brindábamos…

Pasaron 5 años antes de que ella también nos dejara…cuando entre a su habitación esa mañana, no me di cuenta hasta que la toque y estaba fría, de que su alma ya no estaba con nosotros…no llore en ese preciso momento, sino que me quede observándola, estaba tan tranquila, como si hubiera estado lista para irse, como si no hubiese sido una sorpresa para ella.

Antes de que pudiéramos llevar sus cenizas con las de mi papa, para esparcirlas en el lago, como había sido su voluntad, Mary nos pidió un momento a todos antes de que siguiéramos camino, quería enseñarnos algo en lo que ella y su abuela habían estado trabajando hace años, y su misión era compartirla con nosotros cuando ella ya no estuviera.

-la canción se titula "mi eterno"-dijo antes de empezar a tocar.

 _Estoy tan cansada de estar aquí,  
reprimida por todos mis miedos infantiles.  
Y si tú tienes que dejarme,  
desearía que tan solo te fueras  
Porque tu presencia aún perdura aquí  
Y no me dejará sola_

Estas heridas no parecerán sanar  
Este dolor es simplemente demasiado real  
Hay tanto que el tiempo no puede borrarlo.

Cuando tu llorabas, yo secaba todas tus lágrimas  
Cuando tu gritabas, yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos  
Y tome tu mano a través de todos estos años  
Pero tu aún tienes todo de mi

Solías cautivarme por tu reluciente luz  
Ahora estoy atada por la vida que dejaste atrás  
Tu rostro atormenta mis, una vez, placenteros sueños  
Tu voz ahuyentó toda la cordura en mi

Estas heridas no parecerán sanar  
Este dolor es simplemente demasiado real  
Hay tanto que el tiempo no puede borrarlo

Cuando tu llorabas, yo secaba todas tus lágrimas  
Cuando tu gritabas, yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos  
Y tome tu mano a través de todos estos años  
Pero tu aún tienes todo de mi

Traté duramente de decirme a mí misma que te has ido  
Pero sin embargo estas aún conmigo  
He estado sola todo el tiempo

Cuando tu llorabas, yo secaba todas tus lágrimas  
Cuando tu gritabas, yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos  
Y tome tu mano a través de todos estos años  
Pero tu aún tienes todo de mi…

*Evanescence- My inmortal*

Mientras caminábamos al lago, creo que todos estaban tratando de imaginar que era lo que mi mama sentía, terminaríamos por saberlo, cuando les leyera la carta que ella me había dejado para todos, ahora si estaba segura de que ella estaba esperando esto, y sus palabras, sus últimas palabras, creo que son algo que siempre vamos a atesorar, aunque ellos ya no estén aquí de una manera física, siempre estarán en nuestros recuerdos, son parte de cada uno de los que estamos aquí despidiéndolos, a ambos, como hubiesen querido, juntos…

" _Escribo esta carta, para cada una de las personas que he amado en este mundo, ya seas mi hijo, mi nuero, mi nieto, mi bisnieto, o lo que siguiese…_

 _En realidad no sabría que decirte en estos momentos, si estás leyendo esto, significa que ya no estoy contigo, pero, sé que lo entiendes, sé que entiendes que esto en algún momento tenía que pasar._

 _Hablo en nombre mío y de Peeta, porque sé que el pensaría lo mismo, al decirte que estamos orgullosos de todo lo que eres, de todo lo que has llegado a hacer, de todo el amor que has significado en nuestras vidas._

 _Nuestros corazones podían fraccionarse cada vez más al recibir a un nuevo miembro en la familia, llevasen o no llevasen nuestra sangre, la felicidad más grande de nuestra existencia se basaba en saber que llegarías a este mundo o que te sumarias a esta "pandilla" como le gustaba llamarla el…_

 _Estoy feliz por al fin poder ir a su lado, y sé que también lo sabes, aun cuando éramos unos niños prometimos estar siempre juntos, y hasta el último de mis suspiros estoy segura de que no dejaría de creer en que él me está esperando en una de las estrellas del cielo._

 _Siempre que me busques seguramente estaré mirándote, desde justo al lado de la luna, dos de las estrellas que más brillan resguardarán nuestras almas para toda la eternidad, hasta que llegue el momento en que también llegues y volvamos a estar juntos de nuevo._

 _Pero antes de que eso pase, antes, mientras tengas vida, dedícate a vivirla, a amar, porque no hay nada más placentero que entregarse por completo, dar todo el amor que uno tiene guardado en su corazón, enseñar a amar y aprender a amar…porque de eso se trata la vida, de sonreír y de buscar tu felicidad._

 _Prométeme que la buscaras… aunque ya no voy a poder estar a tu lado, aunque ya no voy a poder tomar tu mano, mientras tu luz siga brillando en este mundo, estoy segura de que mi amor por ti, aquí perdurara._

 _Tu Katniss…"_

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo!**

 **Ay Dios, fue tan difícil terminar de dejar en limpio este capítulo, por momentos me ganaban las lágrimas y se me hacía demasiado triste, quise que fuera perfecto, por eso puse uno de mis poemas y mis canciones favoritas, en serio fue muy muy difícil terminarla, trabaje todo el fin de semana en esto, porque no podía creer que solo en algunas páginas tenía que concluir algo en lo que vengo trabajando hace como un año.**

 **Hubieron veces en que la historia creció en lectores y bajo y después volvió a subir, me disculpo por si hubo algo que no les gusto, pero al ser mi primera historia, creo que quede flechada con ella y simplemente no podía dejarla ir, pero el fin llego, el fin de esta historia que simboliza el comienzo de otras porque de verdad amo escribir y compartir con ustedes.**

 **Ay no sé qué más decir, hay tanto para decir jaja, antes que nada quiero agradecer a cada uno de los lectores que estuvieron ahí presentes con sus comentarios, espero en serio no haberlos decepcionado, y les agradezco también a los lectores que quedaron en el camino, o a los que se suman a medida que pasa el tiempo...pero la verdad los que más me hicieron crecer fueron aquellos que me daban su aliento cada día y me hacían reír o estar totalmente de acuerdo con sus comentarios, aunque no conozco a ninguno personalmente, los quiero muchísimo! En serio les mando todos mis agradecimientos y mi amor, porque sé que sin su apoyo esto no sería nada, en serio moriría por conocerlos, pero solo les puedo mandar un beso y un abrazo virtual!**

 **No sé qué más decir jaja, mientras iba escribiendo los capítulos finales, decía "si voy a poner esto en el final" pero creo que todo ya está dicho. Gracias por los comentarios!**

 **Y por esperarme hasta que estuve lista para seguir! En verdad muchísimas gracias!**

 **Y esto no es un adiós, sino un hasta luego, espero que les guste mi nuevo proyecto:**

 **"LIBERTAD"**

 **Voy a poder actualizar una vez por semana, exactamente los domingos, acá abajo les dejo la reseña, y también la voy a poner en el álbum de la novela, subo el primer capítulo hoy que es domingo, y el próximo la otra semana si nada ajeno a mí me lo impide, y sin dar más vueltas al asunto les dejo la descripción:**

"Siglo XVIII, ¿puede existir una mujer llena en iguales cantidades de odio y amor? ¿Puede un terrible temor llenarte de prejuicios? ¿Puedes vivir desconfiando y a la vez entregarte por completo? ¿Puedes tener sueños diferentes a los que te han impuesto? ¿Puedes olvidarte de que siempre le pertenecerás a alguien?

Katniss Everdeen, consciente de lo que se espera de ella y lo suficientemente inteligente para no resignarse y recordar que eso es lo que no quiere, va a tener que luchar mucho por poder sentirse dueña de sí misma.

En un mundo lleno de lujos, en el que uno precisamente no se sentiría preso, vive rodeada de personas que olvidan, compensando con dinero, el valor de la libertad. ¿Qué estará dispuesta a dar por tenerla? ¿Es que acaso el fin justifica los medios? ¿Su comportamiento le traerá cada vez más problemas? Acompáñala en una historia que le hará darse cuenta que aun las personas que amas pueden hacerte daño, y las personas que odias pueden brindarte su ayuda, en una historia que la llevara a lograr eso que tanto ha deseado, o a ¿no lograrlo?"

 **Gracias! Miles de gracias! Los quiero demasiado y espero leernos pronto!**


End file.
